


情圣

by spockypocky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extramarital Affairs, First Love, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rimming, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 131,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 存档一个妖艳碧池受的成长之路
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 欲的故事

I. 欲的故事

赵铎今年二十有九，是一名风华正茂、事业有成的青年时俊。除去风华正茂、事业有成以外，他还具备好看、有钱、气质一流、品味脱俗等种种优点，可以说是迷人且出众得令人发指。他的左眼下长着一颗伤心的泪痣，柔润的嘴唇随时显露出亟待爱抚的样子，他的双手如石膏一般完美无瑕，仅仅是暴露在太阳底下，都让人觉得受了折损。面对这样一位难得一见的风流人物，直男也可能心跳加速，哪怕是最善妒的美人，都不得不胆怯几分。数不清的男人为他倾倒，所幸赵铎相当之博爱，审美的取向也相当之广，要得到他转瞬即逝的青睐并非难事。赵铎近来的新欢就是电影学院的一个学生，热情洋溢、十分可爱。赵铎与他相差八岁之多，坐实了老牛吃嫩草的嫌疑，然而赵铎丝毫不以为意，日日携年轻的情人招摇过市，可谓活出了真我、活出了风采，着实令人又羡又恨。

今天也不过是赵铎纸醉金迷的人生中寻常的一天，由于昨夜纵欲过度，一觉醒来已经是下午了，年轻的情人去了学校，枕边空无一人。按照常理，此刻赵铎应该感到异常空虚，或许还应该反省反省自己这种无益于健康的生活作风，然而正相反，他只觉得神清气爽、心旷神怡，听到了鸟语、闻到了花香。这说明他和学生情人的情分已经到了头。从他们相识到相爱，才过了不到两个月。赵铎没有开玩笑，他的确爱过这位学生情人。但爱也有很多种：有对宠物的爱，有对人的爱，还有对神的爱。第一种爱充满了愉悦，第二种爱既愉悦又痛苦，第三种爱只有痛苦和眼泪。学生情人每天都令赵铎无比快乐，所以他只能是一个宠物。赵铎坐在床上，想起了他热热的眼睛和手掌，还有那条形状和大小都很标致的老二，不由得提前感伤了起来。他不是一个无情的人。既然情分到了头，赵铎就应该花点心思，送这位情人一份大礼。赵铎记得他曾经在宝格丽看上一只镶钻的小豹子，当时没有给他买，但到了分手的关头，什么也都可以买了。

想好了送礼的事，赵铎便按下床头的铃，向楼下的佣人表示他起床了。赵铎可以睡到下午两点的原因很简单：他手头有一间成绩斐然的投资公司——博扬资本，作为总裁，他无需过朝九晚五的上班族生活。今天的赵铎更是乐得清闲，没有股东要见，没有会议要开，也没有路演要看，只有一件重要的事：为他的发小韩书霖接风。行头还有没挑好。知道有几个冤家一同赴宴，晚上不得不打扮得体面一点。赵铎的确是一个注重外表的人，当然，这几乎是所有男同志的通病。必要的时候，他一天可以换五套衣服。他的衣帽间比别人的客厅还要大，他一季买的衣服比别人一年买的还要多，他的一支手表比一辆车还要贵，于是他站在这偌大的衣帽间里，就显得有钱又孤独。他的手拂过棉、拂过亚麻、拂过羊毛、拂过天鹅绒，最终停在了一件象牙白的短袖衫上，还有一条同样颜色的短裤，想了想，又从抽屉里拿出一条浅蓝色的丝巾，似乎是一定要让别人知道他的性取向才行。一个人的品味就体现在多余的那点东西上。赵铎的品味就是那条丝巾。

晚上十二点，赵铎就围着这条比婴儿的皮肤还要柔软的丝巾，不慌不忙地来到本市最大的夜店Feist，参加韩书霖的接风party。韩书霖亲自出来接他，两个人半年不见，都还如分别时一样貌美、出众。韩书霖哭诉道：“赵铎，仙子我远渡重洋来和你相逢，说好亥正相会，你却子初才大驾光临，叫仙子我等得好苦！你可知韶华易逝，红颜易老？你晚来半个时辰，可就错过了仙子我半个时辰的美貌啊！”

韩书霖说话就是这个风格。赵铎是习以为常了，非常从容地说：“知错了仙子，我等会儿自罚三杯。”

韩书霖吸了吸鼻子，破涕为笑，“不愧是我的好哥哥。”他亲昵地抓住赵铎的手腕，赵铎低头看了一眼，手背骷髅似的，又瘦了，不过这次倒是瘦得合情合理。

韩书霖又说他的丝巾好看，伸手摸了摸，碰到赵铎的颈肉，指尖凉凉的。赵铎便解下来让他戴。韩书霖没戴在脖子上，而是绑在了乌黑的头发上，一边绑一边自言自语，“丝巾啊丝巾，有幸得到仙子我的垂青，不知道是你几辈子修来的福气……”

正如赵铎是一个不折不扣的情种，韩书霖是一个不折不扣的怪胎。他从十五岁开始就蓄起了长发、穿上了女人的衣服，并以“仙子”自居。他一对知识分子出身的父母思想超前，曾一度表示，要是他想做女人，就自由地去做女人。以韩家的条件，韩书霖大可以做最完美、最漂亮的女人。可惜韩书霖志向不够远大，不想做女人，只想做一个穿女装的男仙子。生成这副仙不仙妖不妖的德行，韩书霖自然也不想做什么正经的工作，而不正经的极致就是搞艺术。大学毕业后，他不负众望，在纽约的翠贝卡开了一间画廊，取名End Point，因为“艺术始于人性终结之处”，韩书霖的End Point，就是the end point of humanity。韩家家财万贯，人脉直通美国，在双亲强有力的支持下，韩书霖的画廊不得不风生水起，他本人也就此过上了自力更生、四处骗钱的好日子，往往他一搬出那套劳什子终结理论，别人就对他佩服得五体投地。然而就在一个月前，画廊所在的街区发生了火灾，一半藏品葬身火海。尽管给每幅画都上了保险，韩书霖还是忧郁得一个月下不了床，现在刚能下床，就立刻回国散心来了。

韩书霖领着赵铎去了卡座。赵铎一看，果然，王崇玉在，张扬也在。他们四个都是小时候的交情，但赵铎早就不与这二人为伍了。王崇玉见了他就站起来，咧嘴一笑，“赵铎，几百年没见你，躲哪儿快活呢？小韩回来你才出山，咱们都是一块儿长大的，你怎么只给小韩面子，不给我面子？”

王崇玉跟他刻薄，他就也跟王崇玉刻薄，“王总这说的是什么话，你要是有心情约我，我一定给你面子。就怕王总日理万机，今年我妈生日，都没见你来贺寿。”赵铎说完就不再看他，实在是看不上这个人。倒不是赵铎和王崇玉之间发生过什么，而是韩书霖和王崇玉之间发生过什么。赵铎看不上他，也是替韩书霖看不上。他从茶几上捡出来一个干净的子弹杯，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，对韩书霖说：“三杯，你看着。”喝也是喝得慢条斯理，吃饭、喝酒这种事，太着急就不好看了，再说这瓶威士忌也不是什么好东西。

赵铎喝到第二杯，张扬忽然身子越过茶几来拿烟灰缸，差点碰翻他的酒，也没道歉，恐怕有点故意的成分。赵铎看了看，张扬面前明明就有一个烟灰缸。看来还在记恨他，心眼还真他妈小。

韩书霖可能不知道，赵铎和张扬早就闹掰了。两个人都是看在他天大的面子上才能同处一室，中间只隔了两个人。闹掰的原因算不上什么大事，就是赵铎无意中撬了张扬的墙角而已。也是对方自己出来偷腥，赵铎事先不知情。当然，以赵铎道德败坏的作风，知不知情都没什么差别。王崇玉和张扬关系好，刚刚对赵铎笑里藏刀夹枪带棒的，也是替发小鸣不平。张扬今天带了新姘头来，一直和人家十指紧扣，很有点炫耀的意思，他自认品味不错，从一众前男友里随便扒拉一个出来，也是能在演艺圈出道的水平，穿得也是流风回雪、与众不同，毫无疑问地艳压了赵铎。赵铎是不太介意被张扬艳压，也不太介意自己单身赴会，而张扬双宿双飞，因为赵铎很有自信，比美、比姘头这种事，他是早就不屑得做了。不过既然张扬想炫耀，赵铎就如了他的意，一定要看一看他今天这个姘头长什么样，是帅比吴彦祖呢，还是美如裘德洛。结果不看不知道，一看吓一跳，赵铎和张扬的姘头在这滚滚的红尘之中对视一眼，双双认出了彼此，也双双没有说话。

不一会儿，赵铎的手机震了一下，是一条新微信，只有两个字，“赵总。”

赵铎回也只回了两个字，“毛毛。”

毛毛藏怒宿怨地写：“我还以为你把我删了呢。”

赵铎柔情似水地写：“怎么会呢。”

毛毛没有再回。毛毛就是张扬的新姘头。

认出毛毛之后，赵铎也没有很心神不宁。毛毛再性感、再迷人，也只是赵铎的一个旧爱而已。尽管毛毛在某些方面无与伦比，哪怕到了现在，赵铎想起他来，内心也还是会产生轻微的悸动，但他又想想张扬，觉得他还蛮可怜的，于是抬起的食指又放下了。这时候张扬拍了拍他的肩，好像才看见他似的，“赵铎，我都不知道你要来。”所以他这身华服只是随便穿的，身边的性感尤物也只是随便带的，完全没有在用力的。

张扬还是十年如一日地唇红齿白，格外清秀妩媚的一张脸，从小到大都受尽了宠爱，所以他的一丁点委屈，就是天大的委屈。赵铎也因此格外理解张扬记恨他到现在。张扬又说：“那之后，咱们快一年没见了吧？”他和赵铎最后一次见面，就是当初捉奸的时候。他主动提起，是来找赵铎算旧账了。如果是别人，这时候免不了要面红耳赤一番，可惜赵铎是一个臭不要脸之人，不仅没有面红耳赤，还十分好奇张扬接下来要说什么。他不卑不亢地说，仙子的局，我不来怎么说得过去呢。至于后面那一句，他就当没听见。

想不到张扬大度地说：“以前的事，我就不计较了。虽然那时候你是对不起我，但是呢，我现在心宽了，也就原谅你了。说真的，我那时候还挺喜欢Alex的。咱们把这杯干了，就当那件事没发生过吧。”

赵铎简直目瞪口呆。他很快明白过来，这番话不是说给他听的，而是说给毛毛听的。因为毛毛是一个罕见的性感尤物，张扬无论如何都要把他带到赵铎面前溜一圈，让赵铎眼红；但他也没有忘记教训，所以他一开始就让毛毛知道赵铎是一个道德有问题的人，但是就算赵铎是一个这样的人，自己也还是要原谅他，这样一来，既捧了自己，又损了赵铎，可谓一石二鸟。虽然措辞的水平低了一点，但这番思索实在值得表扬。

赵铎也不是个软柿子，“那时候我的确也有考虑不周的地方，轻信了Alex的话，伤了你的心。我是对不起你，我先干。”赵铎果断喝完了酒，没有给张扬退路，然后朝毛毛抬了抬下巴，“我也知道你很喜欢Alex，这是你的新朋友？和他长得还挺像的。”

张扬面子上就有点挂不住，因为赵铎没有瞎掰，Alex和毛毛的确是一个类型。张扬就是这种审美，而这种审美恰好是赵铎的审美中的一个子集。毛毛也是久经风月，一听就知道这两个人之间有猫腻，赵铎不厚道，还要拉他下水。两个人他都惹不起，所以明智地选择了不过问这个Alex是哪里来的野鸡。他做面首是做惯了，这时紧搂着张扬的肩，一副和他情深似海的模样，眼睛却看着赵铎。他的眼睛又深又黑，在迷离的灯光之下更加捉摸不透，令赵铎感到冷，喉咙发紧，甚至想到了死亡，可是他微微仰起了脖子，将更多脆弱的部位暴露在这种令人恐惧的目光中。性感难道不应该让人产生有关生命、有关激情的联想吗？但毛毛的性感只让他想到死亡。

毛毛轻巧地问张扬，“扬扬，这又是哪个总？介绍一下呗。”

赵铎自觉把手伸出来，就不劳驾张扬介绍了，“赵铎，都铎王朝的铎。我和张扬从小就认识。”其实在这种灯红酒绿的场合，握手会显得有点奇怪，还好，是可以接受的奇怪。看过了毛毛的眼睛，赵铎一定要触碰他的肉体，否则这个体验就是不完整的。

毛毛接过他的手，非常简洁地说，我是毛毛。

赵铎和毛毛再度肌肤相亲，甚是久违。握住赵铎的手干燥而灼热，并且暗中蛮横地捏紧了他的手指。一切都明朗了起来，一切的欲望都在这一握之中。在他们分开的瞬间，就在张扬的眼皮底下，毛毛的中指拂过他的掌心，几乎让赵铎的身体出现一阵轻微的颤栗，他咬紧了牙关，才能不从喉咙里发出一声柔媚的尖叫。

看来毛毛今天是要作妖的。

毛毛显然惊艳了赵铎，张扬对此非常满意，出于安全起见，他现在就应该带着毛毛远走高飞。张扬站起来，牵着毛毛，又拉了拉韩书霖，“DJ快出来了，我们去舞池吧。”毛毛自然是要跟他一起去的。他又转向赵铎，“你要不要一起？”作为今晚的人生赢家，他对赵铎愈发友善了起来。

赵铎拒绝了。他觉得蹦迪是一件有失美观的事，在夜店里向来只喝酒，不下场。

韩书霖早有预料，觉得赵铎这样可无聊了，绷着有什么劲呢，真正的美人连呕吐都可以很美，比如他自己，呕吐起来就给人一种楚楚可怜的感觉，更不要说蹦迪的时候，那可真是天女散花啊。赵铎就没有他这样的自信。韩书霖说：“张扬，他是怕仙子我的舞姿太美轮美奂，自己相形见绌。我们不用管他。”听得赵铎连连点头。张扬还喊了王崇玉，王崇玉也不去，韩书霖对此就没有任何高见要发表，甚至看也没有看他一眼。自从王崇玉与本市地王的千金公布了婚讯之后，他和韩书霖就一直处于这种微妙的状态中。赵铎以为，既然他要结婚，就应该对韩书霖避而不见，但有韩书霖的地方依然经常有他，拖泥带水的，不像个男人。不过拖泥带水还只是赵铎看不上他的众多原因之一。

他们走之后，赵铎去上了个卫生间，又在外面抽了根烟。抽到一半，手机震了一下。他拿出来看，果然是毛毛，“你人呢？”

“厕所外面抽烟。”

赵铎本来只要抽一根烟，但毛毛似乎要来找他，就抽起了第二根。赵铎耐性很好，等人的时候也不会东张西望，毛毛一来，就抓住他的上臂，把他拽到了一个隐蔽的角落。赵铎眉目含情、唇角带笑，“毛毛，你这是做什么？”

毛毛说，做你想让我做的事。他的身体贴上赵铎的，先亲了赵铎的眼睛，一对睫毛在他的嘴唇下颤抖。

赵铎推开他，两只手绵软无力，当然没有推开，“你别碰我。我今天不是来撬墙角的。”

“谁信啊？”毛毛亲到了他的嘴唇，吸几下他的舌头，两个人都有些动情，略微喘息着，“赵总还记得我，我真受宠若惊呢。”

赵铎轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，手指带着水雾，声音也低沉动人，“我忘了谁也忘不了你。”

毛毛有点刻薄地说：“说得好听。”

赵铎还有几句好听的话可以说，但毛毛不想听了，饱满的嘴唇堵住他的，吸得他舌尖发麻，再亲他的脖子，舌头早已修炼成精了，动一下，赵铎就要抖一下。赵铎被他搞得腰软腿软，只有胯下硬得不行，于是带着那只灼热的手去裤子里捉住它，在被圆满地握住的瞬间，赵铎满足地叹了一口气。

毛毛谑笑一声，“赵总，饥渴了点吧？”说着就握紧了，熟练地套弄起来。赵铎横他一眼，说怪谁呢。毛毛的拇指内侧有一层薄茧，一次次妙不可言地蹭过赵铎阴茎前端突起的那处，而另一只手撩起了赵铎的衣摆，若即若离地爱抚他的胸口，赵铎紧绷着身体才能承受这些，毛毛是个奇人，光是他的抚摸就能让赵铎激动不已。赵铎正倾情享受着，突然听见人声靠近，紧张的时候，就态度强硬地把毛毛的手拿开了。天底下没有比这还要艰难的忍痛割爱。“怕什么？”毛毛才不担心，脱了裤子的又不是他。赵铎还要把他的手拿开，就拿不掉了，欲拒还迎的，自己都舍不得。最终也没有人过来，是虚惊一场。毛毛再次把赵铎伺候得非常舒服，赵铎咬着嘴唇，不敢发出声音来，于是他的嘴唇变得很干，需要毛毛的舌头来滋润它们。他抬起脸，“诶，你亲亲我。”毛毛兴致很好地亲吻着他，在亲吻的间歇，赵铎找到了他的双眼，感到了熟悉的冰冷，骤然加剧的兴奋感让他又一次仰起了脖子，看，他的喉结、他的动脉都是如此地脆弱，或许他就是希望被毛毛掐死。他知道他不能让毛毛发现他的愿望，否则会产生难以想象的恶果。他移开了视线，问：“毛毛，只用手吗？”

毛毛又笑了，“你小看我了。”他说完就蹲下去，将赵铎的老二含进了口中。

不像毛毛的驴屌，赵铎的老二就是东亚人的平均大小，含起来不会太辛苦，毛毛还蛮乐意帮他口的。那条成精的舌头从他的马眼舔到睾丸，上下吮吸了几次，口腔里密不透风，赵铎很快就有点受不了——毛毛无与伦比的地方，就是他活好。刚刚说得比较含蓄，想起毛毛这个人，赵铎悸动的是下体，不是内心。

我们的赵铎，一个注重形象到连迪都不蹦的人，现在却沦落到在公共场合做爱，说明在性欲面前，他的原则不值一提。在知道道德之前，他首先知道了欲望。在成为一个体面的人之前，他首先成为了一个淫荡的人。

赵铎被他弄得欲仙欲死，眼眶湿润，几乎流下泪来，那颗伤心的泪痣闪闪发亮，在情欲的涤荡之下变成了鲜艳的红色。毛毛抬起眼看他，哪怕是在五官有些扭曲的时候，赵铎也不会给人一丝丑陋的感觉。做爱是一个人最容易出丑的时候，张扬高潮时的痴态就让他觉得有些难以直视，但赵铎在他的记忆中竟然没有一个丑陋的瞬间，射精的时候也只是让毛毛感觉很柔软妩媚而已。或许是赵铎的表情管理登峰造极，也或许是他美化了赵铎。他想到这里，自觉分心有点太明显了，之后更加卖力，手口并用，逼得赵铎捂住自己的嘴。叫不出来真的很难受，他在床上完全不知廉耻。忍耐固然是一种折磨，但每一种折磨之中都隐藏着扭曲的快感。赵铎是可以体会到这种快感的人，所以他流出了极乐的眼泪。

毛毛知道他要射了，但今天赵铎不可以射。他要让赵铎回想起他的好，又不让他得到完全的享受。不错，他今天作的是一个大妖。正好这时有人给他打了个电话，手机在裤兜里震，毛毛拿出来看了看，说：“张扬找我了。”

“哦，你还管他？”赵铎正沉浸其中，戛然而止让他有些暴躁，“别跟我磨蹭。”

“张扬那么喜欢我，我当然要管他。赵总，咱俩就下次吧。”说完，毛毛还很贴心地把他湿漉漉、硬邦邦的老二塞回内裤里，替他拉上了裤子。然后就潇洒地走掉了。

赵铎还没有反应过来，人已经不在了，“毛登平？毛登平！”毛毛没搭理他。赵铎整个人都在发蒙。当下可以说是他人生中最魔幻的一刻。虽然现实难以接受……他的确被毛毛给耍了。

赵铎当然很难受，但不可能自己打出来，在这种地方，被别人口还可以称作情趣（虽然有些低级），但自慰只能叫有病。他迅速整理好了仪容，却无碍他此刻精虫上脑、邪火攻心，想起毛毛来，只觉得又爱又恨，要是他现在就在赵铎跟前，几个耳光都不够他受的。哎，赵铎手都气痛了。打不出耳光，只能打字，“毛登平，你是翅膀长硬了。张扬给你的胆子？”敢这么戏弄他。

毛登平是毛毛的本名。这个名字听起来有种一步登天、平步青云的意思，和毛毛的人生相差之大，以至于他一听就忍不住脸红，所以才对外宣称他叫毛毛。没有人会觉得一个叫“毛毛”的人会很成功、很了不起。

毛毛：“想约我就直说，别拐弯抹角的。”

赵铎没有马上回，过了一会儿，下面也软了，神志随之清醒了一点，就开始摆谱了。如果这么对他的是别人，赵铎恐怕要叫人把他的屌打断，但由于毛毛是一个罕见的性感尤物，赵铎舍不得打断他的屌。毛毛其实比他着急，又发来一条，“我看你是忘了我活有多好。我才刚走。”

赵铎：“没忘。你什么时候有空？”

毛毛：“明天就有。”

毛毛：“我的裤裆随时为你敞开。”

毛毛：“我真想你。”

赵铎没有那么猴急，是隔了一周才和毛毛见的面，中间去买了那只小豹子，和学生情人无痛分了手。

见面的时候，赵铎在四季酒店开了房，毛毛一来，先赏了他一记耳光。毛毛多少都是有心理准备的，被打之后还面不改色，脸皮也真够厚的。他嬉皮笑脸地说：“我知道上次把赵总气着了，我这就好好给赵总赔罪。”赵铎下了狠手，毛毛的脸颊已经肿了起来。

赔罪自然是床上赔。毛毛一脱衣服，多大的气赵铎都不生了，闻到毛毛身上的味道，赵铎只觉得头晕目眩，沉醉地抚摸着他腰侧和腹部的肌肉，掌下的皮肤给了他滚烫的错觉，几乎把他的双手烧伤了。那条雄伟的老二此时还没什么精神，赵铎揉了几下，便听话地抬起头来。毛毛抬起他的下巴，“赵总，也帮我口一下呗。”

赵铎冷笑一声，“你还想让我帮你口？你……嗯……”毛毛才不听他的屁话，用手捏住他的腮帮子，蛮横地把自己的老二塞进他嘴里，带着一股冲人的热意，快要把赵铎的眼睛熏痛了，一下就顶到了他的口腔深处，赵铎的眼眶立马变得很湿润。他用手使劲推毛毛的大腿，这次是认真的，但这次也没有推开。这他妈叫哪门子赔罪？赵铎又想送毛毛一个巴掌。毛毛在他头顶不以为意地说：“别这么自私，给我口硬了就让你舒服。”说话的时候他手上的力气小了点，赵铎趁机逃出来，红着眼睛，恶狠狠地说：“毛登平，你敢这么……”说到一半，又被老二堵住了嘴。赵铎撂的狠话不管用，毛毛根本不怕他。

这一次赵铎就乖了，认真舔湿了毛毛的那一根，还托起他的睾丸，放在掌心仔细揉搓着。说起来赵铎的口技也不是盖的，而且他的唇舌比毛毛的还要缠绵悱恻一点，一会儿舔，一会儿亲，一会儿吸，好像世上没有比这还要好吃的东西。前面已经说过，毛毛有一根驴屌，充血要比别人的非驴屌慢，但在赵铎的攻势之下，还是很快就完全勃起了。他一勃，赵铎就难受，以毛毛这个惊人的长度，稍稍往里挤一挤就能顶到他的喉咙，引得赵铎一阵干呕，眼泪也落了下来。毛毛看他这样，觉得差不多了，终于大发慈悲地把他的老二抽出来，用拇指擦去赵铎脸上的泪，摸到他的睫毛也是湿的，就忍不住亲了亲他的眼睛。他的泪痣还是闪烁得那么动人。赵铎生着气，不买他的帐，踢了一脚他的小腿，“给我滚。”

“舍得吗你？”毛毛把他掀倒在床上，扣住他的两只手腕。赵铎个子算高的，但被毛毛压着，只能是一副任他刀俎的样子。

毛毛喜欢强迫他。赵铎也喜欢毛毛强迫他。毛毛知道赵铎喜欢自己强迫他。他们每次上床都是这么个套路。如果你情我愿，就没有了强迫的成分，所以赵铎的抗拒、赵铎的眼泪都是必不可少的。如今旧梦重温，仍然别有一番风味。

到了该赵铎舒服的时候，毛毛分开他的双腿，把脸埋进他的腿间。赵铎的下身从来干干净净，不仅耻毛被仔细地打理过，而且连一丝奇怪的味道都没有。长着这样纯洁的生殖器官，本人却是一个彻头彻尾的骚货，看来上帝在造他的时候瞎了眼。从他的老二到后穴，全被毛毛弄湿了。赵铎情不自禁地用大腿夹住他的脑袋，从鼻腔里发出的声音又软又长，毛毛略显粗糙的拇指在他的后穴四周按压画着圈，那里因为经常使用，当毛毛放入两根没有经过润滑的手指时，都没有表现出接纳不了的意思（不要惊慌，这样的天才屁眼只会出现在戳屁眼小说中）。毛毛用一只手操他，一只手替他手淫，没有用嘴，用嘴就看不见他的脸了。赵铎果然没有丑的时候，他眉头紧蹙，眼眸湿润，寂寞的双唇微微张开，明明是情欲激荡的时刻，他却露出了受难的神情。毛毛忽然福至心灵：赵铎不丑陋的原因，就是因为他在受难！受难之人没有丑陋的余裕。

赵铎的自我认知有很大一部分都建立在他美丽的外貌上——这是无可避免的，不是他自恋。毛毛没有意识到，当他寻找赵铎丑陋的瞬间，就是在寻找赵铎灵魂的阙口。

赵铎在毛毛的双眼中再一次找到了那种令他既兴奋又恐惧的感觉，令他感到非常害怕，却无法移开自己的视线。他的喉咙变紧了，后穴也同时产生了一阵紧缩，贪婪地包裹住毛毛的手指。仿佛得到了某种隐秘的启示，他郑重地将双手叠放在自己的脖颈之下。他端庄、洁白的上半身好像躺在一具棺木中，下半身却双腿大敞、热烈地迎合着一双手由内而外的猥亵，这真是一幅奇景。毛毛再也无法忍耐，他将手放在赵铎的膝弯，稍稍抬起他的腰，使他的后穴正对着自己胀大的阴茎，不由分说地整根没入。

赵铎一时间又痛又爽，但显然是痛比较多。对他而言，好的性爱不是全程都爽，也要有一点点痛，这个程度就刚刚好。赵铎对疼痛的喜爱还在正常的范围内，不至于让他去搞SM。

毛毛刚才是冲动了，勉强动了两下，不得不拔出来，在避孕套上补了许多润滑剂，才又插进去。赵铎没有想到毛毛的动作会这么激烈，只怕要被驴屌顶穿，手再也不能放在脖子上，抓住身下的床单，指节都好像要断了。

完事之后，赵铎累得在床上躺了足足十分钟才爬起来，毛毛已经在浴缸里放好了水。两个人各坐在浴缸的一头，赵铎用脚趾夹了夹毛毛已经软掉的老二，软掉之后，就显得有点可怜。毛毛把他的脚从水里抬起来，“别闹。”赵铎笑一声，用大脚趾点了一下他的眉心。赵铎整个人都很漂亮，他的脚也不例外，脚趾瘦长，五根跖骨仿佛扇子的骨头，皮肤也被水汽蒸得粉粉的，平常则是一种月亮一般的青白色。毛毛放在掌中，仔细欣赏了一会儿，说：“赵总，你这双脚，不涂指甲油可惜了。”

赵铎心情很好，随便他说什么都可以，答道：“行，你给我涂。”

“我给你涂个大红色。”

赵铎嫌弃他，“真俗。”

两个人继续玩闹了一会儿，毛毛终于说：“赵总，我们也是老相识了，我就不跟你拐弯抹角，我有事情求你。”

赵铎其实不觉得意外。当初他和毛毛只能算露水情缘，几年之后还念念不忘这种情节，不知道是谁的戏码，反正不是他们的戏码。赵铎点点头，“嗯，你说。”

“我欠了别人钱。”

赵铎颇为惋惜地叹了口气，“我还以为你对我旧情难了，想不到是找我卖身来了。你欠了多少？张扬不给你？”

毛毛一点儿也不惭愧，有求于人的时候也是一副二五八万的样子，行为贱，姿态不贱，赵铎还挺欣赏他这一点的，“赵总，你肯定也知道，张扬手里的钱都是他妈的，最多就拿得出来二十万。”这说明什么？做人还是得自力更生。

二十万都不够他还，毛毛还真敢花啊。赵铎问还差多少，毛毛说，三十万。说不上是什么骇人听闻的巨债，但要赵铎就这样给他，赵铎当然不愿意。他的钱也不是从天上掉下来的。赵铎说：“过分了吧毛毛。”

“我也不是让你白给我，我是想和你做买卖。”

“皮肉买卖？也可以，你开个价。”

“陪你一次一万，你看怎么样？”

京海市最骚的鸡一晚上也才八千，赵铎问：“你哪来的自信？”

“赵总，你一见到我腿都并不拢，刚刚嗓子都叫哑了，你问我哪来的自信？不过今天没跟你说清楚，今天我不收你的钱。”

想不到毛毛这么讲诚信，而且句句属实，赵铎的确被他操得通体舒爽，“行。那今天我就占你一个便宜，”赵铎爬到他那头，把头埋进水里，又把他的驴屌给吸硬了，“再来一次好不好？”

毛毛笑了，“操，你个色胚。”但也乐意之至。

赵铎说：“你别让张扬知道了。”

赵铎的公司开始接洽几个新项目，都是一些IT类的初创公司，有直播平台、有高级生鲜直送、还有自行车共享，一忙起来，差点忘了高中同学会的事。幸好他的手机日历提前一天提醒他，赵铎一看，就赶紧让秘书把次日傍晚的应酬推了。

结果推了傍晚的应酬，也不太来得及，他下午和几个有望给博扬砸钱的富二代在市郊打高尔夫，对方吹起牛逼来没完没了，直到五点半才收场。赵铎没时间回家换衣服，只好提前让楚丽姗先回去带一套过来，什么款式、什么颜色、什么牌子、放在哪里都交代得清清楚楚，楚丽姗已经算足够了解赵铎的为人，此时都觉得奇怪，去个同学会而已，赵总再爱美，也不至于吧。楚丽姗是赵铎的司机兼私人助理，人也长期住在赵家的大宅。赵铎放荡成性，贴身的角色必须是个女人。赵铎见到她就高兴，亲热地说：“姗姗，我想死你了。”明明人家楚丽姗中午才送他到高尔夫球场。

楚丽姗长得不算漂亮，一头齐肩的短发，五官像个调皮的小男孩儿（不是赵铎对小男孩儿有什么兴趣，这只是一个命中注定的巧合），笑起来是真可爱。她装模作样地捂住腮帮子，“就说我下午座牙疼，敢情是赵总想我想的。”

“那你快请假去看牙医吧，不要说我亏待了你。”

赵铎换好衣服，楚丽姗就送他去了海上明月大酒店。一听这个名字，就知道这地方是个什么水平。赵铎老远就看见门口立了一张大大的公告牌，红底金字，“京海一中零X级十班同学会”。楚丽姗也看见了，调侃他，“赵总，零X年我和周昂还在读小六呢。”赵铎不以为意。和他比年轻算什么，有种和他比脸呀。

这是十班毕业后的第一次同学会，是以前班上的文娱委员挑大梁组织的。餐厅是她订的，公告牌自然也是她挑的，赵铎已经不记得她长得是个什么样，只记得品味不太好，不管搞什么活动，都喜欢把教室里布置得姹紫嫣红，没想到十年过去了，这位文娱委员的品味还是这么差。

赵铎是和韩书霖一起在美国念的大学，高中毕业之后，和班上的大部分同学就没怎么联系过，更不要说有什么深厚的感情了。他在大厅外面四顾一圈，发现连很多人的名字都不太想得起。但赵铎今天不是为他们来的，想不想得起都没有关系，况且他从小就家境殷实，如今又飞黄腾达，来找他套近乎的人不在少数。赵铎在其中显得游刃有余，只有在被问到婚恋状况的时候会暗中有点烦躁，但也脾气很好地开玩笑，我结婚还早，你们别太羡慕我了。

寒暄了一阵，赵铎听见有人问：“还有谁没到？”另一个接：“文骏青还没来。”一个已经嫁做人妇的女同学说：“班长也来啊？不知道他现在结婚了没有……”另一个女同学打趣道：“哎，你以前是不是还暗恋过他呀？”

文骏青就是十班的班长。从他的十六岁到十八岁，都是一个骄傲高洁的少年。外班的女孩常常成群结队地来到十班门口偷看他写作业时沉静的侧脸，他在篮球场上挥汗如雨的身影是她们无数个夜晚中的梦。而赵铎……

一个尖酸刻薄的男声打断了赵铎的回忆，“你们不知道啊？他孩子都有了，老婆是镇海银行江行长的掌上明珠，人家现在混得好得很。”镇海银行是全国最大的商行，京海又是全国经济最发达的城市，而文骏青的岳父正是镇海银行京海分行的行长。可想而知文骏青现在混得有多好。

另一个男声也带着不甘，“嘁，我还以为他有多清高……”

这些事情赵铎都知道，默默地听着，面不改色。他与这些嫉妒文骏青的男同学一样，希望他变得庸俗，变得丑陋，只是动机不同而已。

有人说：“哦，来了。”

赵铎就放下手里的杯子，缓慢地深吸一口气，才敢转过头去。

他今天就是为文骏青来的。

三十岁的文骏青少了一些骄傲，少了一些高洁，但仍然五官端醇、眉宇明净，有着少年时期不食人间烟火的遗迹，是既没有变得庸俗，也没有变得丑陋。他的面容中竟然还如高中时那样，带着些许懵懂的神情，好像这个世界上充满了他难以理解的事，例如为什么课前全班同学要一齐向老师起立敬礼，例如为什么会有女孩成群结队地来看他写作业，又例如为什么不远处的赵铎对他露出了复杂的表情，这种懵懂的体现就是他的冷漠。不错，文骏青是一个具有冰雪之美的人，文骏青也是一个美而不自知的人。赵铎的希望落空，饶是他阅人也睡人无数，见到这样的文骏青，还是觉得脑子里崩断了一根弦。

过去文骏青和赵铎没有太多的交集，此时自然没有来和他攀谈的意思。他和以前的几个班委比较熟，至今都还有联系，坐也是坐在他们的桌子上。从赵铎的角度，正好可以看见他的脸。或许是他的视线有些露骨，过了一会儿，文骏青好像有所感应一样，也朝他这边看了一眼，是冷静、观察的一眼。赵铎害怕自己的眼睛过于脉脉含情，便把头转向了另一边。其实有一点小题大做，高中三年，文骏青都没有发现赵铎对他有什么非分之想，如今的一个眼神也不会在他那里轻易出卖赵铎。

每一桌都开了两瓶品质极其一般的红酒，赵铎为了不显得特立独行，不想喝也还是屈尊喝了。桌上有雪花牛肉粒、脆皮乳鸽、红烧鲍鱼、过桥东星斑等几个大菜，集齐了海陆空，十分丰盛的样子。可惜雪花牛肉太老，鲍鱼勾芡太重，东星斑不够新鲜——不愧是海上明月大酒店的水平。只有一个乳鸽尚且可以下口，但拿在手里吃、吃完还要吐骨头，赵铎又觉得不太雅观。赵铎的嘴非常挑剔，是多年锦衣玉食的生活带来的后果。另一方面，帮别人口交的时候他却不怎么挑，其实生殖器比他面前的这些东西都要难吃得多，想来也是蛮虚伪、蛮好笑的。

这时候毛毛给他发来微信，“赵总，有没有想我？”他又发，“我想你了。”紧接着是一张照片，看不到毛毛的脸，只看得到一根蓬勃的巨物撑起了他灰色的贴身内裤，赵铎不敢细看，点开之后马上关掉了。哪怕在这种场合，哪怕见到了文骏青，哪怕只看了一眼，赵铎的下身还是出现了一阵骚动。果然，他对着毛毛就是并不拢腿。赵铎这个人啊，淡定的时候很淡定，骄矜的时候也很骄矜，但一经撩拨，就会显露出好色的本性来。自从谈好“买卖”之后，他还没有再找过毛毛。

赵铎拿着手机，要去外面找个僻静的地方给毛毛打电话，打算和他共度良宵。他起身之后，发现文骏青也不在座位上。

文骏青站在通往洗手间的长走廊里，背对着赵铎的方向，也在打电话，赵铎临时起意，装作要去洗手间，就这样和文骏青擦肩而过了。走近的时候，他看见文骏青领口里露出一截光洁的后颈。文骏青今天也穿了一件衬衣。赵铎想起来，一中的夏季校服上衣是一件短袖白衬衫，款式不怎么样，赵铎平心而论，全校就属文骏青穿得最好。他听见文骏青说：“我问过了，前三排的票已经没有了。包厢呢？（对方似乎不愿意）那后面一点？（对方似乎还是不愿意）我想差别不大……”看来是在和太太通话，并没有注意到赵铎。

赵铎在洗手间里还能隐约听见他说话的声音。直到文骏青挂断电话，赵铎等了片刻，才从洗手间里走出来，看似从容地说：“班长好。”

文骏青停下来，想了想才说：“赵铎。”的确也有直男为赵铎惊艳过，文骏青显然不是其中之一。但赵铎喜欢上他并不是因为他当初对赵铎没有表现出太多兴趣，赵铎不是一个贱人。

“刚才路过的时候听见你在打电话，你是不是在找什么票？”

“下个月保利大剧院有两场《唐怀瑟》，”文骏青只是在回答他的问题，毫无和他寒暄的打算，“没什么。我先回去了。”

文骏青对他这么冷淡，赵铎也没有觉得沮丧，只想，文太太的品味还挺高雅的。要是让他去看歌剧，还不如让他去死好了。那文骏青也喜欢看歌剧吗？恐怕不会，赵铎记得他的数学最好，语文只能算不拖后腿。就算喜欢，也不会喜欢站在理性的反面的瓦格纳。文骏青回去之后，赵铎在原地思忖片刻，便给韩书霖打了个电话，开门见山地说：“仙子，请你帮我一个忙。”

韩书霖的母亲有她的私人美术馆，是文艺界的一届名流，她的宝贝儿子要找两张保利大剧院的好票不是难事。

韩书霖娇媚地嗔怪道：“我无情无义的好哥哥，你还真是无事不登三宝殿呐。”

赵铎说了缘由，韩书霖问：“是保利吗？你运气真好，仙子我正好认识保利的负责人。就让仙子我先去问一问，如果等会儿找到了票，你可别忘了仙子我的恩情呀。”

赵铎肯定是要涌泉相报的。

韩书霖人美心善，很讲义气，也不管自己正在外面花天酒地，挂了赵铎的电话就致电他这个当着保利剧院负责人的某叔叔，原来这个叔叔早就送了他爸爸妈妈两张前排的票，是周五晚上的那场。他又打给他妈妈，问她和爸爸去不去，妈妈说，我们俩可去可不去，如果宝宝你想去，就把票拿去好啦。在他妈妈充满母性的双眼里，韩书霖永远是个宝宝，和他诞生在这世上的那一天一样。于是韩书霖飞快地给赵铎回话，说他那里有两张第三排的票。赵铎问仙子要他怎么报恩。韩书霖不无伤感地说：哎，只希望你长点心肝，多陪陪仙子我就行了，仙子我回来这么多天，只和你见了一次。你看那天上的漫漫银河，都是仙子我想你的时候洒下的泪啊！可惜这一天风高月黑，赵铎没有看到一滴仙子之泪。不过自从韩书霖回来，赵铎确实没怎么和他见面。话说到这个份上，赵铎再忙都是要陪的。

赵铎第二天就派楚丽姗去韩书霖那儿取票，取回来之后翻转看了三遍，确定是保利大剧院的《唐怀瑟》，日期是七月三日，座位是A排相连的两个之后（第一、二排是AA、BB），才在同学会的微信群里找到文骏青，加了他的好友。至于毛毛那根销魂大屌，则被他暂时抛在脑后。

两天之后，文骏青还是没有通过他的好友请求，赵铎因此而出现了轻微的魂不守舍，开始止不住地思考，他是不是在哪里得罪了文骏青，导致他在面对毛毛的时候，都没能好好享用他的服务。毛毛正在一边撸他的阴茎，一边唑他的大腿根，本来是和风细雨、又温柔又舒服的唑法，赵铎也是一边享受，一边走神，不料毛毛突然狠狠咬了一口他腿根的嫩肉——过了，赵铎痛得惊叫一声，用力踹一脚毛毛的胸口，“你他妈干什么？”

毛毛还是没在怕他，扣住他的脚踝，把他从床头拖到床尾，整个人压到他身上，搞得赵铎一阵天旋地转，“老子辛辛苦苦伺候你，你心不在焉的，想谁呢？”

原来是这个原因，不是毛毛突然发疯。赵铎也觉得有点抱歉，放软了声音，“怪我。”作为补偿，他们用69的姿势互相弄了一会儿（因为赵铎不太喜欢这个体位），毛毛上半身靠在床头，很方便地用双手掰开他的臀瓣，把舌头伸进了他的后穴里。其实老二多长，舌头又多长，老二能到什么地方，舌头又能到什么地方，一条在屁眼里的舌头并不会让赵铎感到多舒服，这只是一种猥亵般的调情。这就是赵铎不喜欢69的原因，他瑟缩了一下，抗议地并拢了腿，“不要……”只有这件事会让他羞耻。

毛毛使劲拍一下他的臀，脆响一声，“就你还知道害臊？”赵铎不喜欢他做的事情他偏要做，他换了个姿势，把手臂箍在赵铎的两条大腿之下，无论如何都并不拢。赵铎的脸埋在床单里，腰臀高高抬了起来，挣了两下挣不掉，也就认命了。后来毛毛就着这个后入的体位进入了他，这次经过充足的润滑，赵铎顺利地把毛毛的老二吞到了底部，两个人都难耐地呻吟了一声。抽动的同时，毛毛死死握住他的腰，手上的力气可以把他捏碎，老二插得又深又狠，赵铎的确也觉得很舒服。然而头昏脑涨地舒服了一阵，又觉得不是那回事。他忍不住偷偷用手掐了掐自己的脖子，发现依然不是那回事。不要误会，赵铎对窒息没有不正常的兴趣，只是在和毛毛做爱的时候，他一定要得到那种让他发冷、让他害怕的感觉。就像挠自己的痒痒不会痒，掐自己也的脖子不会怕。于是他躺下来，让毛毛从正面上他。在毛毛无情的双眼的注视下，赵铎清楚地知道，他希望毛毛亲手扼住他的脖子，这是一种瘾头，光被毛毛看着已经不够了。但他说不出口，他害怕被毛毛杀死。一旦他和毛毛尝试过这种感觉，他们都会欲罢不能。他只能引诱毛毛，用那只石膏般完美无瑕的手若即若离地抚摸着自己的颈侧。毛毛看着他优美而脆弱的脖子，也清楚地知道，他想要掐住那里，或许当他掐住那里，赵铎就会因为不再受难而露出丑陋的表情。他等待着赵铎开口，（掐死我。）他不敢自己行动，因为他害怕杀死赵铎。

赵铎闭着眼高潮的表情仍然让毛毛觉得非常妩媚和好看，他的眼皮和嘴唇都在颤抖，毛毛的手指游走在他的五官之间，描摹出这种颤抖的轨迹。赵铎睁开眼，湿润的眼仁失了焦，他恍惚地拿过毛毛的左手，在他的掌心郑重地吻了一下。毛毛的指尖无意中触摸到赵铎眼角的一滴泪，他的背上蓦地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

每当性事过后，赵铎都要舒舒服服地泡个澡，在等待放水的时间里，毛毛让赵铎坐在床边，从自己的裤兜里翻出了一瓶深红色的指甲油。赵铎有些惊奇地笑出来，“你认真的？”

毛毛“啾”了一下他的脚背，“认真的。”

“那就好好给我涂。”

毛毛将近一米九的个子，盘着大长腿委屈地坐在地上，宽大的手里握着赵铎清瘦漂亮的脚，一副小心翼翼的样子，其实还挺可爱的。怎么对赵铎本人就没这么用心呢？赵铎看着这个委屈又小心的毛毛，内心忽然涌出一股飞花似梦、丝雨如愁的柔情——人啊，总是未爱先愁。在这股柔情中，他突发奇想：包一个这样的也不错，又想：可惜性子野了点。像这样隔阵子享用一次还好，要是朝夕相对，恐怕吃不消，还想：张扬不会是个受虐狂吧？看他那张脸，可不就是个欠操相。

赵铎拿过自己的手机，发现就在刚才他和毛毛颠鸾倒凤的时候，文骏青终于加上了他的好友，还发了一条消息，“抱歉，之前没有看到你的好友请求。”

赵铎心里一阵狂喜，整张脸都亮了起来，额上是光风霁月，眼里是星火燎原，没有最美，只有更美。他发，“没事。”又写道：“不知道你是否还需要《唐怀瑟》的票？我朋友正好有两张第三排的票，可惜他去不了了。”

文骏青：“我们已经买了稍后面一点的。”

赵铎：“他没有找到人替他去，丢掉可惜了。班长懂得欣赏艺术，给你正好。”

赵铎：“是周五的那场。”

文骏青：“是我太太。”

文骏青果然不喜欢瓦格纳！而且不喜欢的程度是如此严重，以至于在一个不太熟悉的老同学面前都要和他划清界限。

赵铎：“那更好。”

赵铎：“我叫我助理给你送过去。”

文骏青：“不必麻烦，我可以来取。”

赵铎：“我的行程不太固定，送你比较好。”

文骏青：“那好，十分感谢。”

赵铎：“麻烦给我你公司的地址和手机。”

赵铎：“还有你方便的时间。”

文骏青在一家证券公司上班，公司离赵铎的博扬只隔了两条街。得到了他的手机号码，赵铎便给他发了一条短信：“赵铎。”

文骏青：“收到了。”

等赵铎处理好这件一等一的要事，毛毛已经涂完了他的一只脚。赵铎低头一看，好哇！依然是不看不知道，一看吓一跳！毛毛暴殄天物，给他涂得七零八落，没有一丝一毫想象中的美感。俗话说瘦死的骆驼比马大，但饶是赵铎的脚这么美，也并没有经得起这样的摧残。赵铎又好气又好笑，把脚收回来，骂一句，“你这蠢货！”

毛毛这个门外汉，既没有带底油，也没有带亮油，按他这种方法涂，三天之后颜色就会掉下来，涂的时候更没有用卫生纸之类的东西把赵铎的每一根脚趾隔开，结局就是一场灾难。毛毛大言不惭，“怎么了？我就是这个手艺。”

“你说怎么了？丑啊。快给我洗了。”

“我只有指甲油，没有卸甲水。这有什么？干了之后弄掉就行了，”他是指涂出了脚趾甲的部分，但丑的地方远远不止于此，“长这么大，老子还没给别人涂过指甲油，你就偷着乐吧。”

“那扬扬要伤心了。”赵铎低着头，又看了几眼，试图从他的脚趾中发现哪怕一丁点美感，哎，还真他妈是一丁点都没有。赵铎嗔道：“就你这手艺，我还偷着乐？没踩断你的屌就不错了，蠢货。”

“赵总，我劝你说话之前三思，我的屌要是断了，你哭都没地方哭。我建议你照着它的形状和大小定做一根镶钻大金屌，想我的时候，就拿出来睹物思人。”

赵铎哈哈大笑，“去你妈的大金屌。”

毛毛趁机握住了他另一只还未受摧残的脚，不得不说确实要比涂了指甲油的那只美上许多。“你放开我！”赵铎试图缩回床上，逃出他的魔爪，被他粗鲁地制服住。他长着薄茧的手掌一磨蹭，赵铎的皮肤就红了一块，搞得毛毛还有点心疼，朝那里轻吹一口气，“乖，别鸡巴乱动。”

次日下午，赵铎收到文骏青的消息，“已经从楚小姐处得到了票，十分感谢。”

赵铎的嘴角就翘起来，“小事，不用放在心上。班长以前也帮过我。”

“什么时候？”

赵铎答非所问，“也是小事。”他这样说，主要还是为了不让文骏青觉得他对自己有什么过分的企图。用脚丫子想都想得到，娶了江逸光之后，文骏青身边那样的人不会少。赵铎不是的。

“你这周有没有空？我应该请你吃个饭。”说的是“我”，不是“我们”。听到文骏青说这样的话，赵铎觉得有点好笑。转念一想，他已经三十岁了，再怎么超凡脱俗，也应该学会了人间的规矩。

赵铎是真的耐性好，面对初恋情人文骏青，也没有慌了阵脚，露出迫不及待的吃相，“你们先去看，如果位置是真的好，再请我也不迟。”

“好。”

楚丽姗去给文骏青送完票，回来还回味了良久。赵铎看她一脸少女怀春相，忍不住打趣她，“姗姗，你觉得文骏青怎么样？”

楚丽姗如梦似幻地说：“真的是风姿绰约。”楚丽姗接送过赵铎的无数个男友和姘头，放眼其中，文骏青也无疑数一数二，“要是以后还需要给他送什么东西，赵总尽管使唤我。”

赵铎也如梦似幻地说：“他是我高中时代的梦中情人。”

楚丽姗说：“哟，想不到赵总钟意这款呢。”

赵铎问：“他有没有说什么？”

楚丽姗回想了一下，“没说什么特别的。”赵铎点点头，意料之中。楚丽姗又说：“我看他戴着婚戒，赵总，你还是别打他的主意了，拆散别人家庭要遭天谴的。”

赵铎还是臭不要脸，“那我不是早就被天打雷劈了。（楚丽姗当然知道，但她的意思是，撬结了婚的才算，没结婚的不算）不过我还真没打他的主意，他老婆惹不起。”

楚丽姗问：“谁呀？”

赵铎说：“镇海行长的女儿。”

楚丽姗大惊小怪的，“你也知道怕呀？”

“他是直的。”赵铎也开始笑，他才不知道怕呢。脱了衣服上了床，谁也不是谁的女婿，谁也不是谁的丈夫。都是人，也只是人。

“赵总，你别忘了，你可是洛神临凡，西施再世啊。直的怎么了？你稍微努力一下，不就弯了吗？”

赵铎就说了，“楚丽姗，你能不能有一点原则、有一点底线？刚刚还说当小三要遭天谴，怎么转眼就开始撺掇我去破坏别人家庭了呢？”

“我支持你嘛赵总，无论你做什么，我都会和你同流合污的。”

“感人，感人。”赵铎话锋一转，“那我就要问了，要是我和周昂同时掉下悬崖，你要救谁？”

赵铎问的是一个傻逼问题，不怪他，他在开玩笑嘛，楚丽姗也不以为意，“我身手这么好，两个都能救。周昂身手也好，说不定用不着我救。说起来，他快回来了。”

“快十六号了？”每个月的十六号，周昂都会从香港回来见他。赵铎不想见周昂，但又不得不见，所以赵铎暗地里最讨厌十六号。

赵铎一看，妈呀，今天已经十三了。

尽管赵铎希望十三、十四和十五号各自都能有四十八个小时，但他的人生再一帆风顺，也不能事事都如他所愿。于是差不多七十二个小时以后，赵铎就正襟危坐在自家的客厅里，等着周昂觐见。

周昂的飞机是十一点落地，十二点钟，赵铎就见到了周昂。周昂看起来十分清爽，剃了个时髦的圆寸，穿了件简单的白T，一条花臂艳绝铜锣湾：三眼的白身湿婆坦然阖目而卧，金冠的蓝肤时母脚踏毁灭之舞。赵铎问过他纹这个有什么意义，周昂说他只是觉得好看而已，赵铎就想，这不是有病吗。其实纹身的事情赵铎就不懂了，再深刻的意义都会随风而逝，纹好看而没有意义的才不会后悔。

赵铎一站起来，周昂就上前来把他抱住，“铎哥。”他的身体和面容都带着一种模糊了少年和青年界限的奇妙气息，既柔且韧，抱住赵铎的时候，隔着两层衣服都能感觉到他肌肉里蓬勃的朝气。

赵铎拍拍他的背，轻轻地把他推开，“诶。”

周昂仔细打量了一番赵铎——他的眼睛总是湿漉漉的，很容易让人心软，“没变。”

赵铎笑了笑，“你才一个月没见我，我能怎么变？要是你半年才回来一次……”

周昂听都不想听之后的话，打断他，“那你有没有想我？”

赵铎要把一碗水端平，“想了，也想小秦和将军，你怎么没带他们一起回来？”

小秦是周昂的男朋友，将军是周昂和小秦的狗。

“三月份他们才来过，而且你要是想他们，也可以到香港来看他们（和我）的。”

那简直不可能。赵铎说：“我要是去香港出差就告诉你们。你快去房间里把行李放了，你饿不饿？我让厨房做了你和姗姗爱吃的。”尽管周昂只比他小四岁，在周昂面前，他必须做出慈爱的长辈的姿态来。幸好周昂也时时显露出幼稚可爱的一面，很适合赵铎以慈爱的长辈的姿态去疼爱——但其他形式的疼爱就不要想了。

周昂高兴地握住了他的手，他的体温是赵铎所不能承受的，“我就知道，所以我在飞机上都没吃东西。你下午在家吗？”

赵铎故作遗憾地说：“哎，下午我得去公司，我尽量早点回来。”

周昂却看穿了他惯用的伎俩，“如果你开会开到很晚，我能不能去公司看你？”

赵铎嘴角抽了抽，把手抽了回来，“好啊。”

赵铎不想见周昂的原因只有一个，那就是周昂爱他爱得死去活来。赵铎为此把他送去了香港，还替他找了一个自认与自己有七分相似的好孩子小秦，周昂在香港就在和小秦同居。可惜距离和替身都不能消磨周昂对他的爱，周昂每次回京海，都对赵铎爱得愈发热烈、愈发深沉。

而赵铎不得不见周昂的原因也只有一个：周昂的父母为他的父母而死。十一月十六号是他们的忌日。

周昂在二搂他的房间里放好了东西，下楼来吃饭。他和楚丽姗爱吃的就那么几样：青椒酿肉、三鲜丸子、番茄牛腩煲、白果炖鸡。都是耳熟能详的家常菜，周昂和楚丽姗小时候是很好养的。这栋屋子就是他们两个长大的地方，处处充满了童年的回忆，周昂的房间还布置得和他十几岁的时候一模一样。赵铎的父母一年有一半的时间不在国内，这里是赵铎当家做主。

赵铎和周昂聊起天来，免不了要问他香港的生意怎么样。周昂替他管理着香港的地下钱庄，是赵铎的父亲遗留下来的产业。正好周昂十几岁的时候很喜欢《古惑仔》啦、《教父》啦、《疤面煞星》啦那一套，让他去接手黑道的余孽，再合适不过。

实不相瞒，赵铎的父亲放高利贷起家，是一个名副其实的黑道不法分子。幸好他眼光长远，自赵铎出生以后，便开始慢慢洗白手下的产业，否则赵铎也无法和根正苗红的韩书霖、王崇玉、张扬等人交上朋友。周昂的父母是赵父的部下，双双去世以后，周昂便被养在了赵家，那时他才五岁，他爱上赵铎，也是很小的时候的事情了。他看赵铎是像男神、像情人，可赵铎看他，是既像亲弟弟，又像亲侄子，可谓亲上加亲。赵铎再怎么道德败坏，也不至于和自己的亲弟弟兼亲侄子乱伦。

周昂说，生意当然好了，现在国家收紧了外汇管制，又限制了内保外贷，地下钱庄的生意不好都难。他刚买了一台新跑车，如果赵铎来香港，他一定要带赵铎去狮子山上兜风。赵铎夸他能干，他就腼腆地笑了起来。被喜欢的人夸还会脸红，周昂似乎还挺纯情的。

而周昂关心的只有赵铎的感情生活，吃了一会儿，他装模作样地四顾了一圈，问赵铎，“XX不在吗？”

XX就是赵铎的学生情人，周昂上次回来的时候和他打了照面，当时还备受恩宠、风光无两，现在已经不知道去哪里自生自灭了。因为实在无足轻重，就没有给他取名字了。

赵铎说：“我们已经分手了。”

周昂眉梢眼角都藏不住高兴。赵铎随他高兴。分手向来不是一件令赵铎心碎的事。

楚丽姗看不下去周昂无休无止地卖乖，叼着鸡腿就开口了，“周昂，我让你帮我带的东西呢？”她找周昂帮她带一只限量版的Delvaux，还是韩国影星全智贤带的货。至于她一个司机兼助理为什么买得起Delvaux，自然是因为赵铎关爱有加。

周昂说，在箱子里。他也给赵铎带了礼物，既然这时提起了，饭都没吃完就迫不及待地拿下来（楚丽姗的包包就等等吧），天鹅绒盒子里是一条细细的银手链，末端坠了一颗墨绿的孔雀石，设计并不夸张，男人戴也不会引人侧目。他蹲在赵铎面前，要亲手给他带上。周昂的手指轻轻的，长大了，懂得怜香惜玉了，不像小时候那样，喜欢什么都要用力抓住破坏掉。扣好链子之后，他也迟迟不肯离开赵铎的手腕，抬起脸，还是一双湿漉漉、亮晶晶、令人心软的眼睛，“你喜不喜欢？”

赵铎亲眼看着周昂长出了这样的眼睛，亲眼看着周昂学会利用它达到自己的目的，所以此刻他的内心毫无波动。他抬起手腕来看，“挺好看的，谢谢你。”不得不说周昂的品味产生了质的飞跃，想想他刚到香港的时候送的都是些什么，大金链子、白玉扳指、翡翠佛像……应该是小秦的功劳。赵铎细想这个中的滋味，还真是蛮酸爽的。他此时的微笑就是一个具有洞察力的、幽默的微笑。

赵铎戴着这条手链出了门，周昂送他和楚丽姗到车上。赵铎慈祥地问：“你下午干什么？有没有朋友陪你？”

“我明天再去找他们，今天我想待在家里。”

不止赵铎的嘴角，现在连他的眼皮也抽了起来，但仍然好声好气地说：“好。对了，韩书霖也回来了，明天我们三个一起吃个晚饭？他会想见你的。”

“好啊，我吃什么都可以。”

“那就说好了。我走了。”赵铎坐进汽车的后座，周昂替他关上门，眼睛立刻暗淡下来，依依不舍的模样实在是我见犹怜，“早点回来。”

从家里到公司，赵铎一路都在头疼。他和周昂这样是不行的。虽然赵铎享受被爱的感觉，而且可以说没有这种感觉，他就活不下去，但周昂的爱是不行的。赵铎给予了他无限的痛苦，他却爱赵铎宛如爱一座神明。

这样的周昂只让赵铎觉得可怕。

赵铎的公司落户于金融区一幢新型办公楼的五十二层，天气好的时候，可以俯瞰全城，让他感觉天下在握。今天是直播平台的人来给赵铎讲PPT，公司叫浣熊直播，成立刚刚一年，即将进行A轮融资。自成立之初，博扬一直在做互联网领域的投资，持有五、六家手游、社交网络等公司的股份，赵铎的两名合伙人更是其中两家的董事会成员。得到博扬的支持，对浣熊的发展有百利而无一害。浣熊的创始人今天亲自来见赵铎，也是年纪轻轻、一表人才。

浣熊的团队给赵铎等人展示了一系列关键数据，比如月活跃用户、每日在线人数、人气板块，一派蓬勃生长、欣欣向荣的好气象。虽然有一些吹水的成分，但和博扬自己收集的数据差距不大。浣熊主要做娱乐内容的直播，也就是唱歌跳舞、整蛊路人、旅游冒险一类，下一步浣熊打算开发自己的综艺节目，并且签一批当下的人气明星来走穴，吸收他们的粉丝到用户群中，这就到了需要用钱的关头。展示之后，博扬便提出了自己的问题，比如如何与其他定位相似的平台竞争、如何处理违法内容、如何增加用户黏性等等，尖锐一点的，就是问真实用户和僵尸的比例了。这个问题是赵铎的合伙人问的，玩笑般的语气，浣熊的人也是玩笑似的答：比别的平台低。大家都开始笑，僵尸用户这种事，都心知肚明的嘛。

讲这些只是为了让读者朋友们知道，我们的赵铎不是一个游手好闲的人，工作起来，也是很正经很努力的。但谈感情还是吃喝玩乐的时候谈比较好，他的工作和这个故事关系不大，讲一次以后就不讲了。

晚饭也是和浣熊的人一起吃，赵铎的秘书订了城南新开的一家高档川菜馆。川菜一高档起来，就显得束手束脚的，麻和辣都难以尽兴。不过赵铎口味清淡（所以他的皮肤很好），吃这种风格的川菜反而正合适。他最喜欢的就是那碗入口即化的鸡豆花。鸡豆花不麻不辣，时常让人怀疑它是不是本帮菜、杭帮菜派来的奸细，但它确是嫡系川菜无误，而且非常考验大厨的手艺。一家川菜馆如果做不好鸡豆花，也就不要说自己高档了。

刚吃了两口鸡豆花，赵铎的手机就响起来，是周昂，赵铎只好离开桌子去接他的电话。周昂也没有想搞什么幺蛾子，只是很乖巧地问赵铎在干什么、什么时候回家。赵铎便如实说在哪里哪里和谁谁吃饭，周昂就要赵铎打包一份最喜欢的菜带给他。这又是周昂在撒娇。在他和楚丽姗还小的时候，每次赵铎的父母去外面应酬，都会给他们打包几份点心回来。这也是周昂在提醒赵铎，父债子偿。

于是赵铎就打包了一份他喜欢的鸡豆花。回到家，周昂竟然没有像一条狗一样在客厅里等他。佣人说，周先生在外面游泳。赵铎一回来，他就从泳池里起来，腰上围着一条浴巾，前来恃色行凶。他的肩膀平坦而宽阔，腰线也窄而优美，裹满了左手臂的纹身使他的肢体有些许不协调的感觉，但并没有破坏这具身体的美感。赵铎看到他裸露的、美好的上半身，的确有些眼花缭乱了，默默深吸一口气，说：“周昂，你去把衣服穿上，不要着凉了。”其实周昂身上最动人的地方是他的眼睛，但赵铎面对他的双眼，内心毫无波动。如果说眼睛是心灵的窗户，那么赵铎对周昂的心灵没有任何兴趣。只有他至臻至美的身体会令赵铎产生一丝动摇，而这种动摇恰恰是赵铎每天都在经历的：美色的诱惑，并没有什么特别之处。

周昂先看赵铎的手腕，见手链还在，才看了赵铎的脸。他仿佛浑然不觉，“我洗了澡再穿。铎哥，你给我带了什么？”他自己翻开了袋子，无论是什么，他都会很高兴。赵铎叫人把吃的拿去给周昂热一热，他自己就可以功成身退了，但周昂怎么可能让他得逞呢，拉住他的手，“你陪我吃吧。”

赵铎的确也没有什么非走不可的理由，只好在周昂身边坐了下来。周昂的身体散发着一股泳池里氯气的味道，在氯气的味道之后，还有那属于他自己的、奇特而诱人的体香，赵铎的鼻子很灵敏，闻到这股味道，就有点把持不住，其实挪挪位置就好了，但一挪位置，赵铎的色欲就会暴露出来。他绝不能让周昂知道自己的欲望，否则周昂就会利用这一点，把他搞得生不如死。现在也差不多：周昂用一只手臂撑着自己的头，身子微微侧着，从头到脚都很赏心悦目，他给人的感觉是如此阳光、干净，不止川端康成的艺伎，他的每个脚趾弯里也不会有一丝泥。虽说张扬的前男友可以在演艺圈组团出道，赵铎身边的这些，才个个都是人间极品、杀人无形（至于为什么赵铎的桃花这么好，这只能是因为他是我们的主角）。周昂目不转睛地看着赵铎，脸上是一个居心叵测的笑，当然，他所有的心机都戴着一张天真、专情的面具。他不会放过赵铎的一丝失态，于是赵铎只好无懈可击。周昂问：“书霖姐是什么时候回来的？”嗯，“书霖哥”是叫不出口的。

也就是几周之前。赵铎还告诉了周昂韩书霖画廊的惨剧。周昂听完，双眼沉沉的，“真的是街区失火吗？”

赵铎知道周昂在揣测什么，只是要揣测也轮不到他。赵铎从小到大都护着韩书霖，因为韩书霖实在是又美又痴又傻，非常惹人怜爱（注意，要美的痴傻才能惹人怜爱）。在周昂面前也不例外，他的声音一下凉了下来，“周昂，你想说什么？”

周昂当然发现他生气了，这是周昂最怕的。他讨好地抓住赵铎的手，根根手指都是绕指柔，“对不起铎哥，我也只是希望他身体健康。”

赵铎再一次把自己的手抽了回来。

这时候鸡豆花热好了，赵铎一开始就没有陪周昂享用的心情，正好刚才周昂惹他生气，于是不陪他也就变得名正言顺。赵铎便放下周昂，看似怫然、实则轻松地上楼了。他在楼梯上越过扶手看了一眼沙发上的周昂——离开了赵铎，整个人就显得孤苦伶仃的，心想，祖宗，你还是快点去死吧。

第二天赵铎照样要去公司，而且因为周昂在家里，本来可以中午去的，也大清早就准备出门了。赵铎洗漱完毕，正要更衣，听见有人敲了敲他的门，看来是佣人来给他送果汁了，起床后喝一杯果汁是赵铎的习惯。他毫无防备地打开门，只见周昂一脸明媚地站在他的卧室门口，手里端着一个托盘，眼睛和嘴唇都笑得弯弯的，“铎哥，我来给你送橙汁了。”

吓得赵铎赶忙系紧了一颗睡衣的扣子。他接过橙汁，镇定地笑一笑，“让佣人来送就行了，你哪里用得着这么早起床？”

周昂说：“我明天就要走了，我想多见见你。”

赵铎叹了口气，“下个月还会见的。”少少益善啊。

“那也是下个月的事了。”周昂随意地在赵铎的床上坐下来，他摸了摸赵铎柔软的被子，半个身子倒了下去，充满怀念地说，“我小学的时候还经常和铎哥一起睡觉的。”周昂小时候常常做噩梦，赵铎也是真心关爱过他，他害怕的时候，就让他到自己的床上来睡。回想起来，赵铎只觉得自己当年的温柔还不如拿去喂狗，不，还是喂猫吧，周昂就像一条狗。

“对，你还尿过我的床。”

周昂有些窘迫地把脸埋进被子里，耳朵都羞红了，“别提了……”

赵铎忍不住笑起来，“你起来，我要换衣服了。”

周昂翻过身，还害羞地用一条手臂挡着脸，咬着嘴唇笑嘻嘻的，的确是小男生的情态。他朝赵铎伸出另一只手，还要撒娇，“那你拉我。”

赵铎也只好去拉他，然而周昂根本就没打算起来，他力气很大，一把把赵铎拉进自己的怀里，双臂一下就紧紧环住了他的腰背。在他湿润的双眼中，永远都只有赵铎。而赵铎竟然还没有爱上他，这真是不可思议。他轻声说：“铎哥，我从小就喜欢你。”他的眼睛、他的声音、他身上奇异的体香具有同一种魔力，在极短的一瞬，几乎让赵深陷其中、难以自拔。周昂抓住了机会，扬起脸试图亲吻他，他玫瑰般的双唇也带着一股令人目眩的热烈气息，他实在是一个痴情又迷人的青年。在他的嘴唇触碰到赵铎的瞬间，赵铎如梦初醒，他别过头，叫了一声，“周昂。”尽管是训斥的语气，他的声音还在颤抖。好色的人就是这样，心未动，身已远。

他从周昂的手臂里挣脱出来，周昂立刻死死抱住他，两个人就这样交缠在赵铎的床上，如果换一个对象，这种情形还说得上蛮旖旎的，而且，短短几秒钟里，周昂已经硬了，还硬得很厉害。如果说他的体香对于赵铎而言只是一杯红酒一般地催情，那么赵铎的味道对于他而言就是十颗伟哥一般地令人亢奋了（由此可以推断，他和小秦上床的时候都在想些什么。哎，小秦也是蛮可怜的）。赵铎当然知道那根抵住他腰臀的是什么东西，知道之后更忍无可忍。然而比力气，赵铎哪里比得过他。周昂练过功夫，赵铎则完全是瘦长纤细型的，哪怕有一些肌肉，也是健身房的造物，派不上用场。周昂一把他制住，他就动弹不得，他的挣扎都显得像在欲擒故纵。赵铎对他不是没有底线，此时沉下脸，声音罕见地严厉，“周昂，放开我。”

周昂还执迷不悟，“铎哥，你以前对我那么好，为什么现在连见都不想见我？”原来他也看得出来。

赵铎冷冷地看着他，“周昂，你放开我。”

周昂只得松开了手。

赵铎站起来，脸上没什么表情，意乱情迷之后，反而格外冷静，“我对你好，是因为你父母对赵家有恩，不是因为你，你不要得寸进尺。你要是还想继续见我，就把你刚才那一套收起来。”

周昂立刻跪在他面前，收起了那副天真纯情的做派，声音都要低沉一些，“铎哥，我知错了。”

赵铎看看他，为了避免误伤，还很负责任地检验了一下自己的心情，发现之中实在没有什么怜惜之情，便冷笑一声，“那你就跪着吧。”

他让周昂跪着，没有他的指示，周昂是断然不敢起来的。向来都是如此。赵铎去公司之后，打扫卫生的佣人一进他卧室，就被吓了一跳，“周先生，你跪在这里干什么呀？快起来快起来。”看来这一个刚来不久，还不知道他和赵铎是怎么相处的。

周昂好像觉得没什么，还能对她露出迷人青年的微笑，“张姐，你不用管我，没什么的。”

张姐简直要为他赴汤蹈火，“这还叫没什么？你膝盖都要红了吧？”

周昂已经开始觉得烦，他要怎么解释呢？这是他和赵铎的事，他的膝盖不管是红了、肿了、还是碎了，都是他心甘情愿的，眼前的这个人算什么东西，竟敢来插手。面对赵铎以外的人，他不是那么有耐心的。幸好在他翻脸之前，张姐就被另一个佣人叫了出去。周昂隐约听见她说：“你不要管他，是赵总让他跪的……”

他想，对啊，是铎哥让我跪的。

晚上周昂接赵铎去和韩书霖吃饭，楚丽姗就提前下班了。韩书霖身娇体弱，一不留神就要伤个风凉个胃，所以有他的局，订餐厅向来以他为先。这一天韩书霖说想吃天妇罗，赵铎就订了全城最贵的天妇罗。周昂开车，赵铎坐的是副驾驶，两个人一路有说有笑，还是慈爱的长辈、可爱的小辈那套，都当早上那一出没有发生过。周昂穿了条长裤，上午把膝盖跪红了，不好意思让别人看见。

他们刚刚就坐，就看见韩书霖穿着一件Marni的印花长裙、拎着一只Gucci的竹柄手袋，袅袅婷婷地走了进来。他热情地抓住周昂的手，“周昂弟弟，许久不见，想不到你的英俊也和仙子我的美貌一样，与日俱增啊！”然而纵使他费心保养，他手背的皮肤还是显露出一派衰败的气象来。

周昂微笑着对他说：“神仙姐姐一直都很漂亮。”周昂一直是赵铎的跟屁虫，韩书霖、王崇玉和张扬等人他都是从小就认识的。

韩书霖捧起脸，夸张地甩了一下一头秀发，“啊！周昂弟弟嘴这么甜，真是让仙子我招架不住。赵铎，也请你向周昂弟弟取取经，不要让仙子我天天以泪洗面。”

赵铎就说：“仙子，你这裙子不错。”

“这条裙子让你觉得不错，还不是因为仙子我天生丽质，将这条原本资质平平的裙子衬托得仿佛来自天界（倒也没有到那种地步），也就是仙子我的故乡。”韩书霖捻了个兰花指，遥指那天边七仙阁，然后用翘起的食指揉了揉自己秀丽的鼻子，“点酒了吗？”

餐厅的菜单是omakase，用不着单独点菜。服务生送上赵铎点的清酒，韩书霖喝了两口就开始滔滔不绝，无非是他这几天又怎么玩儿的，怎么吃的。不能说他胸无大志，他回国就是来散心的。周昂问起火灾的事，韩书霖竟当场落泪，好一个戏精。钱倒不是问题，一是韩书霖有钱，二是保险公司会赔偿，甚至连赔偿的事情都用不着他操心，由他在纽约的合伙人全权处理。韩书霖心疼的是他的画。赵铎风马牛不相及地想，要是毛毛的屌断了，他说不定也会因此落泪。哎，人还真是各有所爱。

套餐从一道星鳗清汤开始，有毛蟹豆腐、炸松茸、炸虾、炸紫苏海胆、炸芦笋等等，面衣很薄，油也控得比较清爽，吃到一半，尚且不觉得腻。和牛也是有的，高档日料店好像必须要有和牛才能叫高档，其实有点画蛇添足。本身已经油脂丰富，不必油炸，煎熟就好。韩书霖感慨道，想不到国内也有这么好吃的天妇罗，纽约的日料那么多，偏偏没有一家专做天妇罗的。他上一次吃到好吃的天妇罗，还是和崇玉哥哥一起去日本旅游的时候。这时坐在京海市的天妇罗店里，不免有些触景伤情。

赵铎本来不想提王崇玉的事，事先还提醒了周昂，韩书霖居然自揭伤疤，看来情伤已经进入了新的阶段。韩书霖说，虽然崇玉哥哥对他始乱终弃，但分手的时候好歹送了他一颗八克拉的极品大钻戒，王崇玉家里的情况不如从前，买钻戒是下了血本的，所以他韩仙子也既往不咎，现在已经开始考虑给崇玉哥哥送什么结婚礼物了。赵铎就想，凭王崇玉对你做的那些破事，十颗钻戒都不够他赔的——当然，他只是想想而已，要怪罪、要原谅都是韩书霖的事情。

“赵铎，你说送什么好呀？”

赵铎问：“你是想显得超凡脱俗呢，还是想显得满不在乎呢？”

韩书霖微微扬起头，做出嗤之以鼻的样子，“既然仙子我已经释怀了，当然是想显得满不在乎。”

赵铎爽快地说：“那你包个红包就行了。”

韩书霖愕然，“啊？不要……”

那就早说你想显得超凡脱俗嘛。

韩书霖又娇蛮地转向周昂，“周昂弟弟，你看赵铎又在这儿气仙子我，你有没有什么好建议？”

周昂想了想，有点好笑地，“那就把那颗钻戒送还给他怎么样？我觉得这样既超凡脱俗，又满不在乎。”

韩书霖才舍不得呢。他恨不得把那玩意儿穿根绳子挂在脖子上天天招摇过市，王崇玉为他花的钱可都是王崇玉对他的爱啊。王崇玉花不起那个钱了，王崇玉也给不起那种爱了。韩书霖怎么可能把那种爱的象征还给王崇玉呢？他是要保存一辈子的。

周昂看他为难，忍不住笑出来，韩书霖这才知道原来周昂也在逗他玩呢。他指着桌对面的两个人，嗔道：“你们两个大坏蛋，今天存心来气仙子我的是不是？要是把仙子我气出一条皱纹来，你们知不知道有多少人要伤心？”说着就揪起盘子里的紫苏呀水菜呀白萝卜丝儿什么的往赵铎身上扔，周昂一片菜叶子也没接着，韩书霖是典型的杀亲。他只比赵铎小两个月，按理说，快三十岁的人了，往别人身上扔菜叶子实在是幼稚了一点，如果换成赵铎来做这件事，就有装嫩装成智障的嫌疑，但韩书霖做呢，却是自成一派的天真风情，因为他本来就是一个长不大的、单纯的人。

一番嬉闹之后，韩书霖也没那么伤心了，正好这时甜点上来，一人一牙静冈蜜瓜，甜得都有点被齁住了。在这种甜蜜的心情中，韩书霖心血来潮，在餐巾纸上画了一张周昂的小像送给了周昂，画得惟妙惟肖，寥寥几笔，就抓住了他那种像少年又像青年、既天真又成熟的奇特气质，光看这副小像，都会让人对他动心。在回车子的路上，周昂还把餐巾纸拿在手里，越看越入迷，他就像第一次在水洼中看到自己面貌的野兽一样，既好奇，又害怕。在勾勒出他漆黑的眼睛、挺拔的鼻梁和丰盈的嘴唇的线条之间，他看到了一张伤心的脸，比他哭泣的时候还要伤心，比每一个他自以为伤心的时候都要伤心。韩书霖怎么知道他这么伤心？他自己都不知道他这么伤心。

周昂问：“铎哥，为什么韩书霖不去画画？他画得真好。”他记得韩书霖好像一直喜欢画画。

能是为什么？还不是因为王崇玉打断了韩书霖的手。书霖本来是个左撇子，左手受伤之后才开始用右手，他身上就没几个正常的地方，王崇玉这一打，倒把他的手打“正常”了。那不是王崇玉唯一一次动手，他是个惯犯，不知道结婚之后能忍多久。他选地王千金真是选错了，韩书霖八字里带了七个贱字，千金恐怕一个也没有。王崇玉也不想想，命里要是不犯点贱，怎么和他过日子。

但赵铎不能把这些事告诉周昂，因为周昂也是个贱人，同类相斥，他知道以后，只会看韩书霖更加不顺眼。韩书霖还算喜欢他，赵铎不忍心让周昂那么看待他。他走在周昂前面，只装作没听见。

他们路过一只垃圾桶，扔掉之前，周昂又最后看了一眼自己的小像——没什么可惜的，又不是赵铎画的。周昂突然背脊发凉地意识到，如果韩书霖这么敏锐，是不是早就知道他不喜欢他呢？如果知道，为什么还要对他这么亲昵呢？韩书霖是发现了他的卑屈、他的求而不得，所以在可怜他吗？韩书霖有什么资格可怜他？人只能可怜比自己更可怜的人。

——周昂虽然有身为贱人的自知之明，但自觉贱得有姿态、有骨气，和其他所有的贱人都不一样。如果有一场世界范围内的比贱大赛，他一定是最后一名。殊不知，最后一名和第一名其实只差了五十步而已。

到了车上，周昂问：“铎哥，韩书霖还在……那个吗？”他看出来了。韩书霖总是吸鼻子，拿筷子的时候手也是抖的。周昂对“吸毒”这个词没有任何心理障碍，只是赵铎不喜欢听。赵铎对他算是仁至义尽，只在两种情况下对他甩脸子，一是当他提议赵铎与韩书霖割席断义，二是当他对赵铎表白他的似海深情。

赵铎眉头一皱，果然甩起了脸子，“对。”

“我以为他已经戒了。”

赵铎说：“戒过。”那一次伤透了他妈妈的心。

这是韩书霖大学时染上的坏习惯，混他那个圈子，不搞点歪门邪道简直不好意思开张。还好，他在这条路上没有走得太远，到现在也只碰过可卡因。要是碰过冰毒或者海洛因，那才是真的救不回来了。可卡因不是没办法戒，好莱坞的明星里也有沦陷毒海后又上岸做人的，但他向来意志软弱，在纽约身边又是群魔乱舞，还遭情郎始乱终弃，恐怕是戒不掉了。

周昂问：“那他有没有让你……”

赵铎横他一眼，“他不会。”

这就是周昂和赵铎不一样的地方。周昂关心赵铎，所以他希望介入赵铎的生活，剔除任何一个可能对他有害的因素，当他发现自己做不到，就会非常痛苦。周昂的控制欲很强。赵铎也关心韩书霖，但他知道朋友之间的界线，他告诉过韩书霖，碰毒品是不好的，和王崇玉在一起是不好的，但是即使韩书霖不听，他们也还能继续做朋友。

再说下去，又要惹赵铎生气，周昂识趣地闭上嘴，转移话题之后，撒娇卖乖的招式都是他信手拈来的。明天就要回香港了，没时间给他跪了。

送走了周昂，赵铎长舒一口气，盘算着有没有什么方法能让他两个月、三个月、甚至四个月才回来一次。和以前一样，他暂时没有想出来，周昂是一个经济独立的成年人，爱去哪就去哪，想回来就回来。赵铎手上还带着周昂送给他的手链，回家也就摘下来，扔倒不至于扔，毕竟好看是真好看。于是赵铎把这条手链放进他的首饰盒里，和他其他的三四十条手链待在一起。他对周昂送的东西一直是这个态度，喜欢的就留下来，不喜欢的就送出去，刻意扔掉，反而显得周昂特别。周昂除了让他特别头疼，倒真没什么特别。

话是这么说，然而当天夜里，赵铎就做了一个旖旎的春梦。春梦的主角自然是他和周昂。还是他们交缠在床上的情形，周昂从背后紧紧抱着他，他们就用这个姿势亲密无间地交合，周昂一边在他身体里抽插，一边附在他耳边说“我爱您”。周昂从不称他为“您”，但在梦里不知为什么变成了“您”。他说了很多次，一次比一次动听，赵铎的耳朵都快化掉了。赵铎虽然不爱他，但在梦里听到这么多声动听的“我爱您”，也觉得十分快乐，比一般的春梦还要快乐那么一点点。梦里也没什么自制力，哪怕是对着周昂的脸，他还是情难自禁地沉沦了，一开始还有种欲拒还迎的意思，后来只知道一味地摆动腰肢，迎合周昂激烈的动作。就在即将登顶的时候，他听见周昂问：“那您呢？您爱我吗？”赵铎不得不醒过来，才能避免回答这个讨厌的问题。

正因为梦里很快乐，醒来才怅然若失，继而大惊失色。赵铎难以置信，他竟然梦到和周昂做爱，但从身后传来的轻微的痉挛无比真实，以至于让赵铎想去死一死。所以他又一次想，祖宗，你还是去死吧。

在艳阳高照的七月上旬，保利大剧院门外的海报由《唐怀瑟》换成了《托斯卡》，从浪漫主义回到了现实之中。距离赵铎送票已经有半个月之久，在这半个月中，赵铎依然左拥右抱、鲜肉在怀、声色犬马、夜夜笙歌，一不小心就忘了文骏青的事。直到一天他路过保利门口，才突然想起来：《唐怀瑟》该演完了吧？文骏青不是要请他吃饭吗？文骏青人呢？赵铎依稀记得他送的是七月三日的票，而今天已经到了八号，整整四天过去了，文骏青竟然一声不吭，不知道在搞些什么。赵铎后知后觉地有点着急。在二十一世纪的中国社会里，人不是这么做的。

幸好在他从有点着急变成十分着急之前，文骏青姗姗来迟地发来了一条消息，问他周末有没有空。又聊了几句才知道，他前几天是出差去了。两个人订好周六中午吃粤菜。周六的早晨，赵铎自然就在衣帽间里选妃似的挑衣裳。其实他要是想穿得好看，轻轻松松就可以穿得好看，问题是他今天不仅要穿得好看，还要穿得像个直男。

虽然赵铎道德败坏，但他的主意暂时还没打到有妻有子的文骏青头上。爱慕文骏青是他高中时候的事情，掐指一算，已经过了整整十一年。当下的赵铎看当下的文骏青，的确仍然有一种秀色可餐的感觉，而且这种感觉还相当之强烈，但天底下秀色可餐的又不止文骏青一个，至于爱慕的感觉，则已经变得十分稀薄，不值得赵铎去捕风捉影了。所以他今天不是去花男人，而是去交朋友的。既然是交朋友，那还是穿得直男一点好了。

餐厅在一间商场的三楼，赵铎乘天梯直接上去。他靠着扶手，正要告诉文骏青他到了，突然听见电梯前面传来一阵惊叫。他下意识抓紧了扶手，刚抬起头来，就看见从上面猝不及防地冲下来一个人，怀里抱着一只漂亮的包，紧接着又听见一个女人喊：“抓住他！他抢了我的包！”

赵铎是想施以援手，抓人他可能抓不住，但使个绊子总没问题，然而他还没反应过来，小偷已经从他面前呼啸而过，还毫不留情地踩了他一脚。赵铎今天穿了一双豆豆鞋，软软的，没有为他的左脚提供任何缓冲。赵铎一身细皮嫩肉，立马痛得叫了一声，援手自然也施不出去了，抬起左脚来看，只见脚背上印了一个黑黑的大脚印。不要忘了，赵铎的脚又白又美，被这么一踩，实在是暴殄天物。不过这还不是最糟糕的。那小偷踩他的时候，把他的鞋也踩松了，他一抬起脚来，鞋子就顺着台阶滚了下去，因为和电梯的颜色相近，滚到二楼左右就不太看得见了。那小偷下到一半，发现有保安堵在电梯口，又想往回跑，然而回头也没有路，因为那个被抢包的女人已经在另外几个保安的陪同下也堵住了上面的出口，一看就是个富家女，长得文文静静，开口却吓了赵铎一跳，“我操你妈！敢抢老娘的包，你活腻了吧？”边说边彪悍地脱下一只鞋，往小偷身上扔了过去。当然没扔中，鞋子直接飞一楼去了。赵铎在半空中惊鸿一瞥，心想，诶，还是只贵鞋。本来还受到了一点惊吓，但看到这位哪吒一般的富家女，就只觉得魔幻又好笑了。

好不容易从天梯上下来，赵铎低头看看自己的脚，决定去买一双新鞋。豆豆鞋嘛，也不稀罕那一只半只的。正好二楼有他喜欢的牌子，他打算去那里买。他觉得一只脚穿着鞋、一只脚光着有点滑稽，人都喜欢对称的，就把右脚的鞋子也脱了下来，之后光着脚走在商场里。

离和文骏青约定的时间还有一会儿，赵铎可以慢慢去，他站在下行的电梯上，却看见了楼下正要上来的文骏青。他喊了一声，“班长。”

文骏青抬起头来，哎，转眄流精、光润玉颜，说的就是他了。还没打招呼，他先看到了赵铎赤裸的双脚，“你的鞋呢？”是例行询问的口气，没什么特别关心的意思。其实他高中的时候还要冷漠一些，绫波丽似的，现在虽不比绫波丽，但也似小龙女啊。赵铎心里知道，文骏青恐怕不愿意和他吃这顿饭，不过是不想欠他人情罢了，说不定还是太太授意的。不知道太太为什么没有一起来。

“刚刚被人踩掉了，我现在去买双新的。”赵铎不以为意地笑了笑，手里还拎着一只鞋，鞋跟挂在他屈起的食指上晃来晃去。他拎着鞋子的样子，就像小孩子拿着玩具。

想不到文骏青径直蹲了下去，用手碰了碰地板，对他说：“地板很冷。”

赵铎有点楞。

文骏青看着他，“我去帮你买，你打算买什么？”

既然是文骏青买，就不好意思要贵的了。赵铎看到楼上有一家耐克，“你去耐克帮我买一双白跑鞋吧，我穿四十码。谢谢班长。”

文骏青看看四周，附近有一排椅子，他指了指，“你去那里等我。”

赵铎就去乖乖地坐下来，其实他没觉得地板冷，但文骏青说冷，他也只好觉得冷。他折起膝盖，脚掌落在椅子上，还是像一个小孩子。当一个人露出像小孩子的模样，他就失去了所有防备，更何况这个小孩子还没有鞋穿。没有鞋穿的人是最脆弱可怜的一种人，因为他的脚掌紧贴世界的污秽，而且他无论走到哪里，都无法逃避这些污秽，鞋是文明的象征，乞丐就没有鞋，婴儿也没有鞋。拯救一个没有鞋穿的人，比拯救一个绝症病人都要高尚。此刻的赵铎既像个小孩，又没有鞋穿，非常需要一番拯救。他被谁拯救，他就会爱上谁，因为没有人可以抗拒一个英雄；谁拯救他，谁就会爱上他，因为没有人可以抗拒双倍的脆弱。

爱情难免需要一点戏剧性。文骏青对他的爱就是这样阴差阳错地诞生的。

高尚的文骏青很快提着买好的鞋子回来，赵铎道了谢，拿出鞋盒，发现袋子里还有一双新袜子，文骏青心很细。他给赵铎买了一双全白的Nike Zoom，简洁轻盈，品味还不错（其实说品味都有点自作多情，因为文骏青只是随手挑了墙壁上白得最刺眼的那一双而已）。赵铎在他面前穿鞋袜，完全没觉得尴尬，而且正是因为在文骏青面前，他不能觉得尴尬，一尴尬，就丑了，赵铎要慢条斯理地把这件事做得很优雅，还想：幸好早就洗掉了毛毛涂的指甲油，不然今天穿得再直男也无济于事了。那厢的文骏青也异于常人，常人看见别人更衣，哪怕是鞋袜这么小件的衣，多少都要避个嫌，文骏青不但不避，还有些好奇地盯着赵铎看，他的目光总是带着一种冷静的探究，好像在看另一个世界发生的事。这种目光时而让他显得格格不入，也容易引起他人的戒备。不错，在赵铎眼里，文骏青的确是一个大美人，但在更多人眼里，他首先是一个怪人。知道了这一点，就不难理解那次同学会上男同学和女同学对他截然不同的态度了。

文骏青盯着赵铎看，主要是因为觉得他的姿势很新奇，他好像有一双十分温柔的手，手指的动作总带着一种养尊处优的矜持，打理自己的时候，就像一只用喙整理羽毛的鸽子。赵铎先是像一个小孩子，现在又变成了一只鸽子。对于文骏青来说，这就是一件顶有趣的事。

文骏青只注意到比喻的有趣，却忘记了比喻的危险。莎士比亚将情人比作夏天，是出于爱；济慈将情人比作明星，是出于爱；聂鲁达将情人的双手比作葡萄，也是出于爱。然而莎士比亚的情人真的如夏天般热烈吗？济慈的情人真的如明星般璀璨吗？聂鲁达的情人真的拥有葡萄一般的白色双手吗？恐怕不如，恐怕没有。比喻打开了爱情的可能性，爱情就藏身于比喻与现实的夹缝之中。

赵铎穿好了鞋，从容地站起来，“班长，你帮了我大忙了，等会儿我开瓶好酒谢谢你。”

文骏青说：“不用了，我要开车。”

赵铎说：“稍微喝一点，没关系吧。”

文骏青说：“下午我要去接我女儿。”

真是个负责任的好爸爸。赵铎只能表示理解了，“这样，那还是算了。你女儿是在上兴趣班吗？”

“对，在学英语。”

“多大了？”

“十月份满四岁。”还是个小豆丁。现在的小孩儿真是不得了，三岁就开始学英语，不知道五岁是不是就要学钢琴了？七岁是不是就要学编程了？十岁是不是就要参加美国名校夏令营了？赵铎没有带孩子的打算，对小孩儿也没多大兴趣，只有这个面都没见过的文骏青的女儿，让他非常感兴趣。

十月份，赵铎在心里念了两遍，自然记住了，“叫什么呢？”

“文芝颐，灵芝的芝，颐和园的颐。”跟有孩子的人聊孩子绝不会出错，说起女儿来，文骏青的表情果然柔软了一些。

“这个名字很妙。”不是赵铎跟他客套，是真的妙。至于文芝颐的相貌，赵铎也已经有了推断：爸爸长得这么好看，妈妈只要不是什么惊天地泣鬼神的大丑女，女儿不说金相玉质，也一定眉清目秀。赵铎想看看文芝颐的照片，没好开口，觉得冒昧了。

“她很喜欢自己的名字。”

赵铎瞥了文骏青一眼，看得出来他隐约有点高兴，唇角难以察觉地扬了起来，他平常总是一副凛然不可侵的样子，现在稍微笑一下，就给人一种如沐春风的感觉。显而易见，文骏青的软肋就是文芝颐。赵铎要想和他交好，笼络他女儿就行了。

两人在桌子旁落座，赵铎要了一杯橙汁，文骏青喝茶。这杯子不烫，文骏青就用手捉着杯子，肤色和那光洁的瓷器也别无二致，他的手指就如琴键一般工整，他的手腕就如月亮一般皓白，瘦长无名指上戴着一枚金色的婚戒，就像雪原中出现一条金色的溪流，在碰到陶瓷的瞬间，发出一声琳琅的轻响。赵铎只看了一眼，就把视线收回了菜单上，他不由得好奇，文骏青和妻子在一起的时候是什么样？和女儿在一起的时候又是什么样？赵铎在高中里没见过他和任何人拥有亲密关系，他是每一个老师的心肝宝贝，迟到都没有过几次，更不用说早恋这种大手笔了。

赵铎就不一样了，赵铎是许多老师的眼中钉，高一开学，先缺勤三天，好不容易报上道，下课就被逮到在厕所里抽烟，这还只是刚开学，之后伪造假条、翻墙逃课更是家常便饭。那二年赵铎还没这么风骚，满脑的精虫不知从何处来又该往何处去，只好纷纷化作和班主任斗智斗勇的行动力。回想起来，他当时那么躁，主要还是因为欠操。现在的赵铎不再有同样的问题，就变成了一个还算和气的人。

文骏青让赵铎点菜，赵铎从善如流，点了清蒸老虎斑、螺片龙虾球、腐竹浸苋菜，再加两盅花胶炖菜胆，价格和分量都刚合适，那些文骏青不懂的人间的规矩，赵铎早就烂熟于心了。午市还有点心，赵铎看这里的虾饺个个长得晶莹剔透、又胖又乖，也叫上了一笼。他刚把菜单还给服务员，就听见文骏青问：“你说我以前帮过你，是什么时候的事？”

赵铎就垂下眼睛，笑了笑，先不管他要说什么内容，他这么一垂眼、一微笑，就显露出一点媚态，倒不是他故意在文骏青面前发骚卖俏，只是对于一个骚惯了俏惯了的人，这就是他的常态，就算穿上了直男的衣服，一时间也纠正不过来。文骏青也注意到了他的媚态，但他起先并没有觉得赵铎妩媚，他只是觉得赵铎和他见过的别的男人有所不同，这种不同迫使他更细致地观察赵铎，然后才发现了赵铎的妩媚。文骏青有些吃惊，他从不知道一个男人也可以展现出这种情态。从他水光粼粼的双眼中，文骏青看到了一种不曾言明的期许；从他红润的嘴唇中，文骏青看到了一股寂若无人的柔情。期许和柔情让赵铎在文骏青心中拥有了女人的特质，但又和它们出现在真正的女人身上时不一样。文骏青可要小心了，赵铎如果故意发骚卖俏，他的期许就会比现在强烈一百倍，他的柔情也会比现在动人一百倍。在那一百倍的威力面前，文骏青绝不可能还像现在这样安然无恙地坐在赵铎对面。

说完了赵铎的媚态，我们终于可以听一听他要说的内容。赵铎说：“有一次考语文，常开伟不是要我们必须用蓝色钢笔吗？我的钢笔正好没墨了，我也没带墨水，是你借我的笔。”常开伟是十班的语文老师，也是十班的班主任。许多老师看赵铎不顺眼，其中之最就是这个常开伟，他一觉得赵铎不学无术，以后成不了大事，二觉得赵铎妖里妖气，恐怕是个同性恋。对于他那个年纪、那种觉悟的人，同性恋是一种精神病。

赵铎还省略了一些细节：发现钢笔没墨之后，他首先找了他的同桌借墨水，不幸被常开伟听见，他立刻抓住这个机会，公开羞辱了赵铎一番，羞辱完，教室里一片死寂，再也没有人敢借赵铎钢笔或者墨水，因为常开伟的意志就是全班除赵铎以外的五十三个人的意志。常开伟好整以暇地看着赵铎，看他能怎么办。赵铎也看得出来，常开伟心里非常快乐。快乐就快乐吧。不得不说中国的高中是一个比较变态的地方，容易催生一些扭曲的权力结构，无论是老师还是学生都有可能走火入魔，常开伟就是在这种权力结构里上头了。在全班默契的死寂中，只有坐在赵铎前面两排的文骏青挺身而出，向赵铎递出了自己的钢笔。全班只有文骏青斗胆这么做。他是如此地聪明、优秀，常开伟对他是如此地青睐有加，以至于即使他偶尔违背常开伟的意志，也绝不会招致常开伟的反感。

文骏青沉吟片刻，“我想起来了。”其实文骏青清楚地记得这件事，但赵铎第一次提起的时候他没想起来，因为他不觉得他帮了赵铎，在他的思维中，他帮的是常开伟。

常开伟在他心中一直是一个滑稽的形象，因为他心眼很小，悟性也不高，能在京海顶尖的一中任职，纯粹是因为他押题的手艺非常高超，出于钢笔没墨这种原因羞辱赵铎，更体现出他的猥琐和丑陋。但文骏青没有因此而厌恶他，文骏青是一个天上的人，天上的人看地上的人，总是带着一种慈悲，更何况常开伟对他一往情深，使得他对常开伟也产生了些许善意。当他目睹这个滑稽的小人沐浴在猥琐和丑陋中而浑然不觉，只觉得可怜、可笑又尴尬，再这样下去，他就要讨厌起常开伟来了，但他不忍心讨厌常开伟，所以他借钢笔给赵铎，尽快结束了这场闹剧。

在这场闹剧中，赵铎是受害者，常开伟是加害者，赵铎看似更应得到文骏青的慈悲。但据少年文骏青的观察，赵铎丝毫不是一个滑稽、可怜的人，而是一个藐视权威、自由自在的人，怜悯他就是羞辱他。文骏青十分确定，就算不考那次试，也不会对赵铎造成什么影响。他一点儿也不怜悯这样的赵铎。他甚至还很欣赏这样的赵铎。否则他也不会接受赵铎送的票，并且请他吃饭了。也就是说，不是太太授意的。

看到这里，一些读者朋友们难免会以为，借笔的事就是赵铎高中时爱上文骏青的原因。这是绝对不可能的。如果赵铎误以为文骏青帮助了他而爱上他，那他和文骏青之间的误会可就大了。赵铎和文骏青是天注定的爱人，他们之间不可能存在这种低级的误解。另一方面，一个没有钢笔的人比一个没有鞋子的人幸运得多，如果赵铎因为一支钢笔而爱上文骏青，那他未免也太廉价了。赵铎既不下贱，也不廉价，只是比较淫荡而已，这一点比他的发小韩书霖不知道高到哪里去了。

文骏青继续说：“那是我考上高中以后我母亲送我的笔。高考之前，那支笔找不到了。”

赵铎还记得，那是一只墨绿色、镶金边的派克钢笔，笔尖顺滑，从高一到高三都在用，文骏青应该非常爱惜。赵铎轻松地说：“如果不是弄丢的话，那时候很多女生喜欢你，或许是被她们拿走了。”

文骏青好像从未想过这种可能性，有些新奇地看着赵铎，“会有人做这种事吗？”

赵铎则看向了桌面，“多了去了。”

这时候花胶炖菜胆上来了，清香扑鼻，翠绿的菜胆像少女合起的手掌一样安然卧在轻盈的瓷盅里，只烫了不到一分钟，有一种脆生生的口感。赵铎先喝了口清清的汤，非常满意；又吃了口脆脆的菜，变得更加满意。汤里的蔬菜如果煮得太软，吃起来就拖泥带水的，很不好看。这家餐厅叫唐宫，做粤菜的水准在京海是拔尖的，赵铎一直想来尝尝，可惜位置不好订。想不到最终和文骏青一起来了。

有两个小孩儿从他们的桌子旁蹦蹦跳跳地经过，两个人看上去都不超过五岁，打扮得时髦又贵气，小女孩儿的白裙子上点缀着七彩的小宝石，踩着一双缎面平底鞋，被小男孩儿在前面保护着，可不就是一个备受娇宠的小公主吗。赵铎就想，文骏青的女儿是不是也是这样？他看看文骏青，发现文骏青也在盯着这两个小孩儿看，脸上又是那种略显柔软、让人如沐春风的表情。他不是只喜欢他女儿，小孩儿他都挺喜欢的，因为小孩儿比大人有趣，不过最有趣的还是他女儿。赵铎说：“你女儿也和他们差不多大吧？”

文骏青说：“嗯。Joy的个子稍微小一点。”“Joy”和“芝颐”相谐，也代表了文骏青夫妇对她的期望，快乐就好了。

赵铎问：“能不能给我看看Joy的照片？”

文骏青拿起手机翻了一会儿，递给赵铎看。第一眼倒没觉得有多漂亮，文芝颐戴着一顶小恐龙形状的帽子，眼睛被遮住了一些，她双手叉腰，笑得很开心，尽管才不到四岁，已经非常英姿飒爽了。这和赵铎想象中不太一样，他以为文芝颐应该和刚才那个小女孩儿是一个风格才对，但这样的他也觉得很好，别开生面地好，又多看了几眼，才发现她的脸型、五官都是精雕细琢的，红红的嘴唇几乎可以和赵铎的媲美了。怎么可能不漂亮，只是调皮的感觉更强烈罢了。赵铎还看见屏幕底部的一排缩略图，有几张是一个女人抱着文芝颐，这个女人自然就是文骏青的太太江逸光，看不清楚脸，但显然不是一个惊天地泣鬼神的大丑女。赵铎想看，又不敢多看，文骏青的妻子长成个什么样子，他是一定要计较一下的。他怕自己忍不住，赶紧把手机还给了文骏青，“真可爱，她是不是有点调皮？”

文骏青点点头，“有时候像个男孩子。她妈妈还有点担心，我觉得没什么。”说起女儿，他的话就多起来了。

赵铎压根儿不知道孩子该怎么带，不打算在这个问题上发表什么意见。他问：“你们只打算要一个吗？”

“还想再要一个，”两个孩子好作伴，文骏青还想要个儿子，女儿都这么好玩儿了，儿子应该更好玩儿，不，应该说是另一种好玩儿，一双儿女加在一起，又是第三种好玩儿，“不过我和我太太比较忙，等时间多一点再计划。”

赵铎问：“工作忙？”

文骏青答道：“对，去年我升职了。”

文骏青在瑞信中国高就，他的小组主要是为股票收益和固定资产收益写算法的，一个组都是聪明人。这样的职位不需要和客户打交道，正适合文骏青。

瑞信作为国内排名前三的证券公司，自然也落户于金融区。博扬搬到金融区已经快三年了，赵铎竟然一次也没碰着文骏青，看来他去公司得更勤快一点才行。让楚丽珊去送票那一次，赵铎就知道他工作的地方离博扬不远，现在想到那不到一公里的距离，赵铎不由得蠢蠢欲动，他非常想知道睡到旧时梦中情人的滋味有多美妙。出门的时候还想着交朋友交朋友，哎，交你大爷的朋友，此刻文骏青近在咫尺，赵铎看着他的一颦一笑，心思又活络起来了。好色之人简直不可信。他的心思都是下流的心思，他看到文骏青淡色的嘴唇，就想知道亲上去是什么样；看到他洁白的脖子，就想知道那里泛起红来有多诱人；看到他沉着的手指，就想知道它们颤抖的时候有多慌张。但赵铎还没有想明白，他不知道文骏青怎么样，他自己绝不会满足于只和文骏青上床。文骏青不像毛毛，不像他的学生情人，不是给他玩儿的。现在他想起那个抱着文芝颐的女人，已经提前感到了一阵苦闷。嫉妒使人变得丑陋，赵铎对自己说，赵铎啊赵铎，你可千万不能变丑。

文骏青夹了一块老虎斑，根本不知道自己在赵铎心里已经变得像毒药一样致命且诱人。他感到赵铎在看他，当他看向赵铎，赵铎就把视线移开了。他是发现了赵铎的妩媚，但还没有意识到赵铎是一个同性恋，可以说赵铎的直男大作战略有成效，所以他没有对赵铎产生警惕，只是初次见到如此柔情绰态的男性，让他感到了了几分好奇。

两个人慢慢吃着这顿饭，赵铎见缝插针的，把文骏青的兴趣爱好都打探清楚了。文骏青生活得清心寡欲，周末打打网球爬爬山，和酒色财气的赵铎不是一个世界的人。赵铎问他是不是在丽湖会所打网球，也就是赵铎和富二代打高尔夫的地方。丽湖既有网球场，又有高尔夫球场，还有游泳池，只建成不到两年，设施还很新。文骏青说是，原来他和赵铎的生活还不止有一处交集，就是缘分太浅。赵铎没有说自己也去那里，矜持一点嘛，表现得太热络，怕吓到文骏青。

临走了，赵铎说：“回头我在微信上把鞋子的钱转给你。”

文骏青说：“不用了。”顿了顿，“你可以请我喝酒。”

文骏青还想和他见面！赵铎心花怒放，强忍着，和他开玩笑，“我的酒比鞋子贵多了，班长，你想占我的便宜。”他微微歪着头，眉梢眼角都含着笑，整个人温柔又甜蜜。

文骏青移开了视线，有些腼腆地说：“我没有想占你的便宜。”刚刚是赵铎自己说要开酒的，现在怎么就变成占他便宜了呢？

赵铎笑出来，“开玩笑的，我会请你喝酒的，”他拍了拍文骏青的肩，“下次见。”走了几步，还回头看了文骏青一眼，这一眼欲言又止，这一眼动人心弦。赵铎花男人的手段真是没的说，他不会让人感到突兀，看不懂的，只觉得他友好。

是的，在短短一顿饭的时间里，赵铎就已经改变了方针，开始对文骏青发起骚卖起俏了。

和文骏青吃过饭之后，赵铎就一门心思钻营起他来，与此同时，他也并没有忘记肉体的欢愉。毛毛就是他肉体的欢愉。

和毛毛一联系，没想到他今天要陪张扬看电影，明天要陪张扬蹦迪，后天还要陪张扬逛街，一时间竟然约不出来。毛毛以前都是随叫随到，在床上也没有多少为张扬保留体力的意思，完全不是一副在和别人谈恋爱的样子，所以他一拒绝赵铎，就让赵铎感到备受冷落。赵铎佯装争风吃醋，“毛登平，最近扬扬是不是花钱大方起来了？你都不稀罕你赵总了，赵总多伤心啊。”

毛毛佯装情真意切，“赵总，我和你睡又不只是为了钱。你竟然说这种话，我多伤心啊。”亏他说得出口，赵铎就没见过他这么无耻的。毛毛也自知无耻，而且没有丝毫掩饰的企图，这样一来，无耻就成为了他的武器。

赵铎罕见地翻了个白眼，“你伤心个屁，哭一个给我看看。”

毛毛说：“我的泪都流在我的屌眼里，你算算我为你哭过多少次。”

毛毛的幽默都很低俗，赵铎也不是什么高岭之花，又一次被他逗得哈哈大笑。这么算，那还是真是数不清。笑完了，炮还是要约的，赵铎只好去找别人，因为惦记着毛毛的滋味，找的也是一个个子高、鞭子长的，正是赵铎先前从张扬那里撬走的Alex。喜欢他的时候觉得他千般英俊百般活好，现在迷上了别人，旧爱的风味自然就二流了一些，只能凑合用用。既然是和毛毛相似的身形，赵铎就想要和毛毛相似的感觉，毛毛的眼睛很冷，做爱的时候、射精的时候、甚至是给他涂指甲油的时候，都很冷，赵铎喜欢被他盯着，那种感觉与众不同。Alex的眼睛则要平庸许多，因为他没有吃过多少苦，他是一个成长在正常环境中的正常人。被这样一双正常的眼睛盯着，不刺激也不催情，赵铎只好意兴阑珊地把眼睛闭上。眼睛一闭，才发现这人压在他身上的感觉简直和毛毛一模一样，那根傲人的老二在他体内抽插的感觉也和毛毛的一模一样，赵铎这才终于找到了感觉，开始专心享受肉体的欢愉。然而还没享受多久，在如潮的快感之中，他一不小心就犯了一个致命的错误，把Alex叫成了“毛毛”。刚叫出口就意识到了错误，Alex也停下了动作，四目相对，气氛顿时有一些尴尬。Alex显然在等赵铎找补，突然停下来，他也不好受。可赵铎压根儿没打算找补，脑子里一片空白，找补也找补不出什么好话来，于是他毫不尴尬地笑一笑，“不好意思，叫错了。”赵铎的美学之一，就是不在应该尴尬的时候尴尬。

Alex本来没想跟赵铎计较，只要赵铎随便找个借口，他都是接受的，打个炮而已，计较那么多干嘛呢，但赵铎的坦白无疑践踏了他作为现任炮友和前任男友的尊严，他“唰”的一下摘了避孕套，往地上使劲一扔，好像指望着这只轻薄的冈本003在地上摔出一声巨响，然后飞快地穿好了裤子，夺门而出。赵铎孤零零地坐在床上，除了身体上的寂寞，也没有过多不愉快的感觉，自己还勉强撸了几下，没什么意思，男人一旦做了0，就永无翻身的可能性了。他反省了一下自己的动机，他的动机昭然若揭：刚才之所以没找补，是因为他今天就想要毛毛，只想要毛毛。

他给毛毛发消息，如实说：“刚刚我和别人约炮，你猜怎么着？”

毛毛过了一会儿才回，当真在陪张扬看电影，“怎么着？”

赵铎：“我把他叫成你了。”

毛毛：“真的？”

赵铎：“真的。”

毛毛：“操。”

毛毛：“赵总，你真是个妖精。”

毛毛：“你等我晚上来日你。”

赵铎：“你陪张扬去。”

毛毛：“瞎JB嘴硬，等我。”

赵铎盼星星盼月亮，终于在午夜时分盼来了毛毛。楚丽珊和佣人都回房就寝了，赵铎摸黑亲自去给他开的门。毛毛有一台杜卡迪Monster代步，以前的金主送的——他就没几件东西是自己买的，披星戴月地骑过来，只穿了件短袖，手臂上的皮肤都被夜风吹凉了。赵铎用手暖了暖他的上臂，“你也不多穿点。”

毛毛随手把头盔放在门边，“还不是怕你等不及。”

到了夜晚，人的心就变软了。赵铎知道毛毛的话一句也不能当真，但他今晚的所作所为的确让赵铎产生了一种甜蜜的心情，他看着毛毛，就忍不住笑盈盈的，很温柔了；毛毛也笑，捏捏他的脸，很宠溺了，“高兴成这样，至于吗？”他们睡了那么多次，只有这一次才有那么一丝偷情的感觉。甜蜜起来才有情可偷，他们之前确然只是在做皮肉生意。

毛毛等不及了，把他抱起来亲，“你真把别人叫成我了？”

赵铎搂着他的脖子，柔肠百转，呵气如兰，“千真万确。”

毛毛又狠狠亲了他一下，就这样抱着他去了沙发上，黑灯瞎火的，途中几次差点被绊倒，也都顾不上了。他脱赵铎的裤子的时候，赵铎还在微弱地抗议，“急什么，去我房间。”他怕把人吵醒。但毛毛早就摸清了他的习性，一旦让他舒服起来，他们做爱的地点就会变成世上最无关紧要的事情。在毛毛眼中，赵铎是一个不知廉耻的色胚，既美且荡，正好他也不知廉耻，也色，还既帅且荡，所以他自觉和赵铎很配。张扬虽然也比较好色（否则也不会看上他这个空有一副好皮囊的社会渣滓了），但他好的色只是单纯的美色，而不是赵铎所好的肉体的欢愉，和毛毛的理想存在偏差，他在赵铎面前数次嫌弃张扬，七成是演的，三成是真的。毛毛生于风月场，长于风月场，十四岁就破了处，在欲海中沉浮、在有钱的男人间周旋都已经有十几年了。他游离于正常的社会之外，也从未被社会的教条驯化过，十几岁就野，现在则更野；十几岁就色，现在则更色。他所谓的母亲（他没有见过自己的父亲）、所谓的朋友、所谓的情人都没有带给他多少快乐，只有做爱这件事，给予了他最真实、最持久的的愉悦。第一次和赵铎上床的时候他就发现，赵铎和他有着同样的追求，如果他们在一起，将是一对令人艳羡的神仙眷侣。毛毛不明白，赵铎为什么不想和他在一起。他那根天赋异禀的老二只给张扬用，未免也太暴殄天物了。他配不上张扬，张扬也配不上他。

果然，他的驴屌一插进去，赵铎就乖巧了。他今天当真欲求不满，以前总是慵慵懒懒，不愿意出力，眼下却坐在他身上，腰臀摆得停不下来。但赵铎动始终不如毛毛动带感，毛毛一条手臂箍住他的腰，胯向上用力一顶，赵铎就情不自禁地叫出声来。他立刻往楼上看了一眼，楚丽珊住在二楼，赵铎估计她还没睡，虽然姗姗知道他的色性，但知道和看到不是一回事，搞得赵铎担惊受怕，眼眶也湿了，要从毛毛身上下来，可惜腰被毛毛牢牢桎梏住，“我不想在这里……”他此刻的声音难以有什么威慑力，听在毛毛耳中，完全是一种撒娇的语气。

毛毛怎么可能让他走，而且赵铎不就是喜欢被他强迫吗，他又狠狠顶了一下，赵铎顿时脚都软了。不过毛毛也有好心的时候，他用另一只手捂住赵铎的嘴，这样他的叫声就会小一点。毛毛就着这个姿势把他操射了。

因为刚才舒服的感觉实在非常激烈，赵铎一站起来就打了个踉跄，毛毛笑了一声，出其不意地打横把他抱了起来，也就是所谓的公主抱。赵铎有点不自在，推推他的肩，“你放开我。”

“别动，再动把你扔下来。”说完就亲了他一口，赵铎的脸上湿漉漉的，客厅里没有开灯，毛毛还不知道，他不仅把赵铎操射了，还把他操得泪流满面，“怎么哭了？”

赵铎把脸靠在他的肩胛骨上，气息还有些紊乱，“我今天挺想你的。”

毛毛沉默了片刻，“赵总，你这是要跟我走心啊。”

“谁他妈跟你走心，我就是想和你上床。”

“你和谁上床不是上床？为什么非得和我上床？”赵铎的卧室在三楼，毛毛在二三楼之间的楼梯上把他放下来，用拇指把他脸上的泪痕抹了，还尝了一口，这世上眼泪的味道都是一样的，“你是不是非我不可了？”

“你别太抬举自己了。”嘴上是这么说，身体却不是这么做的。他环着毛毛窄窄的腰，抬起脸和他有一搭没一搭地亲吻着。

毛毛也恋恋不舍地抱着他，认真地说：“赵总，你要是想包我，我立马把张扬蹬了，来给你做牛做马。我只要你一句话。”

赵铎把脸转开，不让他亲了，“我不想包你。”

“为什么？”毛毛真的很想知道。

赵铎没有正面回答他的问题，“毛毛，你要是聪明点，就把张扬套牢了。他的钱都在他妈手里，但还是给了你二十万，你知不知道他妈是什么样的人？你知不知道张扬从她那里搞点钱有多难？张扬有多少钱都愿意给你，说明他对你是动了真情。我呢，钱是比张扬的多，但是你也知道我是什么德性，别人说我水性杨花，都算口下留情了。该怎么选，还用得着我教你吗？”

毛毛听完他这番真心实意的劝说，不由得略微伤感起来。他是对不起张扬，但对不起也没办法，他想要的是赵铎，他就是这么自私，“赵总……”

赵铎也有些无奈，“别犯傻。”

“你让我选张扬，那我以后就不见你了？”

赵铎舍不得他，但他要想追求人生的幸福，赵铎总不能拦着他，“你要是想见我，我也会见你；你要是不想见我，我也就不再找你了。”

毛毛说：“我想见你的。”

赵铎笑起来，用手指轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“那我们还像现在这样。”

赵铎为了自己肉体的欢愉，就要去伤害张扬的感情，不得不说他也非常自私。成为一篇小说的主角并没有让他自动变成一个高尚的人。如果小说的主角一定要品格高尚，赵铎肯定就不干了。他势必会想：那我还是当一个卑劣的人，高高兴兴地去撬墙角好了——只是赵铎也不应该高兴得太早，鱼和熊掌不可兼得，既然成为了小说的主角，他就失去了永远卑劣的权力，以后自然有他高尚的时候，不然这小说也没有多大的写头了。

这一夜毛毛就是在赵铎的床上睡的。赵铎懒得问他明天要怎么跟张扬交代，知道他自有脱身的办法。毛毛从背后抱着他，两个人像勺子一样叠在一起，叠了一会儿，毛毛的手就不安分地伸进了他的睡衣里，腰上捏一下、胸口摸一下、腿间揉一下，似乎还想再来一次。赵铎踢他一脚，“别闹，我明早有事。”

“什么事嘛？”

“公司的事。”

毛毛小小地“哼”了一声，超级可爱的，即便如此，赵铎也没有心软。其实他明早是要去打网球，但如果他说了实话，毛毛必然还要日他一通，也不嫌累，他那腰、那胯就像永动机似的。在物理学中不可能的概念，在毛毛身上成为了可能。而赵铎去打网球的唯一原因，自然是为了文骏青。他大学的时候打过一阵，现在已经生疏了。想和文骏青打网球，得先把技术练好才行。幸好打的是网球，如果文骏青还打篮球，赵铎要学都不知道从哪里开头。

毛毛的四肢很温暖，抱久了，不免有些热。赵铎没有忍心把他推开，他不停地亲吻着赵铎的后颈，他真的很想和赵铎在一起，想得他眼眶酸楚、胸口闷疼，愁绪散不去，苦闷挥不去，为何他的心一片空虚（这是陈百强《偏偏喜欢你》的歌词，小时候他和他妈妈在夜总会里，常常听台上的小姐唱这首歌）。在这些细密的唇印中，赵铎触摸到了他的伤心。他的伤心让赵铎也伤心了起来，即便如此，赵铎还是没有心软。

他知道他为什么不想要毛毛，因为他人生的追求不止是性欲。

赵铎想要爱。赵铎想要被爱。赵铎想要文骏青。

欲的故事·完


	2. 爱的故事

II. 爱的故事

在赵铎的钻营下，他和文骏青发展成几乎每周都会见一次面的关系。当然，这之中除了赵铎对文骏青的钻营，还有文骏青对赵铎的好奇。楚丽珊也跟着赵铎去接送了几次文骏青，前两次她还有点吃惊，“我还以为见不着他了呢，你不是不打他的主意吗？出尔反尔。”

赵铎叹了一口气，好像很无奈似的，“之前我和他吃了一次饭，他一点也没变，还是那么动我心弦。”当一个有良知的人爱上一个有家室的人，他通常会选择压抑自己的感情，尽管赵铎也想当一个有良知的人，但只要他看上了谁，不把别人搞到手，他就会像身上少了块肉那么难受。相比之下，没有良知的痛苦比少了一块肉的痛苦要轻得多，所以赵铎只好选择当一个没有良知的人，对方的婚恋状况沦为他最后才考虑的事情——说了他自私，撬墙角的前科累累，张扬也不是他唯一的受害者。而且就他的经验而言，撬来的还要比自己送上门的更美味一些。相信大家也猜到了，赵铎要么就是个天蝎座，要么就是个双鱼座，这两个星座都有爱撬墙角的美名。如此行事，他的名声早就臭了，至于臭到何种地步，让我们想象一下这样的一个场景——

在一个KTV包间里坐了几个素不相识的0，都是被朋友叫过来的，认识的人不多，正觉得百无聊赖，突然，一个0瞄到另一个0的朋友圈里有赵铎的动态，就问：“你也认识赵铎呀？”另一个0点点头，“认识呀。”说认识赵铎，实际上不过是和他稀疏见过一两面而已。一听到赵铎的名字，其他几个0也纷纷凑了过来，嚼起了他的舌根，“他最近是不是又和XX分手了？”（这个XX已经和学生情人XX不是同一个了。）“才谈了一两个月吧。”“这个不是他从OO手里抢过来的吗？”“OO人那么好。哇，他真是个bitch。”“你们说这些男的是不是傻啊？一个二个的，都看不出来赵铎是什么货色吗？”“哎，他们还不是只看脸。”“赵铎是不是整过啊？”“他那么有钱，换脸都行吧。”“谁有他以前的照片啊？”“我看他那鼻子挺假的。”（其实人家赵铎从小就这么漂亮，鼻子从小就这么挺，美丽真是一种原罪。这些人如果看到赵铎以前的照片，只怕会气得七窍流血。）聊完之后，这几个0就成为了姐妹，加上了微信，还约好了第二天逛街，而赵铎也连着打了好几个喷嚏。然而这些嫉恨赵铎的0也是没想到，他们对赵铎的恶评传到了1的耳朵里，反而增加了赵铎的优势。在见到赵铎以前，他们倾向于把赵铎想象成那种夸张又刻薄的变装皇后，就算不变装，起码也是个妖艳贱货（这些1还都胸有成竹，自以为分得出妖艳贱货和清香白莲），一见到真人，才发现他既文雅，又风趣，还美丽，左眼下的泪痣堪称点睛之笔，在他的美丽之中又平添了一丝脆弱的感觉，不把他捧在手心里已经不行了。赵铎唇角一翘，就把这些1迷得神魂颠倒；赵铎眉头一蹙，就把这些1搞得心神不宁，都不约而同地想：赵铎实在太可怜了，明明是这么美好的一个人，却被嫉妒他的人恶语中伤，今天我要为赵铎打call，今天我要为赵铎爆灯，今天我要为赵铎摘下天边最美的星辰——往往还和赵铎没说上话，就先对他产生了怜惜之情。赵铎在情场上本来已经够无往不利，有了这层背景，就更加所向披靡。

幸好文骏青不是同道中人，不知道赵铎过去劣迹斑斑。而且他根本没有意识到赵铎已经向他伸出了魔爪。赵铎的魔爪上全是别人的眼泪和心碎。

转眼就要到文芝颐的四岁生日，赵铎从九月份就开始琢磨要给她送什么生日礼物。他逛街的时候看见了一些精致的童装，他还从来没对童装产生过兴趣，一留意才知道，现在的童装已经做得和大人的衣服一样精致，可惜文芝颐是个调皮的小姑娘，穿上这些衣服只会觉得束手束脚，妨碍她探索这个世界。赵铎把一条粉色的呢子连衣裙拿在手里看了好久，别提有多可爱了，最终也只得恋恋不舍地放下，让他送一些穿着舒服又不那么好看的，他又不愿意。他送的礼代表的是他这个人，而且是交到文骏青手上，更不能掉链子。赵铎冥思苦想，忽然想起文骏青给他看过他们一家三口去动物园的照片，其中一张是文芝颐被文骏青抱着，两眼放光地趴在一个养了两条小白蛇的柜子上。这小孩儿真不一般，竟然喜欢冷血动物。于是赵铎打算送她一条漂亮的小守宫，就不信还有人能比他更别出心裁。

买之前，他自然过问了文骏青，“你们家可以养小宠物吗？”

文骏青：“什么小宠物？”

赵铎：“这个暂时不能说。”

文骏青：“那我无法回答你。”

赵铎：“不是猫也不是狗，养在笼子里的。我要给Joy买礼物。”

文骏青：“兔子吗？”

赵铎：“我不说。”

文骏青：“仓鼠吗？”

赵铎：“我不说。”

文骏青：“龙猫吗？”

赵铎：“我不说。”

文骏青：“我知道了。”

赵铎：“你又知道什么了？”

文骏青：“壁虎，蛇，蜥蜴。”壁虎也就是守宫。

赵铎：“说说你的推理。”

文骏青：“我刚刚猜的都是毛茸茸的哺乳动物，你不说，其实是我猜错了。如果不送这些，又养在笼子里，那就应该是爬行动物。”

文骏青：“我猜对了吗？”

文骏青：“赵铎。”

赵铎：“我是想买只壁虎。我有时候真希望你不要这么聪明。”

文骏青：“这不是我能控制的事。”

赵铎：“但是你在某些地方也很笨。”

文骏青：“哪些地方？”

赵铎：“你还是不要知道的好。”

文骏青就想，为什么呢。

赵铎：“那你家可以养吗？”

文骏青：“Joy喜欢就可以。”

赵铎：“那她会喜欢吗？”

文骏青：“会的。”

从以上的聊天记录可以看出，赵铎和文骏青之间已经很有打情骂俏的感觉。可惜文骏青完全不认为他在和赵铎打情骂俏，在他看来，他只是在和一个有趣的朋友聊天罢了。文骏青对自己、对别人的感情都有些迟钝，正是他的迟钝给了赵铎可乘之机。但他的迟钝并非粗枝大叶，而是察觉之后的理解偏差。在他们第一次吃饭的时候，他就察觉到了赵铎的妩媚和甜蜜，但他没有想过，赵铎之所以妩媚，是因为赵铎是个同性恋；赵铎之所以甜蜜，是因为赵铎爱慕他；而他之所以趁着午休的时间愉快地和赵铎发微信，是因为他对赵铎也动了情。这种偏差就是文骏青和这个世界的距离。

得到了文骏青的首肯，赵铎第二天就去了市里一个卖小宠物的地方，要给文芝颐挑一条最有灵气、最配得上她的小守宫。冷血动物在小宠物界算是冷门，赵铎一进去，首先看到了许多的狗，都是些小奶狗，眼睛亮晶晶的，狗的眼睛比人的干净许多，永远渴望着爱，他路过的时候，全站起来可怜巴巴地朝他摇尾巴。赵铎行走在小狗的眼睛和尾巴之中，只有一个可怕的感觉：这些全都是小时候的周昂。因为像周昂，赵铎都不敢觉得它们可爱了。可它们是真的非常可爱，赵铎只是稍微看了一下，心都要化了。他右前方有一只黑不溜秋的沙皮犬，有点儿酷，眼神不像别的小狗那么温顺，赵铎心里一动，这只最像周昂！别看周昂现在器宇轩昂，他小时候总是皱皮皱脸的，就是一只小沙巴狗。赵铎蹲下来，隔着笼子用指弯挠了挠这小黑狗温暖光滑的额头，小黑狗对他也没有高贵冷艳，眯起眼睛蹭了蹭他的手。是小周昂本昂。赵铎想起周昂小时候的模样，那模样挑动了他心底最柔软的地方。他对周昂不是没有情。赵铎问那卖狗的，这只怎么卖，卖狗的说，已经被人订走了，你要是喜欢就留个电话，下次我联系你呗。看来是缘分不够，赵铎只说算了。

赵铎最近有了两个过去闻所未闻的想法。其一，他有点想要个女儿；其二，他有点想养个狗。

赵铎为文芝颐订了一只通体碧绿的日行守宫，两只眼睛黑黑圆圆，眼眶外各拉出了一道红痕，像是朱砂笔画上去的。虽然是冷血动物，也不失可爱之处。文芝颐的生日是十月十四号，赵铎十号去把那守宫取了回来，亲手转交给文骏青。两个人就在文骏青公司楼下见的面，守宫被装在一只透明的塑料盒里，文骏青提起来看，一面高兴，一面新奇，好像那是赵铎送他的礼物似的，“可以拿出来看吗？”

其实那就是赵铎送他的礼物。他女儿是沾了他的光了。

赵铎笑起来，“那去我车上吧。”

他们上了后座，楚丽珊回过头，“去哪啊赵总？”

赵铎说：“不去哪，他看看壁虎。”

楚丽珊特别识趣，“那我去抽根烟啊。”溜了溜了。

赵铎打开盖子，按照买的时候别人教他的方法，小心地把那守宫拿出来，放在掌心里，拇指轻轻按住它的背，“你想拿一下吗？”他对文骏青总是笑盈盈的。

“好。”

赵铎仔细地把守宫移交到他手上，手背泛着珍珠一般细腻的光泽，离开的时候，指尖轻轻拂过他的，那种轻盈而干燥的触感，竟然比掌中那只冰凉的守宫更令他印象深刻。文骏青有些走神，拇指不由自主地松开了，赵铎急忙替他按住，“会跑的。”情急之下，他的四指都覆在了文骏青的手掌上，拇指则落在手背，只要文骏青微微屈起手指，就和赵铎变成了一个交握的姿势。赵铎意识到了，眼神闪烁了一下，将手收了回去。他别过头，声音低了一些，“小心点啊。”文骏青发现，他好像变得和平常不一样了。

文骏青也垂下了眼睛，轻声说：“对不起。”

“没有跑掉就好。”赵铎柔润的嘴唇微微张开了，略显寂寞的样子，他有没有说出口的话，他有没有被满足的欲求。他寂寞的样子让文骏青有些不自在。是什么让赵铎变成了这样？当他面对赵铎温柔又甜蜜的笑容时，也感受到了同样的不自在。奇妙的是，他并不觉得讨厌。本着旺盛的求知欲，文骏青很想弄明白他的不自在是从何而来。他想起高中的时候他听别人说，赵铎长得很漂亮。文骏青拥有超人的记忆力，无意中记住了很多鸡毛蒜皮的小事，这就是其中之一。此时此刻，它却变得意义非凡。赵铎真的长得漂亮吗？他是因为赵铎的漂亮而感到不自在的吗？文骏青忍不住看向他。他知道自己这么做不太礼貌，他可以因为一个人有趣而看他，但不可以因为一个人漂亮而看他，因为一个人妩媚而看他就更不可以了。他不想让赵铎发现自己的目光，所以每一眼都小心翼翼。其实他完全可以趁和赵铎说话的机会光明正大地打量他，但他不希望在他看着赵铎的时候，赵铎也看着他，赵铎的眼神会影响他的判断。直到有点入迷了，文骏青心中仍然没有赵铎是否漂亮的定论，只是他又一次确认了赵铎的妩媚。他妩媚的时候，必然寂寞；寂寞的时候，也必然妩媚。文骏青还发现，他那种不自在的感觉就是来自于此。发现一个人的妩媚和寂寞，比发现一个人的漂亮要致命得多。

赵铎摸了摸自己的脸，还是没有看向他，“班长，我脸上是不是有什么脏东西？”

文骏青说：“没有。”

赵铎低头笑了笑，睫毛微微颤抖着，“你盯着我看，我还以为我脸上有脏东西。”

文骏青说：“……没有。”

赵铎恢复了平时爽朗的模样，“看够了吗？”

文骏青愣了一下。他没有看够，但是他……

“壁虎，你看够了吗？”

“嗯。”

文骏青下了车，赵铎又交给他一张贺卡，说：“代我祝Joy生日快乐。我希望她……健康平安。”

赵铎第二天就收到了文芝颐和他送的守宫一起玩耍的照片，她的确喜欢，据文骏青说，她还想把这守宫带到幼儿园去，他没同意。虽然那是赵铎送给他女儿的生日礼物，但他也十分珍惜。这周文骏青要陪文芝颐过生日，没有时间和赵铎见面，赵铎说：“还有点不习惯。”也就是想念文骏青的意思。

文骏青说：“我也觉得。”也就是想念赵铎的意思。

他们这周不见也好，因为周昂又回来了。赵铎看他和文骏青正渐入佳境，特意叮嘱了楚丽珊，“姗姗，我和文骏青的事，你就不要告诉周昂了。”

“为什么啊？”她还没见过赵铎对周昂隐瞒自己的恋情。楚丽珊这姑娘就是单纯了点。

赵铎想到她的单纯，只觉得这是她的福祉，周昂比她精明，周昂也比她痛苦。他把原因娓娓道来，“别人看见我去追求一个有家室的人，会觉得我缺德，但周昂喜欢我那么多年，他只会替我觉得委屈。他以为我委屈，就会想方设法地让我不委屈，你也知道，周昂喜欢多管我的闲事。而让我不委屈只有两个方法，一是让文骏青离婚，二是让我断念，这两者都非我所愿。其实我一点也不委屈，和文骏青在一起的每一分每一秒，我都开心得很。”

楚丽珊不留情面地问：“真的吗？你不会希望他只有你吗？”

赵铎笑了一声，反问：“你看我负得起那个责吗？”

他现在还真轻巧。

周昂还是老样子，英俊且迷人，痴情且可爱。赵铎让他跪过以后，他就不敢造次，这几次回来，搞的都是相敬如宾那一套。赵铎心里清楚，这只是个时间问题，过不了多久，他就会故态复萌。另一方面，令周昂奇怪的是，自从和学生情人分手，赵铎到现在也没有再谈过恋爱。赵铎是什么人？空窗期这种东西，对他来说应该是不存在的。他一奇怪，自然就要找楚丽珊打探消息。楚丽珊暗中感叹赵铎料事如神，对周昂说：“你就别操心了，赵总现在是没有固定的男朋友，但是不固定的呢，那可数都数不过来啊。”她说得也没错，赵铎即使是在追求文骏青的时候，也做到了雨露均沾，没有冷落他那些各领风骚的情人，而且她要是不这么说，周昂断然不会买她的账，因为他赵铎的习性了如指掌。这也是周昂令赵铎害怕的地方之一。别人爱慕他，大多是因为被他的美貌和手段蒙蔽了双眼，看不清他的真面目，或者拒绝看清他的真面目。周昂知道他淫荡，知道他不知廉耻，但他的淫荡和不知廉耻不仅无损周昂对他的爱慕之情，还让周昂更加义无反顾——只有他接受真实的赵铎，只有他爱着真实的赵铎。他坚信，现在赵铎眼里没有他，只是因为赵铎还没有明白过来罢了。

听了楚丽珊的话，周昂也就放下心来，继续当着赵铎的好弟弟、好侄儿。既然他表现得这么好，赵铎也愿意给他点甜头尝尝。用过晚餐，两个人去花园里散步，周昂牵了他的手，他没有抗拒，也没有回应。对于周昂，这就是他梦寐以求的甜头。赵铎的手在他的掌中显得很秀气，手背的皮肤荷润，手掌的皮肤光滑，让他想用拇指去好好地感受、抚摸和亲热，但他不敢。赵铎也是看准了他不敢，才让他牵的手。

他们路过一个景观秀美的池塘，池塘里养了十几尾锦鲤，老神在在地在碧波中飘来荡去。赵铎站在石桥上看了一会儿，叹道：“我好久没来看它们，好像都瘦了。”

周昂说：“那我回去拿点面包来喂它们。铎哥，你在这儿等我。”

赵铎一个“不用”还没出口，周昂已经转身跑回了家，回来的时候就带了两片面包。赵铎看他跑得出了汗，“这么急干什么？我不会跑的。”

周昂乖巧地说：“我不想让你等。”

悠悠的池水是绿的，静谧的树木也是绿的，一层绿色的薄暮笼罩在他们之间，像雾又像雨，把他们的身体都沾湿了。赵铎看到周昂乖巧的模样，湿润的心中一动，一时间有些恍惚。如果周昂现在要吻他，他不会拒绝，他狠不下心。

可惜周昂在长辈和晚辈的温馨角色扮演中放松了警惕，就此错过了千载难逢的良机。他仔细地把面包的边撕了下来，留下中间柔软的部分，拿给赵铎去喂鱼。当他抬起头来，赵铎又悄无声息地变回了那副尽善尽美的菩萨像，无处不端庄，无处不温柔，也无处有情，让他好难过。

赵铎把面包撕成小块，扬手洒进了池塘里，那些本来还老态龙钟的锦鲤看见了食物，立马变得像稚齿小儿一样活蹦乱跳，在水面挤作一堆，腮碰着腮、鳍叠着鳍地张嘴争食，一派热闹的景象。赵铎身子撑在桥上，看得兴致勃勃，不由得笑道：“一群蠢鱼。”他快乐而自在的样子让周昂的胸口隐隐作痛。

喂完了鱼，周昂又牵起了他的手，他还是不抗拒也不回应，手指无知无觉地展着，变成了一只尸体的手。这时候赵铎已经想回去了，但周昂说想再走一走——周昂舍不得放开他，哪怕那是一只尸体的手——他也没有异议。

赵铎今天不是心血来潮吃错了药，他做这一切，是经过了一番缜密的思考的。他看上了文骏青，不能再放任周昂无法无天，于是他有意制造了一个矛盾的机制：周昂渴望他的纵容，是因为周昂爱他；而他纵容周昂的前提，却是周昂不表现出对他的爱；他纵容周昂的后果，则是引诱周昂将其表现出来；然而周昂一旦表现出来，他的纵容也就结束了。周昂久违地牵到了他的手，却因此成为了天下最痛苦的人。赵铎希望用痛苦驯化他，赵铎以为无人不畏惧痛苦。

他们走到了家门口，赵铎问周昂，“今天你开心吗？”

周昂微笑着回答他，“我很久没这么开心了。你呢？”

“我也开心。你一直这样，我们也一直这么开心。”赵铎是叫他不要逾矩。

周昂不甘地咬住嘴唇，眼睛一下就红了，“铎哥，我明白了。”

赵铎满意地笑起来，轻抚他的脸颊，“好孩子。”

其实赵铎早就明白周昂对他的爱有多珍贵，但赵铎并不以珍贵择偶。相反，他越体会到这种珍贵，就越不愿回应周昂的感情，因为这种珍贵是有代价的。而周昂自父母早亡的痛苦中横空出世，在爱而不得的痛苦中长大成人，他已经习惯了痛苦。赵铎想以痛苦驯化他，无异于天方夜谭——他们是两个生活在误解中的人。

天气越来越冷，梧桐和银杏日渐枯黄，秋风吹过，坠落的枯叶好像一场大雨。尽管还没冷到那个地步，也无碍赵铎未雨绸缪，新置了一件过冬用的貂皮大衣。赵铎向来喜欢质感柔软的衣物，他自己也是一个柔软、充满柔情的人，而貂皮就是柔软的极致，令他爱不释手，他抚摸着貂皮，就像在抚摸自己的灵魂。不是人人都有抚摸自己灵魂的机会，即使冒着被动保泼油漆的风险，赵铎每年也还是要买一件，只是买了也不一定要穿，穿了也不一定出门，灵魂不能随便给别人看。今年的这件灰白相间，雍容而不失优雅，他穿上以后，宛如《权力的游戏》里嫁给了小剥皮的珊莎·史塔克，精致的脸庞被貂毛簇拥着，愈发妖娆美丽，又像一只勾魂摄魄的狐狸。

赵铎还沉浸在貂皮大衣带给他的喜悦中，就收到了一张结婚请柬。婚期是十二月十号，地点就在赵铎常去的四季酒店，新郎叫王崇玉，新娘叫孟瑛珏，这两个名字天造地设，“珏”乃二玉相合、玉中之王，也就是这位姓王的新郎最应该崇拜的对象。想必这一男一女会结成一对璧人，在天愿作比翼鸟，在地愿为连理枝——这当然是放屁，因为王崇玉是一个教科书级别的渣男，和孟瑛珏结婚只是看上了孟家的钱。王崇玉也是一个教科书级别的影帝，就算孟瑛珏和韩书霖一样傻，她的地王爸爸总不至于也是个大傻瓜。

赵铎看了这张设计得别出心裁的请柬，心中乌云密布，他立刻给韩书霖打了个电话，要探探他的口风。结果韩书霖轻松加愉快地告诉他，他和他妈妈去了一个画展的开幕party，他在纽约见过这个画家，XX来了，OO也来了……总之是阳光灿烂的口气。看来韩书霖还不知情，但这也只是暂时的情况。连赵铎都收到了王崇玉的请柬，更何况与王家是世交的韩家人。赵铎不想亲口告诉他这个消息，反正他一回家就看到了。赵铎只说，我最近没什么事，你要是想约我，我随时都有空。韩书霖娇俏地笑了两声，“好哥哥，你怎么突然转性了？”事出反常必有妖，韩书霖的直觉比女人还要灵敏，加上王崇玉的婚期将近，他随即有些慌张地问：“不对，怎么了？是不是崇玉哥哥……”他到今天都还叫着“崇玉哥哥”。

在韩书霖的衬托下，赵铎简直就像一个直男一般鲁钝。既然韩书霖猜到了，他也实话实说，“我收到请柬了。”

韩书霖还在强颜欢笑，声音却不住地颤抖起来，“仙子我早就知道他们结婚是板上钉钉的事……发没发请柬又有什么差别呢？”

强颜欢笑总有个限度，party一结束，韩书霖也濒临崩溃了。晚上他在Feist开了十五瓶昂贵的香槟，提前庆祝他的崇玉哥哥和别人喜结连理，赵铎没拦着他，他要是不喝酒，就只能去吸毒了。

韩书霖用可卡因已有七年，开头的五年都不能算上瘾，一个月两三次，在美国还不值得大惊小怪，直到和王崇玉分手，他一蹶不振，那感觉就像生了一场怎么治也治不好的大病，可卡因成了他的药，早上不吸就起不了床，晚上不吸就睡不着觉。现在的普世价值观提倡自由独立、互相尊重的恋爱，换句话说，两个人要当两棵树：你高兴地看着我，我高兴地看着你，你若离开我，我也还好好地站在那里，赵铎就是一棵树。这样的恋爱固然令人艳羡和向往，然而大千世界，无奇不有，有的人偏偏生成了一株牵牛花，没有藤架就直不起腰，让他们谈两棵树的恋爱，他们只会觉得痛不欲生、生不如死，还不如去吸毒、出家或者自杀。韩书霖就是这样的一株牵牛花，王崇玉就是他的藤架。王崇玉走了，他也就垮了。

赵铎一边抽烟，一边想着他和韩书霖大学时代的事。在韩书霖还没上瘾的时候，赵铎对吸毒的事不置可否，赵铎没碰过那些下三滥的玩意儿，也不是因为他有多洁身自好，而是因为不想变成一条丑丑的人干、一个呆呆的笨蛋，要是那时候他阻止了韩书霖……

韩书霖消失了一阵，这时候突然鬼魅一般地出现在他身旁，死死攥住了他的手腕——只用了右手，因为他的左手一用力就会疼，他的手指比高山上的冰雪还要冷。赵铎吓了一跳，指间的香烟也滚落到地上。韩书霖盯着他，“赵铎，你是不是觉得我贱？”他一天比一天形销骨立，指骨几乎有种冲破皮肤的势头。他来势汹汹，不是喝醉了的样子，刚才离席了片刻，原来还是去吸白粉了。这样当不了仙，这样也当不了人，他只能当一个鬼。

赵铎无奈地皱起眉，“韩书霖……”这个问题的答案昭然若揭，已然失去了回答的必要。

“我知道！你、周昂、张扬，你们所有人都觉得我贱！”韩书霖睁着一双秀丽的美目，似笑非笑，神情既纯真又凄厉，十分地诡异，“你们不会明白的！”嗨了之后就要性情大变，这是人之常情。他好像忽然想到了什么，捂着嘴“咯咯”笑了起来，赵铎不知道、也不想知道他在那儿笑个什么劲，横竖不会是什么正常的东西，其实他是在想：周昂明白。这时他脑筋转得飞快，马上又想：不，周昂也不明白！周昂不爱犯贱，周昂爱的是犯贱的自己！在犯贱的过程中，周昂被自己感动得痛哭流涕。这件赵铎都未曾发觉的事，都被韩书霖洞悉了。

“明白什么？”

“你不会明白犯贱有多快乐！因为你是一个不会犯贱的人！赵铎，我真同情你！”所以他不恨王崇玉打断了他的手，因为犯贱比画画更让他快乐。

韩书霖真是得了失心疯，犯贱怎么会让人快乐？看看他自己有多痛苦，看看周昂有多痛苦。赵铎撇撇嘴，没有理会他的胡言乱语。

赵铎不能把这个状态的韩书霖送回家，怕把秦女士气出心脏病，只能带他回到自己的家，妥善地安顿在客房。韩书霖换上了干净的丝绸睡衣，青丝如云，肌肤胜雪，虽然不如二十岁时那么青翠欲滴，但他仍然是一个漂亮的男人。吸毒也没有过多地损伤他的美貌和气质，看来韩书霖还真有一点当仙子的天分。赵铎想，可惜了。他在床上习惯性地蜷起身体，神态和姿势都像一个婴儿。这个婴儿又瘦又小，还把眼泪都哭干了。

被韩书霖折腾了一宿，赵铎疲倦不已，放好洗澡水，难得有些颓唐地坐在浴缸里。他又想起韩书霖那句掷地有声的“你不会明白犯贱有多快乐”，这句话在他耳边回响了几遍，竟然让他产生了一种被冒犯的感觉。他的这种感觉不难理解，就像告诉一个穆斯林猪肉很美味，这个穆斯林也会一定产生一种被冒犯的感觉。穆斯林觉得猪是一种肮脏的动物，赵铎觉得犯贱是一种低级的行为，肮脏的动物不会好吃，低级的行为也不会带来快乐。虽然没有宗教信仰那么重要，但是这的确是组成赵铎世界观的一颗螺丝钉。韩书霖从来没有对他说过这种话，赵铎也以为他虽不能自持，但始终还是以犯贱为耻的。想不到他竟大逆不道地觉得犯贱很快乐，还更大逆不道地同情起了赵铎。这简直不可理喻。他和王崇玉果然是天生一对。赵铎没犯过贱，倒是有不少人为他犯贱，据赵铎所见所闻，这些人的下场通通比较悲惨，所以他得出结论：犯贱是一件悲惨又痛苦的事。这其实是一个先验主义的错误。赵铎必须去亲身犯一犯贱，才有资格在这个问题上发言。

第二天，韩书霖留在赵铎家吃早饭，跟厨房要了一碗阳春面，要求得很仔细：煎四片裹蛋液的午餐肉和一个鸡蛋，再烫一颗小油菜，完全没把自己当外人。碗底焖了一勺猪油，猪油对于阳春面就是神龙的眼睛、梦露的痣。少了眼睛，神龙就只是条呆龙；少了那颗痣，梦露就只是诺玛·简。他用筷子随意搅了搅，香味便在空气里飘散开来。飘得还挺远，赵铎一走出卧室，就闻到了这股诱人的猪油香，大清早的，也不由得口齿生津、食指大动。他早餐通常只吃清粥小菜，今天也忍不住要尝尝这韩书霖钦点的豪华阳春面。

他到了餐桌边，韩书霖又变成那副柔弱的模样，可怜兮兮的，赵铎也就忘了他昨晚说过的鬼话。他很少对韩书霖生气，昨晚却因为他的鬼话而小小地、偷偷地生了一场气，他自己都觉得不可思议。韩书霖斯文地咬了一口午餐肉，照他这种吃法，这碗面吃到中午也吃不完。其实他也吃不下，只是觉得好看罢了。他踌躇着说：“赵铎，仙子我……想看看崇玉哥哥的请柬。秦女士肯定把我们家的那份藏起来了。”秦女士就是他妈妈，韩书霖一直这么叫她，还挺有趣的。

赵铎去书房把请柬拿给他，韩书霖吸了一口气才打开，他的指尖缓缓拂过王崇玉的名字，仿佛那是情人的面颊，“孟瑛珏，孟瑛珏……哼，早知道仙子我也改名叫韩玉……”他含泪的笑容就像一个梦。

韩书霖每天都处于一轮新的崩溃之中，赵铎作为他的发小，肩负着让他不那么崩溃的义务。这一天他陪韩书霖去芮欧逛街，他刚买了心爱的貂皮大衣，暗自有些肉痛，今天是不打算买了。韩书霖倒是买得大手大脚，他一向优柔寡断，只有买画、买衣服的时候有自己的主意，风一般地试完，风一般地刷卡，没问一句赵铎的意见。但赵铎也不是全然没有用武之地，替韩书霖提着三四个巨大的购物袋，任韩书霖像一只快乐的小鸟一般在前面走。这只小鸟不是真正的快乐。

韩书霖要去梵克雅宝看首饰，弱柳扶风地倚在柜子上看了一阵，并没有发现中意的款式。他今天穿了一件黑色的高领薄毛衣，手袋也是黑色，上面挂着一只金色的小锁，赵铎看见一条花瓣形状的赤金项链，正适合他今天这一身奔丧一样的的装扮，就打算买下来送给他。韩书霖也不客气，他们对彼此一直都很慷慨。付了钱，赵铎亲自帮他戴上，韩书霖挽起头发，后颈出了些汗，透过羊绒，传来一股清涩的荷花的香气。那条项链在他身上成了一道拔云见日的金光，让他整个人都明朗了起来——早就说了，赵铎品味脱俗。店员看他们在一旁卿卿我我说说笑笑，还以为他们是一对情侣，趁热打铁推荐了几款戒指。戒指就算了，韩书霖已经迈开脚步，朝外面走去，他就是一个任性的大小姐。赵铎提着袋子跟上他，确然是男友风范，平常都是别人帮赵铎提袋子，赵铎今天也算涨了姿势。赵铎正觉得好笑，就看见一个挺拔的身影迎面而来，这人长得实在是有点好看，韩书霖都忍不住回头看了一眼。这人赵铎认得，正是让他魂牵梦萦的文骏青。

赵铎有些吃惊，叫了一声，“班长。”马上又笑起来，“这么巧，我陪我女朋友来逛街。”

薄毛衣挡不住韩书霖平坦的胸膛和笔直的腰线，文骏青只看了他一眼，就知道赵铎是在开玩笑，但是他不但没被逗笑，还出乎意料地摆起了冰山美人的架子，很是久违，很是美丽，也很是冻人，天凉了，已经不需要这种额外的低温了。文骏青说：“赵铎，好久不见。”

他们两句话的功夫，韩书霖已经光明正大地把文骏青打量了一番，也笑起来，“你长得真好看。”

文骏青不羞不躁，“谢谢。”韩书霖的笑容和赵铎的有些相似之处，那种熟悉的温柔和甜蜜的感觉令文骏青幻觉般地心头一动。他本来是要对着赵铎心头一动，但赵铎惹他不高兴，他就省略了这一步，白白让韩书霖捡了个便宜。韩书霖显然是个同性恋，文骏青忽然想到，和一个同性恋这么亲近，赵铎或许也是个同性恋。他吃了一惊。文骏青不是没见过同性恋，他组里就有一个年轻的同性恋（这个同性恋总是穿着时髦的鞋子，也没有像小孩子的时候，文骏青绝无爱上他的可能），他对这个群体也没有任何偏见，但他没有见过像赵铎这么……的同性恋。至于那串省略号代表着什么，他也说不清楚。

赵铎已经在心里大骂，他妈的韩书霖，竟敢调戏我心上人。刚刚还是男友，转眼就成了妒妇。0和0的友情无论经得起什么考验，都经不起男人的考验。但脸上还是一派风平浪静，对文骏青说：“班长，见笑了，这是韩书霖，我发小，”又向韩书霖介绍他，“文骏青，我高中同学。”他一边说一边认清了现实，文骏青光顾这种珠宝店，应该是来给太太挑礼物的。生日吗？结婚纪念日吗？赵铎的咬肌不由得绷紧了，自作主张要做一个咬牙切齿的表情，赵铎再一次对自己说：赵铎啊赵铎，你可不能变丑，才又轻巧地微笑起来。

文骏青是社会人的做派，韩书霖看起来也是个社会人，介绍完毕，讲道理应该握个手。赵铎看他伸手，暗叫不好。韩书霖不喜欢和陌生人握他的裸手，他的手又瘦又凉，拿出去丢人现眼的，在纽约的时候，他常常戴着一副羊皮手套，那羊皮已经成了他的第二层皮，永远都是温的，只是一回国就松懈了。他高贵冷艳地说：“不好意思，仙子我没有握手的习惯。你们要不要聊一聊？仙子我可以自己逛。”

韩书霖虽然整天疯疯癫癫，但好歹出身于书香门第，平常是万万不至于这么没有教养的。赵铎也知道他不握手，那他大可以找个委婉的借口回绝掉，干嘛要让文骏青难堪呢？文骏青难堪，比他自己难堪还要难受。文骏青却好像不介意，不痛不痒地把手放了下去。赵铎正要机智地打个圆场，就听见他抢先说：“今天就算了。赵铎，等你有时间的时候，再和我聊。”说完就头也不回地走进了店里。

赵铎也算看出来了，文骏青今天心情不好。起先他还稍稍自我麻痹了一下，说不定是被韩书霖招惹的，其实心里也知道，文骏青对着韩书霖，那叫一个波澜不惊，一腔冷冰冰的怒气分明是冲着他来的。赵铎是很想找他斡旋一下，但现在时机不对，斡旋也斡旋不出什么好结果来，没把握的事情赵铎向来不做，心里再慌，也不能在脸上表现出来，稳中才能求胜，在商场、在情场都是这个道理。所以文骏青拂袖而去，他也还仪态万方。

他和韩书霖走到了远处，他沉着脸问韩书霖，“韩书霖，你刚刚做什么妖？”

韩书霖嬉皮笑脸的，“好哥哥，生气啦？你可别为了一个臭男人和仙子我生气……”

赵铎阴恻恻地想，我可去你妈的吧，我为了陪你，快一个月没和文骏青见面了，你有你的情伤，我还有我的相思之苦呢，你还敢说他臭，我看百花仙子也香不过他……总之乱七八糟地腹诽了一大堆。他突然茅塞顿开，是，他快一个月没和文骏青见面了，除了文芝颐生日的那个周末，都是他抽不开身。文骏青以为他很忙，却撞见他和别人逛街，他说等赵铎“有时间的时候”，正暗示了这一点。赵铎凄风苦雨的心中，倏地开出了一朵花来，但韩书霖还是值得敲打敲打的，“我知道你不戴手套不握手，但是你不握手，也应该找个理由，你刚刚那样，像什么话呢？”

韩书霖看他是真的生了气，讨好地捧起他的手腕，“他虽然不认得仙子我，仙子我却认得他，仙子我是觉得和他一见如故，才那样说话的……好哥哥，你要是不高兴，仙子我就去跟他负荆请罪。”

赵铎都快被他气笑了，他高中的时候或许跟韩书霖提过这个人，但他不认为韩书霖会记得，十多年前的事了，况且韩书霖连银行卡密码都忘得了，文骏青难道还在他脑子里占得了一席之地？赵铎笑也是皮笑肉不笑，“你怎么和他一见如故的？”

韩书霖一拍他的头顶，“傻哥哥，你可真是贵人多忘事，你高中写给他的情书，都是仙子我帮你誊的！”

一道惊雷劈头盖脸，赵铎整个人都要站不稳了，不得不低调地扶住了旁边的柱子。他只记得自己给文骏青写情书的事，却忘了让韩书霖帮他誊情书的事。在他每一封情书的开头，都是一句“亲爱的文骏青”。韩书霖少说也帮赵铎誊过二十封情书，“文骏青”这个名字，他是忘不掉的。

在左手尚且健全的时候，韩书霖写得一手仙风道骨的好字。仙风道骨的字，配仙风道骨的人。赵铎的字迹也算不上丑，但和韩书霖的比起来，基本上就是杨天宝和王祖贤的差别。其实他用杨天宝级别的笔迹写情书绰绰有余，但文骏青每天都帮常开伟清点语文作业，赵铎怕他认出自己的笔迹，只好求助外校字迹堪比王祖贤的韩书霖。

韩书霖虽然没爱过文骏青，但他悉心誊写赵铎的情书，在字里行间感受着赵铎对他的爱，誊完一封，就像也爱了文骏青一次。他爱了文骏青二十多次，文骏青当之无愧是他的故人。在这个他爱了又爱却素未谋面的故人面前，他的做派也有些不自然了。

赵铎无奈地按一按眼角，气也不能再好好地生，“我还真忘了。”

“哎，早知道你的情书是写给这样的一个臭男人，仙子我就把字再写得漂亮一点。”

赵铎想：这可不行，要是文骏青因为你的字而爱上我，我该怎么向他交代？

韩书霖接着说：“你的情诗写得真是罗曼蒂克，仙子我现在都还会背两句，”密码忘了就忘了，那些风花雪月的事情，韩书霖可记住了不少，他深情款款地背诵了起来，“‘亲爱的文骏青：你是一个在月亮上垂钓的孩子/你看着地球/你没有看着我/而我看着你寂静的眼睛……’”

“行了。”赵铎心想：我当年还真纯情、真有文采。

“哎呀，别急，还有呢，‘我听着你遥远的笑声/我的爱……’”

十六七岁就“爱”来“爱”去的，赵铎早就表现出了情种本色。他又想：我当年还真早熟、真不害臊。这依然是一个不能尴尬的时候，他沉声，“韩书霖，行了。”

韩书霖还是笑得花枝乱颤，看赵铎气消了，便一把挽起他的胳膊，“好啦，不背啦，仙子我也就记得这几句。快陪仙子我去吃个甜品吧！”

赵铎想起他给文骏青写的那些诗，情不自禁地在自己少年时代的罗曼蒂克中沉湎了。空调吹出的徐徐微风里，似乎都带上了一股玫瑰的香气。他不再走在光滑的瓷砖上，他走进了一条玫瑰色的河流中，悠扬的水波轻抚他的脚踝，将他带回了那个永恒的、明亮的下午，就是在那个下午，文骏青变成了一个坐在月亮上垂钓的孩子。

那首诗，赵铎还记得后面是怎么写的：

而我看着你寂静的眼睛

风和光都在你的睫毛上跳舞

我听着你遥远的笑声

我的爱

就是你笑声的回响。

赵铎和韩书霖坐进了甜品店里。眼下柳暗花明，赵铎便有了十足的底气，在微信上问：“班长，你是不是生我的气了？”

文骏青：“是的。”

赵铎：“是我不好。”

文骏青：“是的。”对他说自己没时间和他见面，却被他撞见和别人逛街。

文骏青这种有一说一的性格，赵铎喜欢得不得了。要是人人都像文骏青这样通情达理，天下就太平了，世界就大同了，言情小说也就不好看了。

赵铎：“你还在梵克雅宝吗？我想当面跟你道个歉。”

文骏青：“微信上说也可以。”

赵铎：“不可以，没有诚意。”

文骏青“正在输入……”了一会儿，又没动静了。

赵铎想不到他这场气还生得挺隆重，越隆重越好，赵铎简直没想到文骏青这么想见他，文骏青也经历着相思之苦。负负得正，苦苦得甜，不知道是哪来的歪理，反正他和文骏青之间就是这个道理。文骏青还在用手机，肯定没有回车上，一个开车不喝酒的人一定不会在开车的时候发微信，一个守规矩的人一定是一个好对付的人。赵铎斩钉截铁，“我来找你。”

当孩子的一撅屁股，当爹妈的就知道他要拉屎。韩书霖对赵铎的了解不亚于赵铎的父母，所以当赵铎从手机上一抬起头来，韩书霖就知道他要去找文骏青。韩书霖朝他摆摆手，“仙子我在这儿等你，你要是耽搁得久，仙子我就打车回去。”赵铎感激地笑一笑，走了。韩书霖目送他远去，脸上的神情与其说馨香祷祝，不如说幸灾乐祸：我的傻哥哥，我看你离犯贱也不远啦！犯贱有多快乐，你也就快要明白啦！到时候，你可别忘了向仙子我取取经呀！

文骏青果然在梵克雅宝外面等他，提了个小袋子，看来礼物已经买好了。赵铎很坦荡地走到他面前，很明艳地开了口，“班长，对不起。”

文骏青是不为美色所动的，他连赵铎漂不漂亮都说不清楚，于是就淡淡地、别扭地“嗯”了一下。

赵铎说：“这几周没有见你，我是在陪韩书霖。”他长话短说、去糟取精，让文骏青明白了他的陪伴对于韩书霖是多么地不可或缺、他重友轻色又是多么地名正言顺。

文骏青听完就惭愧地低下了头，为自己的行为感到了不好意思，低声说：“抱歉，我应该问清楚的。”他和赵铎一周不见，是有点不习惯；两周不见，是有点不开心；三周不见，他开始寂寞；四周不见，他已经寂寞到了辗转反侧、夜不能寐的地步。他罕见地觉得慌张，在那慌张之中，竟然还有一些痛苦，但痛苦也不是全部。一切都捉摸不透，文骏青写得出预测未来的代码，却参不透爱情的谜语。

道歉没有两手空空的道理，赵铎在甜品店里给他买了一块好吃好看的提拉米苏，哄小孩儿的把戏，没关系，他和文骏青走的就是纯情路线，“你道什么歉？你吃了这块蛋糕，我就当你原谅我了。”

文骏青不怎么吃甜食，而且他早就原谅赵铎了，但是赵铎说吃了蛋糕才算原谅，他也完全可以表这个态。吃的时候，赵铎就帮他提着手里的袋子。赵铎在阴影里隐约瞥见一只方形的小盒子，哦，文骏青买的是一枚戒指。他把袋子对折地捏在拇指和食指之间，掐出了几个指甲印，还回去的时候，这袋子哪里还有片刻之前的光鲜，好端端地从梵克雅宝变成了梵克丑宝。

赵铎似乎被吓了一跳，“班长，我拿的时候没注意……”

“没关系。”反正只是个袋子而已。

文骏青没有细想。文骏青是个直男嘛。

没过多久，京海市就迎来了王崇玉与孟瑛珏的盛大婚礼。为了避开冲击，秦女士强迫韩书霖收拾好细软，前往意大利的波西塔诺度假。痛失仙子清辉，全城黯淡无光，实乃一件憾事。与韩书霖的清丽脱俗不同，这场婚礼从头到尾都散发着一股艳俗的臭气：豪华车队从四环外浩浩荡荡地开到了一环内，三辆劳斯莱斯打头阵，五辆宾利紧随其后，车头挂着喜气的红帐。四季酒店客似云来，门庭若市，香车宝马，水泄不通。新人包下最大的宴会厅，厅前竖起巨大的鲜花拱门，厅内更是金碧辉煌，花香压不过铜臭。

出于对王孟两家的重视，赵铎的父亲特地从加拿大跑回来参加了婚礼。在老爸面前，赵铎行的端坐的正，一点妖精的气息也没有，穿着规矩的西装，是一个有为青年的形象。走进酒店大堂看了一圈，赵铎就摸清了这场婚礼的风格。看到宴会厅里的大舞台，则更加笃定。台上一面巨幕，想必是用来播放感动人心的新人影像的。赵铎已提前感到一阵尴尬，于他而言，爱情是一件私密的事。如果他要结婚，就跑到某个天涯海角的小岛上去结婚。

赵铎的父亲碰到不少熟面孔，赵铎跟在他后面，和这些叔叔阿姨寒暄。人声在高阔的大堂中汇成一片经久不衰的蚊子叫，加上四处和人摩肩接踵，这简直是一片珠光宝气的沼泽。在沼泽之中，赵铎竟然听到一声嘹亮的“江行长”。扭头一看，镇海银行京海分行的江行长携妻女大驾光临。这是孟家的关系。他的女儿，也就是文骏青的妻子，挽着母亲的手，高傲地走在父亲身后。江逸光不是一个倾国倾城的大美女，但她的容颜闪烁着钻石的光辉，气质优雅，令人过目不忘。与文骏青共度一生的，自然是一名出众的女性。赵铎心脏狂跳，差点在这片沼泽中沦陷下去。恋爱中的人难免会有点不切实际。尽管摸都没摸到文骏青的人，他已经完全进入了第三者的角色。

赵铎和他老爸来，张扬和他老妈来，韩家只派出了一个无足轻重的小辈，表明了韩氏夫妇对王崇玉的蔑视。对于这个安排，赵铎十分满意。他也蔑视王崇玉。王崇玉的家属及好友坐满两三桌，江行长是市里举足轻重的大领导，自然坐在最前排的桌子上。赵铎像着了魔一样，从侧面打量江逸光的脸。她面无表情时，像一尊雕塑一般庄严美丽，一旦开始说话，就露出小动物一般纯真美好的表情。赵铎是畅游欲海的妖精，她是没下过凡的神女。她和文骏青在天上相遇。

赵铎的眼睛无法从她身上移开，他难以自拔地想象着文骏青和她相处时的情形。这些想象令他心如刀绞，还没有从文骏青处得到任何承诺，他就如此全情投入，他意识到，他对文骏青太认真了。以往那种游戏人间的轻巧，在他看到文太太的瞬间，骤然消退了许多。他喝下一些红酒，顺了顺呼吸，脑海中却又浮现出文骏青一家三口阖家欢乐的场面。三个月亮上的人。一种道德、和谐之美流淌在这副图景中。这一次，赵铎罕见地站在了美的对立面。

一阵胸闷气短，趁仪式还没开始，赵铎走出宴会厅抽烟。张扬也跟着他溜出来。作为在场为数不多的知情人士，两个人的表情都有些沧桑。

张扬说：“韩书霖的爸妈都没来。”

赵铎说：“他们何必来找罪受？宝贝儿子被他搞成那个样子。”

他们姐妹情谊是假的，关心韩书霖是真的。

然而到了这个关头，张扬竟然还要帮王崇玉说话，“你别以为王崇玉心里就舒服。要不是他爸逼他，他也不愿意结这个婚。”

不知道张扬受了王崇玉什么恩惠，这么偏袒他。也正常，有的人就是喜欢杀亲，对朋友、对情人两副面孔，谁爱上谁倒霉。韩书霖是倒了八辈子的大霉。赵铎冷笑一声，“张扬，你信不信，王崇玉结了婚还会去招惹韩书霖。”赵铎都替韩书霖痛心。不愿再想这件事，他岔开话题，“你和毛毛怎么样了？”赵铎一门心思扑在文骏青身上，有一阵没和他联系了，毛毛那边也无甚怨言，看样子是找到了新金主。

张扬沉默了一阵，生硬地说：“分了，反正他也只是看上我的钱。我什么出身，他什么出身，我难道还稀罕他吗？”一看就是受了委屈，抹不开面子，在赵铎面前逞强。

赵铎一阵欣慰。起码张扬还知道自爱。以他的条件，完全找得到优质男。那个浮萍一般的毛毛，不知道又要飘到哪里去了。

再次见到文骏青时，赵铎看似随意地提起了去观礼的事。文骏青没有告诉过他太太的名字，赵铎只能装作不知道。

他们刚打完一局网球，正坐在场边的椅子上休息。文骏青戴着一条白色头巾，很有青春活力。工作、结婚和生子没有在他身上留下任何肉眼可见的痕迹。在球场上，他仍风姿绰约，比起少年时有过之而无不及。发球时，他的身体像一根紧绷的弓弦，跑动时，则变为一只优美的白鹭。文骏青不是打着玩玩，对网球的技艺钻研颇深。赵铎那点三脚猫功夫，在他面前本来就是班门弄斧，又沉迷于美色之中，连输三场，即使文骏青手下留情，比分也不太好看。

即便如此，文骏青还是和他打得不亦乐乎。

听说赵铎参加了王孟的婚礼，文骏青果然说：“哦，我太太也去了。”

“你没去？”

文骏青反问：“我为什么要去？”

文骏青这理所当然的一问，很能说明他和他岳父岳母之间的关系。赵铎熟稔人情，一点就通。文骏青虽天资过人，但家境着实算不上显赫。中国的婚姻一向是家庭与家庭的结合，而非个人与个人的结合，在江家所在的那个圈子里，更是如此。即使是文骏青，也逃不掉一个“上门女婿”的名声。女婿上了门，就该承担起发扬家业的责任，生意是要做的，社交也是要去的，但文骏青显然没有承受这样的压力。赵铎想江行长所想：文骏青不是这块料。本来不是这块料的，也可以稍加打磨、勉强一用，然而文骏青自然生长、势头强劲，完全是一副谢绝打磨的样子。既然他们家不缺钱花，那还是让文骏青和他女儿去做一对快活神仙好了！

赵铎心想，他随口一问，倒显得他俗了，便撂下这茬，问：“你和你太太是怎么认识的？”

“我们是大学同学。”

赵铎一笑，“大学也有很多人追你吧？还丢过钢笔吗？”

文骏青也笑，“你好像很确定我的钢笔是被人偷走的。”

赵铎别过脸，耳朵红红的，他已经从剧烈运动中缓过劲来，现在耳朵红，只能是因为别的事情了。

“高中三年也没听说你丢过什么东西，你那么爱惜那支笔，怎么会弄丢呢？”

文骏青的确不怎么丢东西。那支笔不见后，他还找了很久。用它写了三年字，他们的感情很深厚。文骏青心中飘过一丝淡淡的遗憾，也觉得除了被偷走以外没有别的可能了，“那个人怎么不来找我要？”

赵铎讶异，“找你要你就给吗？”

文骏青低下头，认真思考了一会儿，“看是谁吧。”

赵铎释然，“那还是直接偷走比较好。”

关于钢笔和小偷的对话戛然而止，因为就在这时，赵铎仰起脖子，开始喝水了。文骏青的眼睛落在他下巴与脖子的交接处，从那段弧线中发现了一种数学之美，他细腻莹白的皮肤上沾着丝丝薄汗，喉结滑动，文骏青又从中发现了一种情色之美。两种美的结合威力无穷。赵铎的喉结滚一下，他的眼皮就跳一下。每个男人都有喉结，文骏青从未对这一部位产生过太大的兴趣，更不曾觉得它情色，但在赵铎身上，它就是情色的极致。文骏青突然感到一种冲动：他要把赵铎的衣领拉起来，遮住那个地方。他不希望除他以外的任何人看见那里。他很快就意识到这种冲动的怪异之处，但它是如此强烈，为了与之抗争，他紧紧捏住了自己的水壶。

当赵铎喝完水，文骏青也移开了视线。没有用，那种震动挥之不去，文骏青不得不仔细审视它。审视的过程很简短，因为审视的结果很简单：他对赵铎有情欲。

发现这一事实，文骏青并没有大惊小怪，反而陷入了一种拨云见日的激动之中。他和赵铎交往了多久，这件事就困扰了他多久。开窍是一瞬间的事。没想到症结就在赵铎的喉结。

文骏青沉浸在自己的世界里的时间，实在是比较丰富。赵铎的手翩翩落在他膝头，摇了摇，有种撒娇的感觉，“班长，想什么呢？”当暧昧的云雾散去，他的手也展现出诸多情色的可能性，成为一件需要被遮起来的物品。赵铎不时就要拍一下他、捏一下他，回想起这只情色的手与他的种种亲热，文骏青突然有点喘不过气来。赵铎的妩媚和寂寞、他的好奇和不自在，他顿时全都懂了。

文骏青抬起头，赵铎明艳的面容近在咫尺。他们讳莫如深地对视良久，一股前所未有的激流在文骏青的胸口冲撞。他仿佛捉住一只蝴蝶，轻轻遮住了赵铎的手。赵铎一愣，脸上立刻绽放出一个惊喜的笑，他的笑让文骏青也微笑起来。赵铎翻过手心，两个人的手都带着出汗后的粘腻，但他们迟迟没有把手放开。赵铎的脸颊和耳根红成一片，他就像一朵红玫瑰一样，在文骏青心里徐徐盛开了。

不知道牵了多久，赵铎用拇指揉一揉他的手背，“还打吗班长？”

文骏青如梦初醒，“不打了。”

赵铎和文骏青无声表白的场面就是这样。

他们没有上床，甚至没有接吻，相敬如宾地吃过一顿晚饭之后，就依依不舍地各自回家了。

在波西塔诺甘甜的海风中像一具艳尸一样躺了几天，韩书霖借尸还魂，又去法国游荡了一圈。仙子之美，是一种纵贯东西、跨越国境的美，不因人种差异打折扣，因此在欧亚大陆的彼端，韩书霖也有一群拥趸。这些拥趸尽心尽力地把他招待得鲜活滋润，新年过后，他就全须全尾地回国来了。

韩书霖给赵铎带了几瓶法国红酒。他一个送礼的比收礼的还积极，一倒好时差，就登门拜访。欧洲真是一块福地，韩书霖走之前鬼里鬼气，回来时已经算得上人模人样了。他穿得很摩登，硕大的钻石耳圈，水貂皮的短外套，闪闪反光的恨天高皮靴，作美女打仗状。赵铎被吓了一跳，“仙子光临寒舍，怎么这么隆重？”他想摸一摸那匹油光水滑的水貂皮，忍住了。他哪怕表现出半分青睐，韩书霖这么慷慨，也会当场脱下皮送给他。慷慨成这副德行，韩书霖还是吝啬一点吧。

韩书霖头一扬，娇媚地把高马尾撩过肩膀，“就是为了让你蓬荜生辉呀！”他脱下外套扔给赵铎，赵铎才发现他不仅手脚健全，好像还长了几斤肉。韩书霖瘦得形销骨立，飘零薄命相，有愧于富贵的家世和开明的父母，于他，长肉是天大的好事。

赵铎提着酒去酒窖，韩书霖给他带的都是好年份的波尔多酒。看韩书霖的架势，不像急着要走，于情于理，赵铎都该和他分享一瓶。赵铎问：“仙子想喝哪瓶？”

韩书霖随手一指，给一瓶零九年的玛歌开了光。赵铎正要吩咐人准备点芝士火腿下酒，韩书霖摆摆手，“仙子我已经吃了好多天洋饭，今晚就来碗阳春面吧！”

当一个人的美貌与财富到达一定程度，其无厘头的行为就会被浪漫化、戏剧化，比如韩书霖用阳春面配红酒，就不是暴殄天物，而是随心而动。

赵铎有几只日本人做的酒杯，拿出来给韩书霖用。这些酒杯比人还金贵，杯壁极薄，不堪一折——日本人吹玻璃是很老道的，韩书霖果然爱不释手。他坐下来就摘了手套，被阿玛菲海岸的艳阳亲吻过，那双瘦骨嶙峋的手也散发出几分健康的光彩来。

韩书霖这一趟显然是玩出滋味来了，赵铎揶揄道：“我看仙子满面红光，是艳遇之相啊。”

韩书霖捂着嘴哈哈笑，“所到之处美男如云，仙子我也要开开荤的嘛。哎，露水情缘，也不值一提。你倒是说说，你和你亲爱的文骏青如何啊？”

对赵铎而言，“害臊”的感觉应该早已如恐龙一般遥远而又陌生了，但他想起他和文骏青在球场边清汤寡水地牵了手，竟然觉得心跳加速。上床是得到了人，恋爱是得到了心，他们这一出倒还真没什么值得汇报的。

赵铎垂首不语，韩书霖看他一脸梦幻颜色，料他春风得意，心中不由感慨：世事难料啊。那时青春年少，他爱王崇玉，赵铎爱文骏青，花开两朵，如今赵铎那一朵迟迟地绽放，他这一朵却要凋零了。

“他是结了婚的吧？”韩书霖轻声问，像怕惊动了什么似的。和文骏青在芮欧偶遇，他看到文骏青戴了戒指。一个小小的戒指好比紧箍圈，把人许许多多的自由都束缚住了。一戴上那玩意儿，人就不再只为自己活了。可恨它的威力如此强大，就连游离三界之外、跳脱五行之中的韩书霖也不得不承认它的意义。王崇玉现在也戴着一个这样的戒指呢。

赵铎不动声色地抿一口酒，“我们不过是吃个流水席，何必在意这些呢？”

阳春面择时登场，猪油香盖过了红酒香。韩书霖拍手，“流水席？妙啊！”低头吃了几根面，他冷不丁地问，“你信不信因果？”

韩书霖即将开始装神弄鬼，赵铎只得洗耳恭听，“仙子有何高论啊？”

韩书霖还在做铺垫，“仙子我就问你，你还记得你高中时候的男朋友吗？”

赵铎回忆一番，疑惑又有些抱歉地说：“不记得了。你难道记得？”

“你都不记得，仙子我怎么会记得？你们的因缘浅，记得才怪了。”韩书霖难得一本正经，他哄人买画的时候正是这副姿势，“你当年要是把文骏青搞到了手，这会儿恐怕也不怎么记得他！人生那么长，三年里发生的事算什么呢？现在可就是另一回事了。你高中就喜欢他，现在还没忘了他，你们是十几年的因，要结个大果呢，”韩书霖又笑开来，“够吃好多顿流水席了！”

韩书霖不读孔孟，却读了许多三教九流的闲书，集百家之长，发明出了一系列诡谲的理论。乍一听，是胡言乱语，细一想，又不无几分道理。他说的因果是一例，终结理论是另一例。这就是韩书霖的魔力。像他这样的人才，要是不搞艺术，就只能去当神棍了。

在韩书霖的理论体系里，赵铎手无缚鸡之力，于是只轻描淡写地调侃，“意大利还有教算命的？你再算一算，我命里有没有一个女儿？”

“好哥哥，你真俗，这怎么能叫算命？”但韩书霖的确是算上瘾了，“你是养儿子的命！”

“怎么说？”

“仙子我瞎猜的！”韩书霖咯咯笑。他想事情不靠逻辑，全凭感觉，他的瞎猜说不定也有感觉上的依据。笑完他放下筷子，倏地叹了口气，“好哥哥，今天仙子我其实是来向你道别的。”

赵铎一惊，以为韩书霖发现吸毒的路走不通，要闹自杀了。无怪乎他今天健康而爽朗，因为回光返照。

韩书霖摇摇头，“你别胡思乱想！秦女士给仙子我报了一个灵修班，仙子我要去上三个月的课。”

韩书霖说得对，赵铎是个俗人，这位俗人的精神过于健全，从来没想过要去灵修。灵修说白了就是冥想，一群人一块儿冥想就叫灵修。这个行当鱼龙混杂，充满了如韩书霖这般古灵精怪的角色。看来秦女士和韩书霖已经走投无路，靠科学治不好的病，只能求助于牛鬼蛇神了。

赵铎问：“在哪啊？”

韩书霖说：“怀俄明州。”

赵铎心想：真是个鸟不拉屎的地方。韩书霖有慧根，他一辈子都参不透的东西，难道找个什么大师、什么活佛点拨两句，就能茅塞顿开吗？赵铎觉得不可能。为情所困是韩书霖的命。

赵铎委婉地说：“听起来是个修行的好去处。”

韩书霖转了转手上一串精心搭配的戒指，“趁还没去，仙子我要赶紧穿一穿漂亮的衣服（所以他今天打扮得光艳逼人），秦女士说上课的时候只能穿麻袍。”

赵铎灵性地溜须拍马，“仙子穿麻袍，只怕也是清水出芙蓉啊。那地方靠谱吗？”

韩书霖叹气，“哎，这也没个准，秦女士有个女朋友去了，她命很苦，失去了几个家人，都觉得她没救了，回来就像变了个人。秦女士跟我说过好多回了，我一直不想去。但他结婚那一阵我实在……我实在是难受，现在也没好到哪里去。你知道我是个什么样，我怕把我自己给作死了。”韩书霖惨笑一下，“死马当成活马医吧。”

赵铎怀抱着一种物伤其类的心情，“韩书霖，你有没有后悔过？”

韩书霖悲天悯人地看着他，“没有的呀。”

韩书霖的酒来得正是时候。赵铎借花献佛，送了两瓶到文骏青手上。他们两个堂堂正正、清清白白，就在文骏青公司楼下见的面。文骏青上班穿得很正式，坐了半天，袖口、衣领和裤线都还一丝不苟。他每天看电脑的时间很长，他不近视，也戴了一副无框的护目眼镜，镜片后的双眼略显冷漠，导致他的冰雪之美格外浓烈。赵铎有点走不动路，把装酒的盒子递出去，手就像黏在盒子上，一直没收回来。

见到赵铎，文骏青的冰雪立刻消融了，问：“你吃午饭了吗？”

赵铎说：“还没呢。”

文骏青说：“你等我一下。我把酒放到车上去。”

“好呀。”

文骏青走到电梯口，微笑着转过头看了他一眼。赵铎甜蜜地对他挥了挥手。这么短短的一会儿，都像分不开了。

他们去附近一家商场楼上吃小笼包。文骏青好像是有点饿，坐下后就拿起铅笔和菜单来勾画。他埋着头问赵铎，“你喝橙汁吗？”

赵铎看着他专心致志的样子，“嗯。”

赵铎眼神露骨，文骏青不一会儿抬起头来，对他微微一笑，“什么这么好看？”

赵铎软绵绵地瞪他，“明知故问。”

文骏青回到菜单上，“想吃什么？”

“你挑的地方，你点菜。”

文骏青点头，“特色小笼包吃不吃？”

“好。”

“糯米烧麦呢？”

“好。”

“芥蓝呢？”

“好。”

文骏青玩味地看着他，“什么都好。”

赵铎真诚地说：“班长，我很好伺候的。”

文骏青挑眉，“原来我在伺候你。”他发现赵铎说话越来越俏皮了。

“有没有一种心甘情愿的感觉？”

文骏青还矜持了一下，“反正不是坏的感觉。”

就这么黏黏糊糊地，十几二十分钟才点好菜。他们面对面坐双人桌，桌子宽，桌下的两对膝盖离得挺远，但赵铎早把文骏青的小腿勾住了。文骏青没有把腿收回去，耳朵淡淡地发着红。爱情果然可以涤荡心灵、令人返老还童，赵铎觉得他们像两个情窦初开的学生似的。他和文骏青没有进行过任何或豪奢或刺激的活动，仅仅是打球吃饭，他也觉得有意思。

赵铎问：“班长，你家里人喜欢喝酒吗？”

文骏青说：“不怎么喜欢。其实我也不常喝。”

赵铎歪着头对他笑，“你一开始叫我请你喝酒，我还以为你喜欢呢。”

文骏青琢磨自己当时的心态，坦白道：“或许不是为了喝酒吧。”

赵铎倒有些吃惊，那么早……现在不是时候，但他一定要找个时机好好问一问文骏青。

“既然你家里不怎么喝酒，那还是来我家喝吧。”

赵铎的意思，文骏青不是不懂得，“好。”

赵铎和文骏青谈起了恋爱，不免疏忽了其他社交。赵铎是出名的玩家，在灯红酒绿的地方时常扮演着弄潮儿的角色，一个局没有他，都缺了几分趣味。他谈恋爱的时候也没有闭门不出过，往往是带着相好的出来玩，现在竟然请不动，实乃怪事一桩。然而像他这么炙手可热的交际花，归隐的期限自然有限。周末就有富二代过生日——不是平平无奇的富二代，而是在博扬持股的富二代，赵铎万万不能拂他的面子。富二代家里有广厦数间，最高的那一幢，楼顶是一间奢华且功能齐全的会所，可以吃饭打牌唱歌睡觉，一晚上都不用挪地方。

赵铎带着厚礼姗姗来迟，富二代亲自下来接他。盒子沉甸甸的，富二代的手知轻重，一掂便知，“是什么表哇？赵总，破费了！”

赵铎挂着一副无懈可击的营业笑容，“小玩意儿，说不上破费，就怕你不喜欢。小赵祝你心想事成，万寿无疆！”

“谢谢谢谢，赵总品味那么好，我怎么会不喜欢？”富二代左腕已经戴了一只镶钻豪表，说着又打开赵铎送的表盒，欣欣然把那只鳄鱼皮玫瑰金的戴在右手腕上。富二代是个豪横之人，戴两只表也不露怯，走得大摇大摆，愈发豪气冲天。

他们走的是私人电梯，会所最大的包间装得下几十号人，堪比一个小型夜店。推开门，一阵夹杂着烟味酒味人肉味的闷风便扑面而来，吹得人不干不净。富二代的朋友们要么有财，要么有貌，赵铎是两者兼备，即使只占一头，也很值得结交。沙发上坐着一水儿欣欣向荣的青春男女，在那纸醉金迷间，是美是丑也不太分得清楚，但赵铎的审美细胞极其敏锐，粗略一扫，就从中发现了几个脱颖而出的人物。来到这种美色荟萃的场合，赵铎是抱着只看不买的心态，心里已经装了一个人间绝色，橱窗里的货色再精致、再好看，也只有待在橱窗里的份。文骏青害人不浅，眼下他竟然连看看的兴致都提不起来。

有个妆容冷艳的女孩儿在台上唱王菲的歌，麻杆似的身体扭成一条蛇。赵铎在富二代身旁落座，和他对饮了两杯。人那么多，挨个介绍就不必了，富二代选择性地拍了拍身旁一名金发男青年的肩，对赵铎说：“赵总，这是……的二公子，江朔流。小江，这是博扬的赵总。赵总很会赚钱，你有机会多向他请教请教。”

唱到高潮处，台上女孩儿的歌喉越发婉转空灵，变成一阵鬼叫——唱王菲的歌就是有这种副作用的，盖过了富二代的声音。赵铎只听见了“江朔流”三个字，再一琢磨，发现富二代说的是“镇海江行长家的二公子”。

男青年是江逸光的弟弟。

金发的小江露出一个一辈子没吃过亏的笑容，“赵总好啊。”

赵铎愣了一下，旋即和他握了个手，“我叫赵铎。今天大家都是出来玩儿的，就别提什么赚钱不赚钱的了。你比我小，也别叫总了，叫我声哥吧。”

小江不爱黄金爱美人，赵铎说到了他的心坎上。身边坐了个穿豹纹抹胸群的妖艳女郎，他对这位铎哥友好地点一点头，就转过头继续和女郎对话了。

赵铎找借口走出包间。奇了怪了，他和富二代认识也有七八年了，从没听说过他和江家的小辈有什么交情。江朔流像一只地鼠一样冒出来，把赵铎吓了一跳。其实这也解释得通，江朔流看着比周昂还要小几岁，或许是最近才开始在名利场上抛头露面。赵铎点了根烟，思忖着，江朔流这种出身，做人应该低调点，但他的做派更像一个游手好闲、醉心泡妞的草包富二代。俗话说龙生九子，各有不同，他家姐高贵大方，也成家立业了，他肯定是姐弟里更让父母操心的那一个。不知道文骏青对这个弟弟有什么想法？他眼中的文骏青又是什么样？他们常不常见面？他对文芝颐好不好？

在这个意想不到的场合，赵铎触摸到了文骏青生活的另一面。

富二代在微信上拉了一个庆生群，赵铎稍微翻了翻，就找到小江的微信。赵铎的心吊悬着，点开小江的朋友圈——屏幕花了，是他的手指在出汗。小江朋友圈的设置是三天可见，因此毛也没有。赵铎松了一口气，要是他真在里面发现文骏青的蛛丝马迹，不知道要发怎样的疯。赵铎斥发疯不雅，一向是反对发疯的，但文骏青偏偏具备让他发疯的潜力。虽然赵铎坚决不承认，韩书霖的确一语成谶，他对文骏青那漫长的情思，不是吃一顿流水席那么潇洒的事。他看得出来，小江的性格很单纯，他如果有心，可以通过小江做一些事——那些文骏青或许不想他做的事。赵铎可以当着文骏青甜美，也可以背着文骏青阴毒。但既然文骏青不想他做，他又怎么会去做呢？

赵铎回到包间，在台上献唱的从冷艳女孩变成了丰腴女孩。富二代早已放话，今天只能点他听过的歌，富二代是一名八五后，所以歌单上都是王菲、邓丽君、梅艳芳、罗大佑等人的作品，潮流瞬息万变，耳畔复古情浓。爱情是文艺作品亘古不变的主题，由那个年代的人唱出来，有一种过尽千帆的通透与温柔。丰腴女孩这时在唱陈琳的《爱就爱了》。你是你，他是他，爱了就爱了，做了就做了，赵铎以为很动听。他没有再坐到富二代旁边去，怕自己人见人爱花见花开，几句话就把小江勾搭成了朋友。他和小江，还是停留在一面之缘的地步吧！

赵铎本来想打一头就走，但在座的熟面孔不少，小江又勾起他心中抚不平的郁结，他本无意放纵，离席时却已喝得微醺。楚丽珊在车上等他，夜风冰冷刺骨，赵铎一头钻进车里的温柔乡，被暖气一烘，醉意更甚，显露出几分痴态。楚丽珊不敢直视，递过来一瓶矿泉水，“喝点水吧赵总。”

赵铎很没形象地趴在后座，打开水瓶喝了两口，没拿稳，水瓶掉在地上，水全洒了。楚丽珊又递过来一盒纸巾，“你别管地上，我等会儿来弄。”也不知赵铎听没听见。她知道赵铎的酒量好，今天不知为何喝成这样。等红灯时，后面突然强光一闪，她猛地一回头，只见赵铎正在春情勃发地自拍。心中有愤之人喝醉时发怒，心中有情之人喝醉时则发春。

发出了照片，赵铎一个字一个字地打：“文骏青，你害人不浅。”

天还没亮，赵铎被一阵尿意逼醒，看一眼手机，清晨四点。楚丽珊喂他吃了醒酒药，宿醉的感觉没那么强烈。赵铎想起文骏青说伺候他，文骏青可不要大惊小怪，他是被伺候惯了。文骏青……赵铎打了个激灵，打开微信，看到了他最新发给文骏青的消息。照片是昨天他趴在后座胡乱拍的，衬衣解开了三颗扣，一线水痕从唇角流到衣襟里去，闪光灯把他的皮肤照得很白、嘴唇照得很红，他在照片里张着嘴，欲求不满的感觉相当浓厚。就床照而言，水平是相当之高。他发的时候文骏青想必已经睡了，暂时没有回复。赵铎暗叫不好，他对杯中物还是该敬而远之。文骏青身上有一种挥之不去的贞洁感，好像一年到头不做爱也活得下去。万一肉欲非他所求……赵铎岂不是要当尼姑！

文骏青周末也起得很早。赵铎在一张寂寞的大床上翻滚到七点，收到他的消息，“我做了什么害人的事？”

听不出被冒犯的意思，赵铎放下心，“你是芳心大盗。”

文骏青：“对于你的指控，我感到很无辜。”

文骏青：“你昨晚喝酒了吗？”

赵铎：“朋友过生日，我贪杯了。”

文骏青：“看来有的事情只会在你贪杯时发生。”

赵铎：“错。”

文骏青：“那请你证明。”

赵铎强打精神，起床洗脸梳头，他现在头脑清醒，可以老练地调动角度和肢体动作。他裸着上身、凹着锁骨给文骏青拍了一张。对着手机摆弄着煽情的姿势，他不一会儿就勃起了。

文骏青沉默了许久，“赵铎，你真的很美。”

他们当晚就见了面。文骏青的行动好像很自由，他们一起出去那么多次（虽然之前是以纯洁的形式），赵铎从没见过江逸光打电话来过问他的行踪。夫妻间出现这种情况，要么是感情不好，要么是感情太好。赵铎倾向于后者——文骏青想必没有前科，偶尔提起妻子，语气也不带丝毫龃龉。不知道他们的感情是哪种好法……三个月亮上的人的画面又一次浮现在赵铎的脑海中，那种神圣、和谐、美好的氛围令赵铎剧烈地反胃。他真的去卫生间里狂吐了一通。吐完，他惊魂未定地漱着口，猛地看见镜子里的自己，活脱脱一副鬼相。他被韩书霖传染了。

当文骏青到来，那副鬼相已被赵铎压在箱底、暂时无影无踪了。还站在门口，文骏青就凑过来，鼻尖贴到他的耳垂，吸一口气，“你好香。”

赵铎顺势勾住他的脖子，“鼻子挺灵。”

文骏青珍重地抱了他一下。

赵铎把家里的一干闲杂人等打发走了，这时他得以落落大方地牵住文骏青，“今天干什么去了？”

“工作，下午带Joy去了科学展览馆。”

一家人一起去的吧。赵铎没问，干嘛给自己找不痛快，低头看了一眼，文骏青果然没有偷情的前科，还戴着婚戒，倒是很磊落。“她看得明白吗？”

文骏青说：“不明白也可以看。你昨天喝了酒，今天还要喝吗？”

赵铎一笑，“你不是来喝酒的吗？”

文骏青诚实地说：“我来见你。”

赵铎转过身，把文骏青的两只手都捉住了，“见了我要做什么？”

“你说我是芳心大盗，芳心大盗能做什么？”

文骏青调情真是很含蓄。赵铎说：“有的人看了我的照片就不老实。”

“我觉得发我照片的人更不老实。”文骏青也笑，承认，“都不老实。”

酒还是要喝的。赵铎说：“我送了你红酒，我们今天喝别的怎么样？”早就说要请文骏青喝酒，赵铎要做到言出必行。以后他们再也不需要这种蹩脚的借口，一个说：我想见你。另一个就会说：我来见你。

文骏青学他说话，“你的家，你点酒。”

他实在是令赵铎爱不释手。赵铎的喜悦中带着一丝怅然。

赵铎去楼下拿了一瓶威士忌和一桶冰，上来时发现文骏青正对着墙边柜子里的一只珐琅宝箱出神。赵铎的老爸喜欢附庸风雅，倒腾了很多值钱的不值钱的漂亮玩意儿，前几年他生了场病，带着赵铎的老妈出国静养，把这些东西都留在了身后。按他的说法，是为了不影响家里的“气”。赵铎遗传了他的爱美之心，隔三差五也要把这些物件拿出来赏玩一番，但比起赏物，赵铎还是更喜欢赏人。

文骏青又沉浸在自己的世界里，任君欣赏。赵铎放下酒，从背后悄无声息地捏了捏他的耳垂。他立刻转过来，“赵铎，你很调皮。”

这话赵铎很受用，“我都这么大了，你还说我调皮，夸我年轻呢？”

文骏青说：“我觉得你挺年轻。”在他心里像个小孩子。

柜子里除了宝箱，还装着鼻烟壶、纹炉、酒杯之类的玩意儿，琳琅满目，占据了文骏青的注意力。他专注时流露出一种超脱，和高中时一模一样。赵铎爱上的不就是这样的文骏青吗？高中时，他们教室里的窗户又大又干净，太阳光透过玻璃洒在文骏青脸上，把他的睫毛和眼珠映得透明。他的坐姿总是那么标致，不是谄媚的标致，而是浑然天成的标致。他背脊的线条总是那么优美，他握笔的姿势总是那么恰到好处……他就像一尊美丽而澄澈的冰雕，散发着永不消逝的光芒。

赵铎眼眶发胀，紧紧捂住了嘴。

文骏青！文骏青！我爱了你好多好多年！

也和高中时一样，文骏青什么也没有看见，什么也没有听见。

赵铎转过身，倒好两杯酒端过来，好脾气地想，边看边喝吧。文骏青接过杯子，只是拿在手里，暂时没有要喝的意思。赵铎把杯子放在鼻尖，威士忌极香极醇，闻闻都会醉，偏偏有人不解风情。赵铎问他：“看出什么名堂来了吗？我给你拿出来吧。”

文骏青一本正经地说：“不用。只看出了很好看。”

赵铎哈哈笑，“看得这么认真，我还以为你要发表一番高见呢。”

文骏青并不害臊，“我的知识是有限的。你也说过，我在某些方面很笨。”

赵铎说：“不是这方面。”

“我现在知道了。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

文骏青抬起手，轻轻揉按着他的喉结，掷地有声，“过于性感。”

气管遭受着温柔的压迫，赵铎从文骏青拇指的动作中感到了一种高浓度的色情。脖子是最脆弱的器官。赵铎在纪录片里看过野兽狩猎的画面，一头狮子一口撕碎了一只瞪羚的脖子，叼着瞪羚一动不动的尸体奔跑，放慢的镜头中，强与弱、动与静、生与死的对立令赵铎感到一阵短暂的眩晕。文骏青双眼幽黑，像那只狮子，赵铎气息颤抖，像那只瞪羚。赵铎不由自主地仰起头，将那个脆弱的部位更多地暴露在文骏青面前。文骏青仿佛受到了启示，低下头，虔诚地吻了吻赵铎的喉结。

赵铎和文骏青第二次无声表白的场面就是这样。

“还看不看？我家里还有很多。我爸喜欢买这些玩意儿。”

文骏青说：“我看够了。”

谢天谢地，妖精差点沦落到和珐琅宝箱争风吃醋。

文骏青又问：“你呢？”

“这些东西……”赵铎突然意识到文骏青不是问他看没看够，文骏青问的是他是什么时候知道的。他从文骏青身边逃开，“我还不想告诉你。”因为反胃，他今天只有少许汤汤水水下肚，威士忌很烈，只喝了浅浅的一杯，他也有些醉了。

文骏青去抓他的手腕，“我已经告诉你了。”

赵铎的脚步飘飘然，被他拉得身体一晃，就要向后倒去，文骏青接住他，退了几步，两个人稳稳地落在一张小沙发上。赵铎调整了一下姿势，横坐在文骏青腿上。他用额头靠着文骏青的颈窝，蹭了蹭，委屈地说：“你别跟我讲公平。”他们之间可没有什么是公平的。

赵铎醉了，文骏青投降，“好吧。”颈侧很热，他低下头，赵铎正一脸痴迷地望着他。赵铎醉得眼角绯红，张开的口中吐出比酒还醉人的热气。他的脸上情欲与爱欲交错涌动，染红了他的泪痣，令他的五官异常妖媚。他全身都散发着一股痛苦的气息，他必须被触碰，必须被占有，必须被爱，否则他宁愿去死。太赤裸了。文骏青像看见了一件绝不能被看见的东西。它带来的震撼与他所熟知的世界全然脱节。他不能理解，他是怎么回事？赵铎是怎么回事？

“嗯……”赵铎呻吟了一声，口渴似的舔了舔嘴唇。用这个小小的动作，他提醒文骏青：我必须被触碰，我必须被占有，我必须被爱，否则我宁愿去死。

文骏青吻住了他。

文骏青吻得很用力。他的嘴唇带着一种纯洁而热烈的味道。赵铎被一阵狂潮掀翻，在一个陌生的地方沉浮着、漂流着。原来和文骏青接吻是这种感觉……他的手紧紧攀住文骏青的肩，几乎在他的锁骨上留下几道手指印。他们不得不因为缺氧而分开来。文骏青迷茫地看了看四周，好像忘了自己在哪，发现自己还在地球上，又低下头看看瘫软在他怀里的赵铎，一看就紧张起来，“你怎么了？”

赵铎也很迷乱，“我怎么了？”

文骏青揩掉他脸上的湿渍，“你哭了。”

赵铎摸着自己的脸，湿淋淋的，“我哭了？”

文骏青颓唐地贴住他的额头，“赵铎，我们完了。”

赵铎自嘲地笑了一声，坐起来，“现在回家还来得及，你就当什么也没发生过。”

文骏青坚定地摇了摇头。

赵铎拨弄着他的头发，手指像风一样轻，“真的，我以后不去找你，你也别来找我，同学会什么的我们都别去了。我就在没有人的地方偷偷想你。”

文骏青还是摇头，“不行。”

赵铎捧着他的脸，露出一个哀伤的笑，“我怕你怪我。”

“你没有逼我。”文骏青一脸赤诚。

赶都赶不走，都认命吧。赵铎不再想那些伤心的事，换了副口气，“芳心大盗只是来和我接吻的吗？”

文骏青笑着别过头，“这是今晚的主要目标。”

“还有次要目标？那还不速速道来？”

文骏青贴在他耳边说了句悄悄话。赵铎故作惊讶，“好哇，竟敢打我屁股的主意。”

文骏青说：“我想要你。”

在赵铎天马行空的意淫中，他已经被文骏青按在地上狂干了八百次。文骏青一开口，他脊梁骨都软了。接吻的时候他坐在文骏青腿上，文骏青的裤子里是什么状况，他一清二楚。他本以为文骏青在床上的作风会比较文雅，想不到接吻和勃起都还蛮激烈的。不用当尼姑了，赵铎欣慰得想哭一场。

赵铎仍然有一些犹疑，“你以前和男的尝试过吗？”

文骏青说：“没有，但我知道你是什么样。”

“你看过我上面，下面呢？”

文骏青笑了，“不是和我一样吗？”

“哦，和你一样的，你可以？”

文骏青扶住额头，“很可以。”

“你都没试过，怎么知道可以？”看文骏青着急，赵铎忍不住想捉弄他。月亮上的人不会吃喝拉撒，在他身边，文骏青有欲望。反正赵铎想象不出来文骏青红着脸对江逸光说：我想要你。

赵铎在他身上不安分地蹭来蹭去，撩拨着他的要害处，很骚，很要命。文骏青说到底也只是一个血气方刚的青年，忍无可忍地把他压在沙发上，认真说：“赵铎，我想要你。”

赵铎的腰腹很软，一压就要陷到沙发里去。赵铎很吃霸道总裁这一套，而且他不是不饥渴，玩闹了一阵，他自己的忍耐力也到达了极限。

赵铎扭了一下，“那你还不放开我？”他穿了一件柔软的羊绒毛衣，轻而易举地脱下来。幕布被揭下，雕塑洁白无瑕，肌肉的线条洗练而优美，粉色的乳头饱满地挺立着，除了被人放在指间蹂躏、含在口中把玩，没有别的用途。文骏青明显愣了一下。

赵铎点一下文骏青的鼻尖，“呀，呆掉了。”

文骏青正为他深深着迷，“赵铎，你总是让我吃惊。”

“我一直就长这样，没打算要惊你。”

文骏青看着他的眼睛，“你好美。”

文骏青真是个怪人。和赵铎在餐桌下勾勾小腿还会害臊，说这种一点都不口语的情话却一点也不害臊——这是文骏青的天然，杀伤力不可小觑。赵铎都有点害臊了，用手掌遮住脸，声音瓮瓮地问：“我是最美的吗？”

文骏青拿下他的手，吻了吻他的手背，“你是最美的。”

文骏青在床上证明，他的确“很可以”。在证明之前，他先把赵铎的私处细致地研究了一遍。赵铎有一根漂亮的阴茎，并且刚刚脱掉了四周的体毛，说起来是见不得人的部位，却有种纯洁的感觉。文骏青又在着迷，抚摸着赵铎私处的皮肤，眼神中带着一种孩童般的好奇。

赵铎还在适应文骏青的节奏。八百次遥遥无期，文骏青一次都还没有狂干过他。他调侃道：“你平常看你自己也看得这么认真吗？”

“那倒没有。”

“后面看不看？”

文骏青脸很红地点了点头。

赵铎是受够了，柔柔弱弱地挂在他肩膀上哀求他，“文骏青，我的宝贝，你知不知道我有多想和你上床？别看了，求求你快干我好不好？”

文骏青“很可以”之后，赵铎和他躺在床上有一搭没一搭地接着吻。赵铎看似洒脱，其实阴悄悄地很黏人，接起吻、牵起手来都柔情缱绻，让人的唇边是他，手心是他，心里也是他。柔情缱绻是赵铎的天性，被人爱得死去活来是这种天性的副作用。赵铎那些有名分的前男友们，的确个个都爱他爱得死去活来的。赵铎带着十二分的温柔，用指尖描摹着文骏青的眉眼，心里想着，你也要爱我爱得死去活来啊。

赵铎轻轻问：“你想过和我做这种事吗？”

文骏青把头向他的肩膀靠了靠，“最近，经常想。”

“感觉好吗？”

文骏青看着他笑。

“还想和我做吗？”

“多多益善。”

赵铎把头撑起来，新奇地打量着文骏青，“班长，想不到你性欲还挺强的嘛。”

文骏青眉峰微蹙，“我什么时候给过你性欲不强的印象？”

赵铎正要说话，文骏青的手机突然响了起来。赵铎像受了刺激，目光比文骏青还要早一步投向手机屏幕，不意外地看到“江逸光”三个字。文骏青不像会给伴侣取昵称的人，这也不能说明任何事。屏幕上是她抱着文芝颐的照片，脸小小的白白的，在弯着眼睛笑。赵铎在婚礼上偶遇她，觉得她优雅中带一点儿傲，像一颗冷珍珠，照片上晃眼一看，却是种温柔娴静的感觉。转念一想，文骏青对不熟的人不也是那副德行，在家里能一样吗？人前人后都是冰雪美男和冷珍珠神女，夏天都不用开空调了吧，怎么可能养得出文芝颐那么有灵气的孩子？说到孩子，文骏青二十六岁就抱了孩子，也太早了吧。三四十岁生头胎的男士不少见，文骏青急个什么劲呢——赵铎这么胡思乱想了一通，把高潮余韵思想得烟消云散。他看看时间，十一点多了。原来不是不问，是他以前没有和文骏青待到这么晚过。文骏青拿起手机，没什么惊慌的表现，走到远处接起来。赵铎把脸埋在枕头里。他又感到一阵反胃。

只讲了几句，文骏青很快回来，果然说：“我得回去了。”

赵铎一脸淡定，耷拉着睫毛，“什么事？”

文骏青说：“没什么事。”

文骏青把挂在椅背上的衣服捡起来穿，赵铎光着身子跪坐在他面前，可怜巴巴地望着他。文骏青只穿好了裤子，也坐下来，把上衣披在赵铎身上。赵铎穿上他的衣服，他们身材相当，很合身，衣服上全是文骏青的味道。赵铎说：“我穿上就不脱了。”

文骏青由着他，“那我想想办法。”

赵铎赶紧把衣服脱下来，“你别这么惯着我。”

文骏青说着要走，结果磨蹭了很久。赵铎不想他走，他自己也不想走。眼看就要十二点了，赵铎送他到门口，“班长，你再亲亲我。”

又吻得天旋地转。赵铎还拉着他的手，“你衣服上有我的味道。”

文骏青说：“没事的。”

赵铎理了理他的头发，“头发有点乱。”

文骏青把脸颊贴在他手心，闭着眼睛，显露出几分孩子气。眼看文骏青的神色渐渐变得痛苦，赵铎不忍再留他，收回手，“好啦班长，晚安，再见，吻你，要想我。”

文骏青笑着说：“反弹。”

赵铎和文骏青不能再满足于只在周末见面，然而他们工作日的空档并不总对得上。赵铎经常要出去看项目，文骏青上下班的时间倒是稳定，稳定恰恰就是问题，他社交不算频繁，家里还有个天天黏着他的女儿，下了班不回家是说不过去的。他们的爱情不以破坏为目的，是一对有操守的野鸳鸯。有操守就要遭罪，尤其是野鸳鸯。在这首甜蜜与苦涩的交响曲中，时间如流水一般过去，周昂来了，周昂又走了，春节到了，春节又过完了，周昂又来了，周昂又走了，赵铎和文骏青已经泥足深陷无法自拔了。

没有打球吃饭这些由头，他们接连在床上厮混，文骏青觉得这样实在是比较堕落，提议道：“下次我们出去吧。”

“好呀，想干什么？”

“想不想回学校看看？”

于是，在一个草长莺飞的下午，文骏青和赵铎在京海一中校门口展开了约会。

十一年后，一中仍然是京海最好的高中之一，不仅开设了新校区，文骏青和赵铎当年做学生的地方也已经被翻新得面目全非。一中历史悠久，出过几位驰名中外的校友，很有一些底蕴。门口立着一樽花岗岩石碑，上书“厚德载物”，是某任主席亲笔。赵铎还记得校园里那几棵硕大的银杏树，每到深秋，便“焜昱错眩，照耀辉煌”，为小情侣们提供了一个晚自习后谈情说爱的好去处。大周末的，学校里没几个人，校门口的文具店便利店小吃店都开着，但也不是周中那一番热闹的景象。赵铎和文骏青有些寥落地站在紧闭的校门口——学校的治安管理很严，收发室里坐着一个老保安，看样子并不打算放他们进去。

赵铎伸着脖子朝学校里望了望，银杏树还在。他摊手，“班长，看看你的好主意。”

文骏青不以为意，“每次你叫我班长，我都觉得我们像还在读书似的。”

一中的校门在一条小街上，两旁也种着银杏，都长了很多年了，一丛丛树冠几乎把整条街道都遮盖住，经年累月都是种影沉沉的感觉。

赵铎突然很伤感，“读书的时候我都没跟你说过几句话。”

文骏青或许也心有戚戚。他沉默地四处看了看，“我们去买奶茶吧。”

有的店面赵铎还记得，另一些已经易主，文骏青指的这家“一点点”就是新开的。他们读书的时候奶茶还不像现在这么流行，种类也没有那么多，放学后啃点香菇肥牛、牛板筋什么的就算享受了，说起来都是时代的眼泪。赵铎不爱喝奶茶，怕长痘痘，但和文骏青一起喝就是另一种滋味了。他们肩并肩站在柜台前，看着墙上那张巨大的菜单，有点傻眼。

周末人少，店员的态度还是很清爽的，“两位先生第一次来吗？”

文骏青说：“对，请问有什么推荐？”

店员流利地回答，“我们店的明星产品是红茶玛奇朵，一层奶盖一层冰淇淋和红茶搭配，很多人点，我强烈推荐。”

赵铎摇摇文骏青的手臂，很不给面子，“听起来好甜呀。”

文骏青对店员说：“他不喜欢喝甜的。”

一看就是情侣。这位店员服务过的情侣没有一千也有八百，有的女生就是娇气，自己明明也有手有脚，能点单能插吸管，偏不，什么事都要男朋友帮她做。赵铎现在就扮演着这样一个娇气的女生。店员的笑容不由得灿烂了几分，“那可以看看我们的纯茶系列，正常甜度的也不甜。我们的奶茶也可以做少糖的。”

台上的玻璃下面也压了一张菜单，赵铎和文骏青伏在台子上研究。过了一会儿，赵铎说：“我要乌龙奶茶吧。”

文骏青就抬起头，“两杯乌龙奶茶，中杯，少糖。”

店员开始打单子，“好的。就加珍珠吗？”

文骏青问赵铎，“你要珍珠吗？”

“好呀。”

两杯奶茶很快就做好。店员把奶茶和吸管放在台上，按捺着内心的激动，“058号单好了。”她心想，娇气男一定不会自己插吸管的！在平凡中寻找精彩是奶茶店员的日常。

赵铎拿起两杯奶茶，递给文骏青一杯。文骏青插好吸管，又递给他。赵铎再递给他第二杯，这杯才是文骏青的。拿着奶茶，赵铎只觉得那个卖奶茶的小姑娘在他眼角的余光里笑得有点诡异，扭过头，她立刻阳光明媚地对他们挥了挥手，“两位慢走。”

看来这家店的服务就是好得过头。

这个季节，银杏还没有长到枝繁叶茂的程度，树叶是幼绿，老树新春，生机勃勃。到秋冬，树叶落下来，就要被人扫到墙边，堆成一堆。少年赵铎见到那树叶堆，总是忍不住要去踢两脚。在银杏树下喝着奶茶约会不是他们那个年代的风尚，他们像偷来了谁的青春，少糖也够甜了。

赵铎明知故问，“班长，你读书的时候经常去哪家店？”

“有一家‘心自在’书店，已经关了，”文骏青看着街对面的一家全家，“以前在那里。”

他们八点钟下晚自习，书店也开到那么晚。在店门口看到文骏青的自行车，赵铎就知道他在里面。他在书店里待多久，赵铎就在银杏树背后等多久。文骏青从不东张西望，一出来就跨上自行车，在夜色中远去，像一只白鸟翩翩飞走。望着他的背影，赵铎总觉得他即将张开雪白的翅膀，扑棱扑棱，飞向一个谁也看不见的地方。

赵铎笑起来，“你上语文课的时候老是看闲书，常开伟也不会点你名，还让你当课代表。”文骏青上数理化的时候全神贯注，语文课就要散漫点。他学习的方法自成一派，即使是学得不那么认真的语文，也总能考出亮眼的分数。

文骏青饶有兴趣地看着他，“他不点我名，你怎么知道我看闲书？”

赵铎从容应对，“你一点也不隐蔽好不好？你就放在桌子上看。有几次常开伟抽我起来回答问题，我看到你书上没有插图。”

文骏青笑得很孩子气，“我包了书皮，在抽屉里看不是更容易被发现吗？我后来发现他知道我上课看别的书，反而不好意思再看了。”

赵铎无奈摇头，“你对常开伟这种小人这么仁义。”

文骏青说：“我知道你老是和他对着干。他跟我说过他家里的事，我可能有点儿同情他。”

常开伟也配有故事？且听无妨。赵铎说：“你也跟我讲讲吧。”

文骏青说：“他儿子有小儿麻痹症。他有一次跟我说，如果没得病，他儿子说不定像我一样聪明。”

赵铎对此全然不知情，不由得也对常开伟产生了几分稀薄的同情，血缘是一辈子的羁绊，有病没病，是你就是你的——但还是觉得他也太没有自知之明了，“他怎么生得出你这么聪明的儿子？”

“说不准。不知道Joy长大了是什么样子。”

赵铎心如刀绞，“肯定和你一样聪明，和你一样漂亮。”

文骏青浑然不觉，若有所思，“我的长相，和高中的时候变化很大吗？”

“不大，青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”赵铎在母校门口乱用俗语，着实辱没门楣。反正他的意思就是文骏青高中时好看，现在更好看。

“但你高中的时候不觉得我是个帅哥。”

他什么也不知道。

文骏青一句话就能让他笑，一句话就能让他哭。赵铎暗自咬牙，“我觉得你是个书呆子。”

文骏青颇为惋惜，“你错了。”

赵铎生着闷气，也知道这场气生得名不正言不顺，不能发作。这不是文骏青的错，他没有揭发自己的每个暗恋者的义务。

文骏青还沉浸在一种恰同学少年的美好心情中，拐进了一家文具店，对老板说：“我看看钢笔。”

赵铎没跟着他进去，一个人凄风苦雨地站在路边。如果他高中的时候就……他想都不敢想。太难受了。看着文骏青站在文具店里的玻璃柜旁耐性很好地挑着什么东西，他又一次清楚地意识到，文骏青什么也不知道。

文骏青不久就拿着一只长方形的盒子出来，“送给你。”

盒子上贴着价签，二十三块钱。赵铎打开盒子，里面是一支墨绿色、镶金边的钢笔。他不可置信地看着文骏青。

文骏青有些遗憾，“不是同一支。我想，你来找我要的话，我会给的。”

赵铎一个字也说不出来。他一点也不想要这支笔。

他机械地拿着盒子，看着文骏青突然露出了疑惑的表情，疑惑继而变成担忧，担忧继而变成惊慌。赵铎这才反应过来，他又哭了。只要牵扯到文骏青，他好像不能控制自己的身体，一会儿哭、一会儿吐的，程度之激烈，他一辈子都没有经历过。文骏青也不管他们还在外面，把赵铎的头小心地护在胸口。赵铎泪如雨下，把文骏青的衣服都浇湿了。

赵铎哽咽着，“我、我想回车上……“

他竭力压抑着哭声，还是哭得站不稳。文骏青搂着他的肩，他感觉自己就像一条拖把一样被文骏青拖着走。文骏青的车就停在学校附近，但他觉得他们走了好远好远。他都没发现他们走到了车子旁，文骏青拉开车门说到了，他也像听不见。他不知道文骏青是怎么把他弄上车的，只感觉世界颠倒了一下，他突然就坐下了，突然就整个人趴在文骏青身上了。如同身体的本能，他用力地抱住文骏青，开始嚎啕。文骏青像安慰小孩子那样，轻轻抚他的背。他听到自己的声音，觉得好难听好好笑。这种难听和好笑的感觉却丝毫没有缓解他的伤心，他这副哭相，或许和鬼没什么差别吧！他在文骏青眼中美的形象崩塌了，他再也不是自己了。他悲伤、羞耻又困惑，当他从喉咙中发出歇斯底里的叫喊，他又感到无比痛快。怎么会这么痛快！他又叫了一声。更痛快！

有点常识的人都看得出来，赵铎这是发疯了。与疯子仙女韩书霖相比，赵铎发疯的能力其实毫不逊色。他之所以活得这么自由自在，只是因为还没有遇到一个让他发疯的人罢了。文骏青就是这个人。文骏青来晚了，但文骏青终于还是来了。

韩书霖就像赵铎的镜子。他们之所以能成为交心的朋友，是因为他们身上有自己都没发现的共通之处。见证了韩书霖发疯犯贱的惨状，赵铎害怕自己也变得像他那么悲惨，所以坚决反对发疯。他神志清醒地生活了三十年，多次在危险的边缘试探，又毫发无损地返回——爱情的疆域是多么地危险啊！而他在其中游玩又是多么地从容不迫啊！就以为自己逃脱了发疯的命运。然而自古以来多少英雄豪杰因傲慢折戟，该他疯的时候，他像被一道闪电击中，二话不说就疯了。

有点常识的人也都看得出来，文骏青是一个头脑冷静的聪明人，一辈子与发疯无缘。他看到赵铎发疯的痴态，应该马上就会厌弃他。但正是因为他与发疯无缘，一个为他发疯的人对他具有致命的吸引力。在他四平八稳的人生中，缺的就是那股疯劲。赵铎的眼泪浸湿了他的衣衫，赵铎的身体像雨打芭蕉一样颤抖，目睹这副无与伦比的景象，他简直爱赵铎爱到了不可自拔的地步。

他们站在同一条河流中，一个世纪过去了。赵铎像一个新生婴儿一样抬起头来。在这个陌生的世界中，他看见的第一个人是文骏青。文骏青表情复杂地看着他，他的鼻子里好像还挂着一个鼻涕泡，文骏青却开始狂乱地亲吻着他的脸颊，“赵铎、赵铎，我……”

文骏青把他压在后座狂干了一通。

又一个世纪过去了。赵铎恢复了神智，发现他们在一个露天停车场的角落里，停车场周围长着一棵棵高大的银杏树。文骏青用一张湿巾擦拭着他的脸，赵铎猛地坐起来，拉下天花板上的镜子，被镜子里的人吓了一跳。他惊奇地说：“我好丑啊！”

文骏青笑盈盈地捧着他的头，“还好吧。”

赵铎缩到文骏青怀里，发现文骏青胸口的布料湿透了，“怎么这么湿啊？”

文骏青紧紧抱着他，“刚才下雨了。”

车窗是干的，但文骏青说下雨了，就是下雨了。真的很湿，赵铎说：“好大的雨啊。”

文骏青的声音有些悲伤，“嗯，很大的雨。”

赵铎用手掌揉着自己平坦的肚子，突发奇想，“文骏青，我要给你生个儿子！”

“好啊，叫什么？”

赵铎清脆地回答，“赵、爱、文。”

生活一切如常，没有人看得出来赵铎发了疯。那是赵铎和文骏青的秘密，他们不会泄露给任何人，否则就是对彼此的背叛。

文骏青行事颇为谨慎，在赵铎看不见的地方缜密地隐藏着他们的爱情的蛛丝马迹。他的聪明具有一致性和连贯性，用在读书上，他是好学生，用在工作上，他是好员工，用在偷情上，他就是负心汉。然而赵铎发疯之后，他也有一种红了眼的感觉。

他从公司回到家，江逸光和文芝颐都在家里。一打开门就闻到一股浓香，江逸光最近心血来潮在网上买了点松露，这股浓香想必和那松露脱不了干系。文芝颐屁颠儿屁颠儿地跑到他面前，笑嘻嘻的，“爸爸！”

文骏青一下把她抱起来，在她的额头上亲了一口，“我的宝贝！”

江逸光在一家国企做法务，工作比较清闲，已经回家好一阵了。她换了居家服，坐在客厅的沙发上边看电视边敷面膜，对文骏青说：“爸爸饿不饿？我敷完面膜就吃饭啊。”

文骏青抱着文芝颐坐到她身旁，“今天吃什么？”

江逸光笑了一下，把面膜笑皱了，她仔细地抚平。她神秘兮兮地说：“我跟你说，我和陈姐研发了一个新菜。”陈姐是他们家的阿姨。

文骏青显得兴致勃勃，“是什么呢？”

江逸光（在面膜下）煞有介事，“松露葱油饼。你没闻到吗？那么香。”

文骏青道出一个事实，“我们已经吃了三天松露。”

还嫌弃上了。江逸光埋怨地拍一下他的肩，“那你看着我和宝宝吃。”

这个小动作几乎让文骏青抖了一下。这是属于赵铎的动作。赵铎也会用这种轻盈的力度拍他的肩，撒娇似的叫，“班长。”他产生了一种被冒犯的感觉。他的喉咙发紧。他爱上别人了。

江逸光的手机响起来，十五分钟到了。她站起来，“我去洗脸啊。”

文芝颐趴在电视柜旁边的地板上看饲养箱里的守宫。赵铎给她买了一个漂亮的白色箱子。养了守宫之后，文芝颐回家不拼积木了，也不看《小马宝莉》了，一有时间就去观察这守宫在做什么。他们家养孩子养得比较自由，文芝颐喜欢在外面疯跑、在地上爬来爬去，他们也不会像别的父母那样一个劲地说地上脏。他们住在一间高层公寓里，房子其实不小，因为一直有生两个孩子的打算，当初就买了一套带四个卧室的，但他们夫妻俩都觉得有花园的别墅更适合文芝颐成长，今年他们打算看看新房子。那计划中的第二个孩子本来也是今年应该发生的事。江逸光比他小两岁，也临近三十岁的大关。女人三十以后生孩子，风险就高多了。

文骏青想起这些，都像是很遥远的事了。他已经不记得满怀期待地规划一个家庭的未来是什么感觉了。人是这么健忘的吗？他会不会也像这样忘记爱赵铎的感觉？他是江逸光的丈夫，也是文芝颐的爸爸，他早已习惯了这两个身份，它们相辅相成、不存在冲突，做好一个，才能做好另一个。可现在他成了赵铎的爱人。这个新的身份像一个巨大的黑洞一样拉扯着他，让一切都乱套了。

文芝颐叫他，“爸爸，陪我玩！”

文骏青正要过去，手机震了一下。可能是赵铎找他。他犹豫了片刻，对女儿说：“爸爸先去一下洗手间。”

他在洗手间里打开微信，不是赵铎，是他的一个下属。京海的晚高峰非常糟糕，他从公司回家要开将近一个小时的车。在车上，他一直在和赵铎打电话。

松露葱油饼大受好评，买来的松露也快削完了，江逸光说明天炸个薯条，全洒上好了。她的兴趣爱好广泛，最近是烹饪。文芝颐拍拍小手，没有哪个小朋友不喜欢吃薯条的。文骏青看着她们，像坐在观众席上看一场欢快的话剧。他想着那些不可言说之事，直到江逸光问他，爸爸想不想吃薯条？他才记起来，自己也是话剧的一角。

他不是时刻都和赵铎在一起。但偷情时刻都在发生。

吃完饭，他和江逸光一起陪文芝颐玩了一会儿。通常玩完江逸光就要守着文芝颐画画、做手工，而文骏青则去书房里工作。书房是文骏青的私人天地，得到家里所有人的承认。只要他在书房里，江逸光和文芝颐都不会来打扰他。最近他待在书房里的时间越来越长了。

关上门的瞬间，文骏青便迫不及待地拿出手机，吃饭的时候他感到手机在震，这次就是赵铎了。赵铎拍下一樽蓝色的马的雕塑，有点后现代的味道，马儿驰骋的姿态被简化成几根线条，仍然栩栩如生。

“文骏青，是你吗？”

文骏青充满爱意地笑起来，回他，“我的分身被你发现了。”

赵铎：“哈哈，别人公司里看到的。”

赵铎：“能不能打电话？”

文骏青摘下婚戒，戴上AirPods打给他。赵铎不想看见他的戒指，于是他连打电话的时候都不戴了。赵铎一接起来就饱受折磨地说：“宝贝，又有三个小时没听到你的声音了。”

他的声音解开了文骏青喉咙里紧拧的结。文骏青打开工作用的电脑，声音比平常轻一些，“和三小时之前有什么差别？”

赵铎笑着说：“愈发动听了。你在工作吗？”

文骏青说：“还没有开始。”

赵铎说：“我还在公司。我们去喝了奶茶之后，我手里就拿到好多个做奶茶连锁的BP，你说巧不巧。”

奶茶店的概念火了有一两年了，市场不可能才开始跟风。文骏青说：“或许是以前你没放在心上。”

“你说得对。”赵铎那边传来键盘敲击的声音，“以前没投，现在也不会投。”

他们都在加班，间或说两句小话，时间过得那么快。文骏青的书桌上摆着文芝颐用塑料泡沫给他做的小老虎，老虎的额头上用绿色马克笔歪歪扭扭地写着“JOY”，还有他们一家三口的合照。

赵铎似乎伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋的，“明天我要去公司。你中午有空吗？”

文骏青想起他的腰，软得像没有骨头，在他眼前凹陷、拉伸、扭动……妖娆而又顺从。文骏青的声音变得有些沙哑，“嗯。”

沉迷于性爱是文骏青没有想到的。赵铎没看错，他不是一个性欲很强的人。

赵铎自然而然地说：“那我去威斯汀开个房。”威斯汀就在瑞信的办公楼旁边。他们趁文骏青午休在那里幽会已经不是第一次了。每次都很短，短而激烈。

“好。”

“那明天见。想你。”

文骏青从书房里出来，江逸光也正好从文芝颐的卧室里出来。她小声说：“刚刚睡。”

他喉咙里的结又拧起来了。

文骏青去厨房里喝水。江逸光停下来，问了一句，“你最近是不是挺忙的？”

“不，我爱上别人了。”他听见自己说。

走廊里的江逸光毫无反应。

他真的说了吗？

哦，他没有说。

回过神，文骏青波澜不惊地回答：“对，我们刚开始用一个新模型。”组员还不是很熟悉，我需要帮他们看……这些是他想好但无需透露的细节。他不和江逸光谈论太多工作上的事。之前不说，现在更不用说。

“宝宝说你好久没给她读睡前故事了。”

也不是没有愧疚。想起他的女儿，文骏青的心柔软地疼痛起来，“我明天给她读。”

江逸光走过来，勾了勾文骏青的小指，“爸爸说话算话喔。”

江逸光的手很软，比男人的手更小、更细腻，文骏青碰到她的皮肤，蓦然有种失真的感觉。文骏青已经站在另一条河流中了。他冷静地笑起来，“一定。你下周末还带她去素屏山玩吗？”江逸光和几个女朋友约好要带上各自的小豆丁去山上踏青，还要住一夜。

“去啊。怎么了？”

我爱上别人了。

“我也要出去一天。我朋友约我去泡温泉。”

江逸光好奇地看着他，“又是你那个高中同学？”

“对，还有他的几个朋友。”每次撒谎，他都为自己的老练和无耻所震惊。如果出生在一个更为不幸的境地里，他或许会毫无心理压力地去当一个坏人，骗骗老年人存款、搞搞线上菠菜什么的。

“男人帮啊？小马，你最近越来越潇洒了。”江逸光是不反对她的小马潇洒的，“你这个同学，什么好吃的好玩儿的都想着你，你也对人家好一点。”

文骏青挑眉，“大小姐又来教我做人？”

“不知好歹。”江逸光用膝盖一顶他的大腿——她其实既不高贵冷艳，也不温柔娴静，而是一名活泼型的女性，文骏青喜欢外向的人。

“我先睡了。”没走几步，她又说，“有空叫他来家里吃个饭吧。”

文骏青背对着她，“我问问他。”

赵铎和文骏青轻装简行，奔赴距离京海市两小时车程的一家温泉酒店。他们次次见面都是来去匆匆，这次却从天上掉下来一天一夜的时间。赵铎抱着一种春游般的心情，一路上都哼着歌。他哼着哼着，又觉得很委屈。他长这么大，一路也是顺风顺水过来的，哪知道世上还有这么折磨人的事呢？忍不住说：“和你在一块儿，就是受苦。”

文骏青一看，赵铎一副要哭不哭的样子，赶紧找了个休息站把车停下来。赵铎在他怀里默默哭了一会儿，“对不起，班长，我怎么这么扫兴？不怪你。我平常不是这样的……”发过疯以后，他就变成这样了。

文骏青心中百味杂陈。要把赵铎从受苦中解救出来，只有一条路可走。他摘下了婚戒，但无名指上的戒指印还是红得刺眼。

就这么一路无话，到了酒店，赵铎的心情也好了些。这酒店的格调挺高，进门就是一片翠绿的竹林，一幢幢精巧的独栋别墅点缀在竹林间。小径通幽，一片寂静，只有风过竹林的簌簌轻响和几声鸟鸣。

别墅内里的风格简洁，玄关处摆着小小的弥勒佛石像，茶几上一樽龙凤纹香炉，平添几分古意。赵铎四处转了一圈，颇觉得满意。院子里有一个独属于他们的温泉池，从池底噗吐噗吐地冒出温驯的水流，他想象着他和文骏青在池中嬉戏，都觉得很旖旎。他们真成了野鸳鸯！

他两袖清风，从院子里进来，却看见文骏青一脸阴郁地坐在沙发上。赵铎的眼泪经久不息地震动着他。

“赵铎，我们以后怎么办？”

赵铎在他身边坐下，握住他的手，“我们现在这样不好吗？”

文骏青紧紧皱着眉，“这叫什么好？你很痛苦。我也很痛苦。”

赵铎笑着说：“我很快乐。”

赵铎眼里泛着泪。文骏青说：“给我一点时间。我去……”

赵铎连忙按住他的嘴唇，“你别说这种话。你一句都不要说。”

想到文芝颐，文骏青犹豫了。他和他的妻子之间有友情，有亲情，有依偎陪伴之情。他曾经以为这就是爱情的全部。爱上赵铎以后，他发现他错得离谱。赵铎把他变成了一座熔炉。他无时无刻不在燃烧。

文骏青对他苦笑，“好难啊。”三十岁了，他好像还是第一次说出这句话。他解得出刁钻的难题，写得出高深的代码，却是这件事难住了他。

赵铎反而爽朗起来，感慨道：“一辈子都过得那么容易，总要遇见一件难的事情。”多少人为生计奔波，蝇营狗苟，终日愁眉不展。到他们身上，就是洋洋洒洒的风花雪月，为情而苦，苦中也有甜。

他们再这样消沉下去，眼看着春游就要变成奔丧。赵铎强行振作，拉文骏青起来，“走吧，我们先去泡泡这个小温泉。”

他们从各自的行李箱里拿出下水的装备，赵铎看见文骏青箱子的夹层里放了一只天鹅绒的红色小盒子。文骏青解释，“家里有佣人，放在家里我不放心。”

赵铎倒不是生气，眨眨眼睛，“能给我看看吗？”

文骏青把那只不得了的盒子给他。他几乎是屏着呼吸打开，一枚金色的婚戒呈现在他眼前，在阳光下静谧地闪着光。他小心翼翼地取出来，翻转着看，戒身有少许磨损，内侧没有刻字，离开文骏青的无名指后，它好像就没有什么特别之处了。赵铎把它套在自己的无名指上，又马上摘下来，“让我戴一天？”

文骏青失笑，“好，就当你也和我结了婚。”

赵铎穿他的衣服合身，戴他的戒指也合适。赵铎伸展开手指，翻来覆去地看自己的手。别说，那戒指在他手上还蛮好看。带着一种虚幻的甜蜜，他心想，我赵铎也嫁做人妻了！他揽住文骏青的脖子，开起了玩笑，“宝贝，你别愁眉苦脸了，你现在可是享着齐人之福，家里一个，外面一个，外面这个还这么温婉美丽、娇媚可人，开不开心？刺不刺激？”

文骏青伤心地抚摸着他的脸，“我不想要这种福气。”

赵铎还是笑，“反正我愿意给你做小呢。”

他这么自轻自贱，惹得文骏青不太高兴。文骏青沉默地收回手，坐在床沿，表情很不对劲。他判断了一下形势，从善如流地在文骏青面前跪坐下来，摇着他的手，“我错啦，我以后不开这种玩笑了。”哎，受苦的是他，道歉的也是他。没天理了。

文骏青还是不吭声。

赵铎把脸枕在文骏青的大腿上，楚楚可怜地望着他，“宝贝，不要生我的气了。”

赵铎的脸又尖又小，眼睛又黑又亮。文骏青突然觉得他好像一个毛茸茸的小动物，软软的，眼睛大大的，叫声很好听，非常黏人，喜欢哭，一直悄悄生活在他外套的口袋里。他爱死这个小动物了，永远也不会生他的气。他从自厌中抽离，一把把小动物从地上提起来，吻了他好多次，“我不是生你的气。”

赵铎柔顺地挂在他身上，“哼，吓死我了。”

文骏青心很疼，一声叹息，“你从来不生我的气。”

赵铎一脸理所当然，“我那么喜欢你，对你怎么生得起气来呀？”

“我也是。”

赵铎和文骏青是一对让人感到肉麻的没用情侣，总在亲热，基本不具备干正事的能力。依偎在床边如胶似漆地咬了半小时耳朵以后，泡温泉事宜才再次被提起来。赵铎带了一条布料十分吝啬的三角泳裤，正中竟然还有一条拉链。文骏青一看就有点口干舌燥，又觉得十分不妥，“我们晚上去外面泡，你也穿这个？”

赵铎亲他一下，“只穿给我的宝贝看。”

文骏青先去了小池子，赵铎在里面给他泡茶，泡好又剥了两个橘子放在小碟子上，简直是一个贤惠的小娇妻。赵铎习惯了衣来伸手饭来张口，这种规格的家务即便根本算不上伤筋动骨，他还是产生了一种任劳任怨的感觉。他为文骏青当女人，好幸福啊！他一面剥橘子，一面浮想联翩。要是文骏青真的为他离了婚，文骏青在京海恐怕也混不下去了。像江行长那种人物，不知道多注重面子。上门女婿跑路已经是不可外扬的家丑，还是为一个男的。但他们也犯不着担这个心，赵铎手里很有几个钱，有钱就有门路，京海混不下去了，他们可以去别的城市，中国混不下去了，赵铎大不了把博扬卖了，他们去美国逍遥。文骏青可以先读个MBA，博士也行，他那么聪明，特长也抢手，不怕找不着工作。赵铎是在纽约读的书，但他更喜欢加利福尼亚州的气候。他们可以在湾区或者洛杉矶买套房子，不用太大，装得下他们两个人就行。加州是个好地方，代孕和同性恋结婚都合法。到时候，他真的可以给文骏青生个叫赵爱文的儿子！

这么短短的一会儿，他把他和文骏青幸福美满的一生都过完了。

他换上泳裤，端着托盘去找文骏青。一下水，文骏青就把他抱住，动情地咬他的耳朵，“我的。”吻他的喉结，“我的。”含住他的胸口，“我的。”手伸到他身后，拉开拉链，按一按他股间的绝妙处，“还是我的。”

赵铎把他的手放在自己胸前，一颗矢志不渝的心跳动着，“也是你的。”

文骏青的下身贴着他，又硬得很厉害了，赵铎用手抚慰着他，隔靴搔痒罢了，还不忘调笑，“我给你泡茶你也不喝，你现在怎么这么好色？”

文骏青无可辩驳，他的确成了一个好色之人，“你是有什么怨言吗？”

“我就怨我宝贝滋味太好，”赵铎妖艳地笑一笑，拉下他的泳裤，把他的要害握在手中，“我一天不吃它，就想得要命。”

文骏青滚烫的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，声音哑着，“用哪里吃？”

赵铎如愿以偿。文骏青坐在水池边，赵铎趴在他腿间吞吐舔吻着他的阴茎，舌头薄而湿软，不断挑逗着他顶端的敏感处。赵铎口活儿做得很细致，吸的时候密不透风，吻的时候缠绵悱恻。文骏青一声不吭，大腿在他手掌下紧绷着，不时轻微地抽搐两下，让赵铎知道他很舒服。文骏青的眼前是雾蒙蒙的水汽，穿过那层水汽，多情的水波漾开一具雪白的身躯。等不及了，文骏青喘着粗气，“赵铎，好了。”

赵铎又吸了几下，恋恋不舍地吐出来。被温热的水汽一蒸，他整个人都散发着一种艳丽的淡红色。他的睫毛湿湿，像小狗一样用脸颊磨蹭着那根挺拔的硬物，“急什么？今天有的是时间，我们慢慢玩儿。”

玩着玩着就一丝不挂。他们先是在水里，没多久又去了床上。赵铎躺着，两条腿抱在胸前，文骏青扶住他的腿根，把他的下身从前到后、从上到下都舔得狼狈不堪。赵铎一早就发现，文骏青在床上何止是不文雅，甚至还有点“脏”。文骏青对他的后穴着迷到无以复加，不仅用手指弄、用老二弄，还要用舌头弄。赵铎对此本来兴致寥寥，是觉得不够过瘾，但文骏青如此痴迷，他也就变得很享受了。文骏青一边撸着他的阴茎，一边极具耐心地用舌头在那个火热的小洞里开垦，发出的声音用“淫荡”都不能形容。柔软而有力的舌尖在洞口四周活动了许久，那一处已经被舔得很软了，舌头伸进甬道内，湿暖地按压着穴内嫩肉，激起阵阵酥麻。舌头比阴茎更下流，阴茎只会直来直往，舌头却像有意识，能屈直，每进每出，都有不同的重点。赵铎身下一阵凉一阵暖，激爽与呻吟间隙，睁眼看看伏趴在他股间、全神贯注的文骏青，多少次都觉得太不可思议了。他感到穴里的肌肉痉挛，又想被文骏青温柔地舔，又想被文骏青狠狠地干，那种满足却寂寞的感觉让他不知如何是好。他抱腿抱得累了，“宝贝，腿麻了……想吃你的……”

文骏青过了一会儿才停下来，看着他，眼睛好像聚不了焦。浓烈的情欲像一片雾，遮蔽了他们的感官。浓雾里，文骏青的声音都变了，“你翻过来。”

浓雾里，赵铎的生命只有一个目的，就是取悦文骏青。他用他的舌头取悦，用他的小穴取悦，用他的呻吟取悦，用他的爱取悦。文骏青让他翻身，他就翻身。文骏青让他尖叫，他就尖叫。文骏青让他流泪，他就流泪。他把头埋在枕头上，献媚似的高高撅起臀部，献媚似的把臀肉掰开，他不需要尊严。他将腰肢下压到极限，呈现出一道畸形而美丽的曲线，足以令眼盲的人都感动不已。他用这个卑贱而又高尚的姿势向文骏青宣布：我只属于你。

文骏青从没有见过这么美的东西。

又一次，他秩序井然、固若金汤的精神世界轰然倒塌。他蛮暴地撞进赵铎的身体里。赵铎毫无保留地接纳了他。无数次，赵铎用最动听的声音呼唤他的名字。无数次，赵铎用最深情的眼睛凝视他的心灵。赵铎越顺从，他就越暴烈。赵铎的爱是绝对的奉献，他拿走了赵铎献给他的一切。

他们在激烈的情潮中漂流了许久，赵铎被他爱得支离破碎，文骏青终于停了下来。他射在赵铎体内，一滴不漏。文骏青想象着他的精子从赵铎的肠道流向小腹，生根发芽，逐渐长大，十个月后，变成一个叫赵爱文的孩子。他好像也疯了。他痴迷地摸着赵铎的肚子，那么平、那么小的肚子，“给我生儿子。”

赵铎把他抱得很紧很紧，脸上流淌着幸福的眼泪。

他们洗了澡，本来想出去吃个饭、散散步，但都瘫在沙发上动不了。赵铎心不在焉地转动着手上的戒指，还没有回过神来。文骏青占有了他。他一辈子都属于文骏青。他的肚子里有文骏青的种子。他要给文骏青生儿子。

文骏青率先爬起来，“我叫客房服务。”

服务员推着车送来午餐，一进门，表情就有些不自在。赵铎对人的情绪很敏感，顿时心下就有些不悦，大惊小怪什么呀。不经意看了看地上，才发现茶几旁的地毯上赫然有一滩浑白的液体。文骏青的精液在他的肚子里。那一滩是他的。

文骏青显然也看见了地毯上的精液，跟服务员正说着话，突然卡壳了一下。这时从敞开的门外吹进来一阵清风，赵铎才一下子闻出来室内的气味是多么地不清爽。服务员是个二十刚出头的小姑娘，在她酒店服务的生涯中，或许还没有见证过如此淫乱的事后现场。三个人一时间都有点尴尬。

服务员满脸通红，飞快地摆好菜肴和餐具，终于想起来自己受过的培训，紧张地问：“请、请问两位需不需要清理一下呢？”

赵铎憋着笑，沉稳而体贴地回答：“暂时不用。你快回去吧。”

小姑娘推着车风也似的走了。

关上门，赵铎和文骏青对视片刻，双双大笑起来。

吃过午饭，文骏青意志坚定，还是坚持要出门走一走。赵铎趴在桌子上跟他撒娇，“宝贝，我累死了，我们不要出门了好不好？”他也不是一来就喜欢跟文骏青撒娇。他是很有自知之明的，一把年纪了，说起来也是个总裁，在男朋友面前像小孩子一样讲话，像什么样呢？他谈恋爱不是这一挂的，文骏青恐怕也不吃这一套吧。但他偶尔对文骏青卖个小乖，发现文骏青竟然很享受！那不撒娇就是他的不对了。他得意地想，月亮和地球并不是那么远的，我的宝贝原来也是很俗气的嘛。

赵铎一用上这副口气，文骏青果然就有些无奈。毛茸茸的小动物又从口袋里钻出来了。他放下了自己坚定的意志，还是不免吐槽一下，“你来这里，只是想换个地方做爱。”

赵铎得逞地笑，“不爽吗？”

文骏青已经出落成一个被赵铎调戏也不会轻易脸红的成熟青年了，“你不是最清楚？”

文骏青依了他，赵铎就觉得闹够了。文骏青想干什么，他就去干什么。他利索地站起来，“好了，知道你坐不住，我们还是去走走吧。”

他们牵着手漫步在时疏时密的竹林间，路过一条潺潺的溪流，溪水清澈，时有细长的竹叶顺流漂下。赵铎在岸边蹲下，把手放在流水中，淙淙之声，格外悦耳。文骏青觉得他很可爱，也蹲下，亲了亲他。小径尽头是一方志趣高妙的枯山水，另一侧还有一间古朴的茶室。赵铎远远听见一阵孩童的嬉闹声，想起来，文芝颐也跟着妈妈去踏青了。

“我送给Joy的守宫还好吗？”

文骏青笑起来，“很好。她妈妈帮她……”文骏青突然住了嘴。除了偶尔提起文芝颐，文骏青从不跟赵铎说他家里的事。这是他们的默契。但江逸光是文芝颐的母亲，她们是一个不可分割的整体。她们和文骏青也是一个不可分割的整体。

赵铎不觉得意外，肯定是妈妈照料得比较多。守宫可以活十几年，它可以看着文芝颐长大，等它死去，文芝颐差不多也该读大学了。想到这个他或许一辈子都见不到的女孩子，他既高兴又酸楚，眼泪又要涌上来，涨潮一样，他赶紧把脸埋进文骏青怀里。他最近真是太爱哭了。文骏青不会觉得他讨厌吧？

他眼泪汪汪地看着文骏青，想笑，没笑出来，“我真讨厌……班长，你可不要觉得我烦。”说着这么卑微的话，赵铎并不觉得有多难受，反而感到了一丝不可名状的快乐。他曾经好像也是一个很骄傲的人吧？他突然意识到，他这不就是在犯贱吗？恍惚间，他仿佛看见韩书霖在远方对他露出了微笑。

文骏青痛苦地说：“赵铎，我不能看着你这样。”

赵铎说：“你愿意为我那么做，已经够了，真的。但是你不要，你千万不要。”

文骏青突然凄惶地笑一下，“我那么说，好像就是为了让你阻止我。赵铎，原来我是这样的人……”

谁不会懦弱呢？如果他们两个之中有人要懦弱，赵铎宁愿文骏青懦弱。“如果不是我，你怎么会遇到这种事？”这番凄凄惨惨戚戚的光景里，他想起“流水席”就想笑。看，遭报应了吧。他擦掉眼泪，“好想有一台时光机啊，我高中就把你追到手。”

文骏青对此抱持悲观态度，“你看不上我这个书呆子。”

赵铎没有反驳。姑且就让臭书呆子这样想吧。那为时已晚的痛苦，他一个人承受就好了。

他们傍晚的时候去了酒店的大温泉池，正赶上晚霞燃烧，赤金浇烈，天际一片烂漫。他们散步的时候没遇上几个人，公共温泉池却要热闹许多。有情侣，有朋友，有家庭。空气里弥漫着淡淡的硫磺味，几个半大的孩子拿着水枪在浅水区跑来跑去地惊叫唤，赵铎的耳膜都被叫疼了，但文骏青看着他们，脸上就露出了一种慈爱的神情。赵铎备受感动，把他的手轻柔地放在自己平坦的小腹上，好像里面装着什么珍贵无比的东西，“爸爸，等宝宝出生了，我们一家人也来这里玩。”

文骏青也感动地看着他，“好。”

赵铎望着壮丽的晚霞，畅想了起来，和文骏青说了一会儿疯话。在那个疯狂的世界里，只有他们俩和这个未出世的孩子是真实的。

赵铎说话算话，到外面就穿了一条保守的平角泳裤，文骏青却还是有一些忧愁。用他那双好色的眼睛去看，赵铎全身都美艳不可方物。

赵铎说：“早知道我宝贝这么爱吃醋，我带一件潜水衣好了。”

文骏青是文明种子，知道占有是权力的压迫，赵铎完全有裸露身体的自由。他此时感到的不悦是一种不文明的不悦。他面露惭色，“我本来不是一个好色的人，也不是一个善妒的人。”

赵铎的笑容很甜美，“我把你搞堕落了。”

文骏青在恒温的大池子里游泳，赵铎在小坡上的另一个池子里放松。上午被文骏青一顿好操，他腰疼。他坐在池子里，背对一个喷水口按着后腰，水温略高，很舒爽，他满足地呻吟了一声。他望着文骏青在水中修长矫捷的身姿，心里冒着粉红色的泡泡：回去让我男人给我按。哈哈，还是算了，按两下又要操我，按也是白按。哎，这么冰清玉洁的一个人，怎么被我搞成这样了呢？在我身上像个猴子一样，还喜欢舔我那里……嗯，我看他是太爱我了。我也好爱好爱他啊。

赵铎爱文骏青，总是要爱出点生理反应。这会儿又止不住地泪流满面了。幸好人在水里，脸上的湿渍并不突兀。他有点口渴，上岸打算点一杯冰果汁。他用浴巾擦了擦脸和耳朵，突然有人拍了拍他的肩，“诶，帅哥。”

赵铎一扭头，是一名剑眉星目、身材健美的男青年。青年的目光情不自禁地飘向他的胸口，似乎是花了一些自制力，才又回到他脸上。青年有些紧张地开口，“你一个人来？”

赵铎对青年露出一个冷淡的微笑，“我有朋友了。”

青年有毅力，“有朋友也可以再交个新朋友嘛。”

赵铎就不耐烦了，“没兴趣。”

青年识相地离开。文骏青和他在楼梯上擦肩而过，冷若冰霜地瞪了他一眼。哟，文骏青还会瞪人呢。这个台子上目前只有赵铎一个人，文骏青上来，赵铎大胆抱着他亲了两下。赵铎的身体被泡得很热，两具湿润的身体紧贴，立马就有激流暗涌的感觉。一时也舍不得放开，逐渐抬头的欲望隔着泳裤相互磨蹭着，稍不注意，就蹭成了剑拔弩张的状态，难耐地顶着彼此。随时可能有人上来，赵铎提心吊胆地看着楼梯口，那紧张中有刺激，刺激又激化了快感，赵铎的眼睛更湿了，无声地乞求着文骏青。

文骏青理智犹在，退后一步，在躺椅上坐下来，用浴巾盖住腰下。赵铎在他对面坐下，也用浴巾盖住了腰下。赵铎说：“宝贝，我口渴，我想喝果汁。”

文骏青说：“等一下。”

赵铎不知廉耻地看着他笑。

文骏青捏他的鼻子，“调皮。”最近他觉得赵铎越来越像小孩子了。

又经历了几次性质类似的擦枪走火，赵铎和文骏青终于识好歹地决定回房间发情。发完情，天地又凌乱了，赵铎觉得自己像一匹被揉皱的白绢布，被文骏青捡起来，洗净、展平。他脑子里一片混沌，不再有思想和逻辑，又像海底的一只浮游生物，他活着，在黑暗中游来游去，只是为了感受文骏青的爱。

文骏青的手机铃声让他重新变回人的形状。“家里那个”打来视频电话。文骏青还赤裸着身体，但穿浴袍很快。拿起手机，他看起来很抱歉，“我出去接。”

赵铎善解人意地点点头，“你快去。我收拾一下。”

地上有两个枕头，被揉成一团的白色床单，几张用过的纸巾，还有赵铎被文骏青抱上床时胡乱踢掉的拖鞋。他把枕头放回床上，床单和拖鞋塞进衣柜里，捡起纸巾，又整理好被子。啊，床头柜上还有一瓶润滑剂，沙发扶手上挂着他的衣服……他把这些零零碎碎收好，房间里不再有他的痕迹。

他悄悄从另一扇玻璃门去了外面，黑漆漆的，他坐在院子里的秋千上，抱着腿，无比向往地看着房间里的亮光。他看见文骏青进来，暖黄的灯光洒在他身上，他对着手机屏流露出宠溺的神情，是对着文芝颐吗？还是对着她？今天哭过许多次了，赵铎的眼睛有些麻木，出现了酸胀的感觉，却没有更多的眼泪掉下来。文骏青突然向他的方向望去，他立刻弯起嘴唇，对文骏青微笑。静夜无风，秋千悲伤地摆荡着。

放下手机，文骏青走出来，把他的头放在自己的肩膀上。赵铎轻声问：“Joy今天玩得开心吗？”

文骏青简洁地回答，“开心。”

“她做什么啦？”

“一群小朋友一起玩儿，吃了野餐，放了风筝，看了羊驼。”

赵铎有些惊奇，“素屏山还有羊驼呀？”他家在素屏山有一套度假别墅，好久没去了。下次他可以和文骏青一起去，吃野餐、放风筝、看羊驼。

文骏青笑了一声，“是一家咖啡店。”

赵铎看着天上的星星，“我们明天几点走？”

“十一点吧。路上吃个饭，大概两点钟到，好吗？”

赵铎在文骏青怀里蹭来蹭去，“两点还早呢……”舍不得的意思很明白了。

文骏青爱怜不已地捏捏他的脸，“两点到你家，我们一起。”

赵铎发现自己过上了中年人的生活。当他洗好澡、换好睡衣、擦好面霜、和文骏青并排躺在床上时，竟然才十点。要在以前，这个时间他还不知道在哪花天酒地呢。赵铎心不甘情不愿，攀在文骏青身上，像一只乖乖的八爪鱼。揉了揉他腿间，没反应，今天纵欲过度了。说实话，他自己也提不起劲来。文骏青不为所动地抱着一本历史书在那儿看，一手拿着书，一手搂着人，书里书外都有颜如玉，那滋味别提有多美了。

赵铎很动听地叫，“宝贝——”

文骏青目不斜视，“嗯？”

“我睡不着。”

“你睁着眼睛怎么睡得着？”

赵铎装模作样闭了眼睛，十秒钟后，声音更娇嗲，“我还是睡不着。”

文骏青笑着放下书，压到赵铎身上，“你多大了，嗯？不知道自己睡觉？还要我哄你？”

说得赵铎很没面子，老大不小的脸皮一红，“都怪你，老惯着我，我都被你惯出毛病来了！”他羞中带愤，用枕头遮住脸，“我有时候……有时候都觉得自己像个智障！”

文骏青笑得停不下来。赵铎踹他，“你还笑！你也不想想怎么办？”

文骏青不解，“为什么要想？我觉得你这样挺好。”

文骏青就是喜欢他撒娇嘛。

他们面对面，凝望着彼此的脸，笑闹着，情投意合的光景，赵铎却嗅到了一丝悲伤的气息。“和你睡了那么多次觉，还是第一次睡这种觉。”下次再睡这种觉，又不知道是什么时候了。

文骏青没有说话。

赵铎想到一些没品的玩笑话，怕他不高兴，也没有说。他自嘲，人家大老婆都还不知道自己是大老婆，我这个小老婆却已经进入角色舞得如痴如醉了。有的小老婆还要兴风作浪，他这个小老婆就想他男人好。

大老婆始终是一道过不去的坎。他挠着文骏青的锁骨，有些忐忑地，“跟我说说你们的事吧。”

“我们？”

“你和她。”

文骏青迟疑着，怕伤他的心。

赵铎开始阴阳怪气，指头戳他，“不想说？是不是很浪漫很甜蜜呀？”

“不是，但我怕你哭。”

“你不说我也会哭的。”

两害相权取其轻，文骏青还是觉得不说为妙。赵铎看着他，示威一般，眼睛一眨，掉下来一颗硕大的泪。

眼泪是赵铎的通行证。文骏青开了金口，“我们是一个社团的，她低我两年级，当时正好在上一节我上过的选修课，好像是天文？我忘了。她借了我的笔记和作业，有时候还会问我一些问题，期末之后请我吃了顿饭。就是这样开始的。”江逸光大学时就是擦肩而过会让人回头多看一眼的类型。即使没有选修课的借口，文骏青也会注意到她。不一定会出手就是了，他在感情中一向比较被动。

赵铎笑了，“嗯，约你吃饭……听起来有点耳熟。”

文骏青不可思议地看着他，“你那时候是想追我？”

比那时候要早得多。赵铎面无异色，那件事他还是不想说，“你想得还挺美的，”又问，“你喜欢她什么？”

“性格好，对未来的规划和我相似，”文骏青顿了顿，诚实地补充，“漂亮。”听起来不太浪漫，但用来结婚足够了。

也不是没有过心动：在图书馆一起念书，疲惫的眼睛无意间看到她后颈幼幼的毛。她转头时马尾活泼地扫过他的鼻尖，留下一股散不去的淡淡的香味。她怀孕七个月时脚背浮肿，他跪在地上给她按脚，蓦地抬起头来，看见她的脸上散发着莹润的光。母性的光辉？他被真切地感动过。

赵铎的声音小了一些，“那你喜欢我什么？”

文骏青这次没有犹豫，“那次我请你吃饭，你的鞋子掉了。我看到你屈腿坐在椅子上，好像一个小孩子，”文骏青忍不住笑，“怎么说呢，有点可怜。我把鞋子买回来，你穿鞋的样子也很奇特，像一只鸽子在整理羽毛……我怎么都移不开眼睛。”

赵铎激动地颤抖着。谢谢那位偷包的小偷！没有他，文骏青就不会对他产生这种诗意的爱。

“你爱我还是爱她？”

文骏青沉默了许久，艰难地说：“你。”

赵铎突然疯了一样地捶打他的胸口，“你骗我！”文骏青被吓了一跳，赵铎下手很重，打在他身上闷响连连。文骏青好不容易抓住他的手，他就用脚在被子里歇斯底里地踢文骏青，“你骗我你骗我你骗我！”

文骏青紧抱住他，他仍然在文骏青怀里挣扎，指甲划破了文骏青的胸膛。他哭喊着，“你为什么犹豫那么久！？你有多爱她！？你爱她就不要爱我！我不给你生儿子了！我不想跟你在一起了！你给我滚！给我滚给我滚！”

文骏青只是抱着他。

赵铎发作了很久。他根本控制不住自己。一开始胃不听话，接着眼睛不听话，现在手脚也不听话了。天哪，他觉得自己像《还珠格格》里面毒瘾发作的尔康，一点也不美。发疯之后，他就不在乎自己在文骏青面前美不美了。美也要爱，丑也要爱，吐也要爱，哭也要爱。哭累了喊累了，他靠在文骏青身上小声地啜泣，手指紧紧揪着他的衣服，指尖惨白。

文骏青说：“赵铎，你听我说。”

“我不听！你给我滚！”揪得更紧了。

“你一问我，我就知道是你。我也以为我会犹豫。如果我连一点犹豫也没有，那我和她这么多年算什么呢？”文骏青有些迷茫。

赵铎一脸明晃晃的眼泪鼻涕，抬起头来望着他。

文骏青说：“赵铎，我爱你。”

赵铎说：“文骏青，我也爱你。”

赵铎一夜都没有摘下戒指。他醒来，立刻神经质地去摸了摸，戒指还在。浴室里传来水声，文骏青有晨浴的习惯。赵铎看着窗外的阳光，看着床尾榻上他们的衣服，看着身旁微微陷下的枕头，有什么稀奇的呢？幸福的感觉却把他淹没了。一生一世，也不过如此吧？

水声停了，一阵窸窣，文骏青擦着头发从浴室里出来。赵铎还没来得及欣赏他美好的酮体，就被他身上的点点淤青、道道红痕所震惊，像墨水在崭新的宣纸上晕开了，是赵铎昨晚以拳脚为笔画出的杰作。他跳下床，又心疼又后悔，“是我不好……”

这些痕迹引出了一个现实的问题：文骏青回家以后要怎么解释？遮掩是很难遮掩的。他看起来是和人光着身子打了一架。为什么光着身子倒还好说，打架却无论如何也不是文骏青的作风。幸好，文骏青的领悟力十分高超，越陷越深的偷情迫使他发展出编故事的能力，现在已经成了一个娴熟的谎话家。当一个谎话家并不难，难的是跨越内心的屏障。各人的屏障之后风景也各异，有金银山，有青云路，文骏青的风景是他和赵铎站在同一条河流中。朝着这片他梦寐以求的风景，文骏青像一个田径选手一样敏捷地跨越屏障，谎言的屏障、色欲的屏障、妒忌的屏障、甚至婚姻的屏障……他即将到达终点，突然，从他背后传来一个小女孩的声音，“爸爸，陪我玩！”他的心柔软地疼痛起来。

出于逃避的心态，赵铎接受了他的安慰。他的声音有种让人平静的力量。两个人吃了早餐，恢复些许体力，免不了又要进行一番床上运动。从十五岁到五十岁，男人都是猴子。下午就要分别，赵铎用尽浑身解数讨好他，骑在他身上，肉穴贪婪地咬住他的阳具，热情如火，如研如磨。他舔湿了手指，似玩弄似蹂躏地揉捏着自己的乳头，他仰颈娇喘，发出了令最下贱的妓女都自惭形秽的声音。为文骏青进行着下流淫艳的表演，他的身心都获得了剧烈无比的快感。文骏青看他看得一脸魔怔，他快乐地想：我真是个小贱人！文骏青就喜欢看小贱人为他犯贱！

犯完贱，赵铎灵魂出窍似的躺在床上，手上金光一闪，他灵机一动，把戒指摘下来，藏到了某个秘密的地点。文骏青在浴室里稍作清理，出来就看见赵铎看着双手发呆。他拿起赵铎的左手，发现了赵铎的恶作剧，“戒指呢？”

赵铎眼珠子一转，“你来找呀。”

文骏青环视一圈房间，“给我一点线索吧。”

赵铎懒洋洋地翻了个身，支起两条小腿在半空中晃荡着，“就在你面前！”

文骏青是猜谜的高手，一听谜面，便知谜底。“张嘴。”

赵铎乖乖张开嘴，文骏青吻住他，用舌头在他的口腔里搜寻。水声连连，搜得动情。他退开，带出一条潋滟的银丝，“看来不在这张嘴里。”

赵铎娇笑。

“转身。”

赵铎乖乖转过身，文骏青的手指探进他臀缝间那个还闭不上的小洞，还未深入，便碰到一个硬硬的圆环。文骏青用那圆环在柔软的肠道内壁压刮，轻重有致，赵铎止不住地呻吟起来。

文骏青在用自己的婚戒操他。

那层亵渎的意味令赵铎欲罢不能，他情难自已地缩紧了甬道，含着文骏青的手指摆动起腰臀。不一会儿，文骏青便解开裤子——那里又挺立起来，好像不知疲惫，将戒指顶到赵铎的身体深处。赵铎在他身下尖叫，两人都在这大逆不道的性交中无尽沉沦。当那枚婚戒重见天日，已沾满了他们的体液，闪烁着淫糜的微光。

赵铎将它悉心清理，戴回文骏青的左手上，“文骏青，你要记得它去过哪里。”

从温泉酒店回来后，赵铎明显感觉到文骏青家里的风向发生了变化。他们打电话的时间少了，文骏青周末不总能出来了，好不容易见上面，也冷不丁地有电话打来，文骏青都被搞慌张了。

见面就是上床。没时间做别的事。偷情，真的是“偷”。欢爱的味道不曾散去，像丝丝细雨，藏在发丝间、指甲缝里。她有没有闻到过？手机又在响，响得人心慌。文骏青拿起来看一眼，把屏幕扣在床头柜上。房间里静悄悄的，赵铎贴着他的背，“是不是她……”

文骏青打断他，“别问。”

怎么能不问？赵铎再次开口，“如果她……”

文骏青差不多是在央求他，“赵铎，别问。”

文骏青在床上沮丧地蜷着身子，赵铎第一次觉得他这么可怜。肯定知道了。没有确凿的证据，也有十足的怀疑。他们好了多久了？女人对这种事很敏感，她现在才怀疑上，其实赵铎还有些吃惊。江逸光不像是吃闷亏的人，可想而知，文骏青在家里的日子不会好过。有孩子在，大吵大闹倒不至于，但言行间的冷暴力是少不了的。她或许会跟闺蜜说，跟父母说……每当文骏青背过身，就会有人指着他的脊梁骨，用阴险的声音编排他。他和他们。赵铎替他难受，文骏青是他的宝贝，他的宝贝怎么能过这样的生活？但让他和文骏青断了，他又一千个一万个舍不得。他叹气，“宝贝，你看过《纵横四海》没有？周润发和张国荣演的。”

“没有。”

赵铎笑得很温柔，“下次我和你一起看。周润发在里面说，‘我喜欢一朵花，并不一定要把它摘下来。’或许……我也不该摘你这朵花，可惜我是个俗人，没有那样的境界，看到我心爱的花，我一定要得到它。”

文骏青的拇指摩挲着他的眉骨，苦涩地笑，“采花大盗，你后悔了吗？”

“怎么会呢，”赵铎看着时机，提起来，“我们最近……还是少联系吧，我偷偷想你，你也偷偷想我。”

文骏青的眼睛湿润了。

赵铎还是那么温柔，“两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮，对吧？我们先把这段时间挺过了，再见面，好不好？下次我们去远一点的地方，去他个十天半个月，谁也碍不着我们，你就是你，我就是我，我们当夫妻，好不好？”

文骏青也学会苦中作乐，“怎么是你向我求婚？”

赵铎笑了，“那你答不答应？”

“我答应。我娶你。”

见不到文骏青，赵铎整个人都有些恍惚。出门还知道克制，在家就恍惚得比较明显，让周昂都看出了端倪。周末的早晨，赵铎从卧室下楼，轻飘飘的，走路一点声响也没有。周昂在玄关，似乎正打算出门，看到赵铎，便对他灿烂地一笑，“铎哥，你起来了？”

赵铎被他的声音一吓，差点惊叫一声，旋即也露出一个略显惨淡的微笑，“早。”

周昂走到楼梯口，俊秀的脸上净是担忧，“铎哥，你还好吧？”他前几次回来，赵铎还是人面桃花、美不胜收，恋爱中的人举手投足间都带着一种被爱出来、干出来的柔软娇媚，诱人至极，令他动心又动情；这次却一身鬼魅之气，像失了魂。赵铎没听见似的，飘到他身旁，他低头一看，赵铎没穿拖鞋，只有一只脚穿了袜子。另一只脚雪白清瘦，脚趾细长，楚楚可怜地踩在地板上。周昂的喉结动了动，把赵铎打横抱起，“铎哥，你先坐，我去给你拿袜子。”

周昂的身体很热，赵铎的心很冷。在那温暖坚实的怀抱中，他不由自主地往热源靠了靠。他的魂不在这里，所以他没听见周昂吸了一口气。周昂把他妥善地安置在沙发上，真上楼去给他拿袜子了。赵铎看了看脚，发现他的确只穿了一只袜子。他明明记得他穿了两只呀，他记错了吗？

周昂的脚步声沉稳有力，“咚咚咚”的下楼来。赵铎背对着楼梯，突然有些紧张。奇怪的是，他也不知道自己在紧张什么。

周昂来了，在他面前盘腿坐下。他还是一个酷酷的圆寸，标致的鹅卵形的头，笑得很阳光。赵铎看着他，又像没看着他。他拿起赵铎的裸脚，表情微变，“铎哥，你的脚好冷，我给你按一按吧。”

赵铎想把脚抽回来，“不用了。”

周昂不放，用上了一些劲，手像一只钳子一样把赵铎的脚箍住了，但他还是用爱娇的口气，“铎哥，就让我给你按一按吧，你是不是着凉了？”

微笑的青年，紧不放的手……赵铎一阵毛骨悚然。他知道自己在紧张什么了。以前他和周昂势均力敌，不，他还比周昂厉害点，他不想周昂动他，周昂万万不动了他。现在他弱，周昂强，他怕周昂把他吃了。周昂目光炯炯地看着他，不就是一副打算把他拆吃入腹的样子。赵铎在警觉中振作，“周昂，你放开我。”

周昂的黑眼睛里闪过一线冷光。与赵铎沉默地对峙片刻，他放开手，“铎哥，你多注意身体，别让我担心。”

赵铎笑了笑，“最近比较忙，忙过就好了。”

周昂像在草丛中等候猎物的豹子那样审视他的表情，试图从中找出一丝破绽。尽善尽美的菩萨相，没破绽。他站起来，“那我去健身房了。铎哥，等会儿见。”

周昂就这么出了门。赵铎惊魂未定地坐在沙发上。周昂差一点就发现了：他深深爱上了一个有妇之夫，正在为他备受煎熬。

周昂精力充沛，上午去完健身房，下午还能若无其事地陪赵铎和富二代打高尔夫。富二代要汇点小钱出国，私人用途，不便找外管局，周昂那儿可以办。

经历过早晨的失态，赵铎全副武装，把polo衫和西裤强行穿出了风华绝代的感觉，一下午长袖善舞、舌灿莲花，宾主尽欢。他的内心越疯狂，他的外表就越正常。为了守护那份秘密的爱，他不仅要当过去的赵铎，他还要当比过去更强大的赵铎。周昂时刻都在观察他。他不能露出任何破绽。周昂对他的软弱就像鲨鱼对血腥那么敏感。一旦嗅到它的气息，周昂会立刻对他发起攻击。

周昂已经从一个痛苦的男孩长成了一个痛苦的男人。他的心性比同龄人成熟，但做派并不老成无趣，还长得那么好看、笑得那么迷人，再加上那条绮丽的花臂，走到哪里都是人群的焦点，极受欢迎。他与富二代谈笑风生，稳健而得体。每打出一颗漂亮的球，他总是忍不住看赵铎一眼，期待之情溢于言表。而赵铎竭力压抑着内心的混乱、维持着表面的风度，对周昂的感情需求视而不见。周昂丝毫不受影响。无论赵铎无视他、拒绝他多少次，他依然会像现在这样满怀期待地看向赵铎。

周昂打球竟然打得不错，姿势漂亮，判断也准，赵铎都忍不住对他刮目相看，“你打球都打得这么好了？”

周昂皱着鼻子笑，尾巴都要摇起来，“铎哥也不多过问过问我的事，我长进的地方可不止打球。”听起来还有些委屈。

周昂成材，赵铎应该感到高兴。但看着周昂日益高大、成熟、英俊、能干，赵铎只感到阵阵的心烦。他对周昂的复杂感受并不难理解。周昂就像一条从小就被养在他身边的狗。他喜欢这条狗，可怜这条狗，也善待这条狗。后来这条狗长大了，表示它爱他、想操他，还各种表现，展示它确实具备了操他的能力。除了被吓得花容失色，赵铎实在做不出别的反应。

高尔夫球场绿草如茵，柔波般的丘陵像远方滔滔滚去。走在和煦的阳光下，赵铎一边招待着富二代，一边提防着周昂，忽而感觉他回到了发疯前的日子，那时他是娇花一朵，纵情声色、游戏人间，生活中找不到一丝痛苦的痕迹。很奇怪，他一点也不怀念那种生活。文骏青还记不记得自己以前的生活？文骏青现在在做什么？文骏青有没有想念他？他难以自持地勾起嘴角。文骏青说要娶他。

只见赵铎杵着球杆，站在原地愉快地发呆。富二代叫了一声，“赵总，思春呢？”

被说中了。赵铎连忙跟上。

打完球还有吃饭的安排。走到停车场，富二代看了看手机，说：“小江找我，我叫他一块儿来？”他嘿嘿一笑，“我家刚拿下城南一块地，打算找镇海贷点钱。”也就二十来亿吧。

赵铎笑道：“那你得叫他老子，叫他有什么用？”

富二代哪知道赵铎在和小江姐夫颠鸾倒凤，豪爽地一拍赵铎的肩，“小江好玩儿！”

赵铎笑得心慌。他有种不祥的预感。今天带周昂真是带错了。

四个人去吃花胶鸡。三人吃鸡，赵铎受刑。江朔流虽然是个草包，但和家人的关系并不坏，据说他最近才把新交的女朋友带回家，遭到了家人的一致嫌弃。

富二代问：“是我生日的时候你带来的那个姑娘？”

小江摆摆手，“哎，不是，那样的我根本不敢带回家好不好？”

“你爸妈怎么说？你姐姐姐夫怎么说？”

赵铎的胃又出现了违背他的意志自由活动的迹象。

小江腼腆一笑，“我爸嘛，就说穿得太少了，我妈嘛，说生辰八字和我不合，我姐嘛，觉得她对佣人不礼貌，我姐夫……嘿嘿，他们俩最近好像在吵架。”

赵铎微微弓着背，在桌下捂住了肚子。喝了两口热茶，他还是想吐。

富二代奇怪，“你不是说他们感情挺好？谁出墙了？你姐？”富二代不仅把江朔流的家庭情况拎得很清楚，还见惯并参与了人世间的爱恨痴缠，听说一对和睦的夫妇吵了架，就推断出有一方出了轨。毕竟那种家庭还能吵吵什么呢？人生抱负吗？育儿经吗？养不养狗吗？请的阿姨太贵了吗？

小江咂嘴，“看样子不像是我姐。但我姐夫也不像会干那种事儿的人啊？而且他一个倒插门的，他敢吗？哎，反正吧，要是他伤了我姐的心，我非胖揍他一顿不可。”

富二代吃过的盐比江朔流走过的路还多，及时纠正他，“小江，你这个看法是不正确的。你听哥说，一个男人，三十多岁，家庭和睦、事业稳定，手里也有了点小钱，多多少少都想出去找点乐子、找点刺激，尤其是像你姐姐姐夫这个配置的，男的心理容易不平衡，我看啊，他找的肯定是个对他千依百顺的。”

我就对他千依百顺怎么了？

金黄铜锅里沸沸汤汤，带起扑鼻的鲜香。赵铎脸色惨白，像得了一种不治之症。抱着不治之症，他从容地开口，“哎，幸好咱们都还没结婚，不然躺枪。”

富二代嬉皮笑脸，“赵总不结婚也是爱找乐子的人呀。”

赵铎装作面上一热，又笑，又点头称是，这时手机震了震，他拿出来看。一看，脸上的笑容便溃败了。他起身去了洗手间，把自己关在隔间里，花了些时间平复呼吸，才开始打字。

“知道了。”

“什么事呀？”

文骏青：“要去岳父岳母家里。”江逸光近来安排了许多家庭活动，把文骏青的周末排得满满当当。这是其中之一。明天他们本可以见面。

“不准去你不准去！！你知不知道我有多难受！？我想你快想疯了！！你现在就来见我！！！”赵铎的视线模糊不清，把疯话一股脑打出来，又赶紧删了。如果发出去，文骏青会不顾一切来和他见面的。傻瓜。

“好吧。”

文骏青“正在输入……”他想说什么，赵铎都知道。那些伤心的话。趁他还没发过来，赵铎赶紧用衣袖擦掉屏幕上的水渍，“我在吃饭呢宝贝，等会儿再说吧。想你。”

以上就是赵铎找的乐子。

赵铎整理好仪容，回到餐桌旁，周昂和江朔流正打得火热。年轻人跟年轻人就是聊得来，一边是周昂把香江夜蒲吹得天花乱坠，另一边是江朔流听得两眼放光。赵铎施施然坐下，对富二代说：“小江跟周昂这么聊得来，我们两个老人家，简直就是电灯泡。”

周昂立刻转向他，“铎哥，你哪里老了？”看到赵铎的脸，他心下一凛。赵铎的眼眶发红，睫毛也是湿的。不仔细看看不出来，但他看赵铎没有哪次是不仔细的。

赵铎不动声色地将脸别开，微笑，“和你们比，是老了点。”二十九岁和二十五岁还可以称兄道弟，但他今年就三十了，不可同日而语了。他拿起酒杯，喝了一些红酒。胃还是空的，酒劲一下子涌上来，他身子一摇晃，下意识把手撑在周昂腿上。周昂看了他一眼，殷切地握住他。赵铎把手抽回来，放在了桌上。

一顿饭吃下来，四个人里除了周昂，都喝成了东倒西歪的格式。富二代和小江是因为高兴，赵铎是因为伤心。周昂稳稳扶着赵铎的腰，要把他搀到车上。赵铎腰软，蹒跚倚靠之间，被周昂的手一揉、一捏……指尖陷在媚肉里，有酥柔芬芳的滋味。赵铎笑起来，“痒……”那声音像猫叫，绵长的一声，细细钻进他的心眼里，再漫漫散到他全身去。他试着把赵铎抱上后座，赵铎在他怀里流来流去，流了他一身，怎么也抱不住。周昂懊恼又甜蜜地说：“铎哥，你听话呀。”赵铎只是痴笑，痴中柔，柔中媚。一番暧昧的诱哄、拉扯，他终于坐上了后座，身体像一团没有形状的软泥，亟需一双有力的手来抚爱搓揉。周昂从后备箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水，拧开递给赵铎。赵铎闭着眼靠在车窗上，全身都在发热。周昂的呼吸变得很沉重，“铎哥，喝点水。”

赵铎不知道接，又很渴，周昂只好拿着水瓶喂他。他抬起赵铎的下巴，唇间湿红的舌头一闪而过，带着酒香的热气轻轻吹拂着他的手和脸。周昂的双眸漆黑，忍无可忍，将塑料水瓶捏成一团，扔开了。他倾身，又停住，最后一次深深地看了赵铎一眼，然后吻住他的唇。

赵铎不但没有反抗，还乖巧地吸住了周昂的舌头，他像猫一样轻轻地吸，令周昂的全身仿佛触电。触不可及的赵铎！高傲的赵铎！严厉的赵铎！冷酷的赵铎！像一只听话的小母猫一样吮吸他的舌头。周昂动弹不得。他一生都在等待这个吻。

他捏住赵铎的脸颊，赵铎立刻难耐地伸出舌头，薄薄的、软软的，红如蛇信子，追逐他的唇。周昂陶醉地含住他，从舌头到嘴唇，从嘴唇到下巴，从下巴到脖子。赵铎发出一阵轻笑，怜爱地拨弄着他的头发，“宝贝，好想你……”赵铎的四肢都挂在他身上，醉后愈发柔若无骨，又勾又缠又绕，妙不可言，丝网般密不透风地把他缚住了。这张网让他再也回不了头。

亲吻过后，赵铎伏在他怀里，带着哀怨的哭腔，问：“你到底什么时候娶我？”

周昂再怎么陶醉，此时也意识到赵铎不是在和他对话。他不是赵铎的宝贝，也没说过要娶他（虽然他愿意）。结合赵铎这段时间的异常表现，他推测赵铎的精神出现了问题。为了一探究竟，他刷赵铎的脸打开他的手机，翻看起了他的微信。

大清早，赵铎头昏脑涨地醒来，翻了个身，发现他和周昂躺在一张床上。吓！赵铎瞬间变作一个刚发现自己酒后失身的黄花大闺女，白着一张脸，揪起被子窸窸窣窣地退到床边。周昂还在熟睡，梦中带着一副心愿得偿的表情。赵铎心中警铃大作，他不会和周昂睡了觉吧？那种觉。定了定心神，赵铎开始审时度势，一发现身后并没有和人睡了觉的感觉，二发现周昂还穿着昨天的衣服。看来是没有，赵铎舒出一口气。

周昂缓缓睁开眼，宝石般的黑眸中还氤氲着雾气，就对赵铎粲然一笑，“铎哥，你醒了？”

可爱迷人的青年在自己身旁醒来，还根本不想走，何其香艳何其旖旎，赵铎的表情中却透露出一种坐大牢的沮丧。他占据着床边的一小块地，勉强地笑了笑，“昨天我喝醉丢人，麻烦你照顾我了。”

周昂求之不得，“小事。我怕你半夜口渴，就在你床上睡了。”至于他趁给赵铎换睡衣擦身时对他又摸又舔的事情，就可以按下不表了。他是想把赵铎扒光了干，也差点就把持不住，但既然现在他掌握了赵铎的秘密，也不急这一时半会儿的。

周昂步步逼近，把赵铎逼下了床，还揪着被子。赵铎问：“你今天就要回去了吧？”

周昂是笑容纯真、眼神凶险，“不急。那边暂时没什么事情需要我出面，我再在京海待两天。”

周昂说再待两天，竟然就乖乖地待了两天，没闹出什么幺蛾子来。他就像一条被阉过的大狗，给赵铎召之即来，挥之即去，没有展现出任何攻击性。两天过去，赵铎挥着小手绢儿感恩戴德地把他送走，之后又陷入了永无止境的煎熬中。

赵铎想和韩书霖交流交流犯贱心得，他第一次犯贱就犯得这么酣畅淋漓、身心俱毁，像打开了新世界的大门，说不震惊是不可能的。看来犯贱不需要频繁练习，而是一项内蕴的技能。然而天不遂人愿，韩书霖已经抵达那鸟不拉屎的怀俄明州，展开了他的灵修之旅。赵铎一心祝愿他了却尘缘、飞升成佛，只好打消了用自己的贪嗔痴叨扰他的念头。赵铎连个说心里话的人都没有，将那异样的苦涩与甜蜜强憋在心头，不疯魔，不成活。凌晨两点，文骏青给他打来一通电话，他还以为自己在做梦。

“宝贝？”

一贯冷静的文骏青听起来有些激动，“你猜我在哪里。”

赵铎笑道：“在我心里！”

此话不假。文骏青也笑，“你往窗外看。”

赵铎打开卧室的窗户，探出头去，院门口的路灯下赫然站着一个修长的人影。赵铎喜不自胜，尖叫了一声，光着脚狂奔下楼，花园里的小石子和泥土划破了他的脚掌，但他浑然不觉。他与文骏青在路灯下紧紧相拥。

赵铎瘦了。巴掌大的脸几乎装不下他的五官，那艳丽的感觉冲破他肉身的界限向外发散，惨白的脸颊、嫣红的嘴唇交映出森森鬼气——赵铎美而近鬼了。当然，是聂小倩那种鬼。他一时间也没反应过来文骏青这个钟点来找他有什么反常之处，欢欣地拉着文骏青进屋。文骏青看见他的脚，“怎么没穿鞋？”

“我等不及了！”没穿鞋又怎么了？在文骏青面前，他可以尽情地当他的小疯子、小贱人。做自己！

文骏青一下子把他抱起来，发现他的身体竟是那么地轻。他把赵铎抱到卧室，放在床沿，用一张湿帕子给他擦脚。赵铎的脚趾不安分地动来动去，文骏青只好把他的双足抱在胸前，几分无奈，“赵铎，不要乱动。”

“我不是赵铎，我是你老婆！”

“老婆，不要乱动。”

赵铎对他甜甜地笑。

文骏青把他的脚擦得一尘不染。他舒舒服服地坐在文骏青腿上，才想起来问：“你怎么现在来找我？”

文骏青说：“我想见你。”

“家里怎么办？”

文骏青垂头，“不能怎么办。”

“那就不管了！”

文骏青在沉默中挣扎。他又落败了。“赵铎，我们走吧。”

“去哪里？”

“我不知道。”

就这样，赵铎与文骏青开始了无人知晓的逃亡。

凌晨的京海仍然灯火通明，照穿了夜雾，宽阔的马路上无车，无人，只有耳边猎猎的风声。赵铎身处一种中毒般的亢奋中，胸膛剧烈起伏着。他好奇地打量着车窗外的一切，仿佛有生以来第一次踏入这个世界之中。文骏青紧握着他的手，他们再也不会分开了。

灯火越来越远，夜色越来越浓。赵铎心血来潮，用手机接上蓝牙，“我给你唱歌！”

文骏青笑起来，“好啊。”

他给文骏青唱陈琳的《爱就爱了》。这是首坦荡的歌，没有人听见的歌，他们的歌。你是你，他是他，爱了就爱了，做了就做了，算了就算了。

夜色仍浓，赵铎变得有些困。文骏青下了高速，把车开进潭州市。赵铎把脸贴在车窗上，看见路牌，“我们到潭州啦？”

潭州有个大湖，叫燕子湖，风流宝地，孕育了无数才子佳人，也埋葬了无数痴男怨女。湖水日夜蒸腾，令潭州的空气无比湿润。他们找了个商务酒店潦草睡了一夜，赵铎在文骏青身边睡得很香，清早就醒了，听见街道上传来自行车“叮叮”的铃声，只觉得新鲜。这是新世界的声音。他站在窗边往下看，许多人骑着自行车去上班，过江鲫似的挤在车道里，又踮起脚看向远处，就是那碧波万顷的燕子湖，湖面笼罩着一片浩大的晕白的水雾。这是新世界的风景。他回到床上，辗转了一会儿，睡不着。他摇醒文骏青，“宝贝，我们去湖边吃早点吧。”

赶上早高峰，他们被困在交通的迷宫里。文骏青开了一夜，这时换成赵铎开车。赵铎可没有路怒症，用指头轻快地敲着方向盘。潭州离京海不远，城市风情却大相径庭，楼宇低一些，时间慢一些。文骏青的脸上有好奇，也有迷茫，看着窗外熙熙攘攘的车流，想着，他每天也是这样上下班的。

慢腾腾开到湖边，他们下了车，呼吸着清新湿润的空气，行走在结伴的学生间。现在的学生都穿西式校服，男孩儿穿西裤，手插在裤兜里耍帅，女孩儿穿百褶裙，裙摆飘荡得很活泼。赵铎隐隐地羡慕，他十六岁穿这样的衣服，不知道多漂亮！

湖边的茶楼和餐厅鳞次栉比，青瓦飞檐，装点得古色古香。潭州人早晨吃面吃馄饨，随便挑了家人少些的坐进去，老板娘笑脸迎客，“两位吃点什么？我们家小馄饨最鲜了。”

文骏青扯了一张餐巾纸来擦桌子，老板娘打理得干净，没擦出什么油污。赵铎在木桌上撑着头，对文骏青笑啊笑，“就吃小馄饨吧。”

文骏青扬起手，“两份小馄饨。”

两份热气腾腾的馄饨上桌，小小的一个个，晶莹剔透、吹弹可破，面上撒着紫菜和蛋皮，再点几滴香油，香气扑鼻。赵铎拿勺子给他，他握住赵铎消瘦的手腕，“你瘦了好多。”他也一脸憔悴，颧骨高耸，眼里布满血丝，两腮淡淡地发青，是长出了胡茬。他没有身陷囹圄的经验，这时像穿着不合身的衣服。

赵铎也看自己的手腕，文骏青不说他还不觉得，一说就觉得自己真的瘦得很难看了。他一勺子舀起两个馄饨，胸有成竹的，“那我多吃点！”

他一个接一个地吃着馄饨，吃掉三个就吃不下了。三个怎么长得胖？他逼自己囫囵吞下，喉咙被撑开，脸胀得通红，眼泪也挤上来。文骏青按住他的手腕，“赵铎，别吃了！”

赵铎不依不饶地捏着勺子，还要往口里送，“你让我吃，我不能这么瘦！”

文骏青从他手里夺走勺子，走到他身旁，搂着他，声音颤抖着，“没事的，我爱你，没事的……”

赵铎突然捂住嘴。他想吐。

在早点店逼仄的小卫生间里，赵铎把馄饨都吐了出来，形状还是完整的，像一尾一尾粉白的金鱼，破了鳍，被赶进下水道里。他们从卫生间里出来，老板娘的笑容不再热情，只透着诡异。文骏青在街边无助地抱着他，“喝点牛奶好不好？”

他们走进附近的便利店，赵铎在窗边的高脚凳坐下，出神地看着湖边的行人，表情好似梦游。文骏青买了两盒脱脂奶，插好吸管递给他，“慢一点喝。”

赵铎点点头，咬着吸管，小口小口地喝着。他转向文骏青，羞惭地垂下眼，“宝贝，对不起呀……我怎么把自己搞成这样了？一点也不漂亮了。”

文骏青无法用语言形容，但赵铎比任何时候都要美。

赵铎空荡荡地笑了一声，“我以前是很在意自己漂不漂亮的。和你在一起之后，不知道为什么，我就一点也不在意了。”

文骏青有相似的感受，“我以前也总是想做对的事情，”他自嘲地笑，“现在我好像每天都在做错事。”

赵铎喃喃道：“我们是错的事呀。”他颇觉得释然。网球场边双手交握，他们都不是一无所知的。

文骏青用力摇头，“我不是说我们……我们……”他扪心自问，“你给我的一切，那怎么会是错的事？”

他也执迷不悟了。

赵铎喝挤牙膏似的完一盒牛奶，缠着文骏青还要再喝一盒。文骏青不给他，怕他吐，“等会儿再喝。”

赵铎娇蛮地捶他的肩，“我要长胖点儿，太瘦了抱着不舒服。”

文骏青捏捏他的腰，赵铎痒得弓起身子笑，“哪里不舒服？”

赵铎在他耳边小小声，“那你昨天都不碰我。”

“你当我不会累？那我们现在回酒店？”文骏青打了个哈欠，开了一夜车，他八点多就被赵铎摇起来了，“我还真的有点困。”

燕子湖旁有个四季，赵铎想了想，还是打算和文骏青回昨晚的商务酒店去。文骏青知道他是娇生惯养的，“你住得惯吗？”

赵铎活泼地笑了，“我们不是私奔吗？住四季哪有私奔的感觉呀？”

又跟前台订了一天房，文骏青一沾床就昏昏欲睡。赵铎跪在床边戳戳他的脸颊，“不碰我了？”

文骏青可怜地耷拉着眼皮，朝他张开手臂，“老婆我困……过来睡觉。”

那两个字是赵铎的软肋。他把自己剥得光溜溜，钻进文骏青怀里当小勺子。商务酒店都是双床房，他们两个挤一张小床，胳膊腿儿搅在一起，分不清谁是谁。文骏青下巴枕在他的肩上，不一会儿就睡熟了。十一点多了，文骏青的手机没响过一次。他连电脑也没带，肯定跟公司请假了。请了几天呢？或许就一天吧。下午他们还是要回去的。

赵铎蹑手蹑脚地从文骏青的臂弯里出来，翻看着房间里的抽屉和柜子。他没住过商务酒店，满心的好奇。翻了一阵，基本上是家徒四壁，他却一点也没有遭罪的感觉。和文骏青在一起，住这种酒店也没什么大不了的。没必要就是了，他笑起来，他和文骏青都还有点钱呢。想不到扮苦命鸳鸯还蛮上瘾的。文骏青的外套挂在椅背上，他从口袋里掏出文骏青的手机，果然没开机。开机后会有多少个未接？多少条短信？他不敢想。他心酸地看着床上的文骏青。等他醒来就跟他说回去吧。

赵铎在床上抱着膝盖，喝掉第二盒牛奶，一直枯坐到文骏青醒来。文骏青睁开眼，身体好像弹了一下，一下把被子披到他身上，“冷不冷？”

赵铎平静地转过头，“宝贝，我们回去吧。”

文骏青置若罔闻，懵懂地揉着眼睛，“我在路上看到一家猫咖啡，我想去坐一坐。”

赵铎笑了，宠溺地摸摸他的下巴，“你还真当我们在读书呢？”

文骏青挺不好意思。赵铎站起来，慢悠悠地穿着衣服，“走吧。”

他们走路过去，猫咖啡离酒店不远，一刻钟就走到了。工作日的下午，人不太多，看店的只有一个小姑娘。进门就是一股猫味。赵铎依稀记得这股味道，很久很久以前，他的学生情人也带他去过一次猫咖啡，好像还是什么网红店。赵铎本来意兴阑珊，没想到他艳福不浅，一踏进店门，五六只猫就围过来对着他“喵喵”叫，搞得他莫名其妙。学生情人说：同性相吸哈。赵铎问：我属猫？学生情人说：狐狸哈，都猫科的。赵铎一边穿鞋套，一边想起了这件上辈子发生的事，忍不住笑出来。文骏青问他笑什么。赵铎说，上次和我来猫咖啡的人要比你小十岁。

文骏青就很好奇了，“什么人？”

赵铎大方地说：“前男友。”

文骏青挑眉，“那么小的你也交？”

赵铎说：“交着玩儿。”

文骏青问：“和我呢？”

赵铎一跺脚，“我都向你求过婚了！”

赵铎和文骏青找了一张靠角落的沙发。有赵铎在，不是他们去找猫，而是猫来找他们。刚点好饮料，赵铎就被团团毛球重重包围：腿上趴着一只波斯，脚边蜷着一只布偶，背后趴了一只串串，身边还坐了只文骏青，嘿嘿，东南西北都暖烘烘的。文骏青拿了一本漫画书来看，赵铎瞧了瞧封面，叫《赌博默示录》，上面的小人儿都是锥子脸，老吓人了。

“宝贝，你知道吗，高中的时候我觉得你特别像绫波丽。”

文骏青的眼睛黏在书上，嘴角却勾起来了，“绫波丽？”

赵铎一本正经地点点头，“对呀，那种超凡脱俗的气质，特别像。”

文骏青放下书，上半身朝赵铎越逼越近，几乎把他压到扶手上。四下无人，他重重地亲了赵铎一下，“现在还觉得我超凡脱俗吗？”

“哪个超凡脱俗的人喜欢舔人家屁……”

文骏青赶忙捂住他的嘴，“别让猫听见了。”

“舔的时候那么开心，舔完还不让我说了？”他偏要说，他挠挠波斯猫的头，“小猫咪，我跟你说，这个大哥哥，你别看他一脸清纯，他暗地里可喜欢舔我……”嘴又被文骏青捂住了。赵铎笑弯了眼睛，“好了好了，不说了。”文骏青才把他放开。

文骏青说：“老婆，大庭广众，我们要文明一点。”

还“大庭广众”，赵铎好笑地看了看身边几只事不关己高高挂起的猫，连连点头，“嗯，记住了。我们床下文明，床上风骚，好吧？”

文骏青又把漫画书拿起来，“老婆所言极是。”

他们在猫咖啡无忧无虑地消磨了一下午时光。墙上有一面钟，文骏青不时抬眼看一看。四点，赵铎拍拍文骏青的肩，“Joy快放学了吧？”

文骏青捏紧了书页，“嗯。”

赵铎抱住他的手臂，“我们回去吧。”

文骏青一言不发地看着他，睫毛颤抖着。

赵铎说：“我们现在开回京海去，正好是你下班的时间。我是个大人，我很坚强，但是Joy不能没有爸爸，对不对？”

文骏青看起来非常伤心。

笑着笑着，赵铎的眼泪就流下来了，“文骏青，今天我特别特别开心，真的。哪怕以后我们再也不见面，想起今天，我都会，我都会……”

文骏青把脸埋进他的肩窝里，肩膀微微抖动。

赵铎更坚定了，“我们回去吧。”

再见了宝贝。你回去吧。

没错，赵铎打算和文骏青分手。他可以忍受自己的痛苦，却无法目睹文骏青忍受文骏青的痛苦。这个打算令他悲恸欲绝，但即使悲恸欲绝，他也要将其进行到底。忍痛割爱是一种高尚的行为。当上了小说的主角，赵铎的心性大有长进。文骏青把他变成了一个高尚的人，这是爱的善，与此同时，他却把文骏青变成了一个卑鄙的人，这是爱的恶。他的温柔助长了文骏青的懦弱，他的大度包容了文骏青的自私。在赵铎上升、文骏青下沉的过程中，他们在半空中相会了。

对于赵铎那半明半昧的打算，文骏青采取了视而不见的态度。赵铎爱他，只要他不想分手，赵铎就不可能和他分手。他当了三十年正直的人，没出过茬子，卑劣起来却好像是一夜之间的事。从潭州回来以后，江逸光和他大吵了一架，准确地说，是江逸光哭，他听。他的忠诚改变了阵营，他带着一种骇人的无情。他被妻子咄咄诘问，有一种自虐般的快感。不久后，家里的四位老人都听说他“犯了错误”，接连委婉地劝解他，小文，你要为你们这个家想一想，芝颐还小呢——他是一个优秀的男青年，他提前被原谅，他只是一时受到了激情的诱惑，很快就会回归正轨。他带着一种残酷的幽默感想，他们搞证券研究的都知道一个铁律，“past performance is no guarantee of future returns.”他和江逸光共同维护着一种虚假繁荣，对文芝颐的爱将他们联系起来。在文芝颐听不见的地方，江逸光讽刺他、挖苦他，试图通过凌辱他的心灵，唤醒他曾经高尚的自我。但和赵铎一样，文骏青失去了自我。

在这样的胶着中，周昂接下来的的所作所为显得他像一个救世主。

周昂在一个出乎意料的日子回到了京海。赵铎从公司回到家，意外地看到那条横在沙发上的人影，还以为自己的恍惚更上一层楼，转眼又到十六号了，他都没察觉。在玄关，他拿出手机来看日期，还好，不是十六号。他问周昂，“你怎么在这儿？”

周昂没有回答他的问题，“铎哥，你怎么又瘦了？”赵铎急剧消瘦，美貌反而有增无减。痛苦是最肥美的养料，令玫瑰在荒原中盛开。

赵铎轻飘飘地在小沙发上坐下。他的精神很虚弱，不再有和周昂作斗争的气力。他看见茶几上放了一个崭新的牛皮纸袋，近乎灵异地感觉到了终结的迫近。他没有过问纸袋的内容，“你来干什么？”

周昂说：“我让厨房炖了鸡汤，你等会儿多喝点儿。”

赵铎看着地面，“到时候了吗？”

周昂说：“还没炖好呢。”

牛头不对马嘴的交谈持续到饭点。楚丽珊交了男朋友，早搬出去住了，偌大的餐桌旁只有他们两个人。赵铎看着金黄的油花在鸡汤里飘来飘去，听见周昂问：“铎哥，上次我们吃花胶鸡的时候，你是不是不太高兴？”

该死的花胶鸡。赵铎咬紧牙关，皮笑肉不笑，“怎么说？”

周昂低着头，用勺子拨弄着鸡汤，“你真要我说？”

周昂问出了一种捉奸的感觉。赵铎还是笑，是真觉得好笑，“对，我不太高兴。”

周昂真诚地说：“我心疼你。”有的人说心疼，就真的只是“心”疼。周昂不是这么长的。他的行动力强，手也伸得长，看着自己心爱的人受苦，他要是不做点什么，就浑身不得劲。在周昂的理解中，他是一片痴心的骑士，赵铎是为情所困的公主，文骏青是已婚已育的恶龙。他的理解一点没错，但把生活简化为童话，就会省略其中诸多幽微之处。

赵铎很了解周昂，一听周昂说心疼他，就知道周昂私底下已经做了一番谋划，今天是来跟他摊牌的。他的头脑一时间非常混乱。他想负隅顽抗，不让周昂为他和文骏青的爱情做主，他又想认输投降，让他和文骏青从痛苦中解脱。他狠不下心，周昂狠得下心。因为所以，他透过那阵从鸡汤里冒起来的水蒸气看着周昂，朦朦胧胧，就觉得他有点像一个救世主。他暂时没说话，用沉默鼓励周昂继续救世主的表演。

得到赵铎的默许，周昂抛出他构思多时的台词，“你是什么人？他是什么人？他值不值得你为他伤心难过？你看看你现在是什么样子。”赵铎现在又惨又美，越惨越美，简直是美绝人寰。

赵铎以为周昂说他丑，这是他的一大伤心事，让他有点儿想哭。轮不到周昂说呀。他惨然一笑，“我是什么样子？你都开始嫌弃我了？”

周昂忙不迭走到他身边，在他脚边单膝跪地，深情地握住他的手，“铎哥，我怎么会嫌弃你呢？我不想看着你这样消沉下去……我不想看你受折磨。”

“我”“我”“我”的，赵铎听得心烦，“你不想？你怎么不问问我想不想？”

周昂就问：“你想吗？”他眼前的赵铎已经失去了长辈的威严与慈爱，变成一个无依无靠的幼儿，需要他去爱护、去怜惜。他的强大与赵铎的弱小相互交映，使他感到一股无比强烈的性冲动。他的生殖器硬得发痛，他现在立刻马上就想占有赵铎。

赵铎被空气中那股让人恶心的味道吓了一跳，猛地把手抽回来，“我想啊。”

周昂带着一些掩饰不住的鄙夷，“铎哥，你真傻。”

赵铎喝了一碗鸡汤，还吃了一点饭，饱了。饭后他走到书房里，静静地坐了一会儿。他打开一只上了锁的抽屉，从里面拿出一个雕镂精美的银盒子。盒子是白色绒面内衬，里面有两支钢笔，墨绿色、镶金边，长得很像。一支是他偷来的，一支是文骏青送给他的。他捧着这两支笔，想起了一些遥远的事。

除了语文课，班上的同学基本都用签字笔，因为钢笔要加墨，容易摔坏，还容易被蹭花。只有文骏青锲而不舍地用钢笔写字。每次赵铎从他身边经过，都看到他拿着这支神气的笔。赵铎酸溜溜地想，不会是他喜欢的女生送的吧？我偏要给他偷了。十一年后他才知道，那是文骏青的母亲送给他的笔。除了这支钢笔，赵铎还肖想过文骏青的不少东西。他经常趁体育课溜回教室，偷偷摸摸地翻看文骏青的抽屉和书包，像个跟踪狂，很没品。他知道文骏青的书包里总是装着一本包了书皮的课外书。文骏青看书很快，每周换一本，《菊与刀》、《第三帝国的兴亡》（共三册，他每一册都看了）、《耶路撒冷三千年》……好像是对外国历史比较感兴趣。哦，还有杜拉斯的《情人》，不知道看没看完（哼，书呆子也会看小黄书）。他还知道文骏青总是把钥匙串儿放在书包一侧装水壶的兜下面；文骏青不用那些花里胡哨的文具，但他的笔记清楚又洁净，赵铎的字是杨天宝，韩书霖的字是王祖贤，文骏青的字则风神俱全、挺拔毓秀，不好比；文骏青也会在草稿本上画小人儿，小人儿们的行动模糊地围绕着一个探索外太空的主题；文骏青收到过班花的情书、文娱委员的情书、外班小太妹的情书、赵铎的情书……他把情书收在书包的夹层里，可能一放学就扔了；文骏青……文骏青，你不知道，我爱了你好多好多年。

赵铎听到门外的脚步声，赶紧把笔和盒子收好，擦了擦眼睛。周昂端着一盘削好的梨进来，“铎哥，吃点水果吧。”他的另一只手拿着那个牛皮纸袋。他把椅子搬到赵铎旁边，用牙签挑起一块喂他。他喂，赵铎就吃，嚼到尝不出味道来了，才咽下去。狗长大了，变成了强壮的人。人变小了，变成了听话的小母猫。他不可以忤逆人，却可以忤逆小母猫。周昂放下牙签，用手拿起清甜的梨，送到赵铎口里，指尖碰到他的舌头，沾上一块湿渍。周昂看着他咀嚼、吞咽，接着喉结一滚，他立刻迫不及待地把赵铎拉到他腿上，贪婪地吻住他的唇。赵铎的舌头薄薄的、软软的，带着清新的酸甜味，没有拒绝，也没有回应。周昂激动不能自持，吸着他、含着他、咬着他。赵铎突然叫了一声，“周昂，痛……”

周昂退开，赵铎红着眼睛看着他，眼珠像玻璃一样。“对不起……”周昂轻柔地吻他的眼皮，央求着，“铎哥，你爱我好不好？”

赵铎讥诮地笑了一下，从他身上下来。刚刚周昂的老二顶着他，又把他顶恶心了。他主动拿起桌上的牛皮纸袋，“这里面是什么呀？”

周昂说：“你自己看吧。”

赵铎把纸袋里的东西拿出来，是一摞照片，照片上是他和文骏青，像素挺高，镜头离他们很远，依然把他们的脸拍得很清楚。有在潭州拍的，也有在京海拍的，他们在照片上牵手、拥抱、接吻，看起来一对感情甚笃的情侣。没错呀，他们就是一对感情甚笃的情侣。

赵铎津津有味地翻看着照片，明明是不光彩的证据，他却像看着什么稀世珍宝。他平静地问周昂，“你叫人跟踪我们了？”

赵铎没有动怒，让周昂深感意外。周昂难掩忐忑，“铎哥，我……”

赵铎轻轻地笑，“我们在一起的时候都不怎么拍照。”他拿起一张给周昂看，“这是在潭州吧？那天我吃馄饨吃吐了，其实挺好吃的。我最近就是不太爱吃东西。他后来给我买牛奶喝，买了又不让我喝完，怕我又吐……他特别担心我。下午我们还去了猫咖啡，”他又拿出一张，“哦，也拍到了？我跟猫玩儿，他一直在看一本画风很吓人的漫画书，好像叫《赌博默示录》吧。”又一张，“这又是哪里呀？我和他在一中校门口喝过一次奶茶，后来我们就经常买一起奶茶……”

他温声呓语着。周昂的眼神越来越惊骇，一把夺过赵铎手里的照片，“赵铎，你疯了吗？”

赵铎也不来抢，只说：“你别扔了。”

周昂的神情十分冷酷，“我可以把这些照片发给他，让他来跟你分手。我也可以不发，你自己去跟他说。”

赵铎问：“你希望我和他分手呀？”

周昂说：“对。”

赵铎怜悯地看着他，“周昂，你不知道他，你不知道我和他的事。他怎么会因为这些照片跟我分手呢？他很爱我的，他会去离婚的。”

“你在说什么啊！？”周昂愣了愣，然后痛苦地咆哮了一声。如果赵铎说的是假的，那就说明赵铎为这个男人发疯了。如果赵铎说的是真的，那他占有赵铎的计划就付之东流了。假话让他痛苦，真话也让他痛苦，所以他就痛苦地咆哮了一声。

赵铎觉得他真的很可怜，充满同情地摸着他的头。人还是人，狗还是狗。周昂咬着牙说：“我可以发给他老婆，他家人，他公司里的人！我认识江朔流，我知道他女儿在哪里上学……”赵铎想起韩书霖给周昂画的那张小肖像，韩书霖画得真好啊。

虽然形象不甚光彩，救世主还是完成了自己的使命，也就是为赵铎和文骏青的爱情做主。他提到了文芝颐，赵铎真怕他一时冲动，在小女孩儿身上做手脚。周昂做得出来这种事。周昂的爱是小爱。周昂一点儿也不高尚。赵铎说：“你别哭了，我会和他分手的。”近日来愈发困顿的文骏青让他的心里泛滥着怜惜——聪明人为他做了不聪明的事，从里面抠出一指甲缝来，就是他对周昂的温柔。

周昂抬起头来看着他，有些不可置信，但赵铎的表情不像在开玩笑。他飞快地整理好思路，“你们分手之后，你要和我在一起，否则我不会让他好过。铎哥，你不知道吧？我很厉害的，我可以……”

赵铎一个字也不想再听，“好吧。”和谁都一样。用玻璃珠似的眼睛看了一会儿周昂，他又说：“你别把照片扔了。”

“文骏青：

“展信佳。”

什么玩意儿。赵铎把信纸团了。

“文骏青：

“采花大盗还没有和你一起看《纵横四海》，就到了说再见的时候。”

又团了。

“文骏青：

“和你在一起的时候，我经常想一生一世。我觉得吧，一生一世不是一种行动，而是一种心情。虽然没走到最后，但我会一直抱着和你一生一世的心情。王朔写过，人生不过百年，最后仍要分手，永世不见，我们不过是提前了五分钟而已。哈哈，我又在这儿引经据典。真的，我觉得真的只是五分钟。”

还是团了。

“亲爱的文骏青：

“你曾经问我，我是什么时候知道的。我没说。那时候不想说。我现在告诉你吧，我是高一的时候知道的。

“高中的我一点儿也不快乐。我想和我的好朋友读一个学校，就是上次你在芮欧碰见的那个大美女，没成，我爸硬要把我塞进一中的实验班。我来了一看，一个班，包括老师，全都是傻子。这让我很郁闷。其中最讨厌的就是你文骏青，坐得笔直，举手飞快，怕别人不知道你聪明似的。光聪明也就算了，你还长得那么好看，我从小就是个颜控，想讨厌你都讨厌不起来。我总想着你讨厌，不知不觉，就变成了总想着你。

“有一次上物理课，梁百昕抽你去黑板上做题。我呢，又在抽屉里搞小动作，被梁百昕看见了。你还没写完呢，梁百昕就把我叫起来骂，说我心不在课堂上，学无不术。我说老师，是不学无术。梁百昕说，学无不术。我说，明明就是不学无术嘛。你也不写题了，转过来看着我们。梁百昕很尴尬，但他不能丢脸呀，就说我自作聪明。我还是说，不学无术。说完我就听见你笑了一声。你没有看着我，我却看着你，那一瞬间，我觉得我们心灵相通。你的笑声彻底把我征服了。结果，你不是个傻子。

“后来我就发现，你这人其实挺有意思的，你和他们都不一样。你上语文课看课外书，你在草稿本上画宇航员小人儿，画得还特别好。你看起来是个好学生，但我知道你不是真的乖，你就是不想惹麻烦。喜欢你的人那么多，我觉得只有我懂你。是不是？就那之后不久，我和大美女去看电影，《小鸡快跑》，片头有个动画，是一个小男孩儿坐在弯弯的月亮上垂钓，我当时就想，这不就是我的文骏青吗。在我心里，你一直都是这个在月亮上垂钓的孩子。你的笑声一直回荡在我的梦里。你在笑什么呢？你在看什么呢？你想钓起来的又是什么呢？”

还是团了。赵铎的眼睛又在下雨，雨把字淋花了。

第十八张信纸。赵铎做深呼吸，挥笔写下：

“亲爱的文骏青：

“你是一个在月亮上垂钓的孩子

“你看着地球

“你没有看着我

“而我看着你寂静的眼睛

“风和光都在你的睫毛上跳舞

“我听着你遥远的笑声

“我的爱

“就是你笑声的回响。

赵铎”

赵铎拿起这封信，看了一遍又一遍。他的笔迹，他的名字。他把信笺叠好，放进一枚白色的信封里。他的指尖颤抖着，抚摸着那支墨绿色、镶金边的派克钢笔。这支笔经人细心保养，笔尖还那么顺滑，笔壳还那么光亮，和十一年前一模一样。和它的主人失散了那么多年，钢笔小偷就要将它物归原主了。

赵铎把笔盒和信封珍重地护在胸口，笑着，哭着，自言自语，“文骏青，你可别忘了我。”

他们再也没有见过面。

爱的故事·完


	3. 误解的故事

III. 误解的故事

赵铎把周昂当条狗，周昂把自己当个人。

最初的误解就是这样发生的。

赵铎第一次见到周昂时才十岁，周昂更小，六岁，五官都还没张开，是一个皱巴巴的小孩。那时候赵家远没有现在发达，但也住进了小别墅、开起了小轿车。物以类聚，赵铎身边都是一些鲜嫩水灵的小朋友，像周昂这样的，他没见过。周昂被领来的时候，明显有点儿害怕。他一害怕，脸就皱得更厉害了。赵铎的老爸跟他说了，周叔叔的儿子要来家里住一段时间。赵铎见过周叔叔几次，驼背，深眼窝，凶神恶煞的一个人。人已经死了，赵铎不知道。事发突然，赵铎不太乐意，可这件事不是他说了算的。一整天，他又是撇嘴又是抄手，用生动的肢体语言表达自己的不满。他爸妈一向疼他，但这件事竟然没有回环的余地。好吧。赵铎等待着一个小型周叔叔，没想到等来的竟然是一条小沙巴狗。周昂似乎也没有见过赵铎这样的物种，紧张之余，就直楞楞地盯着他看。十岁的赵铎已经略懂得温柔，且情窦未开，即使对着一个长得不那么漂亮的小玩意儿，也眉眼弯弯、言笑晏晏。他日后柔情缱绻，一开始就是拿周昂练手。

那一夜下着冰冷的瓢泼大雨。赵铎拿着一块大白兔奶糖。他对周昂说的第一句话是：小沙巴狗，吃颗糖吧。

和文骏青分手后，赵铎紧接着就大病了一场。与文骏青的爱情使他灵肉合一，灵魂的损耗在肉体上显现，使他高烧不退，半个月都下不了床。周昂短期内似乎没有回香港的打算，守在病榻旁，无微不至地照料着他。赵铎对他颇有一些厌烦，还有一些怨恨，然而病体娇弱，不能如实将他的厌烦和怨恨表现。半推半就间，他好像真的和周昂“在一起”了。

周昂很乖，每天早晨都给他端早餐来，在床边眼巴巴地坐到他睡醒，给他打一遍体温，再伺候他吃饭。赵铎只能喝些粥，周昂一勺一勺吹凉、喂到他嘴边，一小碗要吃半个小时，周昂一点不耐烦的感觉也没有。如果不考虑赵铎的心情，完全就是一副两情相悦蜜里调油的场面。青年黑溜溜的眉眼显得很恬静，唇边一抹腼腆的微笑也宁静而动人。当赵铎不再折磨他，他的阴沉、暴戾便随之消失了。看到他的改变，赵铎简直都想对他道个歉：我不爱你，是我错了。

病中的赵铎也感受到了久违的平静。他仍然爱着文骏青，他对文骏青的爱一丝一毫也没有减少，但他已经接受了他不能拥有文骏青的事实——算了就算了，这点洒脱，他还是负担得起。他想起那段心潮澎湃的日子，像做了一个梦。这种平静，换个说法，就叫心如死灰。

周昂把勺子里的粥吹凉，有些忐忑地问他，“铎哥，你是认真的吗？”

赵铎看着窗外，“什么？”

周昂眨眨湿漉漉的眼睛，“你说要和我在一起。”

赵铎说：“我是认真的。”

周昂凑到他耳朵旁，蹭蹭他，“那你亲我一下。”

赵铎转过头，双眼无神，敷衍地亲了亲他的额头。

周昂不是很满意，“不是这样亲……”

赵铎当然知道，周昂想跟他进行深入浅出的法式舌吻、想唑他的阴茎、想干他的屁眼儿。早些时候，他甚至也做过这样的春梦。现在时过境迁，他闻到空气里周昂的性欲，就觉得恶心，他回想起那天周昂像钳子一样握住他的脚，就觉得害怕。但如果周昂要强上他，他似乎也做不出什么有效的抵抗。能拖一天是一天吧。他嫌恶地看周昂一眼，“我病成这样，你还跟我提要求？”

周昂垂下眼，“那病好了呢？”

“好了再说吧。”

周昂受到轻微的打击，拖着无精打采的大尾巴出了房间。赵铎深呼吸了几次，他妈的，不吃饭还是不行。病美人只有被强奸的命。

出于对被强奸的恐惧，赵铎开始认真吃饭。没见效果，他还是消瘦又虚弱。周昂与他的亲热越来越出格，吻额头这种小儿科安抚不了他。在色欲中徜徉了这么多年，赵铎第一次发觉它的可怕。他发现它是暴力的。他在情爱之事中的灵巧使他成功逃避了这种暴力，但周昂抓住他的脚不放，这次他逃不开了。

赵铎烧得头昏脑涨，还要故作镇定地和周昂讲道理，日子很不好过。“周昂，你怎么总想着和我做这些事？”被周昂用手猥亵了一通，赵铎忍无可忍。没伸到后面去，但别的地方都不清白了。赵铎的身体没有节操——舒服，很舒服，但心理的不适令他如坐针毡。迄今为止，赵铎还没有真的被人在床上强迫过（情趣和强迫之间有一条金线，周昂的作为无疑落在“强迫”那一边）。肉体的享受和心灵的抗拒交织成一种诡异的感觉，他眼前的世界开始错位。

周昂有些意外地睁大了眼睛，好像被他问住了，“铎哥，我当然想和你做这些事……”

赵铎冷酷地说：“我不想。”

赵铎又开始折磨他，周昂翻脸比翻书还快，“你说你是认真想和我在一起，你不会以为我想和你搞柏拉图吧？”他自以为是地笑了一声，“就算我受得了，你受得了吗？”

未曾想，赵铎在周昂这座庙里当尼姑的欲望相当强烈。

于是赵铎婊里婊气地哼了一声。

周昂捏住他的脸，语气倒是很温和，“铎哥，我现在不碰你，不是因为我不能，你明白吗？我如果真的想要你，我现在就可以要。我不想伤着你。我对你好，你也对我好一点吧，别说这种让我难过的话。”

赵铎挣开他的手，脸颊被捏出几道白印子，瞪着眼睛，作歇斯底里之状，“你他妈想强奸我！你这是哪门子爱？”

周昂坦荡地说：“我要拥有你。”哪怕是以强奸的方式。

赵铎心力交瘁地用被子蒙住头，光是掀被子的动作就让他感到一阵眩晕。周昂在被子外面说：“你以为我手里只有你们的照片？像他那种人，我有一千种方法毁了他的生活。”俗话说光脚的不怕穿鞋的，周昂没爹没娘，属于光脚派，文骏青有妻有子，属于穿鞋派。他们走的不是一条路。

赵铎把被子拉下来，换了副柔弱的嘴脸，“周昂，我也才刚和他分手，又病了，你给我一点时间吧。这话你爱不爱听？”

周昂按住他的喉结，不是爱抚，而是威胁，按得他后背发寒，“好。”

只要赵铎还爱着文骏青，他就不得不和周昂在一起。周昂意识到了这种讽刺，不要紧，他很清醒，他不着急得到赵铎的心，他只着急得到赵铎的人。他和赵铎都不是唯心主义者，肉体的屈从是有意义的。

卧床几天，赵铎的烧终于退了些，周昂每天陪他出门散散步。花园里种着大片粉白的月季，将熟未熟，花瓣丝丝合抱，颤巍巍压在枝头。行在花间，赵铎有些伤感。他没有闻到馥郁的花香，因为他鼻塞。又走到那个小池塘，锦鲤还在，石桥上的人却已是两番天地。赵铎想起那个绿色的薄暮，心中滑过温润的细流，还是伤感。

周昂问：“铎哥，想喂鱼吗？”

伤感的赵铎没精力关心鱼的胖瘦死活，“不想。”

周昂抿起嘴，看着有点伤心。赵铎笑了一声，“你怎么这么脆弱？”

周昂从背后搂着他，小声埋怨，“不是我脆弱，是你不在乎我的心情。”

哦，赵铎又忘了，他们是在谈恋爱，恋爱中的一方有义务照顾恋爱中的另一方的心情。只要不和周昂上床，赵铎在这些地方还蛮好说话的。他转过来，捧住周昂的脸，周昂的睫毛又浓又长，闪闪亮亮，不哭的时候也像挂着眼泪，“行了，是我不好。想喂，你给我拿面包来好不好？”

周昂笑起来，嘴角勾得很俏皮，“我不想拿了。刚刚问你你不想。”

赵铎也笑，“还闹起别扭来了？”

周昂甜蜜地问：“我不能跟你闹别扭吗？”

赵铎心里无比烦躁，“你想闹就闹。”

赵铎下午有两个电话会，听到电话里熟悉的声音，看着屏幕上精美的报表，恍如隔世。他的人生是一马平川，不生痛苦，不走歧路，不起皱褶，时间呼啸而过，几十年美梦一场，和文骏青在一起之后这短短几个月，跌宕起伏，他像把剩下的一辈子都过完了。

开完会，赵铎那种谈正事的心情还在持续。他突然想起来，周昂一直待在京海，那地下钱庄他还管不管了？赵铎把他抓过来问：“你不回香港了？”

周昂说：“我等你病好了再回。”

“没问题？”

“嗯，你别操心。”周昂是真的能干。

赵铎抱着小小的希望，“那你以后两头跑？”

周昂不卑不亢，“我把那边的生意处理掉就回京海住。”

赵铎的心揪起来，“小秦呢？将军呢？”

周昂诧异地看着他，好像他讲了个笑话，“我这次回来之前就和他分手了（由此可见，周昂对他占有赵铎的计划有十足的信心）。他带着将军。铎哥，我有你了，我怎么可能……”

赵铎的脸色顿时就不太好看，“他是跟着你去香港的，你怎么安排他？”

周昂耸耸肩，“给了他点钱，不少。我都安排好了。他有手有脚，不能自己过吗？”

周昂把小秦当替身，小秦却对周昂很真诚，那副低眉顺眼小鸟依人的姿态，一颦一笑都流露着爱情。周昂像掸灰尘一样把他掸开，赵铎于心不忍，“他跟了你多少年？你拿点钱就把他打发了？”

周昂只觉得他不可理喻，“铎哥，我心里只有你一个人。”

赵铎不齿，“我觉得你很无情。”

周昂不能懂赵铎，赵铎也不能懂周昂。周昂歌颂独占的爱，赵铎唾弃独占的爱。归根结底，独占是一种暴力。周昂的理念驱使他拆散赵铎和文骏青，赵铎的理念驱使他离开文骏青。没有这种区别，他们根本就不可能在一起。

周昂退了一步，“我们没必要为了他吵架。”

赵铎看很有必要，但吵也是对牛弹琴。他不冷不热地笑一下，“也对，我们不吵。”

说了不为小秦吵架，周昂自己的情绪却受到了影响。他不能接受赵铎说他无情。他明明就是痴情的典范。他在餐桌上甩脸子，不敢对着赵铎甩，只能对着饭碗甩。这条死狗，给点颜色就开染坊，赵铎冷眼旁观，懒得理他。周昂不围着他转，他心里还更清爽。这几天身体也好了些，不再任周昂刀俎。一言以蔽之，和周昂吵架，赵铎的心情良好。

乘如此良夜，赵铎心情良好地吃了药，心情良好地上了床，心情良好地收发邮件计划着下周回公司上班，在周昂推门进来的瞬间，赵铎的心情：晴转阴。

赵铎侧过身背对着周昂，摆明了不想搭理他。周昂一爪子把他刨过来，“铎哥，还在生我的气？”

周昂这一刨，让赵铎意识到他和周昂的体力依然存在着巨大的差距。没有人喜欢被狗刨来刨去，他甩开周昂的手，“你别弄我，头晕。”

他这么副弱不禁风，还不想束手就擒，让周昂觉得可怜又可笑。他太爱赵铎了，他对赵铎太温柔了，以至于赵铎时常忘记他现在可是生活在周昂的仁慈中。周昂是当过救世主的人，他的手段和风度都不同往日了。他今晚就想提醒一下赵铎，不要忘了本分。

周昂在床边坐下，“铎哥，聊会儿天。”

那么大一张床，让周昂一坐，赵铎顿时就觉得自己无处可逃。赵铎没好气地闭上眼睛，“我困了。”

周昂不依不饶，摇晃他的肩，赵铎直犯恶心，推了他一下，很不耐烦，“滚开！”

周昂纹丝不动，微笑着看着他，“你让我滚我就滚？你真当我是条狗？你记得你第一次见我的时候跟我说什么吗？‘小沙巴狗，吃颗糖吧。’我还以为你说着玩儿呢。”

赵铎不记得这件事。他的童年多姿多彩，周昂虽然成天跟在他屁股后面跑，但分量还是很微不足道。赵铎直说：“我早忘了。”

周昂从鼻腔里发出一声哼笑，“没事，我记得，我都记得。你把我的心放在地上踩，你听我抱怨过一句吗？我不抱怨，因为我一直都记得你小时候对我有多好。那时候我没有亲人，没有朋友，我只有你。”不，周昂纠正自己，“一直都是。”

听周昂提起小时候的事，赵铎的太阳穴开始突突地跳。当年的他只是一个善良美丽的小男孩而已，怎么会招惹上这种人这种事？去你妈的赠人玫瑰手留余香，他偏偏沾了一身狗骚。他登时气得眼冒金星，忍不住破口大骂：“我对你好！你他妈就这么报答我？逼我！恶心我！周昂！你有病！！我操你妈！你还要我怎么说？我不爱你！我不可能爱上你！！！我求神拜佛希望你离我越远越好！！你行行好放过我吧！！！”赵铎骂得热泪盈眶。

周昂捏着拳头沉默了半晌，轻柔地用唇拭去他的泪，“铎哥，别哭了。”

周昂向来吃软不吃硬。赵铎不傻，如果他还有一丝理智，就不会和周昂翻脸，但日复一日的折磨使他的精神濒临崩溃——分手是折磨，抱病是折磨，和周昂过日子也是折磨。在多重折磨的夹击下，赵铎的头脑中就没有了理智的容身之地。周昂箍着他的脸，他死命挣扎，又是踢打，又是抓挠，通通无济于事，因为周昂的手臂比他粗两圈，可以轻而易举地把他的两只手腕固定在床头，接着整具身体压上来，热而沉重。周昂手臂上的湿婆冷冷看着赵铎，赵铎感觉快要被他压死，但周昂的力像一条蟒蛇，赵铎越挣扎，他缠得越紧。周昂冷静地俯视他，幽黑的眼眸深不见底，“铎哥，你听话。”

赵铎不听，还要挣扎，周昂几乎把他的腕骨捏碎，他拼命扭动着身体，想把腿抽出来，周昂就用两条更强壮的腿夹住他。赵铎挣出去半条命，周昂还没用上两成力气。他动哪里，周昂就压哪里，严丝合缝，焊铁一般。在周昂身下，他不再是一个人，而是一块肉。不一会儿，他精疲力尽，喘着气，脸上爬满绝望的泪痕，“周昂，你要干什么？”

周昂充满怜惜地吻一下他，“干你。”

赵铎的两只手被他用皮带绑在床柱上，面朝下趴着，两条腿被强行分开，折成一个屈辱的姿势。赵铎想脱下皮带，但周昂绑得极紧，他把床柱摇得“哐哐”响，皮带没有丝毫松动，他倒是把手腕磨出了血。

赵铎发出凄厉的嚎叫，“周昂，我一辈子都不会原谅你！”周昂像一只青蛙一样跪在他腿上，两个膝盖各压住他一条腿，他才知道周昂原来这么重，再重一分，就能把他的关节压碎。他有肉身破碎之忧，又有灵魂覆灭之虞，他非要看看那始作俑者不可！他用力别过脸，越过肩膀，只看得到周昂的上半身，在一片扭曲的视野中，那条斑斓的手臂变作一条花蟒，缠住他的身体，锁住他的脖子，要他的命。周昂对他的惨叫充耳不闻，还那么稳如泰山地压着他，一点儿也不急躁，似乎早就想好了在这种情况中要如何行动。他用手指蘸了点润滑剂，俯下身，强硬而决绝地，将湿滑的手指塞进赵铎的身体。

赵铎的后庭由于经常被使用，即使在被强奸的时候，也没有展现出过多的阻力。身体被侵入的一瞬，赵铎感受到的不是疼痛，而是听到了一种仿佛瓷器碎裂的声音。当肉第一次背叛灵，就会发生这种声音。他感到周昂的手指在他体内草草捅了两下，就有滚烫的硬物顶上来。赵铎浑身冰凉，周昂的阴茎像烫掉了他的一块皮。他又惊又怕，哭着求饶，“周昂，何必呢？我不是不和你做……你等一等好不好？我以后都听你的。你不是要对我好吗？我怕痛……”

周昂自认心理变态，赵铎哭得形象全无，他反而更想上他。事情发展到这个地步，就算他现在停手，赵铎也会记恨他。反正赵铎跑不了，周昂权衡一番，决定：还不如做全套。

周昂胯下那玩意儿又粗又大，扩张得不充分，强挤进来，赵铎像全身被撕裂那么痛——像赵铎这样的金枝玉叶，没挨过打，没吃过苦，在他的认知中，这种程度的疼痛是不存在的。突然这么痛一下，能把他的世界观痛垮。赵铎的世界观不是没有垮过，就在这个春天，就在京海一中的校门口，就在文骏青送给他一支二十三块钱的钢笔的时候。

赵铎突然爆发出空前的意志力，咬紧了嘴唇，不再哭喊，还在床单上蹭干了眼泪。他绝不能向暴力屈服。他绝不能向丑陋屈服。他要抗争！即使被强奸，他也不能失去美和尊严。

暴力和丑陋以一根阴茎的形状屠戮着他的心灵，但他一声不吭地忍受了侵犯。周昂只是泄欲，谈不上什么技巧节奏，一下下插得极深，带着赵铎的脑门撞在床柱上。一下、一下、一下……如同钟声。痛在赵铎身上，但那种痛又好像和他毫无关系。撞破了没？他不知道。周昂格外激动——他当然可以进行持久的性交，但这种行径的含义不仅仅是性交那么简单。几分钟之后，他就有把持不住的迹象。赵铎感觉到身后的抽插逐渐变快，周昂的呼吸也越来越浅，想起来，周昂没有戴套。即使被强奸，他仍有必须守护的忠贞，他用一种谄媚的声音哀求道：“周昂，周昂……等等，你不要射在我里面好不好？难受……我病了……”

或许是他的谄媚打动了周昂，也或许是周昂已经从狂暴中冷静了下来，周昂又猛烈地插了几下，拔出来，射在他臀上。微凉的精液舔舐着他的皮肤，蜿蜒流下。赵铎头晕目眩，瘫痪一般趴在床上。周昂没有解开皮带，下了床。赵铎听到打火机“咔嚓”一声，一股淡淡的烟味飘来。他吃力地扭动脖子，看见周昂站在窗边抽烟。周昂的侧颜在夜色中模糊不清，带着一种失落茫然的神情，像一个回不了家的小男孩。即使被强奸，他的神情仍然牵动了赵铎的恻隐之心。赵铎轻轻地说：“周昂，放开我吧。”

周昂走过来，解开了皮带的扣子。赵铎翻过身，周昂看着他发蒙。他们山长水远地相顾无言，赵铎抬起手，“我抽一口。”香烟落在他指间，赵铎当做救命稻草，贪婪地深吸。烟头烧得猩红。赵铎坐起来，面无表情地把烟头摁进周昂的手臂里。皮肉灼烧，“刺啦”一声，朦胧的焦味。白烟缭缭，周昂一动不动，许久后，赵铎才把烟头移开。他烫掉了湿婆的脸。那里变成一个深红的圆洞，沾着些许烟灰。

周昂把他抱到腿上，“我早就想这么做了。”周昂没有道歉。

赵铎有气无力，“你以为我不知道？”

周昂说：“铎哥，你罚我吧。”

赵铎说：“我全身都痛。”

周昂拿来医药箱，给他的额头、手腕和后庭都上了药，手很轻。赵铎一身麻木，由着周昂摆弄，伤口沾上碘酒，他都没叫一声。

周昂强奸了他。事情就是这么简单。

赵铎看着凌乱的床单上的一个褶发呆，他是那个褶？那个褶是他？动了动手指，还能动，身体还是他的。他突然想起一件事，“你还和江朔流有来往？”

他大敞着腿，周昂在他的穴里捣，上药。周昂说：“对。”

赵铎说：“别了吧，没必要。”停了一阵，“那些照片，你也删了吧。”

周昂抬起头看着他，神情变幻莫测，有震惊，有鄙夷，甚至还有一点儿屈辱，但他最终说：“好。”

得到周昂的承诺，赵铎把自己锁进衣帽间里。他把那件和他的灵魂一样柔软的貂皮大衣紧紧裹在身上，一整夜都没有脱下来。

被强奸这种事，一回生，二回熟，周昂还给他用了一次春药，之后他就不怎么反抗了。不反抗，就不是强奸。屈服比反抗容易得多，一边是逆流而上，一边是顺流而下。赵铎是一叶孤舟，随波飘荡，荡得欲仙欲死，周昂活儿好，赵铎从没有体会过那样的快感。人是体会不到那种快感的，但赵铎已经不是个人了。

他睡得半梦半醒，感觉到周昂又在弄他。年轻人体力好，周昂每天都要把他弄个两三次。赵铎认命地抬起一条腿，“哎，你搞快点……”

周昂在他身后轻笑一声，吻了吻他的耳朵。赵铎连日被干，后门简直关不上，周昂用手指稍微压了压，一举滑进来，畅通无阻。赵铎不知道他的前列腺具体长在哪里，但这个前后合抱的体位，就是压得他格外舒服。周昂的东西似乎比毛毛都还要大一点，撑开他，稳稳地顶。还没顶几下，他就开始淫荡地哼哼唧唧。周昂的手臂穿过他腿间，帮他抬着腿，“铎哥，再叫两声。”

赵铎十分配合，敞开嗓子叫，要么说周昂大，要么说自己骚，总之是淫言秽语，不堪入耳。周昂越听越来劲，压住他的肚子，把他压成薄薄的一片，动作愈发生猛，像要顶到他胃里去。摩擦过于激烈，快感如潮，再爽就要痛起来了，惹得赵铎哀声求饶，“慢点呀，嗯……受不了了……有点痛……周昂，周昂，别射里面……”

周昂那一奸，歼灭了赵铎的人格，也让他忘记了很多事情，比如周昂为什么不能射在他里面。他好像要给谁生儿子吧？不是周昂吗？那又是谁呢？赵铎一通冥思苦想，也没把那个人的名字给想起来。按理说他和周昂做了这么多次了，都没病，内射也不是什么大事，他也不明白自己在坚持什么。但一想到周昂的精子落在他的身体里，他就感到一阵钻心之痛。

早晨的欢爱通常比较温柔。到了晚上，时间充裕，卧室里的爱情动作片就要激烈得多。周昂的确有变态的一面，喜欢把赵铎绑起来干，用一副蹭亮的黑皮手铐。手铐内侧是一层柔软的海绵，铐得赵铎舒舒服服，手腕再也没破过皮。被皮带捆过之后，赵铎的手腕一连几天都惨不忍睹，周昂每天给他擦药，现在已经恢复了雪白细腻的状态。伤好了，赵铎也不记仇，周昂把他捧在手心里疼，他自觉每天都过得很幸福。虽然他不喜欢做爱的时候被铐起来，但周昂对他横竖只有这么一个要求。周昂对他那么好，他要是连这点要求都不能满足，未免太没心肝了。又不是天天铐。铐起来也不痛。

楚丽珊看周昂一直待在京海，还天天和赵铎柔情蜜意，被勾起了十足的好奇心。趁送赵铎上班，她鬼鬼祟祟地问：“赵总，你和周昂……是好上了？”赵铎的情史滔滔如长江水，他提，楚丽珊附和，他不提，楚丽珊也不问。不知怎么的，今天倒主动问起来了。

赵铎想了想，“是吧。”

楚丽珊在后视镜里狐疑地打量了他一遍，见他气色红润、神态平静，看不出异常（赵铎的身体已经彻底背叛了他的心灵），是心甘情愿地和周昂好上了。楚丽珊由衷为周昂感到高兴，笑出一颗虎牙，“啧，精诚所至金石为开啊。”

赵铎笑得很美好，“是吧。”

一个被强奸过的人不可能露出如此美好的笑容。只要他还能这样笑，他就能当做自己没有被强奸过。

周昂将地下钱庄出手，回到京海，成了一个闲人。赵铎问他以后有什么打算，周昂说，他有个做车行的朋友，他在那朋友的新车行里投了点钱，先看看。赵铎说，你没搞过车行，不怕几百万打水漂？周昂腼腆地笑了笑，三百六十行，其实没什么差别。你做的那些事，我学几天，也能做起来。赵铎骄傲地摸摸他的头，周昂，你真能干。周昂紧紧抱住他，铎哥，我要配得上你才行。

之后周昂果然就忙起来。他干地下钱庄积累了不少人脉，有钱人都有买车的需求。周昂偶尔去外地见见客户，最多走一天，赵铎离不开他。赵铎现在有个体寒的毛病，喝了十几贴中药也不见好转，不被周昂抱着，他睡不着。

这天周昂又走了，赵铎孤零零地坐在床上，隐隐地伤心。周昂晚上和他打了一通很长的电话，耳朵都要化掉了。放下手机，他闭着眼躺了一会儿，用羊毛毯把自己裹得严严实实的，还是觉得脚冷。他忍不住给周昂发了条消息，“好冷呀。”

周昂立刻回过来，“铎哥，还没睡吗？”紧接着打给他，“铎哥，我明天一早就回来，我很想你。”周昂总是为他赶最早的飞机。

赵铎心里暖暖的，“知道了，你都说了百八十遍了。你快睡吧。我都多大了，知道自己睡觉，不要你哄我。”

周昂低低地笑，“我也没睡着。”

赵铎看着窗外，一弯明月高悬于天际，“那你在干嘛？又在看历史书？这次看什么？”

周昂在甜蜜中一头雾水，“我什么时候看历史书了？”

赵铎突然开始慌张，手机掉到地上，手心里都是汗，好不容易才捡起来，“没什么。再说就真的睡不着了。我先挂了。”

他把手机塞到枕头下面，抱着腿坐在床边，望着天上的月牙发呆，月光清亮，他眼睛都看疼了，还在看。一开口就不知所云，“我他妈难道是个狼人？”

他跳下床，走进书房里，在大椅子上愣愣地坐了一会儿，一时间忘了自己来干什么。不一会儿又魔怔似的站起来，从桌上的托盘里提起一把小钥匙，用小钥匙打开抽屉，再从抽屉里拿出一只漂亮的银盒子。盒子里静静躺着一支钢笔，赵铎欣喜若狂地把钢笔拿起来，笑着叫了一声，“才二十三块钱！”他的眼眶微微发酸，“你啊，爱得死去活来的，到头来就送我一支二十三块钱的笔……你怎么不送我一个大钻戒？哼，要比韩书霖那个还大，不然我不稀罕。”他一遍埋汰这支笔，一遍小心翼翼地把它护在胸口，爱极了的样子，“我把你忘了，你不会也忘了我吧？”他着急得哭出声来，“我不准你忘了我，你答应过我的，你不会忘了我……”

他拧开钢笔的笔帽，笔尖闪着冷冰冰的金光。他用笔尖划过手腕，笔里没墨，只留下一道白色的细痕。他又划，用了些力，皮肉翻起来，有点疼，但再疼，也没有那时候疼。他死死捏住那支笔，在手腕上划下一道又一道痕迹，白的，粉的，红的……

“啊！”他惊叫一声，猛地把笔扔开，再紧紧护住那只血迹斑斑的手腕，“我不能死，我不能死我不能死……死了就真的忘了，死了就只有你记得了，宝贝，我不能让你那么孤独啊……我不能死我不能死……”

他喃喃自语了一阵，突然又想起了什么，在书房里上蹿下跳，翻箱倒柜，终于从一个偏僻的抽屉里找出一只红色的小盒子来。盒子里是一枚小巧的金镇纸。镇纸拥有手枪的形状、手枪的构造，盒子右上还压了三枚细长的金子弹，所以，它也是一把枪。赵铎的爸爸费了不少事才找到人把这枚镇纸从欧洲运回来，只准他看，不准他玩儿。新鲜劲过了，就扔在抽屉里头积灰。好多年前的事了。他托起这把手枪，用指尖摩挲着枪身，如痴如醉。手枪沉凉、光滑，他的内心生出无限的宁静。

用这把枪，他可以杀了自己，也可以杀了周昂。

他把手枪收回盒子里，放进原先的抽屉里摆好，觉得不放心，又打开保险柜，把盒子推到深处。这个保险柜只录了他的指纹，只有他能打开。他不能让周昂发现这把枪。周昂剥夺了他做人的权力，把他变成了一块肉，他不能再让周昂剥夺他死的权力。

“操，我的笔呢！？”他一下子跳起来，转着圈在书房里找那支笔，一眼没看见，急得直掉眼泪。他趴到地上找，原来滚到书桌下面去了。他正要把笔盖上，却发现笔尖被摔裂开了。他狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，“我真他妈是个蠢货！”又扇了几下，他渐渐冷静下来，“不怕，赵铎，你不要怕，你很坚强，你去把它修好。”

说完这句话，赵铎就穿着睡衣和拖鞋，出门修笔去了。

时值凌晨三点，赵铎风风火火地把车开上了空旷的高速公路。音响里放着歌，他也唱得摇头晃脑，“别再计算代价，爱了就爱了，若失去感觉，算了就算了……结果别去管它，爱了就爱了，别再自我惩罚，做了就做了……”

赵铎去了潭州。

天蒙蒙亮，文具店还没开门。等开门了再去修。赵铎轻车熟路地找到一间商务酒店，开了间房，在床上眯了一会儿。他被自行车的铃声惊醒，拉开窗帘，远处是烟波浩渺的燕子湖。他兴高采烈地蹦了一下，他要去湖边吃小馄饨。

老板娘似乎还记得他，毕竟在她家卫生间里激情呕吐的客人屈指可数。老板娘看见他就忧心忡忡地问：“帅哥，你又来啦？现在兴穿睡衣遛大街啊？”

赵铎看了看自己脚上的拖鞋，脚趾还露在外面，不害臊地笑了一下，“刚睡醒呢，饿得慌。我要两份小馄饨。”

老板娘探头看了看他身后，“你就一个人呀？”

“我吃两份，我吃得完。”赵铎在板凳上坐下，扯了张餐巾纸来擦干净的桌子。

店里只有两桌客人，老板娘把馄饨端上来，在他对面坐下，讪讪地，“上次和你一起来的，是你处的对象啊？”

赵铎舀起一个馄饨，在口里慢慢地、细细地嚼，咽下去了才说：“是我爱人。”

老板娘看了几百集苦情肥皂剧，自以为摸清了事情的来龙去脉，“那他……他是不是走啦？”老板娘心想，这么年轻就经历生离死别，小帅哥也太可怜了。

赵铎还在高高兴兴地吃，“嗯，他回家去了。”

老板娘拍拍他的肩，“帅哥，你可别太伤心了。人生在世，总要送几个人走的。你还年轻，早点儿向前看吧。”

赵铎对她笑一笑，不再说话了。

赵铎如一缕孤魂，肚子里装着两碗馄饨，在陌生的天地间游荡，孑然一身，自由自在。他买了两盒牛奶，去了猫咖啡，找了一张靠角落的沙发，拿了一本《赌博默示录》来看，边看边抱怨，“都什么玩意儿？你这是什么品位呀？”还是看得津津有味。他这一天过得有声有色的，倒把修笔的事给忘了。

看了两本漫画，赵铎开始犯困。温暖的毛球在他身上摊开，和煦的阳光照耀着他的脸庞，他禁不住打了几个哈欠，把头一仰，盖上漫画书，睡着了。

睡到暮色四合，他悠悠醒来，脸上的书早掉到了地上。上次他们四点多就回去了，没有可供参照的路线，赵铎心里一片茫然。对了，修笔。他恨铁不成钢地敲敲自己的额头，现在文具店不会关门了吧？商场里也可以修，赶快去吧。他疲惫地揉了揉脸颊，放下手，才看见对面的沙发上坐了个人。

周昂低着头，肩膀的线条紧绷。赵铎睡了一下午，他就紧绷了一下午。赵铎紧张地看了一眼自己的手腕，还好，伤口被袖子遮住了。他拉了拉袖子，叫了一声，“周昂。”

周昂猛地抬起头来，脸上还带着一种痛苦而阴沉的表情，眼睛发红，让赵铎害怕。他这么不声不响跑出来，手机也没开，肯定让周昂担心了吧。周昂强忍着暴躁，捏捏鼻梁，“你醒了？”

赵铎提心吊胆，赶忙走到他那边，学着猫的样子谄媚地靠到他肩膀上，“我马上就打算回家的。”

周昂没说话，攥住他的手腕就往外走。赵铎想起那种被钳子夹住、被皮带捆住的感觉，更加地害怕，“周昂，你轻点……”

周昂不理他，步子跨得很大，连拖带拽地把赵铎带出了猫咖啡。周昂的车停在路边，他拉开门，“上去。”

赵铎看了一眼自己的车，钢笔还在车上，“我去我车上拿点东西。”

他把钢笔拿回来，坐上副驾。周昂看了一眼，“什么东西？”

“笔。”操，不该说的，他拿都不该去拿。赵铎慌张地解释着，“摔坏了，我想着出门修笔，不知道怎么的就跑到这儿来了……我糊涂了。周昂，你别生气，我马上就要回家的。”

周昂发动油门，“他送你的？”

赵铎透过后窗玻璃看着他的车，“我的车怎么办？”

“我让珊珊过来开。”周昂面无表情，又问，“笔，他送你的？”

周昂很生气，后果很严重。赵铎知道他不能说，“什么呀，就是一支笔。”

周昂对他伸出右手，“那你给我。”

赵铎紧紧握着笔盒，“我自己拿着就行……”

“不就是一支笔吗？有什么稀奇的？”周昂开着车，却不妨碍他伸手来夺。

赵铎几乎躲到座位和车门的夹缝里去，蜷起身子，用手臂挡了两下，“哎，你小心开车！”

小心是吧？周昂一脚油门把车踩到路边，急刹，转过身，“你给我。”

赵铎全身都在发抖，“你让我自己拿着好不好？不是他送我的，真的不是……周昂我错了，我再也不敢了，我昨晚上就是糊涂了，我不是故意想让你着急，你不要生气。”

“我怎么能不生气？你知不知道我有多担心？你手机也不开，我以为你……我以为你……”周昂冷笑了一声，又很伤心似的，红了眼眶，“你要是真和他跑了，我倒要佩服你们。结果你一个人跑到这儿来，你不觉得自己很可笑吗？”

笔暂时安全了，赵铎把头点得像鸡啄米，“可笑，我太可笑了。”

赵铎抬着手腕拿笔盒，袖子滑下来，让周昂看见了他的手腕，伤口都不深，但还是血肉斑驳。周昂表情惊变，一下把他的手腕扯过来，“你做了什么？”

赵铎想把手抽回来，他抽，周昂就攥得越紧。他看见蟒蛇，他的耳边响起那连绵不绝的钟声，“咚”、“咚”、“咚”……不不不，他不能屈服。赵铎摇摇头，语无伦次，“我写着玩儿的，不痛！一点儿也不痛，没有那时候痛……赵铎，你不能把笔给他，你很坚强，你好好说……”

在强奸赵铎的时候，周昂就做好了他发疯的心理准备。没想到奸完他没疯，这时候疯了。赵铎是因为他才变成这样的，周昂感动得几乎落泪（周昂又错了，但他和赵铎的误解是如此之深，这一项我们无需展开讨论）。太可怜了，太可爱了，他要守护这样的赵铎一辈子。

有点常识的人都看得出来，周昂也是个疯子。但他的疯狂旷日持久，因此成为了他认知中的一种正常。强奸赵铎，他无怨无悔，他问心无愧。周昂的前男友小秦是一名文艺青年，在他们香港的家中挂了几幅仿作的名画，有马蒂斯，有德加，有克林姆特，都是现代派，还不至于让人一头雾水。周昂对艺术不感兴趣，然而有一幅画奇异地引起了他的注意，马蒂斯的《红色画室》。周昂问小秦，狗狗，你看这幅画，怎么一个屋子全是红的？杀人了？周昂好不容易问个问题，小秦平心静气，娓娓道来，正是因为红色充斥着画面的每一个角落，所以在画中的世界，它没有任何意义。正如我们接受空气是透明的、大海是蓝色的，我们也要接受这幅画中的世界是红色的。如果我们要质疑它，也就要质疑透明的空气和蓝色的大海，即宇宙的道理，但宇宙向来没什么道理可言。孺子不可教也，周昂撇嘴，说小秦鬼话连篇。周昂就这样错过了一次启迪。他没有意识到，《红色画室》，画的就是他的世界。

赵铎思绪混乱，不再把笔盒护那么紧，周昂趁机把它抽出来，丢进了他那边的门槽里。扔是肯定要扔的，但现在扔，他怕赵铎跳车去捡。他对赵铎说：“铎哥，你一整天也没修好，你让我去帮你修。”

赵铎不相信，越过周昂的身子去拿笔盒。周昂在半途握住他的肩，意外地发现他这一阵长了点肉，没那么硌手了，但制住他还是相当容易，“铎哥，别管那支笔了，你先说说你的手是怎么回事。”

周昂肯定要丢他的笔。赵铎气急攻心，又要骂人了，“你他妈能强奸我，我他妈还不能自残了？周昂！我装作那件事没发生过，你还真当它没发生过？！你强奸了我！你强奸了我！！你把我变成一块肉！！我！一块肉！！我一辈子都不会原谅你！！！周昂，我要杀了你！！！”

赵铎是个温柔多情的纨绔子弟，因情而动是他做人的根基。他是爱情最忠贞的信徒，他或许会伤害别人，但他绝不会伤害他爱的人。周昂把他的圣坛奸得分崩离析，他守着那断壁残垣，他恨周昂入骨。如果他还想从一块肉变回一个人，他就得杀了周昂，报仇雪恨。

气势汹汹地喊完那句话，赵铎就昏死过去了。

赵铎从昏迷中醒来，发现自己被五花大绑，手脚都被绳子固定在床尾的柱子上，呈一个五角星形。一个疯子是杀不了周昂的，所以他的头脑异常清醒。他很快反应过来，周昂要和他搞捆缚play。难怪周昂把那条皮带拴得那么紧、那么稳，他怎么挣也挣不松，因为周昂是个行家。周昂是个S。

他被套了一个口枷，脖子也被缠住，看不清周昂是怎么捆他的。他动了动，发现捆住他上半身和脖子的是一条绳子，很短，他基本没有活动的空间，力相互作用，他一伸颈，胸膛就被往后拽，他一挺胸，脖子就被往下拉。他的双腿折起，两个膝盖支撑着身体，大腿小腿被捆在一起，腰臀被迫向前顶出去。他的性器一览无余地暴露，穴里还被塞了东西。

周昂好整以暇地坐在贵妃榻上，没换衣服，抽着烟。“铎哥，你知不知道你现在有多美？”他迷醉地看着赵铎，赵铎身上的绳结就像他的爱一样。被他的爱所束缚，赵铎高贵而圣洁，宛如神明。

赵铎想象了一下周昂眼中的自己，也觉得美得不像话，但戴着口枷，他没办法出言附和。周昂捆人的经验丰富，绳子恰到好处地咬进他的肉，不痛，只是肌肉有点发麻。他的眼角瞥见左手腕上的一块纱布。周昂还是疼他的，把他捆起来之前，细致地处理了他手腕上的伤口。

“我怕你不适应，没和你搞过这些。今天你犯了错，就玩点我喜欢的吧。”周昂摁掉烟头，“你放心，我不会伤着你。”

赵铎不担心周昂会伤他。周昂敢这么玩儿，肯定做了功课。赵铎对字母圈略知一二，BDSM的目的不是闹出人命，他不怕周昂把他绑起来干——反正绑和干都不是他出力，就怕周昂要当他的主人。他想起小秦对周昂那种温顺的态度，恍然大悟，原来他们是这种关系。他让周昂跪周昂就跪，周昂在他面前藏得太好了。

赵铎一时间没反应，周昂当他被绑懵了。他拿起小几上一根细细的羊皮软鞭，轻轻拂过赵铎被绳子挤得格外饱胀的胸口，赵铎的身体爆发出一阵战栗。周昂蹲下来，捏住他的脸，“铎哥，你今天犯了错，我来教教你。”

周昂打了赵铎半夜，打得他神志不清、叫喊不断，因为痛，也因为爽。周昂的掌控力绝妙，换了好几根鞭子，有粗有细，轻重有度，配合着振动棒的节奏，把赵铎折磨成了快感的奴隶。赵铎头皮发麻，呻吟着，口水流了一身，把绳子都浸湿了。周昂一直没让他射，等周昂解开绳子，他几乎是连滚带爬地扑到周昂身上，哭着喊着求他来操自己。他坐在周昂的阴茎上，急着要动，周昂握住他的腰，把他钉死，“铎哥，你错了吗？”

“我错了，我错了。”不能上下动，赵铎前后摆动着腰臀，让周昂的阴茎在他的肉穴里蹭，就蹭了一下，他爽得全身都在抖。还想要，他继续蹭。

周昂也硬了半晚上，却沉得住气，扇他一巴掌，“我准你动了没？错哪了？”

赵铎难耐地停下，流着泪，“我错了，我不该自己跑出去，我不该让你担心……周昂，求你了，操我，求你操我吧。”

一巴掌。“还有呢？”

“我不该关机……呜，周昂……”

一巴掌。“嗯，还有呢？”

“嗯……我不该伤害自己……”赵铎摊开手掌，做了一个托举的姿势。

一巴掌。“还有呢？”

“我不该骂你，你是对我最好的人，我不该留着他送我的笔……我错了，周昂，我真的错了。”他托起那把金色的手枪。

一巴掌。“那我把笔扔了？”

赵铎哭得没个人样，“扔吧，你扔了吧……我不稀罕！”沉凉。

教会了，周昂不打了。“真的不稀罕？”

这时周昂轻轻顶了他一下，赵铎尖叫，“我不稀罕！”光滑。

“你是谁的？”

“我是你的！我是周昂的！”他的内心生出无限的宁静。

周昂放开手，“动吧。”

周昂操飞了他的魂，射在他脸上。周昂让他吃了，他每一滴都吃了。周昂用毛巾和凡士林擦他的身体，被鞭子打过的地方红肿胀痛，他“嘶”一声，“周昂，痛……”

周昂轻吹一口气，“不痛，忍一下。过两天就好了。”周昂搂着他，他精疲力尽地靠在周昂怀里，勾着周昂的脖子。从那种迷幻、躁动的状态里掉下来，他的情绪异常低落，接近抑郁。他不能一个人待着。他把周昂的脖子勾得紧紧的。

处理这种情况，周昂得心应手，每次他和小秦玩儿完，小秦都要这么抑郁一阵子。他亲赵铎、抚摸赵铎、用低柔的声音跟赵铎说话。有他在，就算天塌下来，也压不到赵铎身上。

赵铎迷迷糊糊地摸了摸自己的脸，痛得叫了一声，周昂说不会伤他，还是把他伤着了。他委屈得想哭，没章法地打了周昂几下，“我的脸好痛！”

“你等等，我马上回来。别怕。”周昂下楼去拿冰袋。房门一关上，赵铎立刻就感觉被抛弃了。

周昂很快回来，把冰袋轻轻贴到他脸上。他的身体不由自主地往周昂怀里卷。周昂抱了他一会儿，像一朵云托着他，忽而又腼腆起来，“铎哥，我们今天这样，你喜欢吗？”

赵铎摇摇头，“喜欢？你把我的脸都打肿了！我怎么出门呀？”

周昂看着赵铎红肿的脸，也觉得他下手太重了，其实他打小秦的时候下手要重得多，但小秦是自愿和他这么玩儿的。“你不听话。你听话我就不扇你。”

赵铎还是摇头，“我以后都听话，但我不喜欢我们这样。”

赵铎只是有心理障碍，周昂满怀希望，“真的吗？你都哭了。”

赵铎从他身上翻下来，气鼓鼓地钻进被子里，操，蹭到床单，好痛，“我说了不喜欢。你要是有这种需求，你找别人玩儿去。”他不可能让周昂当他的主人。再这么搞几次，他的意志就要动摇了。太爽了。

周昂在被子外面抱着他，赵铎的身体柔熟得像猫，他一抱，就变幻了形状，融化在他怀里，周昂的心也跟着融化了。只要赵铎属于他、听他的话，他可以给赵铎整个世界。没办法，他的爱就是这样。“我不会去找别人。你不喜欢我们就不做了。”

赵铎还举着冰袋，“我怕你憋得慌，你尽管去，我理解。”

正是因为得不到赵铎，他才发展出这种性癖——他掌控着别人，赵铎掌控着他。到底谁是主？谁是奴？即使是在鞭打赵铎的时候，周昂也无法回答这个问题。没关系，已经过去了。既然赵铎已经亲口承认他属于周昂，周昂大可以试着放下SM的癖好。或许要花一些时间，或许他会非常痛苦，但他已经为赵铎忍受了那么多痛苦，他们就要幸福地生活在一起了，相比之下，这又算得了什么呢？

“我真的不会去。”周昂突然沉下脸，“我去找别人，你不在意？”

赵铎在心里翻了个白眼，做出焦急的表情，“你这是什么话？我怎么可能不在意呢？我就是不想你为了我忍着。”

周昂很好哄，笑起来，“没什么的铎哥。”

赵铎温柔地抚摸着他的脸，“周昂，你对我真好。”赵铎眨眨眼睛，决定卧薪尝胆，“你以后……不用拔出来了。你射在里面，其实也没那么难受。”

周昂以为他真把赵铎调教成了听话的小母猫。

周昂给赵铎买了一支钢笔。万宝龙的，白色，笔夹上镶一颗莹润的珍珠。赵铎拿着这支笔，觉得实在是好看，但想到周昂扔了他的笔，又觉得他还是恨得鲜活。

周昂眼神闪亮，“铎哥，你喜欢吗？”

赵铎违心地点点头，用那支笔在纸上写了四个字。

赵铎。

周昂。

周昂颇有些感动，拿过笔，也写下他们的名字。他竖着写，还在两个名字中间画了一把小雨伞。

这雨伞让赵铎不解，“为什么画把伞呀？”

周昂笑着看向他，“你读书的时候没有人这么画吗？画一把雨伞，代表伞下的两个人是恋人。铎哥，我们真的有代沟。”

哎，这个周昂，一时痴，一时狂，一时狠，一时乖。赵铎对着这么一个难缠的东西，又恨又怜，要杀吧，下不去手，要爱吧，爱不上劲，有时候也不知道如何是好。

周昂毕竟年纪小，二十六岁，偶尔还是会流露出一些大男孩的感觉。闲暇时间，他除了玩车和健身，就喜欢在家打游戏。之前他绷着，但现在赵铎看起来是全心全意地接受他了，他不必再隐藏自己幼稚的一面。他在他以前的房间里装了一台花里胡哨的游戏电脑，电视柜下面也多出来几个手柄。赵铎前一阵精神虚弱，落下不少工作，最近都在公司里待到很晚。这天他回家，又看到周昂坐在电视前面的瑜伽垫上面全神贯注地打游戏。发消息的时候日思夜想肉麻得不行，等赵铎回到家，身心俱疲，正需要一个有力的拥抱，他倒好了，理都不理。电视上是一只金色的怪物，正被周昂打得嗷嗷惨叫。

赵铎也在瑜伽垫上坐下，周昂飞快地亲了他一口，继续打，没一会儿打死了，怪物掉了一堆亮晶晶的东西，他视之如粪土，召唤了一匹马出来，走人了。赵铎看他还要打，一下就不高兴了。这什么鬼游戏，难道比他铎哥还有意思？赵铎推推他的肩，“一天到晚就知道打游戏。”

周昂闪了一下，“哎，你别烦我。”

周昂真是吃了熊心豹子胆，敢这么对赵铎说话。赵铎把脸一垮，站起来，要上楼，“行吧，不烦你，我今天明天大后天都不烦你。”

周昂立马丢了手柄，拦腰把赵铎抱住，“我开玩笑呢铎哥。”

赵铎看他一脸喜滋滋甜蜜蜜的表情，发现周昂是在跟他闹着玩儿呢。他假模假样地挣了一下，“你玩儿你的，我不烦你。”

周昂愈发喜滋滋甜蜜蜜，“你跟游戏吃什么醋啊？”

演的。赵铎拒不承认吃醋，“我吃醋？你以为我跟你一样幼稚？”

周昂说：“你就是吃醋了。”

赵铎说：“你做梦呢？”

周昂沉默一会儿，轻声说：“我有时候真的觉得我在做梦。”他奸了一个人，绑了一个人，那个人还好好地和他在一起。这等好事，的确只能在最美的梦里面发生。

赵铎狠狠掐一把他的大腿，“痛醒你。”

周昂把他的身子转过来，闭着眼睛，默数了三秒。他睁眼，欣然一笑，“你还在呢。”

赵铎摩挲他的手臂，天神的绘卷，圆形的伤疤，“你这个纹身，不去补补？”

周昂垂下眼，睫毛投下一片浓厚的云翳，“我不想补。”

他不后悔。他要留着那个疤。

周昂做着他的春秋大梦，赵铎殚精竭虑，谋划着要怎么杀了他。赵铎不是什么大奸大恶之徒，这辈子还没杀过人。这件事值得他认真想想。小手枪可以用，但想到处理尸体的种种细节，赵铎就觉得头大。他干不了那种活儿。最好能弄一个意外死亡。他可以在周昂的跑车上动手脚，也可以给周昂下药（K粉？LSD？），在泳池里把他淹死……思来想去，赵铎觉得他可以把周昂带到素屏山上去杀了。赵家的度假别墅在山腰，连着一条私人的登山小径。小径外侧是一片深深山谷，装了一条栏杆。维护栏杆是业主的责任，但他们有三四年没去过素屏山了，有几处年久失修的地方，一直没人管。雨天路滑，他可以在一个淫雨霏霏的日子把周昂推下去，非死即残，看周昂的造化。还是残吧，最好全身瘫痪，就不信他坐在轮椅上还能对赵铎的爱情指手画脚。赵铎找个人照顾他下半辈子。

赵铎脑子里七拐八拐，从把周昂弄死，拐到把周昂弄残。人心是肉长的，赵铎的心还要格外柔软一些。一条鲜活蓬勃的生命在他眼前长大，又将在他手中覆灭，赵铎狠不下这个心。周昂只是强奸了他而已，他虽然恨，但也犯不着弄死人家呀。如果周昂真是王崇玉那种暴力分子倒还好了，但周昂不是。周昂很温柔，周昂很幼稚，周昂很爱他。强奸好像是一种独属于他们的仪式，完成了这个仪式，他们才能走到一起——周昂摘下了赵铎身体上的绳结，但他的爱的绳结仍然束缚着赵铎的灵魂，每分每秒，越来越紧。那种窒息的感觉时常令赵铎感到眩晕。窒息的眩晕和幸福的眩晕有差别吗？赵铎分不清楚。

赵铎得了斯德哥尔摩综合征。

周昂是一个绝佳男友，浪漫的惊喜不断。赵铎的办公室每天都收到鲜花，花香如洪水泛滥，冲得一层楼芳菲缭绕，楼上楼下都以为博扬改行卖花卉了。赵铎出去逛街，看到一枚镶满宝钻的胸针，六位数呢，他理性消费，嫌贵不买，周昂转头就去给他买回来。今天买个胸针，明天买个钻戒，后天买个腕表。他昂贵的盛情宠爱令赵铎比玫瑰更加娇艳欲滴。时间长了，赵铎免不了数落他花钱大手大脚，他能有多少钱，经得住这么花。周昂大狗依人地往赵铎怀里一钻，羞答答地问：“花光了，铎哥愿不愿意养我？”

赵铎唉声叹气，“你这么能花钱，我可养不起你。”

周昂说：“我自己其实花不了多少钱，我好养，有床睡、有饭吃就行了。”

赵铎心里很不是滋味，“都给我花？你把我搞得跟个拜金女似的。我又不差钱。”

周昂不以为意地笑了笑，“我就想你高兴。”他献上一个缠绵的深吻，灿星之眸，只为一人闪耀。吻完，他五音不全地唱了一句，“玫瑰玫瑰，我爱你。”

赵铎简直要晕过去了。

在眩晕的间隙，他们偶尔也会围绕周昂的“需求”吵吵架。周昂S心不死，又跟赵铎提了几次捆绳子的事，赵铎果断拒绝，周昂也不多坚持，自己去打拳。他和小秦那么搞，不是情趣，而是生活方式。小秦从身到心，全方位服从于他；他也从身到心，全方位掌控、爱护小秦。不定期把人捆起来调教一通，周昂就像憋着一股蛮劲没处使，整个人都变得很暴躁。他不能对赵铎暴躁，所以他就去打拳。

他把两只手打得血肉模糊，绑着绷带回来。赵铎一看，吓了一跳，“你怎么不戴手套呀？”

周昂说：“戴了打起来没感觉。”他是故意不戴的。赵铎心疼他的手，心一软，说不定就会同意被他捆。

赵铎捧着他的手，像捧着两个大白馒头，“周昂，这样还是不行。”

周昂心里窜出希望的小火苗，赶快捂住，“我没事的。”

“我知道你有这方面的需求，但我真的不能接受。”赵铎思索了一阵，佯作艰难地说，“你去外面找个人吧。”

周昂的如意算盘噼里啪啦打翻，表面上还是好声好气，“你怎么又提这件事呢？”

赵铎说：“我不是看你这样难受吗？”他是真的难受，就算知道周昂是故意的，他也难受，“别的事情我都答应你，只有这件事我没办法。真的，你出去找个人，我不生气。”

周昂在房间里焦躁地踱起步，“不是那样的。我不能有两个人。如果只是玩玩，我不要。铎哥，有的人可以，但我不是那种人。”

这话听着，刺耳啊。周昂意有所指，赵铎觉得他又当又立，呛回去，“那你和小秦是怎么回事？你心里是只有他？那你和他分手做什么呢？”

周昂举着两个大白馒头，很像一个面包超人，“那不一样。我跟他说过我和你的事，他接受。”

赵铎把手一摊，“那你再去找个接受的人不就行了？”

“我之前没有和你在一起……”周昂不想再解释了，眼睛蓦地一凉，“你习惯了是吧？”

看到他那种眼神，赵铎顿时就有点儿害怕，应激反应一样，往床角缩了缩。他的声音也小了一些，“习、习惯什么呀？”

周昂激动地把手臂一甩，朝他吼：“和别人！分享！你行，他行，我不行！”吼了这么一下，周昂也开始觉得自己痴心妄想。他当不了赵铎的主。他总是被赵铎牵着走。

赵铎吓得捂起了耳朵。

周昂看他受了刺激，立刻在他身边蹲下来，“铎哥，好了，我不会再提这件事了。”

赵铎从眼缝里看到周昂的花手臂突然扭动起来，冷光粼粼。他惊叫：“蟒蛇！走开！”

周昂对他好是真的，周昂强奸了他也是真的。眩晕是真的，钟声也是真的。

赵铎过一会儿就会好。周昂在场，只会让他的情绪更糟糕。周昂走开了。

赵铎蜷成一团，在床上发了很久的抖，抖出一身冷汗，脚像浸在冰水里。他朝四周看了看，周昂呢？他下了床，慌慌张张的，在周昂小时候的卧室里找到周昂。周昂在抽烟，等着他。他欣慰得差点哭出来，迫不及待地张开手臂，“周昂，我冷！”

周昂用暴力和丑陋捅开了赵铎灵魂的阙口。周昂滚烫地流了进来，成为赵铎的一部分。

周昂紧紧抱住他。他像个小孩子一样，把赤裸的脚踩在周昂的拖鞋上。

每次和赵铎吵架之后，周昂都会加倍地补偿他。男朋友的补偿不外乎约会送礼、床上卖力。周昂通常是先床上卖力，再约会送礼。对付赵铎，有奇效。

赵铎被他淘米似的操了一通，被操散了，也被操胀了。他泡了澡，趴在床上，让周昂给他按摩。周昂是一个强壮的美青年，他的手指、手掌和手肘具有一种厚重的力量。赵铎好似一个敏感的充气玩具，周昂一按、一捏，他就叫，叫得还很淫荡。周昂是很想再淘一遍米，但他订了餐厅，再淘就要迟到了。

吃西餐穿西装。周昂戴了一对夺目的钻石耳钉，在西装里仍是桀骜。站在穿衣镜前，他们是一对无尘无垢的璧人。西餐厅安静而幽雅，桌子和桌子间隔了起码五米远，是一种刻意为之的冷清。每道菜都配不同的酒，喝着零九年的波尔多，赵铎久违地想起了韩书霖。灵修课应该早上完了，他一条朋友圈也没发。似乎也没回国。大美女在社交网络上都比较高冷，但几个月不发朋友圈还是稀奇。

赵铎暂时不打算告诉韩书霖那件事，但还是忍不住琢磨，韩书霖知道了会作何感想。他恐怕不会意外。如果爱情真的是赵铎的宗教，韩书霖就是此教通古晓今的女祭司。女祭司灵修三个月，必然修出了更玄妙的智慧。和周昂稀里糊涂走到这一步，赵铎突然很想听听祭司的神谕。

周昂发现他在走神，用食指敲敲他的手背。他们在约会呢。赵铎对他一笑，“我在想，我好久没见韩书霖了。”

周昂问：“他还在美国吗？”

赵铎摇摇头，“鬼知道他在哪里。我问问，管他在哪，我想去看看他。”看了一眼周昂的表情，赵铎就知道他不赞成。哎，晚吵还不如早吵。赵铎搭上他的手背，苦口婆心，“他身上有你看不惯的地方，我也看不惯，但那不代表他这个人就是坏的。一个硬币两个面，对吧？他的优点和缺点都是一体同源的。他很单纯，所以他被王崇玉蒙蔽了双眼。他很浪漫，所以他觉得他和王崇玉的爱情是美的。他很执着，所以他放不下这段感情。他也很感性，所以他要用毒品来麻醉自己。周昂，你是这样，我是这样，人都是这样。”喝得微醺，他多说了些话。不知道周昂听不听得懂。

周昂若有所思，无奈地笑了一下，“他不坏，我知道。我其实……是有点儿怕他。”

奇了怪了，韩书霖那么柔弱的一个人，周昂一巴掌就能把他扇到南半球去，他有什么值得周昂怕的？赵铎失笑，“周昂啊周昂，你天不怕地不怕，连你铎哥都不怕，你怕韩书霖？”

周昂低下头，“我担心他跟你说我不好。”他能感觉到，韩书霖把他看得很明白（这是贱人与贱人之间的默契）。不止是他对赵铎的爱（只要是有眼睛的人都看得出来），还有他的痛苦、他的暴力……韩书霖好像都知道。周昂经常跟赵铎说韩书霖的坏话，周昂以己度人，就觉得韩书霖也会在赵铎面前说他的坏话。

这下赵铎真的被逗笑了，“他不是那种人。再说了，你好不好，我自己看不出来吗？”

周昂非常忐忑地问：“那……我好吗？”

周昂一副跟心上人表白的小男孩的情态，赵铎的柔情倏地流淌了一地，梦呓一般，“周昂，我说过呀，你是对我最好的人。”假作真时真亦假，这话是真是假，他自己也分不清了。

周昂好像有些意外，脸腾地一下就红了。他把脸埋进手掌里，只露出丰盈红润的嘴唇，嘴角翘到天上去。被糖衣炮弹击中，周昂那边有了松口的迹象，“铎哥，我不是反对你去找韩书霖。我想陪你去，你身边得有个人照顾你。”周昂说得没错，赵铎需要人照顾。二度从潭州归来，赵铎没有再自残，也没有再一个人跑出去，人大体看上去是正常了，但时不时还是会发作一下。有过他这番经历的人，完全应该去看心理医生。他没说要去，一是觉得被强奸的事难以启齿，二是觉得他和强奸犯的关系不好解释，三是他大部分时间里都是正常的。周昂也没让他去。他的精神一旦健全了，周昂就控制不住他了。两个人都对当下的状态相当满意，于是心有灵犀地不提看医生的事情。

赵铎不乐意，“我和他闺蜜聊聊天，你来凑什么热闹？”

周昂严肃起来，放下叉子，“你一个人出远门，我不放心。”

赵铎心里突然冒出一股旺盛的邪火，周昂的控制欲太强了。他那么随心所欲的一个人，现在去找个朋友都要看周昂脸色。周昂他凭什么？对呀，赵铎停下来想，周昂凭什么？哦，他想起来了，凭他是周昂的东西，他要听周昂的话。不不不，他那时候是骗周昂的。那又是为什么？他左思右想，终于想出一个恰当的理由：硬来，他怕周昂把他关在家里！他说服了自己。不是因为他要听周昂的话，而是因为他不想被周昂关在家里！所以他要好好哄周昂，慢慢哄周昂。得到周昂的许可，他才能独自去找韩书霖。

他是不可能和周昂一起去找韩书霖的。这条朝圣之路，他必须一个人走。

那就哄吧。赵铎笑了一下，“想不到啊，我赵铎现在还成了个夫管严。”

周昂愣了一下，“你成了什么？”

赵铎把字咬得很清晰，“夫！管严。”

酒足饭饱，赵铎懒洋洋，周昂笑微微。那三个字听得周昂上头，缠着赵铎要他再说几遍。赵铎烦了，“我就随口一说，你还来劲了。”

周昂很快乐，快乐得不知所措，在赵铎身边转来转去，手都不知道往哪儿放，“我能不来劲吗？”

被他的情绪所感染，赵铎也娇羞地快乐起来，嘟嘟囔囔，“一句话就让你高兴成这样……”

泊车台把周昂的车开上来，周昂开到花园入口旁停下，和赵铎吻得昏天黑地。赵铎餍足地靠在他的手臂上，问：“等会儿干嘛？”和周昂在一块儿，赵铎什么都不用想。周昂把一切都安排好了。赵铎被他惯得越来越懒散了。依赖周昂成了一种本能。周昂给他做了个豪华又舒适的鸟笼，他当周昂的金丝雀。

周昂说：“我带你去个地方。”

是屋顶花园呀，还是美术馆包场呀，赵铎满心期待。周昂把他带到了科学展览馆。那多半是要看星星。他们停在路边，赵铎不疑有他，“不停停车场呀？”

周昂耐人寻味地笑，“不停。就在这儿。我们等着。”

他们来得正是时候。展览馆的入口处陆陆续续有家长领着半大的孩子走出来，好像刚参加完什么活动。看着一个穿绿裙子的小女孩儿，赵铎像突然想起了什么，整个人冻住。他有些惊慌地转过头，“周昂……”

周昂还在笑，“怎么了铎哥？”

赵铎突然间觉得他笑得很阴森，“我不喜欢这儿，我们快走吧。”

周昂握住他的手腕，“不走。”

赵铎使劲摇头，“不，不要……快走！周昂我们快走！”

周昂指了指窗外，“铎哥，你看。”

是他。

他抱着他的女儿从展览馆里走出来。他的妻子走在他身旁。三个人有说有笑。神圣、和谐、美好。

赵铎入魔似的把脸贴在玻璃上。玻璃哗哗地湿了。

他的女儿在他耳边说了什么，他一弯腰，把她放下来。她蹦着跳着颠着，到另一个小女孩儿身边，和她挥了挥手。赵铎好像能听到她脆甜的声音，“拜拜啦！幼儿园见！”

周昂的窗膜不透光，但赵铎还是感觉他朝他这边看了一眼。相隔迢迢星河，真心爱人遥遥相望。他似乎感应到了什么，有些悲伤地，低下头看了看手上的婚戒。那是赵铎也戴过的戒指。金色的，戒身有少许磨损，内侧没有刻字……他和他的妻子说着话，说话的时候，他一直握着无名指上的戒指。

他记得。他还记得他的戒指去过哪里。就在离他不到二十米远的地方，他还在一无所知地爱着他。

一瞬间，赵铎把一切都想起来了。赵铎在心里大喊他的名字，震耳欲聋，脸上流淌着幸福的眼泪。

周昂阴森的声音在他背后响起，“铎哥，你看到了吗？离开了你，他也过得很好。”

周昂看到的是另一番景象。他看到美满的一家三口，一个无畏的女孩，一个无知的女人，一个无情的男人。这个无情的男人伤害了赵铎。这个无情的男人不爱赵铎。如果他爱赵铎，他怎么能够忍受没有赵铎的生活？为了提醒自己家庭的重量，他还珍重地握住了婚戒！他的无情令周昂暴怒。他绝不会像这个男人一样对待赵铎。他会为赵铎抛妻弃子，他会带赵铎远走高飞。他今天就是带赵铎来见证他的无情的（他们见证的其实是男人的卑鄙。而他的卑鄙恰恰是他爱赵铎的证明）。目睹他的无情，赵铎流下了悲伤的眼泪。

周昂带赵铎回了家。赵铎一路上都没有说话。赵铎太悲伤了。赵铎太幸福了。

赵铎走进书房里，悄无声息地锁上门，打开了保险柜。小手枪原封不动地躺在盒子里。他将食指扣进小手枪的扳机。他想起来了。周昂把他变成了一块肉。他恨周昂。他要杀了周昂。

确认了爱人的真心，赵铎坚定了弄死周昂的想法。坚定了弄死周昂的想法，赵铎去朝圣的愿望就变得更加强烈。周昂准备去办签证，赵铎温声细语拦着他，“周昂，你让我自己去，我最近不是好多了吗？我和韩书霖玩儿，你别来掺和。”赵铎的头脑清醒过来，但他的身体早已养成了依赖周昂的习惯。对着周昂的脸，他的喉咙里就会发出娇媚的声音。被周昂抱着，他的脊椎就会瞬间融化。碰到周昂勃起的阴茎，他的大腿就会自动张开，有时候，他的小穴里甚至会因为过度期待流出湿润的液体。赵铎还没有和他的身体达成和解。赵铎在努力。

周昂很讲道理，“我不会掺和。你和他玩儿，我玩儿我自己的，但我得在你身边。”

赵铎说：“你担心我没人照顾，我可以让楚丽珊陪我呀。”

周昂皱起眉，赵铎多次拒绝他的提议，让他发起恼，“她知道什么？她有没有我了解你？你睡不着，她能陪你睡觉吗？你和她去还不如和我去。”

赵铎抄起手，“你老想管着我。我们在一起这么久了，你是不是不信任我？”

周昂叹了口气，“铎哥，我只是担心你。”

周昂的手臂环上来，赵铎的脊椎又化了。他软绵绵地贴着周昂的肩，装得气恼，“周昂，我是你的人。我他妈每天晚上都说，说说说，说了这么多回，结果你自己都不信。”他赵铎都快信了。

不是信不信任的问题。赵铎在给他下套。周昂也知道赵铎在给他下套。周昂自己就是个很会下套的人。如果周昂说，我当然信任你。赵铎就会说，你信任我就让我自己去。周昂才不会这么说，但他也不想和赵铎吵架，“等你身体好点了，我们再谈这件事吧。”

周昂的态度有所软化。赵铎把这当做小小的胜利。行，那他就养精蓄锐，慢慢来吧。

赵铎开始和周昂缠斗，惊险而刺激。周昂爱得他丢盔弃甲，他差点就要举手投降。赵铎利用每天独处的时间来磨炼自己的意志，往往一回家就功亏一篑。周昂强硬而决绝地渗透进他的生活，周昂无处不在，周昂掌握他的行踪，周昂打点他的吃穿用度。骑士拯救了公主，变身温柔的恶龙。

周昂对一个叫《塞尔达传说》的游戏情有独钟。他管这游戏叫“野吹”。别的游戏他打通就不打了，野吹他正着打，反着打，打完普通打大师，打完大师又再打一遍。不知道为什么这么执着。赵铎经常看他玩儿，已经记住了骑士林克、公主塞尔达、大魔王加农、四勇士、神兽、神庙等种种游戏里的设定。这天他又看周昂打开野吹的界面，选了“新游戏”，“你又重新玩儿？”

周昂笑着，“嗯，这次我试试直接打boss。”

赵铎知道游戏开始时海拉尔的英雄也只是只弱鸡，“三滴血就去打boss？你行不行呀？”

周昂大言不惭，“行，你看我打。你别说话啊。”

赵铎笑，“我还不稀罕说呢。”话音刚落，一道灿烂金光撕开屏幕，赵铎听到一个从远方传来的女声，“睁开你的眼睛……”

赵铎莫名地愣住。

“睁开你的眼睛……睁开你的眼睛。醒来，林克。”

醒来。

周昂有条不紊地劈神庙、砍树、踩着猪头怪的脑袋弹起来，飞了好远好远。他拖着一把大剑转啊转，没几下把加农转进了第二阶段，第二阶段容易，骑在马上射几箭完事。不到四十分钟，周昂用三颗心打死了加农。

他满足地呼出一口气，又得意地摇摇赵铎的手，“铎哥，你看到没？我一滴血也没掉。”

赵铎陪他得意，“能干。”

周昂说：“我多试几次，更快。网上有人二十七分钟就打完了。”

这话不太好听，赵铎不喜欢周昂快，“该快才快，不该快的时候你不要快。”

周昂歪着头，不甚同意，“不该快的时候，我哪里快过了？”

赵铎轻轻拍一下他的脸，“强上我那次，你五分钟就射了。你忘了？”

强奸已经成了他们之间的玩笑。身在红色的画室中，他们都不觉得这件事不正常。反正赵铎不介意提。那是他和周昂的仪式。

周昂低头，摸了摸臂上的伤疤，“那次是例外。”

趁他心情好，赵铎和他卿卿我我了好一阵。末了，赵铎下定了决心说：“周昂，我要去找韩书霖。我现在挺健康的，能照顾好自己。你看我这个月去出差，不都好好的吗？”

周昂想了想。不是不可以。他已经由内而外地掌控了赵铎的身心，赵铎自己出去几天，的确没什么可担忧的。他当时不准赵铎自己去，主要也是担心他的身体。现在赵铎身体好了，还这么温顺、这么乖巧、这么听话，他可以满足赵铎这个愿望。他有时候也怕把赵铎抓得太紧。他没有忘记，赵铎曾经是个自由自在的人。在他的宠爱下，赵铎对自由的渴望如指间沙一般流逝，如今只剩零星了。让赵铎去呼吸呼吸自由的空气，赵铎反而更能体会鸟笼里的好，彻底打消飞出去的念想。鸟笼里有钻石，有丝绸，有被剪掉的翅膀，还有浓烈得令人窒息的爱。

周昂说：“好吧，你想去几天？”

赵铎拿L1签证，可以多次往返美国。说要去，立马就可以动身了。赵铎以为韩书霖在纽约，差点直接买了飞纽约的机票，幸好问了一嘴，韩书霖说他这一阵都在旧金山。韩书霖在美国交游甚广，连亚拉巴马、阿肯色这些保守的地界都有他的朋友，考虑到韩书霖是个前卫的异装癖兼同性恋，赵铎不得不佩服他交朋友的能力。前卫的韩书霖出现在开放的旧金山，实属正常。

赵铎打算去一个星期，除了见韩书霖，还可以见见他那些留在美国的大学同学。比起高中同学，赵铎和大学同学联络得更紧密。他们是一个世界的人。

临行前，周昂帮他收箱子。赵铎完全被他惯坏了，挑出一堆衣服来，一股脑丢给他，手在化妆台上随便一比划，这些护肤品全要收起来。他盘着腿坐在床上，姨太太似的，对周昂颐指气使。“这件不能折，要卷起来放。”“哎，你把这些瓶瓶罐罐都塞一个袋子里，磕坏了怎么办？”“那双鞋还是不带了吧。”“你给我买的那个Buccellati的手镯收了吗？收着呀。”

醒来。

忙活了一下午。两面都给他摆得整整齐齐。周昂大气不喘一口，盖上箱子里的挡板。赵铎吻他，“周昂，你最好了。”

醒来。

周昂从抽屉里拿出一个黑色的盒子，“这个我也给你装上。”

赵铎拿过来看，是一个振动棒。赵铎不是很喜欢那个圆圆的形状，他喜欢细一点的，比较灵活。他撇撇嘴，“你干嘛给我买新的呀？”

周昂笑了一下，“这是远程的，我可以遥控。把你手机给我，我给你弄个app。”

赵铎想也没想，递出手机，“我都跑到大洋彼岸去了，你还想着控制我高潮呢？”他和周昂的手机密码一样，1117。周昂丧家的第二天，他们相遇的那天。

周昂在他的手机上操作，那个词一下就让他硬了。“你不喜欢吗铎哥？”周昂趴在床上蹭了蹭，发梦似的喃喃，道出他对爱情的终极想象，“我，控制你高潮，控制你，养你，宠你，爱你。你什么也不用做，什么也不用想，就乖乖当我的人。你甚至都不用去上班，你想要什么，我就给你什么，多好。”周昂越说越硬，又开始琢磨捆绳子的事情 。他很久没去打拳了。他不需要了。他已经把赵铎捆起来了。

周昂控制他，周昂养他，周昂宠他，周昂爱他，他什么也不用做，什么也不用想，乖乖当周昂的人……听起来真令人向往，和他们现在好像也没什么差别吧？但赵铎隐隐觉得有哪里不对……他抓住一根救命稻草，“我怎么能不去上班呢？”

醒来！

周昂同意他去找韩书霖，还任劳任怨地帮他收箱子，让赵铎觉得周昂特别特别好，他特别特别想亲近周昂。黏得周昂都不好意思了，含苞待放地低着头，嘴角翘着，“铎哥，我就帮你收收箱子，你至于这样吗？”为他做了那么多他不感动，现在倒感动上了。

要和周昂分开那么长时间，赵铎舍不得他，还死鸭子嘴硬，“我今天不多陪陪你，怕你想我想得掉眼泪。”

周昂咬他的嘴唇，“你不让我和你一起去，我真掉眼泪了，你不准笑我。”

赵铎真诚地说：“我也会想你的周昂。”

周昂动情地吻遍他全身，从床头柜里拿出那副皮手铐，边铐他边说：“到了那边，你要告诉我你在哪儿，你干了什么，你和谁在一起。那个振动棒，你随时带着，只要我让你用，不管什么时候、什么地方，你都得用。”

赵铎动了动手臂，床柱摇了两下，“你让我干什么我就干什么？你以为你是我主子？”赵铎在悬崖边缘劲舞。

周昂的眼睛顿时亮得可怕，伏下身，贴在他耳边，“我就想当你主子，你愿不愿意？”

热气扑在赵铎的耳膜上，打了几个雷。赵铎闭着眼发抖，“不愿意！”

周昂哼笑一声，捏住他的下巴，甩开，“那你别撩我。”

早就说过，赵铎很吃霸道总裁这一套。周昂是霸道得变态。他的变态是隐形的绳子，落实到行动上，就是情趣十足的柔中带刚、蜜里藏刀。被他甩了那么一下，赵铎欲罢不能，还想让他再甩一次。但周昂已经趴到他腿间，开始伺候他了。

在床上，赵铎的快乐是周昂的最高宗旨。前戏很长。他一边吸赵铎的阴茎，一边用长而有力的手指按摩他的前列腺，前后的快感一波波席卷而至，赵铎浪死了，赵铎浪活了。

被周昂捆过之后，赵铎去更深入地了解了一下字母圈那些事。周昂是捆人的，他是被捆的，一般来说，被捆的要为捆人的做这做那。但周昂不要求赵铎为他做任何事，反而把赵铎伺候得神清气爽、筋舒络活。这是啥？服务型S？S身M心？赵铎不知道世界上存不存在这个物种，反正周昂就是这样的。

悬崖边缘的劲舞愈演愈烈。赵铎今天就想让周昂高兴，周昂把他的膝盖夹在身侧，正要插进来，赵铎意乱情迷地说：“主人，请给我你的肉棒……”

周昂愣了一下。

没听清。赵铎又说了一遍，“主人……”

周昂专注的表情变了变，突然开始爆笑，下面也跟着软掉了。

美妙的情事戛然而止，赵铎不明所以。手还被铐着，他踢了踢腿，“周昂！你笑什么呀？”

周昂笑得在床上滚来滚去。这是怎么回事？赵铎通常能在尴尬的情况里泰然处之，但周昂笑得这么起劲，还是让他恼羞成怒，眉毛一拧，“别笑了！你快把我解开！”

周昂把手铐取下来，还在笑，“铎哥，你刚叫我什么啊？不是这样的。”

看到周昂灿星似的眼睛，赵铎恼不起来，打他一下，“我怎么知道？小秦不这么叫你吗？”

周昂说：“他不这么叫我。”

“那他叫你什么？”

周昂卷在被子里，卷成一条大白毛毛虫，“我不想告诉你。”

又闹起别扭了。赵铎很想知道，在他耳朵上“啾啾啾”，“你告诉我。”

大白毛毛虫蠕啊蠕，躲开他，“我不告诉你。”

赵铎又贴上，“你告诉我嘛。”

一阵你追我赶，软磨硬泡，周昂把通红的脸埋在手掌里，赵铎突然发现他尖尖红红的耳朵竟然那么可爱。周昂竟然那么可爱。他为什么不爱周昂？他一点也想不起来了。

周昂终于放下手，面容如雾中的春山。赵铎不由得屏住呼吸。

周昂柔声说：“他叫我‘哥哥’。”

赵铎的声音有些颤抖，“那你叫他呢？”

“‘狗狗’。”

赵铎愣了愣，一下子心痛得无法呼吸。

赵铎是周昂的哥哥。周昂是赵铎的狗狗。

狗狗爱哥哥。哥哥不爱狗狗。周昂和小秦如是，赵铎和周昂亦如是。

赵铎知道周昂爱他，爱了很久很久。但赵铎不知道，周昂一直没有走出他六岁时的那个雨夜。“小沙巴狗，吃颗糖吧。”

赵铎突然非常无措，慌乱地抹了一把脸。他挣扎着爬过去，伤心欲绝地靠在周昂身上，“周昂，你真是个大傻瓜！”他对周昂那一丝稀薄的恨、那一分稀薄的杀意，随着那两个字响起而烟消云散。这样的周昂，教他怎么恨得起来呢？

周昂慌张地擦他的泪，“铎哥，你哭什么啊？”

赵铎激动地挡开他的手，“周昂，值得吗？啊！？多少年了啊，多少年了？你不为自己难过吗？我那么对你……你怎么这么傻啊周昂？”

前尘往事似走马灯，在赵铎眼前一幕一幕地换。十岁时，他给了周昂一颗大白兔奶糖。十四岁时，他搂着做噩梦的周昂睡觉。十七岁时，他推了周昂一把，让他别老缠着自己。他处心积虑，把周昂越推越远，回过头，那个皱巴巴的小男孩没有走开，还在直楞楞地看着他。

周昂一直活在那个夜里。周昂从来没有长大。

赵铎恍惚地上了飞机。要和周昂分开一个星期，他不习惯。他和周昂都不会出差超过两天，忍一下就过去了。但美国太远了，一星期也太长了。自由的空气一点儿也不美好。干脆不去了吧！舱门还开着，他绞着手指在座位上坐了一会儿，有种拔腿狂奔回周昂身边的冲动。

明明大睁着眼睛，他好像还是醒不过来。

他不想醒了。

乘务员端着托盘走过来，亭亭玉立，“赵先生，我们有橙汁、香槟和矿泉水，请问您想喝点什么呢？”

赵铎说：“橙汁。”

乘务员把橙汁放在他手边的小桌子上，看他脸色苍白，“要不要给您泡杯热茶？”

赵铎点点头，“龙井。”

“好。我等会儿来跟您点餐。”

晚班飞机，起飞后还是会发饭。神经。赵铎吃不下。机舱里空气凉爽，但那股油腥味还是让他想吐。他透过椭圆形的小窗看着地面上盛烈燃烧的灯火。黑夜中的长明灯，点亮了多少人的故事。周昂在灯火里，那个人也在灯火里……

起飞前，周昂给他发了几条语音。他听着手机里周昂的声音，浅浅地睡去了。

赵铎是傍晚时分到的旧金山。入关人不多，只花了半个小时。韩书霖来接他，赵铎在人群中一眼没看见他，就注意到了两条挥舞得很奔放的手臂。定睛一看，那位让他魂牵梦萦的女祭司扎了个风中凌乱的鱼骨辫，穿了套藕灰色的休闲服，脚踩一双白色的Yeezy，正笑着跟他招手呢。

加州妖风太盛，韩书霖被吹成书霖·卡戴珊了。

赵铎远远看着他，说不出话来。上次和韩书霖见面，还是他出国之前。一群朋友煞有介事地给他送行，仿佛他不是去灵修，而是去远征，回不来的那种。

韩书霖走之后，发生了很多事。赵铎从一个正常人变成一个疯子，又从一个疯子变成一块肉，再从一块肉变成一只金丝雀。金丝雀比肉好，但还是比不上人。他想变回一个人，还没变回来，但在韩书霖面前，他要拿出做人的样子。他打起精神，对韩书霖露出一个好端端的人的微笑。

“好哥哥，你可算来了！想死仙子我了！”韩书霖跟他热情拥抱了一下。隔着一层卫衣，赵铎感觉到他的身板又厚实了些。灵修修出了成果。

他和韩书霖还真是此消彼长。韩书霖沦落时，他光鲜。韩书霖光鲜时，他沦落。

赵铎嗤笑，“想？你他妈几个月也不吱一声，我还以为你被拐进邪教当性奴了。”

韩书霖惭愧地一笑，“仙子我不是灵修吗，不让用手机。不是给你寄东西了吗？”韩书霖给他寄了些杂七杂八的小玩意儿，明信片、画册之类的，表明他没有被拐进邪教当性奴。

手机。“我得跟周昂说一声我到了。”赵铎拿出手机来，刚入关的时候没信号，好多条新消息。

韩书霖奇怪，“你干嘛跟周昂说呀？”他瞟一眼，赵铎的屏幕上绿条白条交错，你来我往、郎情妾意，便心领神会，“你们在一块儿了？”

看到周昂发来的情意绵绵的消息，赵铎的心安定下来，笑着打字，“对。”

韩书霖笑叹，“坚持了那么久，你还是架不住弟弟的一片痴心，屈服了。”

赵铎眼睛顿时红了，像受了刺激一样大叫：“我没有！”引得路人频频侧目。

韩书霖被吓着了，赵铎也疯了吗？但发疯在他眼里根本不算什么大事。他用一对柔荑轻抚赵铎的肩，让他平静下来，又用那对柔荑帮他推着箱子，往停车场走。韩书霖不戴手套了。

赵铎发现韩书霖竟然开了一辆沃尔沃，好像还不是租的，车屁股上贴了一张民主党的宣传标语，打开后备箱，里面还有一套高尔夫球杆。无论是租是借，沃尔沃都不是韩书霖的风格。韩书霖走哪儿都开保时捷。他觉得保时捷妖娆。

赵铎问：“你怎么开这车？”

韩书霖摸了摸鞭子，娇滴滴地说：“男朋友的。”

赵铎下巴都要掉下来了。

韩书霖好心帮他把嘴关上，摸摸他的头，“先送你去酒店啊，咱们姐妹俩好好聊会儿天。”

球杆占地方，两朵娇花费了些劲才把赵铎的大箱子塞进后备箱里，搞得挺狼狈。韩书霖想，要是钟定在就好了。赵铎想，要是周昂在就好了。

他该带着周昂一起来的。

天色已晚，高速路上也没有风景，赵铎却止不住地东张西望。很快进了城，高架旁有几幢亮着灯的办公楼，窗户很大，工厂式格局，装潢得很时尚。快九点了，还有人在加班。旧金山科技公司汇聚，不知道这是哪家。开过办公楼，就下了高速，街道两旁光秃秃的，商铺的卷帘门拉下来，满是狂躁的喷漆涂鸦。一个中餐厅的外卖盒被风吹得在街上打转。

离开周昂，赵铎感觉他不是来到了外国，而是来到了外星。

赵铎在酒店里安顿好，又跟周昂发了信息。他想听周昂的声音，他想跟周昂打电话，但韩书霖在，不太方便。

赵铎订了个套房，酒店送了鲜花和果篮，韩书霖在沙发上很淑女地坐下，剥了个橘子来吃，嚼了一下就吐在餐巾纸里，“真酸！”美国什么都好，就是水果的味道很糟糕。

赵铎鬼使神差地问：“你喝不喝茶？我给你泡壶茶。”

韩书霖说：“喝什么茶呀，我们上楼喝酒去吧。”

赵铎问：“你不开车回去吗？”

韩书霖又娇滴滴的，“喝醉了我让我们家钟定来接我。”

钟定想必就是那沃尔沃的车主。

赵铎从小冰箱里拿出一小瓶白葡萄酒，“刚到呢，我不想出去，就在房间里喝吧。”

两个疯子喝起小酒。赵铎问：“你那男朋友，是灵修课交上的？”他不知道韩书霖在怀俄明中了什么邪。王崇玉飞扬跋扈，年轻的时候用一辆定制兰博载着韩书霖满城跑，韩书霖一头泼墨似的乌发在风里呼呼地飘。工体一景。韩书霖也不是爱慕虚荣，但他成长在那种环境里，想追求他，豪车是门槛，豪宅是标配，钻戒是点缀，低于那个档次的人压根儿不在韩书霖的考虑范围内。沃尔沃也不便宜，还安全，但怎么看也不是富家子弟的座驾。

韩书霖扭扭捏捏，好像不想说。

赵铎笑了，“你爱说不说。”

韩书霖把高脚杯重重往茶几上一放，酒晃荡了一下，“跟你说了，你可别告诉别人，尤其是秦女士和王崇玉。”

还有什么隐情？赵铎说：“我保证不说。”王崇玉婚后果然向赵铎打听过韩书霖的消息，赵铎没告诉他。告诉也没用，韩书霖既不在怀俄明，也不在纽约。

韩书霖又孤芳自赏地扭捏了一会儿，“其实仙子我根本没去那灵修课。”

赵铎吃惊，但也没那么吃惊，不按常理出牌正是韩书霖的风格，“那你这几个月不声不响的，干嘛去了？”

“仙子我飞怀俄明，不是要在旧金山转机吗？飞机上碰见的。仙子我和他投缘，碰见就留下来了，没多想。”

赵铎拍他的大腿，赞叹道：“韩书霖，你行啊，真不愧是你。”

韩书霖慢条斯理，把他和钟定的故事都跟赵铎说了。那天他坐飞机，机舱里太干，起飞两个小时后他就开始犯鼻炎。鼻炎是慢性病，他又用鼻子吸白粉，总不见好。他一个劲又流鼻涕又打喷嚏，潸然泪下，形容十分狼狈。他从行李舱里把包拿出来找药和清洗器，慌里慌张，还没找着呢，有个人意想不到地从旁边递了一袋清洗器来，声音很沉静，“我也有这毛病，这是新的，给你。”

钟定人如其名，是个沉稳安定的人。

韩书霖直奔洗手间里捣鼓好鼻子，再整理好脸面，出来跟那人道谢。那人穿着一件Facebook的连帽衫，真没品味，一看就是个在硅谷上班的程序员，三十多岁，模样清爽，但说不上英俊。韩书霖想要不要清洗器还给人家，他都用过了。他问那人，“你还有别的吗？等会儿你犯了怎么办？”

那人一笑，“我带了三个呢。你拿着吧。”

韩书霖觉得这人真奇怪，一个人用得上三个清洗器吗，“那我就拿着了。谢谢啊。”在陌生人面前，韩书霖没那么戏精。

那人又说：“我叫钟定。”

报名字，韩书霖一下就反应过来，这人对他有意思。韩书霖不好他这一口，而且他是去灵修的，不是去艳遇的，但人家刚帮了他，他知书达理地说：“我叫韩书霖。钟定，谢谢你。”念出那个名字，他莫名感到一阵心安。他默默又念了一遍，钟定。

韩书霖开着笔记本看一个画展的宣传资料，不时瞄钟定一眼，钟定没在工作，戴着耳机看电影，心无旁骛。韩书霖笑自己，想多了。机舱里暗了灯，他在卫生间里洗漱好，准备戴眼罩睡觉，出来时却看见钟定站在外面，手插在裤兜里，有点紧张的样子。也是来洗漱的吧，怎么没带洗漱包呢？韩书霖想跟他打个招呼，他先开口，“你也到旧金山吗？”

韩书霖说：“我转机呢，我去怀俄明州。”他到怀俄明的州府，那地方没什么人知道，他懒得解释。

钟定的笑容褪了些，“那可惜了。”

韩书霖嫣然一笑，“可惜什么呀？”

钟定说：“我想认识你。”

钟定说这话，笃定，没有侵略感，让人如沐春风。韩书霖心里一动，但萍水相逢，日后只怕也是江湖不见。韩书霖叹道：“没缘分。”

钟定也不纠缠，黯然地点头，“是。”

通道狭窄，韩书霖要回座位，他要去洗手间。韩书霖让他，他也让韩书霖；韩书霖往前走，他也往前走。韩书霖心里好笑，退到准备间里，快活地摆摆手，“你快过去吧。”

钟定向前跨了一步，突兀地停下，“迷糊了，我不是来用洗手间的。”他有些慌张，低着头转身走回座位。韩书霖在准备间里磨蹭了一会儿，拿了点小零食才回去，怕又和他碰撞上了。

小睡醒来，韩书霖继续看他的资料，钟定继续看他的电影，没有再说话，入关的时候也没排到一块儿。韩书霖还在队伍里找了找他，他在后面，也在找韩书霖，对韩书霖一笑。韩书霖对他挥挥手，用口型说：“拜拜。”

韩书霖在旧金山入关，要先取行李才能去转机，还得换航站楼。韩书霖这回一个人来，没人帮他打点这打点那，想到要推着大箱子走那么远，他的头就开始痛。地勤把头等舱的行李拿下来放在转盘旁边，韩书霖用一个浅绿色的Rimowa，这颜色不太常见，他找到一个，没看标签就直接推走了。他有三个小时的时间转机，不着急，先去星巴克买了杯拿铁。买好拿铁，就要去坐小火车换航站楼了。他等着小火车，手机响起来，是航空公司的工作人员，“韩先生，您好像和一位钟先生拿错了箱子。您是拿了一个浅绿色的大行李箱吗？”韩书霖说，我的箱子就是浅绿色的呀。他低头看了看箱子上的标签，“ZHONG/DING”。

哎呀。

他带着箱子下电梯，瞧见钟定和一个地勤站在星巴克门口，身边也是一个浅绿色的Rimowa。三个人一起检查了两个箱子的标签，的确是拿错了。

交接完毕，地勤很快走了。韩书霖带着一个略显惆怅的笑，又要上电梯。钟定在他身后说：“这是没缘分吗？”

韩书霖一愣，有些羞怯地转过身来，“我又不在这儿停。”

钟定张了张嘴，闭上，又张开。眼看韩书霖在手扶梯上渐行渐远，他终于鼓起勇气，喊：“为我停一下可以吗？”

韩书霖又在心里念了一遍他的名字。钟定。他谨慎地摸了摸头发，下了两级台阶，“你演偶像剧呢？”

钟定笑，“有主角是鼻炎病人的偶像剧吗？”

他们坐在星巴克聊了很久的天。钟定带他去吃了晚饭。他跟钟定回了家。回了家就没有走。现在，钟定的家也是他的家。

赵铎都听呆了，“韩书霖，在飞机上碰见这么一个人，你就跟他回去了？你也不怕他是坏人？”

韩书霖瞪他一眼，“仙子我看人多准呐，钟定好，特别好，钟定才不是坏人。”

韩书霖看人是准。赵铎思忖，“他知道你那些事吗？”

韩书霖叹气，“知道。要好好在一块儿，仙子我就不搞那些虚的，一开始就跟他说了。我那坏习惯，他也知道。跟他一块儿之后我就不怎么弄了，我那真的是心病。”他那是情病。情病还需情药医。韩书霖被医好了。韩书霖笑起来，“哎，男人啊，多少都有点儿救世主情结。仙子我就是那宋引章。他听我和王崇玉那些事，都听哭了。”

赵铎讪讪地想，我们俩不也是男的，怎么老在被拯救，还被拯救得很幸福、很愉快。

妈的，他又想周昂了。这样不行。他和周昂之间还是得有点儿空间。他想当个人。

赵铎问：“王崇玉找过你没？”

韩书霖的眼睛黯淡下来，光芒略微抖动着，“找过呀，怎么没找，疯狂找。吓死人了。就五月中旬吧，他像吃错药了一样，疯狂给仙子我打电话，说他还爱我，要为了我去离婚。仙子我也是被猪油蒙了心，大半夜的，都跑到机场去了，幸好钟定拉着我。”那次之后，韩书霖就不怎么用微信了。

钟定一下就过了闺蜜这一关。赵铎说：“他挺好。”

韩书霖脸上漾开一个良家妇女的微笑，“那明天你来我们家，见见他？吃个饭。”

赵铎有一点点期待，“行。你做？”

“钟定做，仙子我给他打下手。”酒喝得上头，沙发坐着也舒服 ，韩书霖拆开辫子，用手指捣松了盘结起来的头发。赵铎才发现他把头发剪短了、烫卷了，以前是及腰，现在及背。大美女是什么发型都hold得住的，就是从古代美女变成了现代美女而已。韩书霖以前像护肤那样精心养护他的一头青丝，原因无他，王崇玉喜欢。王崇玉不是一个原教旨同性恋，除了韩书霖，交的都是长发飘飘的女朋友。韩书霖把他的性取向搞错乱了，还乱着。韩书霖把头发绞了，是真的放下了。

赵铎看他这样，眼眶胀胀的。

韩书霖哄孩子似的抱着他，“赵铎，你别哭，仙子我现在很幸福。我和他家里人还不知道，但我们都是出了柜的，今年呢，就打算把婚结了。仙子我现在没干什么正事，就在SoMA挂了个闲职，我琢磨着，要么在旧金山开个画廊，要么……”

韩书霖一阵絮絮叨叨，赵铎听得痛彻心扉。

在加州买房子，结婚，生活。他和另一个人。

他莫名其妙地伏在韩书霖肩上哭了很久。韩书霖早看出来他有心事，让他敞开哭。赵铎性格比他洒脱，以前都是赵铎安慰他，现在换成他安慰赵铎，他觉得自己挺能干。

赵铎歇下来，咕嘟咕嘟，喝光了一整杯酒。韩书霖看时候差不多，问：“你和周昂弟弟是怎么回事？你不和文骏青好了？”

赵铎很久没听到那个名字，不禁愣了一下。文骏青之前是一辈子，文骏青是一辈子，文骏青之后又是一辈子。

赵铎简短地说：“分开了，现在我们都挺好的。”

韩书霖幽幽一叹，“蓬山此去无多路……”

赵铎面临一个抉择：他可以告诉韩书霖他和周昂经历的一切，得到祭司的神谕；他也可以避而不谈，两手空空，打道回府。

赵铎纠结沉默了许久，笑了笑，“我那段时间心情特别不好，让周昂趁虚而入了。”

他决定隐瞒他被周昂强奸的事。他害怕听见韩书霖怎么说。他害怕，是因为他想和周昂在一起，他不希望韩书霖的话动摇他的心意。

这个颖悟突如其来，赵铎捏紧了酒杯，几乎把杯脚捏断。他激动地想，我想和周昂在一起……我想和周昂在一起。临行前的那一夜，周昂的痛苦击溃了他。他不是屈服了，他是被打动了。

虽然没有得到神谕，但想通了这件事，这趟他也不算白来。他和周昂之间存在各种各样的问题，飞出鸟笼，他可以趁这个机会冷静地思考思考，他希望和周昂建立怎样的关系，他希望怎样爱周昂，他希望周昂怎样爱他……自由的空气还是美好的。他要作为一个人和周昂相爱。

韩书霖直觉事情没有这么简单，还想撺掇撺掇他，“你和文骏青在一起，周昂心里肯定不太好受吧。他没说什么呀？”

韩书霖的刺探反而巩固了赵铎的立场。他不想说。他不能说。他不用说。那个仪式是他和周昂的秘密。他心虚地哼笑，“他不好受又能怎么样？我想和文骏青好，他还能拦着我吗？”

他真拦着了。

韩书霖一阵唏嘘，“仙子我早就说你和文骏青要结个大果，但没想到啊，这个果，竟然是周昂！”

总觉得不是滋味。

姐妹相聚，免不了要聊聊各自的男人。韩书霖聊完，赵铎聊。赵铎又倒了杯酒，跟韩书霖抱怨起来，“周昂什么都好，就是控制欲太强了，老想管着我。我前一阵身体不好，他担心我，一直不让我一个人来，最近才松口。”哪怕是抱怨，赵铎也下意识地为周昂找补。

韩书霖不意外，“哎，没安全感，正常。”

赵铎简直不相信，意外地笑出声，“周昂？没安全感？”周昂想把他怎么样就把他怎么样，还需要什么样的安全感？

韩书霖觉得赵铎像一个直男一般鲁钝，“那么多年，你都没把他看上，好不容易看上了，还是因为受了情伤。你让他能怎么想？周昂这人吧，就这样，喜欢上个什么，也没个轻重。哎，你记不记得？他读小学的时候，仙子我不是送了他一个四驱车玩具吗，没几天玩儿坏了，仙子我还挺生气，看在你的面子上送的，他一点儿也不爱惜。一问他，他说他特别喜欢这个四驱车，怕放在家里弄丢了弄坏了，所以走哪儿都带着，结果车头磕了。哎，他好伤心呀，说着说着就哭了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，哭得仙子我都想当他的妈了。”

他不记得！赵铎懊恼地嚎了一声，把脸埋在大腿上，“韩书霖，今天我对不住你，你快让钟定来接你回去吧。”周昂的问题不是一句“没安全感”就能概括的，但韩书霖这思路没有错。

“啊？这么早？这就聊完了？仙子我还清醒着呢。”

赵铎醉醺醺地哼唧，“我想跟周昂打电话……”

韩书霖用沙发上的抱枕暴打赵铎，“赵铎！你被他吃死啦？你还有没有没出息？”

钟定打车来把韩书霖接走了。赵铎趴在床上，和周昂发起微信。国内时间下午两点，周昂多半在车行，不知道有没有时间打电话。

周昂当然有时间跟赵铎打电话，一听到他的声音，赵铎整个人都舒展开来，像泡在温水里。赵铎扳着手指头跟他说，飞机上吃了什么，入关的时候看见了什么，韩书霖穿得跟金·卡戴珊似的，韩书霖剪头发了，韩书霖谈恋爱了。周昂听得津津有味。赵铎过这一天日子，好像就是为了跟周昂说。跟周昂说了，他这一天才算过完了。

周昂也跟赵铎说他过的日子。富二代介绍了几个朋友到他们车行，其中一个刚订了一辆库里南。一百多万订金，现金支付，他们数了一下午。赵铎哈哈大笑，富二代那伙人可不就是这种风格，一个比一个壕。周昂脑筋活，给他们车行弄了个抖音号，每天发豪车视频。今天他们数钱的视频上了热门，评论里有羡慕的，有眼红的，有理中客，你方唱罢我登场，特别精彩。

赵铎说：“周昂，你长得帅，你露个脸，粉丝肯定蹭蹭涨。”

周昂挺不好意思地说：“我露脸干什么，网上那么多乱七八糟的人。你知道我帅就行了。”周昂控制欲是强了点，但他律人也律己，乖得没话说，从来不让赵铎担心。赵铎想起自己当初的提议，已经完全不能接受了。周昂在家里和他睡，在外面捆别人，像什么话。他只有周昂，周昂也只有他。

周昂刚才在店里，走了几步，身边安静下来，是回后面的办公室了。周昂说：“铎哥，你把那个振动棒拿出来。”

周昂低沉的声音让赵铎的小腹开始烧。他有点儿累，但也可以和周昂隔着太平洋搞一下黄色。他准备开箱子，转念一想，他要学会拒绝周昂。不能真的周昂让他干什么他就干什么。

赵铎做人的标准，已经从“弄死周昂”降低到“学会拒绝周昂”。他每次对周昂喊打喊杀，结果都是越陷越深。他有时候觉得自己是在卧薪尝胆，他对周昂温柔，是为了迷惑他。他还是软弱了点，他迷惑住了周昂，也迷惑住了自己。卧薪尝胆眼睁睁演变成卧床尝蜜。抗战时期，千万不能选赵铎这种人去当间谍。长得再美也不行。一定爱上敌人，背叛中央。

赵铎说：“今天就算了吧，我还没洗澡呢，你不也还在车行吗？”

周昂说：“我在办公室没关系，我可以等你洗完。”

赵铎扭了一下，“周昂我累……我洗了澡就想睡觉。”

念及他舟车劳顿，周昂没有坚持。赵铎在浴缸里放好洗澡水，打算泡澡的时候敷个面膜，那黑盒子就在他的面膜旁边，周昂给他充了电，他还没试用过。他把球球拿出来，摸着那光滑的硅胶，心思就活络起来。周昂让他随身带着，没说他不能自己用呀。

他把浴缸里的水扑腾了一地，心想这玩意儿也太可怕了，周昂故意的吧。周昂看样子是想让他在外面用，他怎么受得了？他不要带，他坚决不要带。

赵铎租了辆车，摸到方向盘，一时间有点不习惯。他很久没开车了。在京海，要么是楚丽珊开，要么是周昂开。他把这项权利让渡出去，他掌控不了自己去哪里。那次周昂带他去科学展览馆看文骏青，用心险恶。他想走，走不了，因为方向盘在周昂手里。

赵铎开车上路，打开车窗，风来，宛如新生。

韩书霖带他逛了一上午SoMA，在码头吃了brunch，然后去华人超市买菜。钟定给他写了个购物单，要买猪蹄、排骨、牛腩、桂鱼、萝卜、莲藕……

赵铎说：“我们就三个人，吃不了这么多吧。”

韩书霖假抱怨真炫耀，“他想给你留个好印象。你又不是非中餐不可，仙子我本来说去外面吃，他非要自己做。”

不怪钟定隆重。韩书霖和他奔着结婚去，见完闺蜜就该见家长了。

两个人推着车走到生鲜区。赵铎闻到生鱼生肉的那股味道，坚定地停住了脚步，说什么也不肯再往前走——赵铎熟谙情爱的情趣，但领略生活的情趣，他就要略逊一筹。韩书霖嫌弃地瞥他一眼，“好哥哥，你可真娇气。”他做了个撸袖子的姿势，独自上前去和卖肉的师傅说话，陆陆续续得到三包肉。卖鱼的师傅把一条桂鱼拿到他眼前给他看，鱼翻着白眼，他竟然伸着脖子去嗅了嗅，嗅这鱼新不新鲜。他今天穿了条朴素的白色衬衣裙，没化妆。仙女荆钗布裙，洗手作羹汤。和钟定在一起，就是韩书霖的灵修。

赵铎拍了张他的背影发给周昂，“韩书霖现在长这样。”

钟定让韩书霖成长，周昂却让赵铎退化。他差点忘了怎么开车。赵铎心里出现一种怪异的感觉。人生中的第一次，赵铎决定奉韩书霖当他的榜样。

韩书霖还买了些七七八八的水果和饮料。走到卖糖果的货架，赵铎看到大白兔奶糖，也拿了一包。他不是什么都不记得。周昂小时候喜欢吃大白兔，呼吸带着一股甜腻的奶香，后来吃出了蛀牙，只好忍痛割爱。两个人推着购物车走回钟定的车，韩书霖提起两个袋子往后备箱里放，赵铎拦着他，“哎，你的手。”

韩书霖把左手拿起来，自如地张了张手指，“也是心病。”

绝了。

韩书霖说：“你就该让仙子我来接你嘛，车上还能聊聊天。我们开两辆车，多不方便。”他今天用车，钟定骑自行车上班去。韩书霖也是憋久了，和赵铎一聊起来就没个完。有的知心话还是只能和姐妹说。

赵铎固执地说：“我要自己开。”

韩书霖和钟定住在南湾。赵铎跟着导航，开进一个宁静的住宅区。街两旁的房子都不大，没有高高院墙，建筑的风格各异，中产的精髓统一。有的家庭在车库外边立起篮球框，给孩子玩儿，有几个孩子在街上用肥皂水吹泡泡，脸蛋在发光，天真无邪。几株茜色的山茶花怯怯探出铁栅栏，私人养护，花瓣有些残破，无伤大雅。下午的阳光柔和清亮，流动在树与花间。虹光泡影，如电复如露。赵铎看得愣住。

在加州买房子，结婚，生活。他和另一个人。

住宅区限速三十码，赵铎开得慢，却还是错过一个停车牌。一辆车和他垂直，按了一下喇叭。赵铎回过神，朝那司机抱歉地扬了扬手。

韩书霖比他早到，车库门大开，他把购物袋一包一包地往家里提。赵铎还是觉得他左手不好使，赶紧下车帮他。韩书霖赶鸭子似的把他往客厅里赶，“你是客，你坐。茶几上有吃的，酒柜在楼下，仙子我先把东西放好再来陪你，你想喝就随便开一瓶。”

韩书霖真贤惠。赵铎大笑，“韩书霖！你还真成家庭主妇了？”

韩书霖的自我认知仍然是倾国倾城的仙子，但被叫“家庭主妇”，他也没那么介意，“仙子我现在没上班，钟定忙，仙子我把家里打理着点，他省心呗。”那种心情，赵铎也依稀体会过。“等结了婚，我们就换个地方住，请个人。仙子我要亲自操刀，装一个旧金山最漂亮的房子。”韩书霖和王崇玉眉来眼去七八年，分分合合五六年，爱得肝肠寸断，也没谈过婚论过嫁，分手不过一颗钻戒。和钟定刚刚半年，韩书霖就打定了结婚的主意。时机到了。他要是早几年遇上钟定，不管他的鼻炎犯得多严重，也不会为这样一个人停下来。他想停了，也停得住了。

韩书霖死活不要赵铎帮忙，可能是他们钟家的待客之道，赵铎看他两只手着实活动自如，就悠闲地坐在沙发上，想起了他认识的那几个远近驰名的浪子。那帮人里三十五岁往上的，都结婚抱孩子了，过起家庭生活，也有模有样。年轻的时候他们和赵铎一起玩儿，夜店、女人、赌博、赛车，酒色财气，百无禁忌。然而年纪一到，突然就收心了，突然就戒酒了，不声不响找一个圈子外的小家碧玉，突然就结婚了，突然就抱孩子了。

浪子靠岸，仙女下凡。

赵铎看韩书霖顶着个道姑髻在厨房里忙上忙下，还是觉得俗气了点。但转念一想，他和钟定那一见钟情、二见终身，其实是一种究极的浪漫。选择钟定，不是韩书霖的妥协。

赵铎剥了一颗大白兔来吃。受到良家妇女的启发，他抽出手机，给周昂发了条消息，“宝贝，回家我给你做饭吃。”

发完又发起窘来，这哪里像他赵铎会跟周昂说的话？周昂在睡觉，肯定还没看见。赵铎用拇指按下那条消息，想撤回，但一想到周昂看到之后会有多开心，他就柔肠百转，怎么也下不去手。纠结了半天，他还是放下手机，少女怀春一般地捧住了脸。

他和周昂之间的确存在问题，但他们在恋爱。他信任周昂。他们会解决这些问题。他们会很好很好。

钟定家装修得简洁而智能，什么戴森空气加湿器、SONOS音响、亚马逊Echo，一应俱全。至于那些新挂的画、新买的小摆件，则是韩书霖的手笔。韩书霖和钟定，艺术和科技，碰撞得很和谐。赵铎一看客厅里的懒人沙发和电视下面的游戏手柄，就知道钟定也打游戏。电视两旁的柜子里放满乐高积木和手办，赵铎认出了千年隼和死星，达斯·维达和韩·索罗，还有一个举着头盔、执红色光剑的黑发青年。新角色吧，赵铎不认识。

赵铎问韩书霖，“钟定喜欢星战啊？”

韩书霖那边好像是在洗肉，咕叽咕叽的。他一听星战就叹了口气，“可喜欢了，经常在网上跟别人吵架，吵得还特别严肃，跟写论文似的。”

太好笑了。周昂看起来是长大了，在家里那么喜欢打游戏，也有点好笑。赵铎又问：“他打什么游戏啊？”赵铎边说边给楚丽珊发微信，让她给家里买一个懒人沙发。赵铎之前没想到。周昂老坐在瑜伽垫上打游戏，怕伤着腰。

韩书霖说：“什么都打，他最喜欢Minecraft。他说他要给仙子我搭一个卢浮宫。仙子我心想这不是有病吗？干嘛不直接去呢。”韩书霖还是假抱怨真炫耀。

赵铎说：“周昂喜欢玩野吹。”

韩书霖问：“那是什么游戏啊？”

“《塞尔达传说》，钟定肯定知道。讲一个骑士救公主，不过我看他也没怎么救公主，到处杀怪。”

钟定醉心建设，周昂沉迷破坏。

韩书霖沉默了一会儿，突然放声大笑，直不起腰。他戴了一副塑胶手套处理生鲜，他花枝乱颤地蹲在地上，戴着手套的手像风里的小树枝一样抖在流理台边。

赵铎问：“你笑什么呀？”

韩书霖笑得上气不接下气，“赵铎，赵铎，哈哈，你，你有没有想过，有一天，你会和仙子我讨论我们男朋友喜欢玩什么游戏？反正仙子我是没想过。”

没有。赵铎跟着他笑起来。

赵铎听见车库的门升起来，是钟定骑着自行车回来了。和韩书霖在门口吻了一下，他精神抖擞地走过来，“赵铎你好，我是钟定。小韩经常跟我提起你，很高兴见到你。”

钟定眉宇间不带半点腻气，韩书霖说他不帅，是怕捧杀他。他的五官已经相当周正，再英俊一分，就要轻浮起来了。韩书霖站王崇玉旁边是红颜薄命，站钟定旁边就是良时美景。赵铎和他握手，握到了他的沉静与宜人，“看你和韩书霖这么好，我更高兴。”

韩书霖笑得像朵花。

钟定去做饭。韩书霖小声问赵铎，“怎么样？”

钟定早已赢得赵铎的青睐。赵铎说：“你想嫁就嫁。”

韩书霖跑去厨房和钟定聊天，赵铎听到只言片语，他跟钟定诉说他的一天。韩书霖话多，钟定不时插一句，逗得韩书霖咯咯笑。赵铎独自落寞，拿出手机来看。国内八点了，周昂应该起床了，竟然还没有回他的消息。赵铎立刻就觉得不对头。他们不在一起的时候，起床和睡觉都要向彼此问候。不管别的情侣怎么处，他和周昂就这么处。周昂昨晚上出去应酬了？没跟他说呀。有紧急事？那更应该告诉他。赵铎说要给他的宝贝做饭，周昂怕要高兴得蹦起来。赵铎思前想后，没觉得有什么问题。叹了口气，周昂一会儿不回消息他就紧张，他也太矫情了。他想和周昂保持空间，首先就得改掉黏周昂的毛病。

韩书霖像一只小蜜蜂，一会儿来客厅跟赵铎聊天，一会儿去厨房给钟定帮忙。钟定也宠他，但不是像周昂宠赵铎那么宠。赵铎和周昂没羞没臊地住在红色的画室里，已经忘记了正常情侣怎么相处。周昂绝不会让赵铎做饭，也绝不会让赵铎帮忙。周昂希望赵铎待在鸟笼里，一心接受他的饲养和呵护，不做他想。

周昂的结，是死结。

赵铎猛地发了一身冷汗，四肢被一股不可知的巨力定住，鬼压床一样，动不了。赵铎想叫韩书霖过来，但他的喉咙里发不出声音。他惊恐无度，却无能为力。

开车！对，开车！赵铎想象着他的手放在方向盘上的感觉。一层带凹槽的皮革，一层坚实的桃木……他用自己的手带着方向盘打转。他逐渐冷静下来。他的身体重获自由。

钟定利落地做了一桌大气的家常菜，赵铎也算知道了韩书霖是怎么长的肉。钟定是脸书一个广告小组的TL，对科技创投领域涉猎颇广。赵铎和他聊了聊，发现他见解独到，就问他有没有想过自己开公司。钟定说，以前也和同学创过业，做SaaS，做了两年多，发现自己还是更喜欢当一颗勤劳的螺丝钉。钟定谦虚了，硅谷四大竞争激烈，抱着当一颗螺丝钉的心态，是当不上领导的。听完他的人生经历，赵铎又给他加了分。他经历过挫折，和挫折和解，找到新的道路，坚定不移地走下去。钟定才三十三岁，未来可期。把韩书霖托付给这样一个人，秦女士大可放心。

他们聊着聊着，就聊到了兴趣爱好上去。钟定果然知道野吹，说那是NS端最好的游戏。赵铎跟他讲了周昂的玩法，钟定一笑，“你男朋友在做speedrun。”

赵铎问：“那是什么呀？”

Speedrun，顾名思义，就是速跑，目的是在尽可能短的时间内杀死加农。野吹是开放世界观，打法千奇百怪，玩家可以跳过小boss直奔大魔王。钟定说：“二十七分十九秒是目前世界最快纪录，他四十分钟打完，已经是大神级别了。”

赵铎不禁喜上眉梢，“那他还得再努努力。我以后不笑他了。”想到他刚才那种动弹不得的感觉，他的眉毛又垂了下来。

说说笑笑地吃完一顿饭，韩书霖把剩菜装进保鲜盒里。钟定冲洗着碗盘，“我明天把这个排骨和青菜带到公司去吃。”

韩书霖点点头，“给你装上。哦，你别去找那个洗发水了，网站上补货了。”

“那那个桃酥你还想不想吃？”

“想，亲爱的你再去看一下嘛。”

韩书霖真的在和钟定过日子。好日子。

那厢男耕女织，赵铎是孤家寡人。他回到车上，拿出手机来看。吃饭的时候他开勿扰模式，一直忍着没看手机，好几个小时了，周昂怎么也该回他了。

没回。

赵铎一股火气，扔了手机。他恶狠狠地盯着掉到副驾下面的手机，看它会不会响起来。盯了足足一分钟，又想，万一周昂出什么事了呢？他做地下钱庄不知道认识了什么不三不四的人，那些人会不会找他的麻烦？想到这个可怕的可能性，他急急忙忙把手机捡起来，给周昂打了个电话。周昂不接。赵铎一下子担心得不得了，急得眼泪都掉下来。他不能让韩书霖和钟定看到他这副样子。他把车开到路边，给楚丽珊打了个电话。

楚丽珊很快接起来，“赵总，那个沙发，我跑了两个无印良品，都没货，我在网上买了一个，明天就到。”

赵铎捂着嘴，眨掉泪，过了一会儿才勉强地开口，“珊珊，你今天看见周昂了吗？”

赵铎出差，楚丽珊就算放假了，没事也不会往赵家跑，“没有呀，怎么了？”

周昂没回我微信！赵铎想喊出来，话到嘴边，又觉得可笑。不回微信又怎么了呢？周昂一个成年人，不能有自己的事吗？赵铎一个成年人，不能理解一下吗？但他和周昂不是这样的！周昂是他的一部分！周昂不可以不理他！

赵铎抓紧一丝残余的理智，“没什么，我先挂了。”

楚丽珊听他的声音不对劲，“你们没出什……”

赵铎飞快地挂掉电话，又给车行的人打过去。是个精神小伙，也接得很快，“喂，大嫂啊？”周昂那合伙人在车行不怎么出面，周昂管事，自然是大哥。赵铎是大哥的老婆，自然是大嫂。周昂假惺惺拦了几次，只起到反效果。他们越叫越起劲。

赵铎问：“周昂今天来车行了吗？”

精神小伙说：“你找大哥啊？他在办公室呢，我找他去。”

周昂人没事，赵铎放下心。他拦住小伙，“你别去。你……你看见他今天用手机了吗？”

精神小伙嗅到一丝猫腻，吵架了？怪不得大哥今天阴云密布。小伙说了实话，“带了吧？他进来的时候还拿着呢。”

周昂根本没有不回他消息的理由。赵铎越听越气，声音冷静下来，“那我知道了。没事，你去忙。”

大哥威风凛凛，大嫂美艳无匹，挺般配，听说还是大哥千辛万苦追来的。这小伙做销售，古道热肠，擅自决定帮他俩解决解决感情问题，迈开腿，“大嫂你别着急，我这就找大哥去。”

赵铎这才急了，“你真的别去，我自己找他就行。”

又挂了。

赵铎的心情从生气过度到担心，从担心过度到着急，打完这两通电话，他简直怒不可遏。他的手在发抖，字都不能好好地打。不打了。他和周昂没什么好说的。

赵铎气势汹汹地发动油门，他要回酒店。方向盘在他手里，他想去哪就去哪，跟周昂没关系。既然周昂不告诉他自己干了什么，那他也不用告诉周昂。他什么都不用告诉周昂。他要和周昂分手！

有点常识的人都看得出来，赵铎又发疯了。

高速上不堵，但车流仍然密集，赵铎想一脚油门踩到底，踩不下去。他手机开着导航，屏幕一闪，周昂终于给他打来电话。

晚了！按掉。

周昂又打，他又按掉。周昂锲而不舍，令他感到一阵强烈的、恶毒的、劣等的快意。往来了七八次，知道求他了吧？赵铎昂首挺胸，傲慢地接起来。

周昂的声音很冷，“你吃完饭了？”

赵铎昂首挺胸不说话。

周昂又问：“你带那振动棒了吗？”

赵铎吃了一惊，搞什么？他以为周昂要来哄他。赵铎泼妇般一扬脖子，像个鹅，“没带！”

周昂像忍耐着什么，“我让你随身带着。”

赵铎更大声地说：“我就不想带！”

“铎哥，你又不听我的话。”和那时候一样的语气。

赵铎开始有瑟瑟发抖的趋势，他想捂住耳朵，但他在开车。他还想和周昂过日子，他还不想死。前面不远有个出口，他下了高速，把车停在一个加油站。周昂一直沉默着。蟒蛇没有现形，赵铎勇敢地把声音拔高几度，“我不想听！我为什么要听？”

周昂说：“你是我的。”

我不是你的！赵铎警觉地摇摇头，他是周昂的，他就是周昂的。即使火冒三丈，他也不可能忘记这件事。于是他说：“是你的也不用听你的话！”

周昂好像松了一口气，“你还是我的？”

赵铎理所当然地答：“是啊！”

周昂一时间不知道怎么反应。赵铎正吵到兴头上，格外挑衅地喊：“周昂！你他妈说话！”

周昂伤心地叹了一口气，“铎哥，你是不是又想起他了？”周昂知道，他不是赵铎的宝贝。

赵铎根本不知道周昂在说什么，“周昂，我告诉你！我们两个这样下去，行不通！”

周昂又紧张起来，“怎么行不通？”

赵铎像鱼一样张了张嘴，哑住了。幸好他及时回忆起韩书霖和钟定相处的情形，“我们这样不正常！”

周昂冷笑一声，“韩书霖跟你说了什么？”那个妖妇！又给赵铎下蛊。他果然还是讨厌韩书霖。他果然还是不该让赵铎一个人来。

韩书霖是赵铎的榜样，容不得周昂诋毁。赵铎说：“他没跟我说什么，不管他的事！周昂！我们之间得有点儿空间！”

周昂继续冷笑，“空间？你一上午到处找我，你跟我要空间？”看来楚丽珊和精神小伙还是去找他了。

赵铎一下就气哭了，他担心得要命，周昂竟然还笑得出来。他伏在方向盘上哭得梨花带雨，“你知道……你明明知道我在找你，你为什么不理我？”

赵铎哭，周昂心就软，但想起那声刺耳的“宝贝”，周昂还是一肚子气。他又气又伤心，“你又不是跟我说话，我为什么要理你？”

赵铎也伤心。他伤心又疑惑，“你，你在说什么呀？”

周昂不痛不痒地哼了一声。

吵架要一唱一和才有劲。赵铎受不了周昂不说话。他一哭起来，气势全泄了，但他想和周昂说清楚。他重整旗鼓，“周昂，我觉得我们这样行不通，是因为我太依赖你了。我不想当一个你养的东西，我想当个人。周昂，你不能这样对我，你不能把我抓在手里，我会坏的……如果你真的爱我，你就要试着放开我。”

赵铎又想把他推开，还学会讲道理了。周昂有自己的道理。周昂拒绝别人的道理。还“如果你真的爱我”，鬼话！他就要把赵铎抓在手里爱，爱死他。这个世界上难道还存在其他形式的爱吗？那都不是真正的爱！周昂果决地说：“不可能。”

周昂听不进道理，赵铎十分沮丧，对他大吼大叫：“周昂！你有病！”不是周昂一个人的问题，赵铎公正地补充， “我也有病！这样不行！”

周昂并不激动，“我们一起病不好吗？赵铎，你明天就给我回来。”

赵铎吼：“那不可能！！”

周昂说：“你回来。”

赵铎继续吼：“你做梦！！！”破音了。

周昂也带上点火气，“我要你回来！”

车里一片寂静，两个人的咆哮回荡在赵铎耳边。赵铎有过当正常人的经历，他意识到了目前的情况的魔幻之处。吵不下去了。赵铎想笑。

周昂没有当过正常人。周昂完全不觉得好笑。刚才他慌了，冷静下来想，赵铎还是他的，而且显然也离不开他，他的遛鸟行动还不算失败。周昂想了个办法，是险着，“你要空间是吧？那我给你。你好好享受。”

两个疯子吵架就是这么幽默。

回到酒店，赵铎的情绪还那么激动。他在房间里狂躁地走来走去，喝了半瓶酒，又看到床头那个振动棒。他妈的，周昂让他带，他偏不带，周昂要控制他高潮，他偏不让周昂控制。他要自己高潮！赵铎气冲冲地脱了衣服，恶狠狠地挤了一堆润滑液，把那个圆不溜秋的振动棒塞进穴里。球型有它的妙处，不会滑来滑去，牢固地卡在他的敏感带，有点胀，有点紧。没几下就来了感觉，赵铎毫不手软，把振幅调到最大档。他不仅要高潮，他还要疯狂高潮！

赵铎如痴如狂地高潮了大半夜。他被周昂铐惯了，自己玩儿，两只手也显得多余。好吧，他侧卧在茶几前面，一手抓住桌脚，一手像周昂那样按住他的肚子。他要变成薄薄的一片，他要把他的全部精力都集中在前列腺上。他如愿疯狂高潮！声声浪叫，响彻云霄。

赵铎在如潮快感中重拾自我。他的肉身找回了锚。他爱上了周昂。他要和周昂在一起。但他也要当一个人。

08：49 赵铎：“我起床了，你睡了吗？”

09：51 赵铎：“先在酒店吃个早饭，等会儿去见一个大学同学。韩书霖撺掇我和他一起去纳帕玩儿两天，我心动了，但明天我还要去纽约呢。”

09：52 赵铎：“下次我和你可以一起去。”

11：00 赵铎：“今天穿这身怎么样？”

11：00 赵铎：“[图片]”

11：05 赵铎：“想戴那个手镯，太花哨了，哈哈，摘了。”

14：37 赵铎：“我那同学做FinTech的，两三年没见了。我发现他们住旧金山的气质都挺年轻的，这边养生风好大。钟定看起来也年轻。”

15：14 赵铎：“现在去韩书霖家。晚上我和他们俩去外面吃饭。”

16：40 赵铎：“周昂，你起床了还是跟我说一声吧。”

17：08 赵铎：“周昂早安。想你。”

17：40 赵铎：“给你看钟定在Minecraft上给韩书霖搭的卢浮宫，还没搭完，估计得搭到他们结婚去了。”

17：40 赵铎：“[图片]”

19：32 赵铎：“哎，堵死了。”

19：58 赵铎：“终于坐下了。好喜欢这个餐厅，花花草草的。”

19：59 赵铎：“[图片]”

20：41 赵铎：“我自己开车就没喝酒了，不想让你担心。”

20：45 赵铎：“周昂，你真的不理我呀？[委屈][大哭]”

21：20 赵铎：“我回酒店了。”

22：13 赵铎：“周昂，你不要跟我冷战好不好？我只是想跟你谈谈，你这是在惩罚我。我承认那天我语气不太好。你一直没回我消息，我担心你出了什么事。对不起周昂，我现在想好好跟你说。我说的空间，不是指我的生活中没有你。我希望你在我的生活中，我需要你在我的生活中。我只是希望我们都能更独立一点。你今天一整天都没跟我说话，我特别难受。我们的关系不是以寻常的方式开始的，而且我很多年都没有接受你，我明白，你或许在担心，有了空间之后我就会离开你。不会的周昂，我不想离开你，我离不开你。说真的，我以后再也不想离开你这么久了[大哭]。好丢人呀。我喜欢你抱着我睡觉，喜欢你每天早晨帮我挤牙膏，喜欢你帮我收箱子，喜欢你照顾我，喜欢你为我做的一切。但你也要知道，我是一个人，我有自己的意志。和你在一起是我的意志，不带振动棒也是我的意志。当我的意志违背你的期望，你可以不满，可以跟我交流，但你不要强迫我、惩罚我好不好？那是不健康的。我真的特别难受。我想和你好好走下去，我想和你一起解决我们之间的问题。周昂，理理我吧，你等我回来。”

周昂不是在和赵铎冷战。周昂在想办法。虽然他的遛鸟行动尚未宣告失败，但赵铎那边出现了推开他的苗头，给他敲响了警钟。他大意了。乖巧温顺的金丝雀让他放下了警惕。他高估了自己，也低估了赵铎。“一点空间”只是赵铎觉醒的第一步。之后，他就会十七岁时那样，把周昂越推越远，直到周昂再也追不上他。等赵铎一回来，他就要把赵铎关起来。他同时也做好了赵铎就此不回来的准备，那他就飞到美国去，照样把赵铎关起来。

周昂又去打拳，打烂了他的手，但他毁灭的欲望没有丝毫减弱。周昂不擅长用那些温文尔雅的方式处理他的情绪。心情不好，他要么打拳，要么捆人。拳已经打了，没用，人是不能捆了，他在京海有过几个志同道合的炮友，但他不可能去找他们。他只想捆一个人。

他颓废地坐在拳馆外面的路沿上，像一只困兽。回到家里，赵铎不在，他把赵铎的睡衣蒙在脸上，吸赵铎的味道。他每天抱着赵铎的睡衣睡觉。人才走两天，已经什么都闻不到了。他的颓废变成绝望。梦就要醒了，他就要失去赵铎了。

周昂在绝望中渡过了一整天，脑子里浮现出许多比把赵铎关起来还要疯狂的想法。第二天，赵铎说他想跟周昂好好走下去。第三天，周昂收到一件巨大的快递。楚丽珊说：“赵总让买的，让你打游戏别伤着腰。”

看着那张不成形状的沙发，周昂泫然欲泣。没有被哥哥爱过的狗狗很容易受感动。他甚至不需要床睡、不需要饭吃，他只要一颗大白兔奶糖和一张懒人沙发。

周昂：“我收到沙发了。”

赵铎：“好用吗？”

周昂：“还没用，马上就用。谢谢铎哥。”

赵铎：“不谢。”

赵铎：“你在做野吹的speedrun呀？”

周昂：“嗯，你怎么知道？”

赵铎：“钟定告诉我的。他还说你的速度已经是大神级别了。你怎么做什么都那么厉害？[爱心][爱心][爱心]”

赵铎手机一震，周昂来电。

赵铎下意识想按掉，但他做小伏低这么两天，就是为了这一通电话。他好笑又好气。他一番深思熟虑，给周昂发了那条长长的消息，又是安抚，又是道歉，又是撒娇，又是陈情，把自己都写哭了，没想到情意拳拳打在石头上，周昂还是对他不闻不问。赵铎正觉得无计可施，想着要不要改签机票。这时候懒人沙发到了，周昂跑来摇尾巴了。

有的狗就是那么贱，贱得让人可怜。

周昂抱着一束鲜艳的红玫瑰来机场接赵铎。赵铎老远就看见他。他穿背心牛仔裤，花臂妖娆，闪烁的钻石耳钉像玫瑰上的两颗露珠。旁边的人都在打量他。赵铎害臊地用手挡着脸，一路小跑，“买花干什么 ？”

周昂旁若无人地吻他，“睹物思人一下。”

赵铎抱着玫瑰，喜悦地走在他身旁。

他们到车上，不再束手束脚，周昂把头靠进他怀里，“我真掉眼泪了铎哥。”

赵铎搂着他鹅蛋似的头，像搂着一个小宝宝，“让你不理我。”

还不够近似的，周昂又往他怀里钻了钻，“你真要给我做饭啊？”

赵铎那天就是心血来潮，但周昂提起来，他也不会食言，“铎哥说话算话。”

周昂说：“我误会了。”

“误会什么呀？”

周昂不说。

赵铎用劲咬了一下他的耳朵，“别扭什么？”

周昂的声音像蚊子，“铎哥没叫过我‘宝贝’……”

赵铎气得打周昂。周昂这是什么毛病？就因为一声“宝贝”，让他吃了那么多苦！气死了气死了。赵铎下手多轻，周昂捂着后脑勺，装可怜，“哎哟，痛……”

赵铎还打，“你不想当我宝贝？不能叫？这是你们字母圈的规矩？”

周昂笑了，抬起乌溜溜的眼睛看着赵铎，“你还知道字母圈？”

赵铎自诩弄潮儿，“我的天，你当我不上网？”

周昂又把脸埋下去，“不是什么规矩……但你别那么叫我。”

“为什么呀？”

“反正你不能那么叫我。”

赵铎顿时了然，“你偷看我微信！”

“我们密码不都一样，我就随便翻翻。”周昂没说实话。是吃花胶鸡那天看的。当然，改了密码之后他也没少翻。

赵铎严肃地说：“不准再翻了。我告诉你密码，是因为我信任你。虽然我们在一起，但我们各自也有隐私。我不会改密码，但是你也不能偷偷翻我手机。”

“那当着你翻可以吗？你也可以翻我的，当着我背着我都可以。”

赵铎叹气，狗果然要慢慢教，“我不会翻，当着你背着你都不会。我知道你乖。我们先立这个小小的规矩好不好？不翻彼此的手机。”

周昂不应。

周昂强奸他的时候是条疯狗。但只要赵铎和他在一起，他就是条乖狗狗。赵铎对乖狗狗怀有无限的耐心和爱心，“没关系周昂，我们慢慢来。”

才回国没几天，赵铎就张罗着要去素屏山。以前提过几次，都没成行。那时候他别有用心，但那用心并不坚定。

周昂问：“这么快又出去？你时差倒好了吗？”倒不是反对。怕赵铎累着了。

“我想去，我们这周末就去。”赵铎要做个了结。

他从保险柜里拿出那把手枪，枪身依然沉凉、光滑。它曾是赵铎最后的尊严。

初秋的素屏山不见黄叶，还是绿意盎然。几匹山，净是绿，放眼望去，竟找不出别的颜色来。民宿、餐馆、咖啡厅错落在山脚下，可惜都是网红店，无甚乡情野趣。赵铎看到一个支出来的招牌上印了一只卡通羊驼，就是这里吧？周昂也看到招牌，“铎哥，你还想去看羊驼吗？”

两个女生在墙上的霓虹羊驼旁边摆姿势拍照。赵铎说：“不想去了。”

周昂说：“那就不去了。”他明天都把店包下来了。

沿一条蜿蜒小路开上山，就来到赵家的度假别墅。那是一幢翻新过的老房子。他们很久没过来，提前叫人来打理，门口的花都是新的，花瓣泛珠光。赵铎高中时每个暑假都过来避暑，有时和韩书霖，有时和周昂。当年韩书霖还没开始自称“仙子”，也还穿男孩儿的衣服，一到素屏山就放飞自我，在客厅里举办solo时装大秀。周昂呢，小屁孩儿一个，蹬一辆自行车下山到处荡，傍晚脏兮兮地回来，用透明的饼干罐装着一只花蝴蝶，“哥哥，送给你。”翅膀是烂的。

赵铎先去厨房检查了一遍烹饪用具和调料，齐全。他背井离乡的时候也没做过饭，第一次是为周昂。他没给过周昂什么。一个懒人沙发就把周昂打动成那样，周昂吃他做的饭岂不是会哭？周昂只是要求赵铎接受，他的爱、他的追逐、他的控制……好像是打定了主意，赵铎不会回应他。赵铎兀自感伤。

周昂把行李放进主卧，走到流理台旁，握住赵铎的手，“铎哥，这里只有我们两个人。”

赵铎看向他，“哪里都只有我们两个人。”

周昂狠狠掐了自己一下。

赵铎说：“我这次去找韩书霖，看他和钟定把小日子过得好好的，感触挺多的。”

周昂愣愣地看着他。

赵铎说：“我这个年纪，要浪，当然也还可以浪，浪到四十多岁都不是问题。但浪了那么多年，我也疲了。”

周昂欲言又止。

赵铎说：“还是想找个人一直陪着我。他妈的，几个月换个男朋友，生日都要记混了。”

周昂瞳孔地震。

赵铎眼眉低垂，“周昂，你还年轻，条件也好，现在要你定下来，还早了点。但是呢，我看你实在是顺眼，和你在一起，也实在是舒服。虽然晚了点，我想问你……”

周昂疯狂摇尾巴。

赵铎笑起来，“愿不愿意和我共度一生？”

周昂扑上来一个熊抱，赵铎瞬间无法呼吸。他倾心享受着那窒息的感觉。那是周昂的爱。周昂是一个死结。反正也解不开，接受他的束缚，才能与绳共舞，要摆脱他，只能杀了他。

赵铎已经扔掉了心中的手枪。

周昂掩人耳目地擦着眼睛，“铎哥，我不知道该说什么……”

“哎，问你愿不愿意，你就说两个字，或者三个字。”

周昂一口气说了十几个字，“愿意愿意愿意愿意愿意愿意愿意愿意愿意！”

赵铎笑着掉眼泪，“嗯，你愿意就好，我还怕你犹豫。”

周昂大叫：“怎么可能啊！？”

赵铎话锋一转，“那既然现在我们是以共度一生的前提相处，有的地方，就需要稍微改变一下。”

犯规！周昂无奈，“铎哥！”

“哦，想反悔？”

“不是……”

赵铎摸他的脸，“周昂，我知道你的性格，既然我决定要和你在一起，你好的地方、不好的地方，我都会接受。但我相信我们可以比现在更好，我可以更好，你也可以更好。我对我们有信心。我会尽我最大的努力让你相信我，但相信我还不够，你也相信你自己。”赵铎温柔地笑起来，“慢慢来吧，好不好？”

周昂低着头，哽咽着，“好……”他用赵铎的手盖住他臂上的伤疤，“铎哥，你不怪我吗？”

赵铎很久没有想起过那件事，“我不知道我该怎么想。你强奸我，肯定是错的。”他不想再巧言令色，用神秘的语言美化那件事，不是仪式，是强奸。说出那个词，他的心仍然抽痛了一下。“我怪过你，我曾经想杀了你。但现在我们变成这样，好像又没什么错……周昂，我真的不知道。你太费解了。世界上怎么会有你这种人？哎，我头都大了。”

周昂狼狈地蹲到地上，背部颤抖着。赵铎也蹲下来，轻轻抚他的背。

次日清晨，赵铎醒来，枕边空无一人。他立刻有些惊慌，转头看见手机上贴了张便条，周昂写得歪七扭八的，“哥哥，我去跑步了。”

周昂这么叫，让赵铎的晨勃愈发坚挺。一字之差，怎么好听了这么多？

赵铎独守空闺，欲求不满地滚到周昂那边眯了几分钟。他起床，从卧室走到庭院里。角落一颗硕大无朋的槐树，茂密的枝条如瀑布般滚涌而下。槐树旁散着三两张藤椅，赵铎坐一张，闭上眼，整个人都溶进丝丝缕缕的绿雾里。他听见响动，周昂回来了。他去门口迎，迎来一个汗流浃背、热气腾腾的周昂。周昂去运动，都是洗了澡才回家。这时赵铎被他周身的热气包围，又闻到他朝气蓬勃的味道，就出现了一种七窍生烟的感觉。

周昂观察他的肢体语言，知道他欠操要发骚，急匆匆，“我先洗个澡。”

赵铎扯住他的衣摆，急忙道：“先别洗！”

周昂看着他，倏地一笑，下流而魅惑，声音压到嗓子眼，“哥哥好脏。”

赵铎顿时骚得可怕。

他们在玄关就开始荒淫无度。赵铎的手覆上周昂的手背，一起压着他的肚子。周昂做爱的时候不怎么说话，今天一反常态，话特别多，“哥哥，喜不喜欢被我干？嗯……哥哥，喜不喜欢我的大鸡鸡？哥哥的屄好紧，操哥哥，好爽……哈……”

周昂胸膛的皮肤紧紧黏在赵铎的背上，腰胯似打桩机，深而有度，快而不乱。赵铎被钉得魂游天外，说不出完整的语言，一汪放荡的“嗯嗯啊啊”里，夹杂着几个“好喜欢”。

周昂把他的肚子越压越紧，恨不得和他融为一体，“我天天这么干你……你是我的，嗯……哥哥……喜欢你，哥哥我爱你。”

面对面地泡澡。赵铎用脚尖摩挲着周昂的大腿内侧，就是和他玩儿，没想撩，撩不动了。周昂把他的脚拿起来，在脚底亲了一口。他调了个方向，靠在赵铎怀里。赵铎推推他，“哎，你重死了。”

在水里压不坏他。周昂往他身上再挪了挪，“哥哥你抱我。”

赵铎把他抱住，下巴磕在他头顶，压住他一头扎手的短头发，酥酥麻麻，“巨婴。”周昂在健身房哐哐举铁，却没有练成一个筋肉大块头，他不打类固醇，那玩意儿影响性功能。他一身高密度的精瘦肉，到了赵铎怀里，就成了一个茁壮的小宝宝。

周昂拿着他的手玩水，水滴滴答答地往池里掉，还带着他的手掌在自己身上摸来摸去，发出满足的叹息。狗就喜欢被人摸。

周昂的腰侧和背后有几处陈年伤，伤痕如飘零的树叶。他小时候热爱和人干仗，是立志要成为陈浩南的男人。当大嫂的滋味不坏，赵铎心猿意马，“你这身材，要保持。”

周昂说：“这还用你说？”

赵铎说：“你不喜欢我叫你宝贝，那我叫你什么？”赵铎是喜欢给他的情人取爱称的。一直都是“宝贝”。周昂不爱听。那“亲爱的”？恶。“北鼻”？恶。“老公”？周昂肯定求之不得，但还是，恶。

周昂说：“就叫我名字不好吗？我是什么你就叫我什么。”

是狗狗。赵铎说：“狗狗。”

周昂在水里激动地颤栗起来。

赵铎笑起来，“摇尾巴了。”他还想增加一点情趣，“你以后不准去外面剃头，也不准自己剃，嗯……不止头发，腋毛、腿毛、阴毛，都不准。你也不准自己剪指甲。我给你剃，我给你剪。把狗狗打理得漂漂亮亮，是当哥哥的该做的事。”

周昂震惊沉默半晌，转过头来，“你到底看了多少字母圈的东西？”

没看多少。赵铎知道主奴之间要立规矩，他以为只是床上的规矩。“这和字母圈有什么关系？”

周昂捂着脸，“这是主宠……”

“啊？”赵铎不想当周昂的主人，他只是觉得好玩儿才这么说的，“那当我没说吧。我冒昧了。我不想和你变成那种关系。”

周昂急着说：“可是我愿意……”他当赵铎的狗狗，赵铎给他剃毛，给他剪指甲。他酥了。

赵铎笑，“你这人真奇怪，你不是捆人的吗？你不是想当我主子吗？”

周昂很纠结，“当时……当时我以为你不想和我在一起。”他总觉得赵铎会跑。那他必须要耍手段。他必须要把赵铎牢牢抓在手里。赵铎坏，赵铎死，他不足惜。

赵铎收回成命，周昂死缠烂打，两人最终决定：虽然他们不会结成那种关系，但赵铎要给周昂剃毛和剪指甲。

赵铎流连忘返地摸着他硬硬的头发，有些湿了，手感真好，像在抚一种琴。赵铎问：“一开始，你是怎么接触到这个圈子的？”

赵铎又问了一件周昂不想说的事，但赵铎一定会让他说的。他没办法拒绝赵铎。“你真想知道？”

赵铎说：“真想知道。”

周昂斟酌着，“我以前，喜欢出去约。我在床上下手特别重，有的人不喜欢那样，就说我变态。我当时也不知道我是怎么回事，每天都很暴躁，只有上床的时候掐别人，我心里才好受点。后来我觉得太麻烦了，就去买呗。有个人跟我睡了几次，他玩儿过，问我有没有了解过这个。我就自己去查了。”

“他带你玩儿呀？”一个人摸索这门道不容易，有人带还好些。

周昂摇摇头，“说不上。就是个鸭，没见过几次。”

赵铎呼吸一颤。他想象着一个孤独的小男孩，怀抱着一腔无处发泄的毁灭之力，在一个长满尖角的世界里迷茫，横冲直撞，伤痕累累，他爱的人从来不回头看他一眼。

赵铎的眼泪掉下来，“周昂，你的好多事我都不知道。”

赵铎以美丽、高傲、严厉、先温柔后恶毒的姿态贯穿了周昂的一生。周昂最近才发现，赵铎有非常敏感的一面。周昂吻他湿湿的脸，“哥哥，你想知道什么，我都告诉你。我们有很多时间。”

赵铎拥住他，“嗯，我们有很多时间。”他们有比过去更长的未来。

他们下山吃了午饭。餐厅门口有个垃圾桶，赵铎从口袋里掏出那小手枪，扔了。周昂甚至都没看见。吃完饭，赵铎拉着周昂去超市买菜。周昂还是一脸不可置信，“你真的要给我做饭？”

赵铎撇嘴，“再问不做了啊。”

周昂乖乖闭嘴。

赵铎问过钟定，钟定说没经验的人最好不要做炒菜，掌握不好火候，烧菜的容错率更高，哪怕加料的时候手抖，只要肉炖烂了就会香。他给赵铎发了几个百战不殆的食谱，都是凉拌菜、烧菜和炖汤。赵铎研究来研究去，决定给周昂拌个豆腐菠菜，烧个牛肉，炖个鸡汤。菜不多，但牛肉买多点儿，鸡买大点儿，他们两个人也够吃了。

赵铎偶尔来次超市，多半是为了买避孕套。周昂偶尔来次超市，多半是为了买蛋白粉。赵铎和周昂推着车漫步在货架间，都觉得别开生面。超市里有不少新奇的玩意儿，小巧的珐琅锅，鸭子形状的蒸蛋器，他们不时停下来指指点点，买吧，带回家去用。这个超市不卖现宰的肉，赵铎松了口气，去冷柜里拿了两盒切好的牛腩。放着糖果的货架就在生鲜区前面，赵铎看到装在奶糖形状的罐子里的大白兔奶糖，拿下一罐。周昂无奈地笑，好像是想起小时候的牙疼，捂住了腮帮子，“哥哥，我都不喜欢吃这个了。”

赵铎说：“我想吃。”

鸡汤和红烧牛肉耗时颇久，没有高压锅，赵铎一回到家就戴上围裙，开始做准备。周昂在他旁边转来转去。“哥哥我帮你剁蒜吧，你别切到手了。”“哎，我来削萝卜吧。”“哥哥，这个鸡要不要洗一下啊？（不能洗）”赵铎不厌其烦，踹他一脚，“你一边待着去。你去打游戏。钟定要给韩书霖搭卢浮宫，你打野吹要给我打到世界第一去。”

周昂就灰溜溜地拖着大尾巴，打游戏去了。

赵铎是十指不沾阳春水，但认真做起饭来，也不是完全的废柴。姜没削干净，带点皮，没什么吧。蒜切不了太细，也没什么吧。不，还是要削干净，还是要切细——新手厨师都有追求完美的毛病。赵铎伏在案板上和香料较了很久的劲，终于把姜削得如佛手，把蒜剁得似细雪。又切了菠菜，焯了肉，拿了个勺子把浮沫一点点撇出来，汤清了，赵铎心满意足地盖上盖子。转过头，周昂坐在客厅里，呆呆地望着他。背后是一片澄净的落地窗，槐树的枝条在窗外轻轻摇摆，绦绦拂过经年旧梦。

你还是你。我不再是我。

赵铎把牛肉和鸡汤都炖上，等不及要回到周昂身边。他们没把懒人沙发带过来（那不是有病吗），周昂坐在一个沙发靠垫上。赵铎按按他的后腰，“你别这么坐久了。”

周昂盯着电视，微微勾起嘴，“哥哥给我按按呗。”

赵铎张开腿坐在他身后，兢兢业业地给他按起腰来。周昂全身都硬邦邦的，赵铎手软，根本按不动。大拇指都酸了，他继续按。电视上不再是林克和人马，而是一只肥溜溜的大白鹅，在一个小果园里窜来窜去地捣蛋。

赵铎问：“你不打野吹了？”

周昂说：“我歇一下啊，你要我打到世界第一，我现在有压力了。这个游戏不难，你想不想试试？”

赵铎接过手柄，“怎么玩儿呀？”

周昂说：“你先按那个加号。”

赵铎按下加号，屏幕上出现一张“待办事项”。原来这个鹅不是瞎捣蛋，而是一个有目标的鹅。它要偷果农的东西，让果农换帽子，弄湿果农的衣服……

周昂教会赵铎一系列基本的操作。赵铎要把一个小南瓜偷出果园，但他一咬起南瓜，果农就来追他。南瓜被追掉了好几次，赵铎气得蹬脚，“狗狗！他老来追我！”

周昂嗤嗤笑，“你看见花圃里那朵花没？你把花拔起来扔掉，他去捡花就没空来追你。”

哦，声东击西呀。赵铎懂了这游戏的机制，就不要周昂帮忙了。周昂巴巴等着赵铎来问他，赵铎死活不问。这个鹅，又蠢又坏，赵铎一个人打得哈哈大笑，笑倒在周昂怀里。

打过第一关，赵铎就玩够了，把手柄还给周昂。笑完他还是觉得幼稚。周昂说：“哥哥，我会为你打到世界第一的。”

根本不是什么重要的事，但赵铎感动得不行。

天色渐暗，赵铎往鸡汤里扔了几朵泡好的香菇，煮上饭，把菠菜豆腐也拌好了。他用筷子蘸了点红烧牛肉的汤汁，抿一口，完美。周昂跟在他后面，“我想尝尝。”

赵铎夹起一块软烂的牛肉，吹凉了，放进他嘴里。

周昂乖咪咪地说：“好吃。”说完，他突兀地愣住，捂住嘴，身体也僵硬起来。

赵铎要和他共度一生。随着他吞咽的动作，这句话的重量终于压到他身上。

有那么难吃吗？赵铎一惊一乍，打算自己也尝一块。周昂突然从喉咙里发出一声难听的呜咽，仿佛野兽临死前发出的悲鸣。

赵铎无措地看着周昂冲进了卧室里。

真的哭了。

周昂没有锁门，但赵铎觉得他不能进去。他把耳朵贴在门上，里面隐约传来一阵漫长而压抑的哭声。

周昂是想起了他过去经历的痛苦吗？还是他未曾体验的幸福？

等到天色渐暗，赵铎怅然若失地关了火。卧室里已经没有了声音。他犹豫良久，轻轻推开门。周昂蜷缩在床上，神气的五官变得皱巴巴的，脸上满是泪痕。

周昂睡着了。

赵铎抱住他不再孤独的小男孩。他们的眼泪交汇在一起。

哥哥爱狗狗，狗狗也爱哥哥。

误解的故事·完


	4. 尾声

尾声

一年后。

今年国庆节，他们没有出去旅游。一个生过裂痕的家庭经不起折腾。一天他们带着文芝颐去马场骑马，芝颐相中一匹温顺的小黑马。他把女儿抱起来，她用小手摸着黑马的头跟它说叽里咕噜的外星话。

芝颐转过头，她是他生命中一滴永恒的朝露，“爸爸，马马想跟我回去！”

他笑，“带不回去呢。”

芝颐皱起脸，“为啥？”

“马马住不下。”

文芝颐换上雪白的骑马服，骑上小黑马。女教练坐在她身后，两人一马，在马场里悠闲地绕着圈。他和妻子坐在场边看。芝颐清脆地喊：“马马，走快点儿！”

江逸光说：“晚上咱们去看电影吧。看完我去旁边那超市看看有没有玫瑰葡萄，宝宝又想吃了。”

他便拿出手机来买票，院线新上映一部梦工厂的动画片。他知道。他每周六接送文芝颐往返英语班。他出席幼儿园的每一个活动。他未雨绸缪，帮文芝颐准备小学面试。他送给妻子更贵重的礼物。她随意出入他的书房。他独自看完了《纵横四海》。他开始做家务，把洗洁精当成柔软剂，江逸光笑他，“小马，你是怎么了？瓶子上的字都不会看了？”

他们来到电影院。文芝颐想吃草莓味的冰淇淋。卖光了。他抱着三杯饮料和一桶满满的爆米花，脸上挂着抱歉的表情。人来人往，爸爸个子高高的，看起来有些狼狈。

放映厅爆满，他们穿过大人和孩子的脚到达座位，爆米花洒了一些到地上，骨碌碌滚到下一排。江逸光抱着文芝颐。他把温热的爆米花放在腿上。

在昏暗的灯光下，他看着自己无名指上的戒指，金光微弱地闪烁，如一簇幽暗的火。熔炉仍在燃烧。

放映厅里灯光渐暗。梦工厂的电影，厂标动画日益精美。鱼饵掉进水里，发出一声轻响。一个小男孩坐在弯弯的月牙上，晃荡着腿垂钓。

“你是一个在月亮上垂钓的孩子……”

文骏青蒙住眼，指缝间濡湿。

全文完


End file.
